I Want You to Want Me
by Waterlily721
Summary: What happens when Robin loves Star, Star loves Robin, Robin has a girlfriend that isn't Star and BB and Raven are feeling the love bug too? This story! Enjoy!
1. I Want You to Want Me

Fan fiction 1 Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did, I would not be writing this, duh! Summary: Enjoy!!!!  
  
I Want You to Want Me  
  
Chapter 1: I Want You to Want Me  
It was a typical day at the Titans tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were battling it out on their latest video game. Raven was sitting on the couch in the living room reading an oh- so -interesting thriller and every so often diverting her attention from her novel to glance up at the mindless twosome engulfed in their game, as if their very lives depended on it. And every now and then, when the smaller and greener of the twosome began to catch sight of her wondering gaze, he grew fearful and turned back to the game as she snapped back down into the text of her pages. Yes, it was an extremely typical day in Titans tower. However, one may question what the other two team members were doing at this time. The answer will be given.  
The boy wonder was sweating profusely and panting heavily. His muscles were pulsing and his body was going numb. That's when the leader of the team decided it be best, perhaps, if he ended his session in the titans gym. He grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat off of his brow. 'Two hours. I've been at it for two whole hours,' Robin thought to himself. 'And I still can't stop.' Robin had spent the past few nights waking up in a sweat. Actually, it had been the past few months. It was already bad enough, but recently, it intensified. Robin would be going about his day when suddenly, out of nowhere, he was rushed by these thoughts. Robin had decided earlier that day that the thoughts that kept haunting his mind were wrong and impure and he had to be rid of them. So naturally, he went off to the gym, trying to erase those very images from his head. But he couldn't control it.  
She was so perfect, so pure, and so gorgeous. She was everything he wanted and he wanted her to feel the same way. 'Yeah, like that will ever happen,' he thought. And in his mind that was absolutely correct. She'd never go for him; he was too disturbed, too distracted, and too dark. Besides, he was the leader of the team. He couldn't have a relationship with a teammate. He couldn't have her in a million years. No matter how much he wanted her. It was simply impossible. Anyhow, Robin knew that he would never feel this way about his newly found best friend. It was just plain wrong. They were friends. The best of. Even though he longed for her to be much more than his friend. 'Starfire.' Oops! There he went again. Letting his mind trail of to her again. Two hours and he still had no control. And for Robin that was a new feeling; him not being in control of the situation. So he scolded himself mentally.  
"Why! Why me?! Why? Can someone please tell me," he shouted in the gym suddenly. "Robin, I would gladly tell you why if I was enlightened as to your situation."  
There she was. There was that heavenly voice. She was in the gym...with him...alone...and heard him yelling...like a maniac... 'Great...'  
"Robin, are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, Star. I'm fine." Although really he was far from fine.  
"Good. I was worried when I heard you screaming in here. I was wondering the hallways and searching for you because," and Starfire went on babbling about her search through the tower. But he could careless. 'She is so beautiful.' That's all that ran through his mind. He had no way to control himself. He slowly began to examine Starfire thoroughly. He looked at her from head to toe and at that moment his mouth involuntarily began to hang open. Then he snapped back to reality with a jolt. Luckily Starfire hadn't noticed. She was still talking about her journey through the tower. 'I am a pervert! No...I'm insane!'  
"Star," he said cutting her off, "why don't we go get something to eat, okay?"  
"Sure. I am famished."  
And with that the two were off to the kitchen. Robin had decided to attribute his pervertedness and lack of control to insanity. He was crazy. How could he want her like that? He was obviously insane, stressed, and diluted.  
Little did the boy wonder know that Starfire at that moment was wanting him to want her too. She had searched for him because she liked him. She was babbling earlier because when she was around him she no control over her mouth. 'I probably sounded so stupid. He looked bored while I was talking. I hope I did not sound desperate. He hates me. That is why he cut me off. Starfire, you are unencumbered by the thought process, honestly.'  
And so they trotted along. A typical day in Titans Tower. Two Titans engulfed in a video game. One darker titan engulfed in a book. And the other two engulfed in thoughts of each other. Both saying in their minds almost simultaneously, 'I want you to want me.' 


	2. Crazy In Love

Chapter 2: Crazy in Love  
  
When we last saw our heroes they were enjoying their free time in the giant T as they would normally by reading books, playing video games, and realizing their insanity. Yes, it was an average day.  
Robin had come up with a logical explanation as to why he kept having these impure thoughts about Starfire. He was clinically insane. It was the only explanation that he could come up with, so it had to be the right one. After all of these years he had been thinking that Batman was partially insane, but now he knew that it was really he who was insane. He knew that the real way to get rid of these thoughts was not by working out, how stupid could he have been? He should just ignore them. Stop touching her in any way, no matter how innocent. Stop staring at her. And eventually, they would fade away. However, these tasks proved to be easier said than done. As he stood there in the elevator next to Star he suddenly found himself staring at her butt just as he was reminding himself of his new vows.  
'She sure does have a really nice...No! BAD, ROBIN, BAD! BAD! BAD!' He had failed yet again. Robin wasn't used to failing at things. Yet somehow Starfire changed all of that. She made the impossible possible. And with those thoughts he snapped his head back to facing the elevator doors. Suddenly, Robin found himself very uncomfortable, wondering if she had noticed. Before he could really contemplate this he was already looking at her again. 'Come on, can't you control yourself?' And with that he found himself embroiled in a battle with...well, himself, trying to keep from looking at her. It was so hard. He couldn't do it. He was sweating. He could feel his neck begin to tense. He had to fight it. He had to. It was wrong, right? 'Come on, that's right. Don't look. Good...NO! STOP! St- okay, you've got this, man, how long is this elevator ride?'  
Meanwhile Starfire was in her own little world. She was reflecting on the past few days and how she was acting so strangely around Robin. She couldn't help but want him to like her as more than a friend. He was so...so...perfect. That was the word to describe him in every way. He was perfect. But she was far from perfect. Starfire was an imperfect being overflowing with insanity. She had realized this when she had a conversation with Raven that day, before she continued her search for Robin. Starfire had felt that Raven would have nothing better to do and they had become such good friends. Besides Raven would know if she were crazy. Raven was psychic. And Starfire knew Raven would know the answer to her problem. Starfire also knew that her problem was that she was insane. No sane person feels this way around his or her friends. After all Raven never seems to think about her friends like that. However, things are not always what they seem.  
  
Flashback  
Raven was sitting on the couch in the living room meditating. She was completely at ease. There was no one else there, just her and silence. No one but the room, her mind, and...  
"Oh, there you are Raven!"...Starfire, 'Greeatt,' Raven thought to herself.  
"I hope that I am not intruding upon you."  
"You...intrude...of course not, Starfire."  
"That is wonderful. I am in need of your assistance with a problem I am having. I figured I could ask you because you are so...um," Starfire stumbled trying find a way around sound rude. Unfortunately, Starfire is not very good at white lies. "so...kind?"  
"That's a stretch."  
"Um, you are not currently doing anything of importance?"  
"In other words, I have nothing better to do? Try again." Starfire abruptly grew annoyed. She wanted to find Robin, but needed Raven's advice. There was no time for manners.  
"Raven I do not have time for your mind games. I am questioning the friendship I have with Robin."  
"Of course you are. Because you obviously like him as much more than a friend," Raven said this rather bluntly due to the fact that she did have something better to do.  
"That is utterly impossible. It's completely inconceivable. It's...well...Raven he is simply a friend. I do not admire him. Our relationship is strictly platonic," Starfire said rather unsure of herself. After all, she wasn't so sure about anything anymore. Before they were just friends, but now there was this tension. Not like they were angry with each other, just uncomfortable around each other, which was odd. Then when she was around him she did crazy things without thinking first. And Starfire was never like that. Starfire always would think things through, but with him she didn't have to. He would make sure that she would be all right no matter what she did. Starfire dreaded being away from him and always found some way to touch his hand or shoulder when she was with him. She just stared at him all of the time. She had been behaving foolishly and didn't care who noticed because he was all that mattered. She felt safe and nervous around him at the same time. It was unnerving. It was pure craziness; this insanity that had taken over her recently, and so she told Raven all about it for hours that day.  
"So," Starfire said slowly after spilling her soul on the living room coffee table, "What is wrong?"  
"Starfire, just do one thing for me," Raven said. Raven had forgotten about her important engagement. In any case listening to someone else's problems was soothing. Raven no longer felt so alone. She could relate to Starfire's thoughts and emotions because she too had been experiencing them. Except not for Robin. He was too arrogant and disturbed. It was for Beastboy. He was so light and carefree and funny and made that perfect little thump when she slammed him into walls. What more could a girl want? Her need for meditation dissipated, as she became entranced by Starfire's words. It was like Starfire was telling the story of Raven's life with her words.  
"Yes, Raven," Starfire asked questioningly.  
"Please describe him for me as best you can. With excruciating detail."  
"Well he's smart and funny and kind and he's so thoughtful and he always helps me and he's got these amazingly strong arms, the kind you could just live in for all eternity, the kind that you feel safe in, the kind that when they're rapped around you you're home, and he's got..." and Starfire continued like that for what seemed like another hour.  
"So, Raven? Am I crazy? Have I lost all sanity?"  
"Well, you certainly took the excruciating part seriously, huh? Anyway, Star, you are not crazy. You are absolutely, positively..."  
'She's going to say crazy. I know it. And she is never wrong,' Starfire thought to herself.  
"In love with Robin. You are so in love with that obnoxious, bossy, overly gelled twerp, that it's sickening. Go now and confess your love before I lose my lunch." And Starfire walked away deep in thought. Raven was pleased with the fact that she could help Starfire and told her to let Robin know she liked him. But at that moment Raven was left with regret, sympathy, and guilt.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And so Starfire stood uncomfortably close to him in the elevator and was admiring everything about him. Everything from his face, to his hands, to his voice, even his smell. Then the elevator doors finally opened after a painfully long ride to the kitchen.  
Starfire and Robin had both completely forgotten about both their rumbling stomachs and yearning for food because they were yearning for each other.  
Starfire was still unsure if she really liked Robin like that. Sure, Raven was always right, but not this time, right? She figured that she would pay attention to her behavior more closely to see if there was anything that suggested their relationship was not just platonic. Starfire vowed that if she did indeed like him as more than a friend she would tell him. After all her people were very open. Just the same, she doubted that there was anything other than her insanity to worry about.  
Lost in her thoughts she forgot to walk out of the elevator. Robin, completely forgetting his vow not to touch her, lost control yet again and put his hand on her shoulder to signal that she could leave.  
Starfire unexpectedly felt the warm touch of his hand sealed in green rubber and her heart instantaneously skipped a beat. At that moment she started to giggle crazily as he ushered her off the elevator. Without delay, Starfire realized that she didn't like him. She loved him. He could do things to her that no one else ever could. And she just couldn't understand how until this moment in time.  
And so they headed towards the kitchen. Robin mentally scolding himself for his weak mind, weak sense of control, and even weaker body, Raven sat in her room recalling the events of the day and feeling regretful and blameworthy, and Starfire coming to the conclusion that Raven was actually incorrect and that she, herself was indeed crazy. Crazy in love.  
  
Thanks for all of the Reviews! I tried to take what people said into consideration and I was elated to see that people enjoyed my writing. Please Review! I will update tomorrow probably, so enjoy.  
  
Lovin' It, LILY 


	3. If Your Girl Only Knew

Chapter 3: If Your Girl Only Knew  
  
We return to the kitchen of titans tower where two of our favorite superheroes are going insane with their love for one another. When we last saw them they had both come to the conclusion that they were insane. And Raven, after giving some advice to Starfire, unexpectedly became guilty and remorseful for doing so. But why? Why would Raven become so enraged with herself for telling Starfire to confess to Robin that she was head over heels in love with him? The answer is very simple.  
"Dude, you're kidding, right?"  
"Shut up, Cy," Beastboy shouted at the top of his lungs in his bedroom. Swiftly, Beastboy remembered that she was only just down the hall.  
  
"Look, Cy...I only told cause you said that you could keep a secret. So, dude, you have to promise not to tell her."  
"I don't know...I figured you liked someone, but not...her. This is too juicy to keep under wraps man."  
"Cy, dude, promise now!" Cyborg could see that Beastboy was growing angrier with each passing second. Cyborg was going to promise not tell his best friend's crush his secret, but it was just too much fun to hassle him about it first. However, when Beastboy jumped onto Cyborg and was holding his neck with both hands and staring into his eyes menacingly, which was very uncharacteristic of the normally playful Beastboy, he knew that the joke was over.  
"Alright, alright man, I won't tell her. Geez...no reason to get your little underwear in a fury bunch." Thus Beastboy released him and breathed out a sigh of relief. Then, at that very moment someone burst through the door.  
"Have either one of you two idiots seen Star?" Beastboy's heart jumped out of his chest. He couldn't believe how close she came to coming in on his confession. He started to become light headed and nauseous. He became a slightly paler shade of green.  
"BB, are you feeling okay," she asked. But not in the cold, harsh, emotionless way she had posed her first question. It was lighter. She said it in a caring way. She even removed her hood to get a better look at him. She did quickly, but gracefully. And that's when Beastboy saw it. The care in her face. He had never seen anything like that spread across her face before. He couldn't believe it was the same girl he liked. And that's when he was no longer 99% sure he liked her, but 100%. He had always known there was a nice, sweet, and loving girl deep within, but was never able to prove it to everyone else. No one else had witnessed it. Especially not Cyborg. Not until now at least. He said to himself, 'There you are, Raven. Now I see you.'  
"I'm okay. And no...I haven't seen Star since she asked me if I had seen Robin. But that was a good thirty minutes ago, at least," he said in almost a whisper. The entire time he spoke, his eyes never left her own. They were looking right at each other when out of nowhere...  
"Yo! I'm still here guys! If you two would like to be alone just let me know cause I don't want to watch you guys stare at each other," ...there was a disturbance. Cyborg ruined a perfectly good moment and embarrassed Raven, causing her to throw her hood back over her head, and enraged Beastboy, causing him to shoot daggers at him with his eyes. Then a blushing Raven covered in darkness said, "Well thanks. I have to find her. Later...Much later." And with that she left. Cyborg began to burst out into laughter and point at the blushing and angry Beastboy, who threw a pillow at his head. And the two began a pillow fight, or as they called it, A Fluffy Death-Match of Doom, going back to their normal behavior as if the past seven minutes had never happened. All the while, Raven rested against Beastboy's cold metal door, grasping at her heart and breathing heavily. She was appreciative that her emotions towards Beastboy were not fully revealed, but disgusted that she allowed herself to fall into such an empty and cliché emotion as love. She was supposed to be better than that. That very love for Beastboy is what caused her to become entranced by Starfire's words and forget the fact that Starfire could never love Robin.  
Meanwhile Robin opened the refrigerator door and began pulling out a hoagie that he had found.  
"Well, this is the only thing that seems to be edible in here," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood and fade the tension, angst, and frustration.  
"We can split it...and make something else."  
"Like what?"  
"We could make...cookies? Is that not what they are called," Starfire asked as she held up the box full of cookie dough.  
"Yeah Star. Good idea." Robin went and grabbed an apron.  
"Here Star," he said holding it up before her. "You should wear this so that you don't get anything on your um," and he looked at her from head to toe, beginning to gulp and breathe heavily, "...outfit."  
"Thank you Robin. But, um, how does it work?"  
"Well, um, l-like this." He turned her around slowly and began to wrap the apron around her waist and tie it tightly after asking if it was too tight for comfort. Starfire could feel his breath on the back of her neck since she moved her hair so that her could tie the top of it behind her neck. She could feel that tension again. He was breathing so heavily. And she was beginning to do the same.  
Robin's head was screaming that he should stop now, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He took his good time to tie both knots. And traced the rope used to tie the apron down her back with his hands, sending shivers down her spine. And then...  
"Dude, I'll kill you!" And with that Cyborg flew into the room embroiled in the Fluffy Death- Match of Doom.  
"Yeah just try to – oh," Cyborg said as he entered the room and noticed their intimate and uncomfortable moment. The smile on his face faded then reappeared, but this time devilishly so.  
"Dude, you run way to fast for...hey, what's going on?" Starfire and Robin suddenly felt very uncomfortable and backed away from each other. Smiling nervously.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Cyborg said sarcastically, the devilish grin not yet leaving his face. Then Raven walked in after hearing all of the commotion.  
"You did not interrupt anything," Starfire said staring at Robin. "Suddenly, I am not so hungry any more. I think I will go watch television in my room."  
Robin's heart felt heavy. He knew it was his fault she felt uncomfortable. He was really mentally insane. 'First those thoughts and now this.' He had already broken his vow about fifty times when he had only made it two minutes ago.  
"But Star, what about the cookies?"  
"Maybe later." Then Starfire asked him to remove the apron. By now Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg had all made their way to the couch and pretended to be watching television, turning the volume down to a murmur so that they could hear the conversation in the kitchen.  
Robin slowly began to untie the apron and began to pick up the pace as he noticed Raven coming towards them with a look of suspicion and disgust on her face. He removed it and tossed it towards the counter as Star turned to face him. She looked at him for a moment, breathless. She opened her mouth and then said, "Well, I hope to see you later today. Bye." And then she stepped back beginning to leave. Starfire dared not to turn around because she never wanted to turn her back on Robin. She wanted to look at that handsome young man before her. But unfortunately, Starfire stepped on the apron, which had missed the table. This proved again that Robin was off when he was around her. How could he miss the table? He was really starting to lose it. Starfire slipped and began to fall. Robin reached out to grab her, but sadly, they both fell onto the floor. Beastboy and Cyborg turned around to see what the loud thumping sound was. Raven stood there above them waiting for the opportune moment. They had fallen perfectly on top of each other. Robin lifted his head to look at Star and make sure that she was okay, and she was. Then they were there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Starfire rapidly felt a magnetic attraction to Robin. It was pulling her closer and closer to him. And his lips were becoming very appealing, not that they were not before, but now they were pulling her in. She was mesmerized. Then Beastboy and Cyborg began to snicker. And Starfire was snapped out of Robin's spell. She pushed him off and he followed her lead, beginning to stand up. Her gave her his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and apologized. "See you later," Starfire said and this time she turned around and walked away. Beastboy and Cyborg followed all the while making fun of the two. "Oh, Star," BB said in a voice close to Robin's, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to kiss you." And he and Cyborg again burst into laughter, continuing their mocking all the way down the hall. Then the doors closed and Robin began to pick up things that were knocked on the floor when he noticed Raven standing there. This was the opportune moment she had been waiting for. "What?" "Robin, you should be ashamed." "What?" "I always knew you liked her, but to take it this far..." "Raven, what are you talking about. I don't like Star." "Please. Don't you feel any guilt? Haven't you thought about her feelings? Both of their feelings." "Raven, whose feelings?" "Don't play dumb, boy wonder. You're really starting to lose it." "I know I've been acting strangely, but I'm sure that it's nothing." "Be quiet. I can't listen to you anymore. How does the leader lose control of his emotions like this?" "Like what? Raven! Stop yelling at me! I have yet to lose control." "Whatever fearless leader. Look...just get this under control, okay? Normally I wouldn't care. But Star is my friend. She may be naïve, but she's not stupid. You can't take this any further than what I unfortunately just saw. I'm sorry if this is a rude awakening, but it's necessary. I mean...What if she saw that near kiss? It would have broken her heart." "Who? Whose heart?" "Your girlfriend!" 'My girlfriend? O, yeah. ...Forgot about her.' "I..." "Look Robin. BB, Cy and Star may not know about her, but I saw last week. Besides, your memories don't lie." "What do you want me to-" "-Just fix this Robin. Or I'll fix you." And Raven turned around to exit the room. She knew it was a bit harsh, but it was necessary. Robin couldn't keep this up any longer. Robin put his head down and suddenly felt like scum. And so the day went on. Beastboy was continuing his death-match with Cy, praying that he wouldn't tell Raven the truth; Cyborg fought gallantly with Beastboy finding all of the love in the tower both humorous and sickening; Starfire sat on her bed, watching television, trying to contemplate a way to tell Robin how much she loved him; Robin stood alone in the kitchen, with his head down, looking pitiful; And before Raven exited the room completely she turned around, put her hood up, and stared at the disgraceful boy wonder, saying to him in her mind, 'If your girl only knew.'  
  
Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. I had to work. (Summer jobs suck!). Anyway please continue to review! And to answer questions and such: -This fic is based on that old song by the same title. -It should be Crazily in love, but I was going for the same title as Beyonce's song. -And just for note, each chapter is either going to be the title or a line from a song. If you have a song title you really like let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks again!  
  
Lovin' It, LILY 


	4. For the First Time

Chapter 4: For The First Time  
  
He looked so pitiful standing there with his head down. Robin had been standing in the kitchen for a good ten minutes, feeling sorry. He was sorry that he led Starfire on, he was sorry for himself, he was sorry that he ever went out with that girl, he was sorry that Raven had seen him give her a goodnight kiss last week, but most importantly he was sorry that he couldn't be with the person that he really wanted.  
She made her way down the hallway and turned sharply into her room. She slammed the door behind her and began to hover in meditation. She did this when she needed to converse with...well, herself, the different sides of her self. And right now the emotional and loving side of Raven was her target. She needed to talk to her, now! She was overwhelmed and for her that was an unusual sensation. She had been having difficulty controlling her emotions recently. That too was strange. And it was all because of that sickening little emotion called love. How could Loving Raven try to take charge of her like that? Everything was spiraling out of control.  
She had tried everything to avoid it in her past, but somehow knew that she wouldn't be able to out run it forever. She knew in her heart that someone she must really care for would be the only one able to make her lose her control over herself. But she never knew that Beastboy would be that someone.  
Raven could foresee most things, but she never saw this coming. 'Beastboy? Beastboy of all people? I mean who would have suspected that little green fur-ball to be the man of my dreams?' 'But he is so kind and sweet and fun loving. Not to mention that he' strong and cares about you.' 'Please. He's a dork. Honestly, him? Come on! You can't be serious Raven.' 'Well, I guess I am serious.' 'Unfortunately...' ' Besides, he has to be the right guy for me. I've never been so emotional before in my whole life.' 'And whose fault is that?' 'Yours. Duh. If you didn't want to love him, you wouldn't have. You lost control, so don't blame me.' 'I never lose control.' 'You're really starting to sound like Robin.' 'How dare you. I'm nothing like him.' 'Please...you both are denying me. You need love, you know it.' 'I DON'T! I need nothing. Besides, it's not love...it's lust.' 'I don't go lusting after anyone. I either love them, or I don't. There is nothing in between. You know that.' 'So what are you saying?' 'I'm saying I love him. He's the only one to ever make me act this way.' 'That is true. I know better than to lose control like that. It could be...' 'It could be that he's a dream come true.' 'No...I was going to say that it could be dangerous for me to lose control like that. Who knows what could happen if I keep on losing my emotional barricade. People could get hurt.' 'He could get hurt.' 'So it's decided.' 'I guess...' 'I have to. There's too much to lose.' 'After all, it is best for everyone.' "I cannot love him. Ever." And then she opened her eyes again and slowly glided down to the floor. She sat there in the darkness and knew that she had made the right decision. It was necessary. Things were getting too intense. She looked at cold, silent, and dark nothingness that surrounded her and knew that this was what her life would forever be. At that same instant, Robin made his way past Raven's door and knew that what he was going to tell Starfire would hurt him more than it would hurt her. He brought his hand to the door and moved away when he thought of two possible scenarios. He thought that Star could either laugh in his face and say, "And I care because," or she could have had feelings for him as more than a friend and would start crying her eyes out at the mere thought of him being with another girl. But then Robin snapped back to reality and knew that Star would never laugh in his face. She wasn't that kind of person. And he also knew that there was no way in a billion years that she would like him as more then a friend. So he took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Salutations! Please enter," Starfire said joyfully. Abruptly, Robin wasn't so sure if he wanted to go in anymore. Sure, it could hurt her more to find out later, and yeah, Raven threatened to kill him, but what could he say. After all, how can you find the right words to tell someone that you are falling in love with that you are dating another person? I don't know the answer to that question and neither did Robin. Regardless, he stood tall and decided to be brave. He entered Starfire's room.  
As soon as he entered he felt all the blood rush to his brain. He felt sick. Then he looked at her sitting on her bed. She looked so pretty. She was dressed as she was normally, and she was smiling her everyday bright, beautiful smile, but there was something different. Robin began to contemplate if it wasn't Starfire, but actually her bedroom that changed, but no. He had been there a few times before to hang out with her and it seemed exactly the same. But Star. She seemed so...inviting.  
She seemed to have an aura of some sort around her because at that moment in Robin's eyes, she was glowing. He attempted to fake a smile, but that only made Starfire grow suspicious of intentions. She had previously thought that he came to pick up where they had left off in the kitchen. She had planned to tell him here and now how she felt, but then she looked at his face.  
There was something different on his face. There was concern. There was sorrow. There was uncertainty. But most of all, there was pain. That's when her smile began to fade away. She attempted to leave it there so that he wouldn't be concerned further, but she couldn't. Just the thought alone of him being in pain pained her. She couldn't take it. She had to ask.  
"Robin, is everything okay? You look so..." and she stopped there. She couldn't find one word to describe his face and how it made her feel.  
"Star, I...I'm fine." There was that same old answer as before, only now she could tell there was something the matter. So she stood up and Robin's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do he couldn't go through with it. But he had to. He was about to speak when...  
"Robin, I need to tell you something of great importance."  
"Star, I need to tell you something to. So stop and listen." She had to stop interrupting him. He needed to get this out now.  
'He must stop interrupting me,' she thought, 'I have to get this out now!'  
"Star, I wanted to-," but he was cut off. Starfire put her index finger to his mouth to silence him. It worked. He started to melt under her touch. He wanted to move her arm out of the way and kiss her, but he could not.  
"Robin, I wanted you to know that I am deeply in love with someone." Before she could continue he felt his heart break into a million pieces onto the floor. He grew dizzy. He couldn't breathe anymore. He had never felt pain like this before. He couldn't allow her to continue. What if she said who it was? What if it was someone he knew? He couldn't handle the rejection, so he knew it was now or never. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her onto the bed. Starfire was startled, but starting to think that this was a good sign. Perhaps she wouldn't have to finish. Perhaps Robin figured out that she meant him. Then he said it.  
"Starfire," he said her whole name in such a foul tone. She knew there was something terrible about to come out of his mouth. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, but he was going to have to. 'He doesn't feel the same.' But then...  
"You should sit down. I want you to know I'm happy you found someone first off." This confused her. She needed to let him know that he was that someone, but he wouldn't stop. And she didn't push the subject.  
"Second, you are my best friend and I wanted you to know first, well, I...You mean so much to me, I needed to tell you first. Raven already knows, but I wanted you to know first. Star...I...um...well...I... I've met someone."  
This did not compute. 'What?' Starfire was sitting there on the bed. Robin kneeling before her holding her hands in his and she looked up at him with pure shock and horror. 'Wait Starfire,' she thought, 'Maybe I heard wrong.' So she tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly, giving Robin a sense of relief. Then she said, "What?" But not in her normal caring voice. It was low. It was cold. It was angry. It was like Raven. She didn't mean for it to sound like that. It just slipped.  
"I...well...I have a girlfriend, Star. Her name is Summer." Starfire's mind began to jump from thought to thought. 'Summer? Summer? Who was this Summer? Where did he meet her? Why was he looking for a girlfriend? Was he lonely? Was I not good enough? Am I not attractive? What kind of a name is Summer? Really!'  
"Star, are...are you okay?" 'Okay? Okay?' No she wasn't okay! The man she was just about to confess her undying love to has told her he has a girlfriend! A girlfriend with a sucky name by the way. She almost embarrassed herself, royally. It had been about a minute or two ago when he asked her if she was all right, so he was worrying and thinking that she should say something. Anything.  
Starfire wanted to say that she was fine and happy for him and whatever her name was. But that was not possible. Not probable. Not going to happen. She needed to release this pain. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry in front of him. That would make it only worse. He needed to leave. Now. But how could she get rid of him?  
"Robin...I am not okay. I am angry with you, so please leave. Now." Okay, that wasn't as kind as she wanted it to be.  
"Star, why are you angry?" Good question. What could she say? She couldn't say she was angry because she loved him and wanted to be his girlfriend. Could she? No. Then it hit her.  
"I am angry because I am supposed to be your best friend, but Raven knows before me? And S...S," she couldn't get out that home wrecker's name at the moment and Robin was beginning to look concerned. She sounded like she was a guest of Arkum Insane Asylum and it was disturbing. Finally, she managed it, "Summer?! Who is she?! I mean, I never met her! You never asked me if I...I mean she was good enough for you!" Robin couldn't believe she was yelling at him. She had some nerve. After all, her mystery man was unknown to everyone. Or was he? Robin was too angry to dwell on that possibility.  
"Star, please. Summer's great! And besides, its not like I ever met that guy your 'in love with.'"  
"I have yet to tell him first of all Robin. Second, you do know him. And very well I might add. And thirdly, how dare you! Yell at me when you are the bad friend and betrayer of trust!" She hit a nerve.  
"What! I didn't do anything wrong, Star! Summer likes me. I like her. The End. It's not my fault that your mystery lover doesn't love you back! Okay?" But he crossed the line.  
Starfire's face was mixed with insult, shock, pain, and anger. She had never been angry with Robin before. They had never argued, but that was it. There's a first time for everything. And Robin thought he won too. He always won. 'Not today.'  
"Get out! Get out now you disgusting pervert! I have never been so insulted in my life!"  
"Well now you have princess!"  
"Leave my room now! I have never disliked you so much in my entire life!"  
"Well your not exactly my favorite person right now either!" And with that he left the room. Starfire slammed the door shut and locked it. She threw a picture of the twosome at the door and collapsed there. Finally. She could cry.  
But she didn't just cry, she howled, and rocked back and forth, and for a moment or two she couldn't breathe. And the tears...they wouldn't stop coming. It was infinite.  
Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven all heard the mayhem and came out of their rooms to see what was going on. They could hear Starfire's crying and found Robin before them stomping down the hallway with his fists clenched.  
"Dude, what happened?"  
"Yeah man, is Star okay?"  
"Humph, who cares?" They were in shock. Since when did Star hate Robin and Robin hate Star? When they stop caring about each other? They stood there in confusion watching Robin walk away.  
"So...anyone want pizza?" Raven and Cyborg looked at Beastboy with disgust and just stood there in shock.  
Robin went to the living room to find an uninvited guest as he fought the urge to cry; Beastboy longed for Raven as he stood alone with her in the hallway with shock; Cyborg made his way to the living room to talk to a dear friend after being flabbergasted by the past few minutes; Raven looked at Beastboy, attempting to resist his unintentional charms, after all it was necessary; and Starfire sat alone in her room, in darkness, crying endlessly, angry at Robin. It was new for her. It was unwanted, but it happened, For the First Time. Hi! Please keep reviewing! I love it! Just a note: I have nothing against people named Summer. Summer is the name of one of my best friends. So, if your name is Summer, sorry. And again, if you have a suggestion for a name of a chapter, let me know! I'm always open. Lovin' It, LILY 


	5. Who's That Girl

Chapter 5: Who's That Girl  
  
Robin was in complete shock when he entered the living room. He had just finished his first fight with Starfire, his former best friend, about five minutes ago. He was so angry with himself for yelling at her. But he was more infuriated with her because she had fallen in love with someone, and that someone wasn't him. Further more, that mystery man was someone that he knew very well. That made him so angry; knowing that a friend of his was the target of Starfire's affection and desires. But he didn't have time to dwell on it.  
"Hey babe! Come here and give me a hug!" Oh, just great. Summer had arrived. She was waiting for him on the living couch. 'Great. This day just gets worse and worse,' he thought. And he was right. This day totally sucked for him thus far.  
At that very instant, Cyborg walked into the room and was about to yell at Robin for being such an idiot, but then he caught sight of her. She walked right over to Robin and gave him a hug. It was nothing like those he received from Star, but Cyborg could tell that that girl had a pretty strong grip. The thing that confused him was Robin's face.  
Robin's facial expression was of pure dread. He didn't want her to touch him. Cyborg just couldn't figure out why not. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and big beautiful green eyes. She was tall and slender. She was wearing a baby blue valor skirt and a form fitting white T-shirt. In her arms, other than Robin, was a valor hoodie that matched her skirt. Her hair was in a dirty bun and she had a pair of brown sunglasses resting on her head.  
It was obvious that the girl had class, style, and money. It was also obvious that she was head over heels for Robin. 'That guy has all the luck,' Cyborg thought to himself. 'What's he complaining about? She's great. She's pretty, smart, sophisticated, and has big beautiful eyes. Sure, by listening to her talk she sounds a little ditzy, but that's probably why he likes her. Reminds him of...' Then Cyborg knew that there was no way Robin could ever love, like, or lust for Summer. She was a spitting image and merely a replacement for, '...Star.'  
"Oh Robin, I bought you a watch! Do you love it or what?"  
"Summer, thanks, but I'm really not in the mood to be talking, okay?"  
"Pardon? Please... I didn't want to talk anyway."  
"You didn't?"  
"No, doll. I...want...you," she said very seductively. She wrapped her arm around his neck and then she said, "to make me a drink. I'll take a lemonade, freshly squeezed, k?" So, there was the problem with this chick. She was spoiled and expected people to wait on her hand and foot.  
"Oh and introduce me to your friend over there, " she said as she skipped cheerfully towards the couch and waved at Cyborg with a wink. Robin could feel the heat rising. Before, he had no problem waiting on her. She was a good kisser and helped him alleviate the stress he had from not having Starfire, but he didn't need this right now. He decided that she was the cause of the arguments, so...he'll just break up with her. "He's Cyborg. Cy, Summer, Summer, Cy. Oh and Summer, this isn't going to work."  
"Excuse me?"  
Meanwhile, Starfire was sitting on the floor in her room, leaning against the door, crying her eyes out. She was both infuriated and infatuated with Robin at that moment. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. And the tears. They never stopped. It was as if she had a faucet embedded deep within her beautiful green eyes that was broken releasing endless and bountiful amounts of salty water. She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried. She covered her mouth trying to muffle the loud gasps that were flooding the air, but it was no use. It only made things worse. She sobbed for what seemed like an eternity.  
Beastboy and Raven were still outside of Starfire's room. At first, when Cyborg ran down the hallway away from them, it was uncomfortable. Raven had instantly lifted her hood when she saw Beastboy's face and Beastboy had put his head down to stare at his shoes pretending that they were absolutely fascinating. Both of them were thinking in their heads, 'Why did you have to leave, Cy?' But they obviously knew the answer. They had seen Robin and heard Starfire's crying, both of which followed the rather thunderous sound of Robin and Starfire screaming at each other from Starfire's bedroom.  
Those sounds were unrecognizable. No one would ever imagine that in a million years Robin and Starfire would start yelling at each other, or argue with each other, not to mention start hating each other. The reason for this was the sheer fact that everyone in Titans tower, minus Robin and Starfire, knew that the two were destined to be with one another. It was such a shock because everyone knew that Robin lay down his life to prevent Starfire from frowning, let alone crying. Sure they were almost exact opposites, and yes, Robin had problems showing his emotions, and sure, Starfire was overly emotional, but that's what made it work. There was just something about them that seemed so right to everyone who ever saw how they interacted with one another. It was like they were made for each other.  
Beastboy sometimes wished that he and Raven were made for each other in that same way, but from what he saw earlier that day he was positive that they were. And he wasn't alone in believing that, Raven too came to the conclusion that Beastboy was made for her, however, there was no way she would ever be able to show the emotion she longed to express to him. Yet, Beastboy knew he had to let Raven know just how he felt. He wanted to do it right here and now, but then he snapped out of his dream state when he heard the weeping of Starfire. He knew that now wasn't the time or place, his main objective was to console Starfire, being her friend.  
"Starfire, talk to me. Are you okay in there? What's wrong, Star?"  
Raven was met with no reply. Only silence. Then a sniffle. Then the crying continued, louder than ever before.  
"This isn't going well," Beastboy said to Raven.  
"Really? What was your first clue?"  
"P-please leave me alone my f-f-fr-friendsss!" and then Star continued her howling and weeping as if she had never paused.  
"Star, dude, we aren't going anywhere until we know your alright." Raven stood there next to Beastboy by Starfire's door and for a second forgot that she was supposed to be suppressing her love for him. Then when he turned to her and said, "Rae, what else can we do," she almost melted. He was so caring and only wanted to help Starfire at that moment and was pained by the fact that he did not know what do to ease her troubles. Then Raven realized what she was doing and returned her attention to the task at hand.  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay. We can only help her as much as she wants to be helped." Then the two slumped against the cold metal door in the empty dark hallway and grasped that there was something different. Silence. She had stopped crying and it made everyone relax because hearing Starfire cry was like listening to an angel cry. She was harmless, minus her starbolts and alien strength that could crush any human into dust. She wouldn't hurt a fly, unless of course it was trying to attack a friend or planet Earth, and she was caring and loving. She was too sweet for words. Listening to her cry broke everyone's heart. And finally she had stopped. The reason was unknown to them, but at least she had stopped.  
But why did she stop crying? Simple. In those last few moments she had realized that there were people in this world that cared for her deeply and they only wanted her to be happy. She had realized that Robin was unattainable because he had a girlfriend. She realized that he had saved her the trouble of really being thoroughly embarrassed by telling him she loved him. She had realized that she had picked a fight with Robin because she expected him to know she loved him although she had never told him. She had realized that he was stressed before he came in and she had only made things worse. She had realized that she had never been so truly and deeply hurt by anyone before as she was just hurt by Robin. But most importantly she realized that there were only two things she could do. She could come to terms with the fact that Robin would always be surrounded by women, prettier and smarter and funnier than she, and she would be left forever alone longing for what might have been. Or, two, she could accept that fact and still have him as a friend, making sure that he was only with girls that deserved him. She chose number two and raised her head, tears still streaming down her soft cheeks. She slowly inhaled and was finally at peace.  
About a minute later she stood up, shaky, and opened the door to her room, eyes red and puffy, throat hurting from her howling. Beastboy stared directly into her eyes with wonder and saw it first. Then Raven too picked up on it. The sparkle that had once been there in her immense beautiful green eyes wasn't there anymore. They didn't glitter like they used too. They didn't shine. They were reduced to standard green eyes. Not that inexplicable shade of emerald that never stopped twinkling.  
"Thank you for comforting me friends. I feel much better. I do not know what had happened. But, thank you. I am eternally grateful and happy that I have friends like you two." The entire time Star said these words Raven was extracting the memory of what happened to Star, without Star knowing. She could piece together what happened using this and Robin's memory because she knew that she, Cyborg, and Beastboy were never going to hear what had occurred otherwise.  
So Star made her way past her friends, after having thanked them for the billionth time, towards the kitchen. She was still hungry.  
And so we return to Robin, Summer, and Cyborg. Robin had set his mind on breaking up with Summer when Starfire walked into the kitchen followed by Beastboy and Raven. Suddenly a problem presented itself. He couldn't break up with Summer. Not now. Not in front of her. He couldn't be without someone while she had someone. He couldn't end up with nothing and in turn lose the entire argument/ competition that had started when he told her about Summer. No. The game had changed.  
"What I meant was, Summer, darling, I can't make you any freshly squeezed lemonade now because we are out of sugar. It's not going to work. But regardless, I," he looked at Starfire. She was staring at him. She wanted to apologize, but when she walked in and saw her, she didn't have the heart or the strength. It took all her power not to cry. But Robin thought she was still angry and he wanted her to be envious. He felt like her eyes were taunting him, almost daring him to say what he didn't want to say, but knew he was about to. He had to or else she would win and he'd lose. And Robin never loses. "I...I love you, Summer." He did it. He regretted it as soon as the words escaped his mouth. As he said it his whole face scrunched up like he was having difficulty saying those three little words. He looked like he didn't mean it, but Summer hadn't noticed. She wasn't facing him, but now she turned around, flipping her hair, and smiled her sparkling and charming smile.  
Starfire's face fell. She felt like she was looking eye to eye with a cheap imitation of herself. She was really and truly hurt, but she decided to put that behind her. She only wanted to be his friend again. She wanted things the way they were before and she knew that would never happen again, but just to be his friend again was enough.  
"Robin, do you think that I could talk to you for a moment? Alone"  
"Star, I'm a little busy with my girlfriend as you can see," he said pulling Summer into a tight hug. He wanted it to make her jealous.  
"Look, Robin," Robin had managed to do a very good job with making Starfire jealous. However, she continued, "I want to apologize to you." He was caught off guard. It was not what he expected. He loosened his grip on Summer, and much to her dismay. He began to move towards Starfire as she continued and instead of Starfire becoming jealous, Summer was starting to become jealous.  
"I am sorry for my insensitive nature earlier as well as my abusive verbal attack on you." He was now face to face with Starfire and only three feet away. Summer, standing a good twenty feet behind him was confused and jealous as she watched him leave her side to talk to this...this girl. She looked back at Cyborg, and then at the two who had just previously entered the room and was searching for an answer as to what was going on.  
"Star, I...don't be sorry Star. I should be sorry. I can't believe I said all those things. Can we just...let's go to my room, we can talk there." He reached out his hand and she took it. And there was that spark that they both felt whenever they touched. It was a good sign for everyone, well, except for Summer, who happens to be seething with anger right now.  
So Robin led Starfire out of the living room and towards his bedroom, which Summer has yet to see.  
"Robin, wh...where are you going? I need my lemonade, love! Come back here. What's going on?" And Summer stood there with three strangers watching her boyfriend, who had just said he loved her, walk away with a fourth stranger. He was too far down the hallway to hear her and that just increased her rage. She stood there and looked at the other three with question, anger, and embarrassment, unable to fathom what had just occurred before them all.  
And so this incredibly long and tiresome day continued. Cyborg staring at what had just happened, glad that he didn't have to yell at a friend for his insensitive nature; Beastboy stood next to Raven pleased with the fact that Starfire was happy again and he could talk to Raven alone; Raven stood there amazed at what had happened because of people being overly emotional, only reinforcing her decision to not love BB; Starfire and Robin quickly made their way down the corridor, anticipating the hopeful rekindling of their friendship; and Summer plopped down onto the couch with a high-pitched "humph," crossing her arms, full of envy, saying with disgust, in almost a whisper, "Who's That Girl?" Sorry if this chapter seems slow, but things are definitely going to pick up with Summer in the mix. And if you like the BB/Raven relationship thingy, then continue to tune in because some confessions and more are coming your way. Again, Thank you to all who have reviewed! Really, I love it! Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Review! Lovin' It, LILY 


	6. I Think I'm Jealous of Your 'Girlfriend'

I Want You to Want Me, Chapter 6: I Think I'm Jealous of Your "Girlfriend"  
  
When we last saw our heroes they were battling a bad case of the love bug. Robin and Starfire were on the road to reconciliation, Raven and Beastboy were both dealing with their love problems as best they could, while Cyborg just tried to get through the day. And of course, our new friend, Summer, was less than enjoying her time with her new boyfriend, Robin.  
  
"Starfire," the boy wonder stuttered out in a whisper. He had just led her to his bedroom and was feeling again like scum. This was not a new feeling for him. He had been feeling like scum more frequently than he thought was healthy for human being, but could do nothing about it. He thought that Starfire was still bitter when she entered the living room only to find that the only bitter person in the room was he. Okay, and maybe Summer.  
  
"Robin, I am so sorry. I hope that you can accept my apology."  
"Star, sit down." And she complied, taking a seat on his bed. She had never been in Robin's room before, but she loved it and with each passing second she spent inside of it, she hoped that this would not be her last time inside. Everything was better than she ever expected. It was all red and green, and dark, of course, but she suspected that it was to remind him of the Batcave which she had heard much about.  
"Listen, Star. I don't even know where to start."  
"How about at the beginning."  
"Thanks," he said with a slight chuckle. Oh, how he had missed Starfire's ability to make him smile. They had only hated each other for forty-five minutes, but it had felt like an eternity. "Well, I came in today to tell you about S...S...my situation." What was this? Why was he suddenly unable to mention S...Sum...that girl's name? Whatever the reason, he could not dwell on it. He had to apologize now. Not being friends with Starfire was difficult to say the least. He needed to be with her.  
"I guess that I was just taken aback by your own situation."  
"No, Robin, that is understandable, I was completely insensitive as to your own situation. I did not wish to hear it because I wanted to take part in helping you find someone worthy of you."  
"No, Star, I should have understood that. No matter what you said to me there is no justification for what I said and how I treated you. I really hurt you and there's no excuse for that. I'm supposed to be your best friend, but I treated you like you meant nothing to me. And that's not true. You, I mean, our rela- I mean, um, our friendship is so important to me. I'm sorry and regretful that I put it in jeopardy, but just the same I'd like you to please forgive me." What could she do? He was her dream come true, but he had hurt her. That was for sure and at the time it seemed as if she'd never forgive him, but now that he was begging her forgiveness right in front of her, she could care less about the past. He was truly sorry and sincere. He wanted things back to the way they were. So did Star, so she decided forgiveness was required right now, otherwise, she'd never have Robin in her life again.  
"I will forgive you if you will forgive me."  
"Of course Star."  
"Then you are forgiven." And that's when it happened. They were both so happy that they were both back on speaking terms that they reached out and hugged each other. Then there was that spark again. That electrical shock that was only felt when they touched. It was inexplicable. It was highly enjoyable, and they both wanted it to last. They were longing for that spark, so they pulled each other tighter and for the first time that day, something felt so right.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Meanwhile, back in the living room, Summer was trying to fight the urge to kill Cyborg who knew that Star and Robin probably wanted some time alone, so he attempted to preoccupy her. Unfortunately, it was a difficult task.  
"So, this television was actually custom built for our team in ..."  
"Oh, Man! Like, not to be rude, but could you just shut up? I mean, I don't care about the TV. The only thing that matters is it works and it was expensive, got it?"  
"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Cyborg said sarcastically.  
"I know, right?" Summer said wholeheartedly, thinking that Cyborg's last comment was a truthful one. Cyborg made his way to the kitchen then heard the sound of shattering glass coming from the hallway. So the man made partially of metal, naturally curious and concerned, went into the hall. There he walked in on something he wished he hadn't interrupted.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Raven went out into the hallway after Starfire and Robin left in a rush and was closely followed by Beastboy. She was happy for her friends, but needed to get away from Beastboy. She only had one plan to keep herself from falling for him and that was to just avoid him. Sure, it seemed childish, but it was necessary, as most things Raven did were. But she couldn't avoid him this time.  
"Hey, um, Raven. Do you think I can talk to you?"  
'Great. Just what I need.' She thought.  
"Look, BB, I'm real busy. So, um, maybe later? I really don't have much time."  
"Raven, it will take just a sec," Beastboy said in a nervous, yet forceful manner. He not only wanted to tell her now, but he needed to. For the past six months he was tormented by her always being there. He needed her so much. And somehow he knew she needed him too. Beastboy knew about Raven's troubled past and her lack of loved ones, but he knew that he could be the one to fix that.  
  
"BB, I'd love to, but can't. I, uh, really, really, can't." And she turned around to walk away and that's when it happened. She felt his gentle touch on her right forearm. He had reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.  
  
Raven was stunned. She stopped right where she stood. She hadn't had anyone touch her, minus battles with baddies, since she was a child, and even then it was a rare occasion. His touch was warm and soft. It gave her a tingling sensation throughout her body. It was incredible, his warm hand on her cold arm. It was surprising. She had expected his hands to be furry, but they weren't. They were like those of any other human being; except they were green and they were touching her.  
  
Raven was battling her emotions at this time trying not to break anything due to the sensation she was experiencing. It was extremely enjoyable, but screwing up all of her plans to ignore him. She fought it as best she could, but she could no longer resist. She wanted to see this person whose warm touch stopped her in her tracks. She needed to look into his eyes. So she turned around to face him and at the same time removed her hood. And before Beastboy was able to say all of things he wanted to say to her they were standing there, in the hallway, staring at each other. It was like it was the first time they laid eyes on each other. And she drew closer to him. At that same moment he drew closer to her.  
  
For the first time in almost forever, Raven didn't feel so alone anymore. She felt alive and warm. She stood there and looked into his green eyes and wanted to smile. She could feel her emotional floodgates opening. She felt calm and light. She could breathe again. For the first time in a long time she started to believe that maybe they had a chance. Maybe she could love him. Maybe no one would suffer. Maybe there didn't have to be suffering in her life. Maybe there could be pure bliss. Pure, sweet, endless, bliss. She didn't feel like she needed to do the necessary anymore, because the necessary was now unnecessary. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to live in the eternal darkness anymore. Maybe she could have light shine on her all of the time and be warm, not that dreadful cold she was before.  
  
And as he stood there and stared at her, he realized all of these same things too. He was telling her that love wasn't so cliché, it could work. It was as if he was whispering sweet scenarios of what can be. He reached out and touched Raven's face. At that moment Raven couldn't control herself anymore. Her emotions were now in control. She lost it. She had broken about every vase in the hallway, as well as several mirrors. Yet she and Beastboy seemed to be unfazed by the sounds of shattering glass. It was like a sweet symphony in their minds, playing only for them.  
  
Oh, the touch was so soft and warm. She could feel his life force radiating from him. She had wanted him to do that and he had. He was now the one reading her mind. She felt so at peace. His face was full of love and care, and also appreciation. He appreciated the fact that Raven had let him touch her. He was in paradise. He couldn't believe that this beautiful person before him was enjoying the touch of his hand. He needed more. So, he leaned in for a kiss. Surprisingly, Raven hadn't moved away from him. Quite the opposite, she moved towards him. It was going to be surreal. It was going to be heaven. It was going to be like a dream. Then the door opened and in peered light from the kitchen and living room. There stood Cyborg, in pure and utter shock. The moment was over. It remained a mere dream. It would have been surreal though. And it would have been pure heaven, but unfortunately, they were still here on Earth. Heaven was just out of their grasps. "What was that- OH MY GOD? WHAT! OH, I'M SORRY" Cyborg yelled this all out in almost a single word when he opened the door. He hadn't expected to see Raven and Beastboy almost kissing each other. He hadn't expected them to be almost kissing anyone, but there they were.  
  
Raven and Beastboy jumped apart quickly and Raven threw her hood up swiftly, using her powers. Beastboy was blushing so much that he resembled a tomato. Cyborg just kept on apologizing.  
  
"Cy, Dude, we were, um, I, we, uh," Beastboy stumbled.  
"Look Cyborg. There's no reason to apologize. Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. And that's it." She said it quickly and coldly, because now she was back in control, and the clear-headed Raven knew that she and Beastboy just couldn't happen. She had after all broken about twelve vases in the hallway just from him touching her.  
  
Beastboy looked at her confused. He knew that sometimes his imagination got the best of him, but he surely hadn't imagined all of that, had he?  
"What," he said to Raven, disregarding the fact Cyborg was standing there beside him.  
"What do you mean, 'what?'"  
"You know what I mean. I wasn't dreaming, Rae. That just happened. And something was about to happen."  
"This isn't the time or the place for your emotional outbursts. I have no time for confrontations."  
"Confrontations? Emotional Outbursts? Dude, look around Rae. If anyone was having emotional outbursts it was you! Just look at all the broken glass!"  
"How dare you! I can' believe that you would," then in mid sentence she saw Cyborg who was rather enjoying the argument and picking up information along the way. So she controlled he anger and changed her tone.  
  
"Look. I have no time for this. I have things to do. So, just to clear things up, one, I don't know what you are talking about. Your insinuations are ridiculous. Two, I knew what you were going to say before you tried to say it, so don't feel like you need to get it off your chest, I already know. Three, nothing happened. Four nothing was going to happen. And Five, nothing is ever going to happen."  
"But Raven, I-"  
"And that is it. Now excuse me." She turned her back on him and any chance they ever had with each other. She knew it was a little harsh, but it was necessary. She had to crush his hopes and every dream he ever had about them being together. It was foolish. It was inconceivable. It was a waste of her time. Besides, she couldn't be loved. It wasn't possible for her to open up either. So she made her way to her room and held in any tears she had. She went back into the cold, dark, empty, nothingness ahead, and he stood there in the hallway flabbergasted. The metal man beside him lost the amused expression he had before and now stood there trying to help his friend pick his broken heart up off the floor, that lay there amongst the broken glass. All left as reminders of Raven's inability to care.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Summer was growing impatient. She had been waiting for about a half an hour now and there was still no sign of Robin. She hated this tower. She hated his friends. But most importantly she hated that girl he ran off with.  
  
How dare he run out on his new girlfriend with some chick who barely spoke English. That was going to be the first thing to go. She wasn't into some of Robin's behaviors as well. She knew that if he was going to impress all of her friends and ex-boyfriends and make her happy she'd have to make a few changes. One, the secretive, private thing had to go. Two that outfit just wasn't screaming teen heartthrob. Three, he was going to have to learn how to do what she said. This whole sarcasm/ talking back thing just wasn't working out.  
  
As she pondered this she stood up and made her way to the doorway. She exited the room and entered the hallway. There she saw the weird green boy near tears and the metal freak telling him everything would be okay. She tiptoed over the broken glass and after saying "eww" a few times, spoke to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding as if she cared. Then she thought to herself, 'Wow, those acting classes daddy made me take really payed off. I sound like I actually care. But if I don't seem nice to Robin's friends, then he'll never do what I say.'  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the fact that the girl of my dreams just told me nothing was ever going to happen between us," Beastboy sobbed out.  
"Oh my Gawd! How mean! Who was it? That freak Goth girl?"  
"Hey, don't talk about her like that! She's not a freak!"  
'Yeah that's what you think. Just look at you. You're a green freak of nature. Oh, well better pretend that I care,' she thought.  
"Of course not. Did I say freak, I meant that, um, chic Goth girl. Her wardrobe is so hot. Anyway, don't feel bad. I mean, it's not your fault that no girl likes you."  
"No girl likes me?" Beastboy said in a squeaky sobbing voice. And he started to tear up.  
"No, man. Girls like you," Cy said trying to calm him down. Then he turned to the unwelcome guest, "Thanks a lot."  
"No prob. I do what I can. So, uh, which way is Robin's room?"  
"Down the hall and up the stairs."  
"Thanks, Cyberg."  
"It's Cyborg! CY- BORG!" He yelled as he watched her make her way down the hall. Man, he really hated her.  
"Dude, why is Robin with her and not with Starfire again," Beastboy queried as he came out of his sadness.  
"You got me, man. Got me."  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
It felt so comfortable. She fit in his arms perfectly. It was like she was made just to be held in his arms. She was like a dream. The two of them stood there in paradise. They started hugging each other about fifteen or twenty minutes ago, but just didn't break apart. They had even started rocking back and forth like they were dancing. Starfire was the first to pull away.  
  
Robin was disappointed and at first thought that she moved away because he was making her feel uncomfortable. But when he saw her standing there, holding his face in her hands, staring at him and smiling at him, he quickly disregarded that thought. He was only thinking one thing in his head, 'Oh my God, she's gonna kiss me. She's about to kiss me! While we're alone in my bedroom! What do I do? What do I do?'  
  
Then she leaned in. She kissed him. Right on the forehead. Then she said, "Oh Robin...... I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend. She's, just, so lucky to have you. You are an amazing person. I'm so sorry about earlier." He didn't know what to do. She had kissed him, but not like he had expected. But she said she was jealous of his girlfriend. That meant she liked him as more than a friend and wanted him to be her boyfriend. Right? No. Maybe she just was kidding around and is a good friend. Whatever she meant, that kiss on his forehead had been the best part of his day.  
  
They stood there holding each other. Things were perfect, until...  
"...What is going on in here? Robin who is this...this...girl?"  
"Summer, darling, um, well, this is, um, my friend Starfire. She's my girlfriend. I mean, friend, well she's a girl and my best friend. But she's just my friend. Well, um, I'll shut up now."  
  
Summer was fuming. She just entered her boyfriend's room for the first time only to find him staring at some girl. His hands were on her waist and her hands on his face. They were both smiling at each other and she had been left in the living room. She was the girl he said I love you to, but she was on the couch with the freaks while he was in here hugged up on some prettier freak.  
  
Starfire was in shock. She didn't know what to do. After she kissed Robin on the forehead she was about to kiss him on the mouth, passionately. She had completely forgotten about his girlfriend, S...Sum...man, she was still having trouble with that name. Regardless of her name, she wasn't just trying to be nice when she told Robin she was jealous of her. She was. Not only was this girl a spitting image of her, but she had Robin's heart too. She couldn't even start thinking about if she and Robin had kissed before. She knew the answer was probably a yes, but it made her want to vomit. After all, she should be the one he kisses. She should be the one who gets to have Robin all to herself. She should be the one he says, "I love you," to everyday. But she had to cope with the fact that she wasn't.  
  
"Yes, I am Robin's friend. My name is Starfire. Princess of Tamaran. It is lovely to make your acquaintance." Starfire extended her hand to Summer. Star's face was somewhat disappointed when Robin said she was 'just' his friend. Summer could tell. That only enraged her further.  
  
Summer, stilling fuming, however, decided to play it cool. Robin had potential to be a good boyfriend. Besides, she didn't like this girl, Starbolt or whatever her name was. That girl was a serious threat. She was pretty. She was a princess and she had a sense of fashion. She also had the upper hand, having been a friend first. Summer could tell that girl was her competition. And Summer loves competition. 'So let the games begin.'  
  
"Likewise," she said in an annoyingly sweet tone and shook Starfire's hand. She squeezed it a little. Unfortunately, it didn't hurt Starfire. Starfire was just confused by her grip. It was stronger than any other Earth girl's she had met before.  
"You have a stronger grip than most Earth females. Are you also not of this Earth?"  
'Damn. It had no effect. No one told me that this freak had super strength. How is that attractive?'  
"Oh, I'm from Earth. I'm just not a pushover. That's all. Right Robin, darling?"  
"Yeah. Sure." He was slightly confused by their exchange. However, Starfire was picking the signals from Summer right away.  
"Well, I shall leave you two love birds alone for a while."  
"Oh, Star, actually, I wanted to give you something. Wait here. I'll be right back."  
"Sure." Then he left the room and it was just the two of them.  
  
First they just looked each other up and down. Then they averted their gazes in other directions. Then there was the awkward silence. Which Summer decided to break. She figured that letting Starfire know about how Robin belonged to her now would be a good idea.  
  
"So, Starglow, you really like Robin, huh?"  
"Um, actually, it's Starfire. And yes. I love, I mean, he's like a brother to me."  
"Yeah, whatever. So...isn't he just the cutest?"  
'Is this a trick question? What, does she know? Is it that obvious?"  
"Well, Summer, um, I do not really pay attention. To. His. Um, physical appearance."  
"Oh, come on, Starlight, you're kidding, right?"  
"Well."  
"Come on. You're his friend. Robin's friends are my friends. And since we're now friends, you can tell me if you find him attractive. I mean your only human. Or...whatever you are, you know what I mean, right?"  
"Well, he is very attractive."  
"Now was that so hard? Go on. Have you ever dreamed about him? As more than just a friend?"  
"Well," Starfire was feeling uncomfortable. Perhaps she was wrong this girl. Maybe she really wanted to be Star's friend. Maybe she didn't really like Robin and sensed that he and Star had a connection.  
"Well?"  
"Well, yes. He's well, wonderful. He's handsome and kind and he's brilliant. I used to hope for something more."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, here's a little advice. Don't hope or dream about that anymore. Robin loves me. I'm his girlfriend. His dream come true. He doesn't want you. Never has and never will. So, take it from me. Stop dreaming and longing and lusting after him. Because he's mine. You had your chance. You blew it. So back off. You can be his friend for now and that's all. He belongs to me. You try and become more than just friends and attempt to take him from me, you'll regret it. I told you already, I'm no pushover. I don't take things lightly. Especially when people take my things away from me. Or when things don't go my way. It's my way or the highway sister. See. Robin and I have lots in common. We both get our way, always. So back off or else. You can't compete. Sorry."  
  
Starfire didn't know what to say. She was near tears. This girl was smiling after having just insulted Starfire like no other. This girl was evil. She was beyond evil. She was everything she never wanted Robin to date. Her instincts were telling her to beat the crap out of her. Right here. Right now. But she couldn't. Robin wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"Yes, well thank you for that wonderful advice, my friend."  
"No problem."  
"Now let me make things clearer for you. I am not trying to steal Robin from you. Your insinuations are pure paranoia. I will not be rude to you or insult you as you have just me, but I will tell you this. I too am no pushover. I do not take lightly to threats."  
"Starfreak, calm down. I'm not threatening you. I'm warning you. As a friend. And if you cross me, my dear adorable alien friend, I'll make you regret it in the worst way possible. Now smile. He's coming back. If you look sad, then he'll be concerned, being the good person he is, and he won't feel like making out anymore. And his kisses are like heaven. Oh, but you wouldn't know about that, now would you? Shame really. Now be a good friend look happy. Because Robin's happy with me. And if you like him, you'll want him to be happy too. So smile, leave, and just feel glad that he's getting to kiss someone he really cares about."  
  
Before Starfire could fire back, Robin walked in the room. Starfire was fuming, but was taking into consideration Summer's words. She did want him happy. She decided that now was not the time or place to tell Robin about his girlfriend from hell. She'd wait till later.  
  
"So, ladies, find anything to talk about."  
"Oh, we found something," Summer said as she hugged him.  
"Well, Star, isn't she great?" In his head he didn't want to like Summer, but if he couldn't have Starfire, then Summer would have to do. Meanwhile Starfire was trying to figure out how the sidekick of the world's greatest detective could find criminals and decode encryption codes, but couldn't see his girlfriend was pure evil. She was a new breed of baddie. She didn't run through the streets in spandex, attempting to steal the world's supply of nuclear energy, no. She walked right into your own home, not dressed in flashy garments, or speaking witty banter. She walked in and destroyed everything right under your nose. She pretended to be your friend and then stabbed you in the back with a smirk. She stood over your defeated body and just reapplied her lip-gloss. She used her magic too. It wasn't like magic the other baddies had. It was different. Could put men into a trance and taint the soul. She was a new breed of villain, but as Robin would say, "Like any other baddie, she had to be stopped." It was only a matter of time before Starfire found her weakness. But that time couldn't come soon enough she thought as she watched her hug him.  
  
"Star, here."  
"No, I have to go. Maybe you give it to me later."  
"But Star."  
"Robin, leave the girl alone. She knows what she's doing."  
"You okay Star?"  
"Yes," she said looking at Summer with disgust. "I am fine. I will see you at movie night. Beastboy has said the movie is one we will all enjoy. So, see you then."  
"Okay Star. Later."  
  
Starfire stood in hallway. Tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, how she hated Summer. But she could do nothing now. She felt so helpless and weak. She made her way to Raven's room, seeking advice and comfort. Perhaps Raven knew how to deal with Starfire's jealousy.  
  
Back in Robin's room, Summer kissed Robin's cheek trying to bring him out of the trance he went into when he watched Starfire walk away.  
  
"Robin, you love me right?"  
"Right."  
"You'd do anything for me, right?"  
"Right?"  
"Well, stop hanging out with Starfire."  
"What!"  
  
And the afternoon gave way to evening. Raven meditated in her room attempting erase all emotions she had for Beastboy; Beastboy mourned the loss of his dreams to be with Raven; Cyborg tried to be a good friend, helping Beastboy nurse his wounded heart; Starfire walked down the hallway, lost, and hating Summer; Robin stood there confused as to why Summer wanted him to stop being friends with Starfire, questioning why; and Summer stood there, clinging to Robin, proud of the damage she had begun to inflict on Starfire's relationship with Robin, being a good little actress, answering him with a frown saying, "It's just, well. I think I'm jealous of your 'girlfriend.'"  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been away. And really busy. Next chapter coming soon. Keep reviewing! Your reviews are my inspiration. Please Review! Again Sorry. Until the next chapter.  
  
Lovin' It, LILY 


	7. Stay

I Want You To Want Me

Chapter 7: Stay

The last time we saw our heroes their day was one filled with pain and helplessness. Raven had broken Beastboy's heart in an attempt to stop him from ever entertaining ideas of the two of them together again, Starfire was about to beat Summer to a bloody pulp, Summer was trying to sabotage Starfire and Robin's friendship, Cyborg was caught in the middle of everything, and we were waiting to hear what the boy wonder had to say about his girlfriend's request.

Robin was flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say. Starfire was his best friend he needed her like he needed air. She was what kept him sane. He liked, no, loved her and yet at the same time she did not return his feelings. She was in love with someone else. But that was no reason for him to have to stop being her friend. After all, he had decided that if she begins to date someone else, he'd have Summer to preoccupy him, and when he could, he'd hang out with Star. He needed to hang out with her. Even as just friends and never anything more. What Summer was asking was out of the question.

Unless his attempts to conceal his feelings for Starfire had all been in vein. Unless, it was that obvious to everyone, even his own girlfriend, who he had only minutes ago said 'I Love You,' to. But he quickly disregarded this thought. It was impossible. He was a master of camouflaging emotions, only second to Batman himself.

Then he considered what Summer's last words had been. She said she was jealous of his "girlfriend." 'OF COURSE!' he thought to himself. Summer is jealous of Starfire. And why wouldn't she be? Starfire's, well, perfect. Who wouldn't feel obsolete when someone so amazing is standing next to them? Summer is just feeling insecure. Well, as her boyfriend, he assumed it'd only be common courtesy to comfort her and tell her that there was no reason to be jealous of Starfire, although there were obviously many reasons for her to be jealous of Starfire.

"Summer," he started, "Look. There's no reason to be jealous of Starfire. She's not my girlfriend, you are." Unfortunately for him.

"Baby, I know that, it's just, you two share so much and I feel left out a little." 'Wow,' she thought to herself, 'I am really getting so good at acting. I should live in Hollywood or something.'

"Summer, you never have to feel left out. You come first."

"Then prove it to me babe," she said tearing up a little and tightening her grasp on him. "Robin, I don't want you to completely stop hanging out with Starfire" 'Well, actually I do,' she thought. Then she continued after two sniffles, "I just want you to spend your free time with me, not her. I mean I'm really trying to look out for Starfire."

"How is me not seeing her, helping her, Summer?" He asked in a tone that was angrier than expected or intended.

"Because, babe, when you and I are together we might be doing things that might be considered inappropriate in the presence of others, and I don't want Starfrea- I mean, StarFIRE, to, um, feel like a third wheel. Besides, she's a little mean and full of herself."

Robin was so mixed up. His emotions were going crazy. He was lulling someone he really didn't care about into a false sense of security, and for what? He had lost his chance with the girl of his dreams. Now he was being forced to end any interaction with her, no matter how platonic. The girl was pretending to love just said that the girl he did love was mean and full of herself. And he was sure that he had heard Summer call Starfire, 'Starfreak.' He didn't know what to do. He felt like he needed some way to let out his emotions. He needed to break something or hit someone or something. He decided the only way to let out his pent up frustration was by arguing with Summer and if he was lucky maybe she'd break up with him. Well, just as he was going to argue with Summer about her last statement, he was interrupted by her grabbing the box in his hand, which held Starfire's birthday present (since her birthday was within the next week), and throwing it onto the ground. Then she pulled down his face and started kissing him.

Robin hated Summer. He didn't want to do this, it was bad timing as well, and he wanted Starfire. He was fuming. But at the same time he couldn't stop her like he knew he should. It wasn't really enjoyable, but it was comforting. She was taking away all of that frustration. It was exactly what he needed. And Summer knew that. She knew that she had to do something to stop him from thinking so much or from yelling at her. So, she figured this would be just the distraction he needed. And she was correct, sadly.

Robin was getting carried away and wrapped his arms around Summer and started to carry her towards the bed, but stopped suddenly when he opened his eyes and saw whom he was kissing. He was surprised to find that it wasn't Starfire like he had been thinking in his head. It was Summer. He pulled away causing Summer to ask what wasI Want Y. He was still frustrated, but now he couldn't remember what his argument against Summer was going to be.

"So, babe, I take it that you agree that it'd be best if you cut back on your time with Starfire?"

He then he stopped and took it into consideration. Perhaps Summer was onto something. Perhaps Star might feel like a third wheel. It might be uncomfortable for her. It would most defiantly be uncomfortable for him to watch her and her boyfriend make out. That was another thing. Maybe Starfire would win the heart of whomever she loved, okay, well, knowing Starfire she was surely going to win that someone's heart. And what if it was sooner rather than later. She probably wouldn't have anytime to hang out with him anyway. That significant other wouldn't want to be away from someone as wonderful as Starfire for long. She'd be busy. Robin wouldn't have to time to hang out with her anyway. And further more, being the generous and benevolent being that Starfire was, she surely wouldn't want to impose on Robin and Summer's alone time.

"Okay Summer. I'll ...spend less time with Star if that makes you happy."

'I can't believe he actually fell for the old kiss him so he can't remember what he was going to say trick. I'm so proud of me. I'll finally be rid of that little wrinkle Starjerk. That horrible waste of air will be gone and Robin will be mine.' "Yes, Robin, that would make me really happy. Now, I have to go. I have a hair appointment. Later baby."

"Bye Summer."

"Well, aren't you going to walk the love of your life out of the door?"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

After Starfire's delightful conversation with Summer she was a wreck. Starfire was near tears because she had never had anyone be so rude to her. She felt like she was going to explode. Robin had come into the room just when she was going to cry or hit Summer, whichever came first. He had her birthday present waiting for her. He had told her the day before that he couldn't wait for her birthday to come, so he wanted to give it to her early. She had had no intention of opening it early, but now she was considering the possibility of walking into his room, interrupting whatever was occurring, taking the present, opening it in front of that evil home wrecker, and thanking him with a kiss. She just wanted to see Summer's face. She wanted Summer to feel her pain and her envy.

"Starfire, you can't do that."

"But, Raven," Starfire said as she folded her tissue and blew her nose for what seemed like the hundredth time, "she is terrible. She does not deserve Robin's time, let alone his love."

"Star, while I agree with you on both counts, you can't just go in there and start slapping her around."

"Why not?"

"Star, you...just can't okay. You can't let your emotions go crazy. You have to control yourself. You can't let your emotions control you," Raven said in a shaky voice. As soon as she finished her statement a lamp in her room exploded. She didn't turn her head to see it. She knew that she was getting emotional with her last statement because she wasn't just trying to convince Starfire to manage her feelings, but she was also trying to convince herself.

Ever since her fiasco with Beastboy, she was afraid to admit it, but she felt terrible. She wanted him to stop tempting her, but she never wanted to hurt him like she did. Even she wasn't that heartless. She knew that she should go apologize, but she couldn't. Seeing him might cause damage, emotionally, spiritually, and physically. She was better off being by herself, but thanks to that evil little piece of person, Summer, Starfire needed her help. She wanted to turn Star away as soon as she heard the knock on the door, but she could sense that something wasn't right. When she opened the door and saw Starfire's lost expression, she knew that she had to let her in.

"Raven, is everything okay? You seem distant and angered. Have I angered you friend Raven in any way?"

"No, Starfire. I'm fine"

"Are you certain because I could try to comfort you."

"Pass. Now, back to your problem."

"Raven she is evil. I must do something."

"Look, Starfire. I agree, Summer is pure evil. Okay? However, you can't just beat her down. I think you have to come to terms with the fact that Robin has found someone. And he'll have to find out what kind of a person she is on his on. He has to make his own mistakes. I know, it will be hard to see. But Star, you cannot interfere. You must control yourself. He will see her for the hell spawn she is and break up with her. It's sad since you and I both know that he can do much better. And we both would assume that someone as smart as he would see her for her true colors, I know I did. However, the boy wonder is still just a boy. That means that he's not using his head."

"Then what is he using?"

"Something else. Okay? But seriously, Star, just let them be with each other for now and he'll leave her soon enough." 'Besides, its not like he keeps ANY girl around longer than 36 hours anyway.'

"Raven is that what you would do?"

Raven thought about it for a second. What would she do? She would give up. She knew that fighting for a boy was pointless. It was just a waste of time. Besides, a boy who couldn't see that the girl he was dating was evil was too stupid to waste her time on. She figured that she should tell Starfire what she would really do. But then she looked at Starfire. She was hungry for an answer of any sort. Raven could see that. She could see Starfire's desperation. She could see that Starfire needed Robin like she needed water. She couldn't be without him. Raven was confused and disturbed. Why does She insist on hurting herself like this? Why doesn't she just forget about him? She didn't know the answer. The pain wasn't worth in Raven's personal opinion. And she figured that anyone in his or her right mind would be able to see that as well. But, she looked at Starfire and could see that she was oblivious to that fact and willing to risk her own well being. Raven then continued her original train of thought.

What would she do? She had already answered that, but Starfire needed something more. Raven continued her thoughts when she realized that it doesn't matter what she would do. All that was important is what Starfire should do. So she finally spoke.

"Starfire that is certainly what I would do. He might not take well to your telling him how evil Summer is. Unless she harms anyone physically, or causes harm to Robin, let them be. He'll figure it out. Maybe that'll be your birthday present, you know," she said in a much lighter tone than anyone was accustomed to. She was trying to be optimistic for Starfire. "After all, he's not that dumb," Raven said with a playful smile. Something that startled Starfire at first until she realized that Raven was just trying to comfort her and make things a little less serious.

"Thank you very much, Raven. I don't know what I would do without you. You are a true friend, Raven." With that Starfire rose from the bed and started towards the door. She wasn't happy, but she was no longer in distress. She knew that Raven was right, after all she had been right about everything else up to this point. Starfire knew that Raven was correct in saying that Robin was a complicated being. She could only hope that Summer would be gone by next week. She certainly didn't want to see her on her birthday. But she remembered what Raven said. She had to have faith in Robin. She had to trust him. So, she decided to let him figure things out on his own.

Raven watched Starfire's retreating form making its way out of her room and was still confused. Why was Starfire willing to submit herself to the pain of liking someone? Especially someone who did not return her feelings? Why was Starfire trusting Robin with her heart? She just didn't understand. Love was too dangerous. Raven didn't understand how she was willing to take the risk.

"Starfire," she called right before she was completely out of the room.

"Yes, Raven?"

"I need to ask you a personal question. I'm not understanding something."

"What is it that you do not understand?"

"Why are you risking your own happiness for..for him? Don't you feel like it's a waste of your time? Or aren't you afraid of the pain it can cause? Why...why do you do this?"

"Because I need him. I want him. I love him. Love is never a waste of time. I do believe you are correct in saying that we must control our emotions, but we must not hide them. Doing so will only cause more pain. I love him and it is frightening at times, but it is fulfilling as well. I am afraid. I will not lie. But you know better than anyone, you must face your fears, for out of them come bliss and splendor." And with that she smiled at Raven, turned around and left her alone in her room.

Raven felt foolish. She felt lost and confused. She knew that what Starfire was saying was correct and she didn't want to believe that she, herself, was wrong. She was the one who was wise and gave advice. Why now had the roles been reversed? She sat in her room, alone, the darkness her only comfort, too afraid to ask another for help and counsel.

* * *

Beastboy had felt empty earlier. Cyborg was lost. Both of these emotions were ones that almost everyone in the tower had experienced today. You would think that these feelings would be tired and hackneyed by now, but no. They were as fresh and potent as ever.

FLASHBACK

Beastboy had nearly kissed the girl of his dreams and then she pushed away. At first, he was a complete mess. He lacked his humor and playful ways. He was alone. He was getting better and starting to believe that there might be a chance still, after having listened to everything Cyborg was saying.

Then that little piece of compost, Summer, came prancing down the hallway and had said that it wasn't his fault that no girls liked him. He knew that he hated her at that moment. She had looked hot before, but now she was an ugly old hag. She had hurt him. She was the second girl to do that in a matter of fifteen minutes. And although, inside, he knew that she probably didn't remember or care or think anything of it, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. Maybe she was right. Maybe girls did hate him. Maybe Raven was one of those girls.

He felt like bad tofu. He stood there, sweeping up pieces of glass without resolve, and Cyborg tried to comfort him, saying, "Hey man, what does she know?"

"Maybe more than we think." Cyborg was shocked by Beastboy's serious tone. By the fact that he was really pained. By the fact that he let an insult really hurt him.

"Please man," Cyborg said while sweeping up the broken glass, "She's just got her little panties in a bunch cause she found out she's just a temp, until Robin can get Starfire to fill in the position of his girlfriend permanently." He chuckled a bit and continued to sweep.

"No, maybe she's right," he said. "Maybe girls don't like me." His friend needed help. So he tried to mend his broken self esteem. That was a first step. He knew that Beastboy was never going to get Raven back if something that girl said hurt him. He needed to be confident, like he had been before.

"Not every girl is going to like everybody. Every girl's different, man. They've all got their preferences for everything."

"In that case, every girl that I've met has had a preference for someone other than me."

"Hey, maybe green isn't their favorite color," he said trying to get him to crack a smile. It didn't work. He still stood there, hunched over, head down, holding a dustpan and brush in his hands. Cyborg didn't know what to do.

"BB, ignore her. She's just mean. Don't put yourself down. You're awesome, man. I don't know any girl who doesn't love a guy in spandex, who eats tofu, and loves animals."

"Really, I do. And I don't know one who likes green. There isn't even one who likes green," he said dragging the trash can back towards the living room door.

"Hey, BB." Beastboy stopped in his tracks and turned around before entering the room.

"What?"

"Remember that time we got lost in Raven's mirror mind thingy?"

"Yeah," he said. Raven was who he was trying to forget about. What was Cyborg doing?

"You remember she had lots of different sides that each represented a part of her, you know things she liked, and felt?"

"Yeah, Cy. So?"

" Well, each side had a different color hood, like each side of Raven had their own preference."

"And?"

"Well, as I recall, there was one side of Raven, the one that kicked butt big time, that liked green just fine." Beastboy looked at Cyborg He remembered the marine version of Raven. She was so similar to himself, screaming, 'BOOYA!' Wearing her green robe. He weakly smiled at the thought. He suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore. Then Cy continued.

"Well, personally, I think green really suited Raven. I guess you could say it was her color." Beastboy turned around and began to walk towards the door when Cyborg said, "Hey, man, I guess you were wrong, huh?"

"About what?"

"That's one who liked green just fine." Cyborg smiled at his friend, causing BB to smile too. He turned and went into the room while Cyborg continued cleaning up the hallway. Beastboy didn't feel like bad tofu anymore. He felt okay. He wasn't happy, he wasn't sad; I guess you could call it content.

END FLASHBACK

Since Cyborg's attempts at cheering him up, Beastboy wasn't moping about any longer. He was somewhat his normal self again. That is taking into consideration the fact that he had loved and lost within a three-minute time frame. They had cleaned up all the broken glass; Cyborg used his scanners to be sure. They had discussed what they were going to buy Star for her birthday. They had even begun to get the living room ready for movie night. However, when Cyborg looked at Beastboy after one of them at cracked a joke, he could tell, BB wasn't back to normal yet. It was like he wasn't really there. If his body was a house and you knocked on the door, you'd find that nobody was home.

He was just a shell. 'He's like the living dead,' Cyborg thought to himself.

"So, dude, what movie should we watch?"

"Huh? O, um, the one with the zombies who come back from the dead."

"Yeah, I think everyone will go for that one. I doubt that they'll want to see Giant Silkworms from Space part 5 again, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could watch Wicked Scary again, that was pretty go-"

"- Nah. I don't wanna." And with that their discussion ended. Silence engulfed the room and the two titans felt awkward. That is until a few people entered the room.

* * *

Starfire was hopeful. She knew that it was definitely going to be a difficult task to ignore that Summer girl with Robin, but if Raven was right, and if Robin was as amazing as she knew he was, he would see her for who she really was and she would be gone before dessert.

Unfortunately, she didn't see Summer coming down the hallway, screaming something like, "Come kiss the love of your life goodbye, babe," or some nonsense.

Then Summer caught sight of Starfire. She moved in for the kill.

"Hi, Star. How are things? They're great for me, and by the way, Robin's kissing better than ever," she said with a dreamy look on her face. Star wanted to throw up and then strangle Summer, but she had to let things be as long as Summer didn't do her any physical harm. "What's the matter, loser, cat got your tongue?"

"Not at all. I was just amazed by the fact that for someone who talks so much, you say nothing of importance."

"How dare you! Every word out of my mouth is importance, especially since its out of my mouth, so...so...there. And I don't talk lots. So, shut up, freak." Summer threw on her sweater and smirked at Starfire. That is, until she saw how Starfire was staring at her wide-eyed, causing Summer some alarm. Summer couldn't take it anymore; she had to know what was going on.

"What now Starfreak?"

"Nothing. It just scares me how stupid you are." Summer looked at her with her mouth open wide, full of disgust. She had never been insulted like that and never expected Starfire to insult her like that.

"Why, you little sh-"

"Okay, Summer, sorry I took so long." Robin said while coming up to her side. He looked at her face and was concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, Robin," Starfire cut in, "everything is fine. Summer and I were attempting a friendly, intelligent conversation. Is that not correct Summer?"

"Humph!" That was all Summer could say as she glared at Starfire. If looks could kill, Star would have been six feet under by now. Summer began to stomp down the hall towards the elevator. Robin, confused, looked at the girl of his affections with confusion. She merely shrugged her shoulders and looked as innocent as possible. 'After all,' Starfire thought, 'She is not the only actress. Two can play that game.'

Robin smiled at Starfire and not until he heard Summer 'Humph' again, did he break out of his trance and race down the hall towards her.

"You okay, Summer?"

"Dandy. Just, stop hanging out with her okay?"

"I...I'll try."

"Good. Why don't you tell her tonight, while you give her her birthday present?"

"But, isn't that a bit harsh? Besides, maybe you two could just become-"

"- No! I...I mean, look at the time! Jean Claude can't wait forever! Besides, if I don't leave now then I can't look as beautiful as possible for you. K?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye," Summer said as she looked down the hall at Starfire, who was watching intensely. She wanted to pay Star back for her last comment, so she tried to kiss Robin. Unfortunately for her, Robin turned his cheek and said, "Summer, please, not in front of team members."

Starfire couldn't help but smile. Summer had been beaten at her game, at least for the moment, and Starfire had never felt better.

"Right," Summer said with a cheesy smile. "Well kiss, kiss, bye, bye now!" And with that the evil that had darkened their hallways for the last few hours was finally gone. As soon as she stepped out the door everyone suddenly felt a little more cheerful. The room got brighter. And everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Metaphorically of course.

Robin was trying to contemplate at the moment how he was going tell Starfire that he couldn't hang out with her. It was impossible. Cutting off contact with her would be like cutting off his arm. It was too painful. He decided however, that he had to do what he had to do. He took a deep breath and was prepared to turn around and face a smiling Starfire, right by his side, but when he turned there was no Starfire. 'That's Strange,' he thought. There was Cyborg and Beastboy, picking the movie, but no Starfire. Although deeply puzzled Robin simply assumed that she had gone to her room. So that's where he went.

Meanwhile, Star was in her room pacing trying to resist the urge to talk to him. It was difficult to say the least. That's when she heard a knock at her door and a familiar voice.

"Salutations! Who is there?"

'What,' Robin thought to himself. Since when did she ask who was at her door. She always said to come in. He was puzzled, but answered nonetheless.

"Yeah, uh, hey Star, it's Robin." She didn't know what to do. She was supposed to avoid him, but she couldn't deny him all conversation, could she?

"Come in."

"Hey Star," he said after entering the room. "Um, I was going to give you your birthday gift early, remember?"

"Yes, well I am...busy. Perhaps you could try to be patient and I shall receive your gift on my birthday, just as I will receive everyone else's."

"Well, okay, I guess. Um...I didn't realize you were busy."

"Yes well, I have things to do. Important things."

"Yeah, I've been spending lots of time with Summer, not much time to talk either." As soon as he said that he shuddered at the thought. Could Summer be doing something to him? He pondered this. But as soon as the thought entered his mind, it disappeared.

"Yes, well, I shall see you around."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

Shuffling in place and becoming interested in shoes.

"Well, Later, Star."

"Goodbye."

It was done. They both knew this as soon as he began to turn towards the door. He was walking out of her room and in a way it felt like he was walking out of her life. It was beginning. The denying of feelings. The Ignoring of thoughts. The complete and utter silence. They knew it wouldn't be easy. They knew that the other was going to tempt them to no end, but it had to be done.

And so movie night approaches. Raven sits alone in the darkness, the thought that she's protecting him her only ease of the pain; Cyborg worried for his friend, hoping that he becomes more than a shell of the person once there in the next few hours; Beastboy, content to the world and lost and alone in his mind; Summer on the way to see Jean Claude; And Robin and Starfire beginning their campaign to keep themselves from hurting anymore, already falling into temptation, longing for the other, saying in their minds at the in chorus as Robin walks out of the room, 'Stay.'

* * *

Hey everybody! Let me apologize for the time it took me to get this chapter up. I was away on vacation, then school (which equals death), then laziness. As I read all the great reviews I felt guilty. Soâ€sorry. Let me also say thank you for ALL reviews! I got some plot ideas from people and just a little pep in my step from others. Thanks everybody. KEEP REVIEWING! Next Chapter shouldn't be any longer than a week away (Sorry, but because of school, I need time!)!

Lovin It,

LILY


	8. Irresistible

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 8: Irresistible

Our favorite teens were last dealing with their emotions. Each one suffering in some way, shape or form. That is except for Summer. But then again, Summer isn't really anyone's favorite teen.

It was eight o'clock. Time for movie night. And each titan was having difficulty making it to the living room. Raven didn't want to see Beastboy and Beastboy didn't want to have to see Raven. Starfire and Robin, they were avoiding each other and Cyborg hated being caught in the middle.

Only an hour ago, after Robin left Starfire's room, the titan alarm went off. There was a bank robbery down town and no one wanted to have to fight. The titans however, went off and sucked big time. They were completely off. When someone was hit, no one tried to help them. Everyone was moping around. The criminals would have escaped had they not accidentally driven over a nail in the road, causing their tire to blow out, and their truck to overturn. The titans, far behind stood in relief and watched the police approach the scene. They stood there for a moment, then they turned around and headed for the tower, each their own way.

Oh, thus far, it had been a pretty sucky day. The only question that remained in anyone's mind was, "Can it get any suckier?" The answer is a definite YES.

Raven decided that she might as well get this thing over with. She couldn't mope around in her room forever; besides, she had to be strong for Starfire. Not to mention the fact that she didn't want to look like Beastboy's emotions meant anything to her. So, she threw on a fresh robe (One that she wore to bed only), stepped into her fluffy black happy bunny slippers that read, "You suck and that's sad," took a deep breath, and headed towards the living room. There was no one in the hallway. She assumed that everyone must have been having problems and contemplating whether or not they would attend movie night. There was complete and utter silence. Every step she took echoed through the dark and lonely hallway. Normally, Raven wouldn't be affected by this semi-scary scene, but for some unknown reason she was and put a little pep in her step.

She had made it to the steel doors of the living room. She took yet another deep breathe and entered only to find that no one was there.

"Well, I guess I'm the first one here," she said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Not exactly." She turned quickly to see who was there and it was none other than Beastboy. He stood there with four DVDs and a stuffed monkey in his arms, pajamas with feet in them, and a sleeping cap. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked directly at her. They were there staring in each other's eyes with awkward silence consuming the air. Abruptly, in strolled the answer to their prayers, Cyborg.

"Man, somebody's gotta fix that bathroom. I turn on the sink and shower water comes rushing out at me. Nearly short circuited." He stopped in his path as soon as he saw the scene before him. But realized that he better continue making conversation so that his teammates wouldn't remain uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys! Ready for a movie or what?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Why, Yes it is, little miss smarty pants. So, BB, smarty pants, care for some sodas?"

"Sure. Thanks," Beastboy said as he sat before the DVD player and began to set up.

"And you, Rae?"

"Herbal tea."

"Now, is that how you ask for things?"

"Yes."

"Now, Rae, you forgot to say the magic word."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me. Azarath Metrion Zenthos." And with that Cyborg was hit in the face with a stool from the kitchen, knocking the sleeping cap right off his head, and causing both Beastboy and Raven to laugh.

"Very funny, smarty pants. One herbal tea and two sodas coming right up," Cyborg said as he massaged his nose. Things were beginning to feel normal again. The tension was starting to dissipate and everyone felt better because of that.

* * *

Starfire stood in front of her big purple mirror, the silver stars on the border sparkled in the moonlight that peeked through the blinds. She examined her appearance for a sixth time, hoping that she looked amazing. She had decided that she was going to avoid Robin as much as possible, just as Raven had suggested. However, she still couldn't help but be concerned about how she looked. She still wanted to look nice in front of him. She knew that how she looked in front of him shouldn't matter anymore. But it did.

After deciding that she would wear boxer shorts instead of pajama pants, she grabbed a blanket, slipped on her slippers that read, "Princess," put her hair in a pony tail, and walked out of her room, confidently, with her teddy bear in hand.

As soon as she stepped into the hall she saw Robin walking down the hall also. What perfect timing. Anyway, he walked down the hall dreading the fact that he had managed to bump into her. She looked so beautiful. So cute. He knew that she probably wasn't even trying to look cute, but some how she had managed to do so. She was adorable. He wanted to just stare at her and her stunning green eyes perpetually. The moonlight from a window in the hallway was shining on her and it only enhanced her splendor. It was as if the moonlight was coming from the heavens and illuminating this dazzling girl before him purposely. This was only further proof that she was an angel. She was heaven sent. But he had to ignore all of these things. He had to forget about her beauty and ignore her radiance, no matter how much the heavens allowed her to shine. He couldn't just ignore her completely, but he couldn't be his normal self with her either. He had promised Summer.

Starfire was also battling her desire to run up and hug him as she might normally do. Especially since he looked so cute. Of course he was in his sleeping attire as well, which consisted of a tee shirt and shorts, but he still had his mask on. It wasn't anything spectacular or out of the ordinary, but something about it made her just want to touch him. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing his normal uniform. Maybe it was because he still had managed to look uncomfortable while in comfortable clothes. Whatever the reason, she liked how he looked. And now he was approaching her. He was almost there. So close. The distance was closing. He was moving closer and closer still. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Was she just supposed to ignore him? Or should she turn around and go back into her room? And why was she just standing in the hallway, motionless, staring at him?

"Uh, hey Star." Oh, he was here. And he spoke. Not too much, not a complete blow off either. Now what was she to say in response? What could she say that would seem just as innocent? How did he come up with something so clever? Oh, that Robin and his mind games. Sometimes she hated Batman for teaching him so well. But nonetheless, she had to speak, NOW.

"Oh. Hi Robin. I didn't see you there." What? She didn't see him there? How could she not see him there? She was staring at him for like twenty minutes. Okay it was really five seconds. But that's still a long period of time, or so thought Robin. He was confused. Was she purposely trying to make it seem like she didn't notice him? Like she didn't care about him because she was in love with someone else? 'Damn that Tamaranean wit,' he thought.

"So, going to movie night?"

"Yes."

Again this uncomfortable silence.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm going too." They walked down the hallway, uncomfortable, tense. Suddenly, the long, dark, lonely hallway seemed to get longer. The hallway seemed to elongate itself. The walk was becoming tiring. It was getting longer and longer. And just when it didn't seem like it could last any longer, it did.

Finally they reached the door to the living room. They both expected the tension to only increase when they entered the living room, but as soon as the doors opened, it was as if the events of the day had never occurred. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were all drinking sodas and tea, sitting on the couch, joking around, and talking about movie nights past. It was strange. Erie. They stepped inside in any case, not wanting to be alone with each other in the hallway any longer, afraid of what they might do.

"Hey you two, you guys are late," Cyborg said. He was the first to notice Robin and Starfire's presence.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had some work to finish up."

"Yeah, man, whatever. Take a seat and shut up." Robin and Starfire both did so and each grabbed some popcorn. Everyone noticed that Beastboy was back to behaving like his old self again and they were all a little confused. They didn't understand how you could be depressed one minute and joyful the next. But that was Beastboy for you. They assumed that there was no rhyme or reason for his behavior. But they were wrong.

"Alright titans, let's get started! Welcome to this week's movie night, hosted by none other than me! Beastboy!"

Silence and blank stares.

"Don't all cheer at once. Anyway, tonight we have several classic flicks to choose from. You could see The Return of the Returning Spirit from Nowhere, Giant Silkworms from Space part 5, Ninja Showdown 9, The Attack of the Giant Bloodsucking Robots from Planet Narnack, or Zombie vs. Zombie: The Hunt for the Cause of Death."

"Man, I don't know. They're all so good. Wanna watch them all?!"

"NO!," Raven, Robin, and Starfire shouted in unison.

"Then pick one."

"Personally, I would enjoy the viewing of The Zombie vs. The Zombie or the Returning Spirit," stated Starfire.

"Yeah, those two were ones I thought everyone would like."

"Fine by me, now pass the pizza!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"I don't know. Maybe we should watch The Attack of the Giant Bloodsucking Robots from Planet Narnack." Everyone turned and looked at Robin confused. Since when did he disagree with Starfire? Whenever this began, it was going to end now.

"Robin, I voted for those movies and everyone agreed, so we will watch them now."

"Well, Star, I didn't agree. That means everyone didn't agree. So I get to vote."

"Well, Robin, friend, no one else wants to see the movie you suggested."

"Well, maybe someone does, my dear friend. Maybe we should ask the team."

"Or maybe-"

"Well, I think we should just watch all three! Let's start one of them, before someone gets injured," Beastboy said cutting into the well-mannered argument.

"Fine," Robin and Starfire said as they reclined in their seats next to each other and Cyborg hit the lights.

The movie began. The movie was Zombie vs. Zombie: The Hunt for the Cause of Death.

'_Did you think I wouldn't return from the grave to take revenge on you for causing me to die on my prom night?'_

_'Ha,ha,hahahahahahaha.'_

_'Why do you laugh evil spirit?'_

_'Because you bag of bones. I didn't cause your death. You caused mine.'_

_'What?'_

_'That's right. And by the way, I am your Father!'_

_'Nooooooooooooooooooooo! That's not possible! your lying!'_

_'Mwhahahahahahahahaha!'_

Cyborg was completely into the movie, as was Beastboy. The two sat on the right end of the couch and shared a bowl of popcorn. Between the two of them, they had eaten 36 slices of pizza in the past hour and forty-five minutes. I know, ewwww.

Then there was Raven on the other end of the couch, reading a book about what lies inside the minds of the mindless. She occasionally glanced at the screen and ate no pizza. Instead she sipped her tea and enjoyed some cookies. Then in the middle was Robin and Starfire. They were not reading a book or watching the movie. They were pretending to watch the movie; they were really watching each other. Every move the other person made was fascinating. They both knew it was wrong to enjoy the other's company and hang out with them like they used to before Summer came into the picture, but it was so much fun. Robin was trying to ignore the fact that Starfire was holding her knees to her chest, revealing the underwear she wore under her boxer shorts. And Starfire was trying to ignore the touch of his hand on hers when they both reached for popcorn at the same time. Both Very difficult tasks.

Movie after movie was spent watching the other. Taking in everything about them. And with each passing movie the two began conversation and friendly exchanges. Robin even got Starfire to giggle like she normally did. And with each passing movie, another titan left the room. First it was Raven.

"Guys, I'm tired and I doubt that I'll be able to watch another display of mindless zombies and bathroom humor. Night."

"NIGHT RAVEN," everyone said in unison and then Robin and Starfire became embroiled in a tickle fight.

After the Attack of the Giant Bloodsucking Robots from Planet Narnack, Beastboy was suddenly seeming upset again, and so he headed for bed.

"Good Night you guys. I'm gonna get some sleep. It's getting late."

"GOOD NIGHT BB," everyone said in unison. Then Robin and Starfire were throwing popcorn in midair into the other's mouth.

After another hour, lots of sodas, and too much flirting, Cyborg gave into the nausea he felt and left.

"Um, I'm gonna turn in guys. I need to recharge. Don't stay up too late you two."

"Bye Cyborg."

"Night."

* * *

Beastboy made his way down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done he started towards his bedroom, tired, eyes heavy, depressed, defeated. He was trying to pretend like Raven's "dumping" him, meant nothing to him. He thought he was doing a great job and she would ask him how he was able to get over her so quickly, but the exchange never happened. She went to bed.

When she left the room he could feel the hurt boiling inside him. The pain was surfacing again and so he himself decided to turn in, admitting defeat. He decided it was time to come to terms with the fact that Raven would never love him.

Then Raven entered the hallway. She expected him to still be pretty torn up about earlier. Especially since it seemed like she didn't care about his emotions.

"Oh, hey Rae. Night"

What? Beastboy is supposed to be begging her to love him. He is supposed to stare at her and wish he could have her. He is supposed to love her. What was going on here? Reverse psychology? No, Beastboy didn't even know the meaning of reverse psychology. Perhaps he was just tired? Beastboy, tired, on a Friday night? Yeah right. Maybe he didn't care about her anymore. Maybe he didn't care about what happened earlier that day. Maybe he never cared.

"That's it?"

"What are you talking about Rae?" He really didn't care or know, did he?

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Night."

"Yeah, it's pretty late. See you in the am." And with that he strolled down the stair well towards his bedroom and Raven stood alone in the hallway confused and feeling vulnerable.

* * *

And then there were two.

Starfire and Robin were the only ones left in the living room. They had just finished watching a The Return of the Returning Spirit from Nowhere and Robin was putting in Giant Silkworms from Space part 5.

They had spent much of the night trying to pretend to not care about the other. To stop hanging out with each other. To pay the other no mind. So much for that plan.

Thus far, they had spent the entire evening being their normal flirty, friendship selves. They were having a blast. They tried not to talk to each other, but that didn't work out. Then they tried not to look at the other, but once Starfire was scared from a scene in a movie and grabbed Robin's arm that was over. So they attempted to not touch each other again, but as Star whimpered during a scary scene Robin couldn't help but put his arm around her to comfort her. Basically, all plans to avoid each other were nonsense. Utter nonsense. They were inseparable. They were magnetic. To each one the other was too tempting to resist.

"Alright, it's starting."

"I hope I comprehend this movie a bit better than the last. I still do not no from where the returning spirit was returning." Star was wearing a confused expression on her face and Robin loved it. He loved her. She looked so appealing with the lights of the TV reflecting off of her face. That's when he unconsciously reached out and touched her face with his hand. He had been wanting to do that for so long and he had.

His touch was so soft and gentle. Her confusion was instantaneously gone. She knew that she should remove his hand, but it felt so good, so right. She just couldn't. Besides, they weren't doing anything wrong. Friends hold each other's faces in the dark. Right? Everything would be fine if he wasn't looking in her eyes when she looked up. She looked up praying that he wasn't staring at her. He was. Or at least she thought so. She couldn't really tell, after all he was wearing that mask. She suddenly wanted to know what his eyes looked like. What color they were. She needed to see them so she could see what he was feeling. It would be good for him and her. He had after all removed his gloves and now she could feel his hands and he her face. That was good. So, it could only get better.

She reached up a hand and did what no one had done before. She touched his face and let her hand make its way to the edge of his mask. At first, when she started to pull it off of his face, he took his other hand and grabbed her arm to stop her, looking somewhat nervous and distraught, but after a smile and look of understanding that said, "it's okay," he released her arm and she gained his complete trust. She pulled it off.

He squinted a little, he hadn't removed his mask in a long time, and the lights from the TV were too much to bear at first. But then he saw her smile again and the lights weren't bad anymore.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, well, you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. They surpass all beauty that I have seen on this earth."

"Wow. I thought the guy was the one who was supposed to talk about how gorgeous the girl's eyes are."

"Sorry, I'm not used to earth's customs," she said, his hand still on her face, massaging her cheek and chin.

"It's great, really. And thanks. That was beautiful Star."

"No. I was merely stating the truth. You have two beautiful blue eyes."

"Star, if anything here is beautiful," he said as he scooted closer to her, "it's you."

Then time began to stand still. Here they were, alone, face-to-face, looking in each other's eyes. It was dark, there was no on else around, actually, everyone was asleep. They both wanted to. Deep down, they both needed to. They were frustrated; they were hungry for the other. Their lips were calling out to each other.

Both knew what was about to happen was wrong, that it was forbidden, Robin had a girlfriend. They were both thinking about Summer, deep down, way in the back of their minds. But right now they weren't thinking with their heads. They needed this. Besides, what Summer didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Their lips touched. The kiss was innocent. They moved apart for a second and looked at each other. Then their lips touched again. It too started innocent, and then it slowly became more passionate as Robin parted Star's lips with his tongue. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to. But Starfire wanted him to keep doing what he was doing; it was like heaven. It was bliss. It was paradise. It was ecstasy. It was rapture.

And so the clock struck twelve and the night turned into the early hours of the morning. Cyborg rested, plugged into his charger; Raven tossed and turned, confused by Beastboy's behavior, wondering if he cared about her or if anyone would care again; Beastboy slept soundly, feeling a bit of relief now that he knew Raven would never love him; and Robin and Starfire passionately kissed each other, lying on the living room couch, Starfire's hands in Robin's hair and on his back, Robin's hands all over Starfire, both unable to satisfy their need for the other. Both thinking harmoniously, 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right.' After all, it was wrong, but for both, the other was so tempting. So enticing. So alluring. In a word. Irresistible.

Hey Everybody! Finally, another chapter! I had written a while ago, but hated it and re-wrote it. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for Reviewing! Everyone who reviews let me just say, YOU ROCK! Anyway, I'm working on the next one. Should be up in a week or so and let me just Say, the plot will Start to thicken more and more with each coming chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks Again!

LOVIN' IT,

LILY


	9. Toxic

* * *

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 9: Toxic

It was about 1AM. Just about everything was back to normal. Raven lay in her bed, sleeping (barely), dreaming dreams of distress. Everything was standard again. Cyborg laid on his slab of metal, plugged into his recharger, eye blinking, snoring loudly. Yes things were back to the regular. Beastboy snored and drooled endlessly as the lights from the TV incessantly reflected on his face. Everything was ordinary again. Robin and Starfire were lying on the living couch making out, fervently. Yes, everything was- oh, wait a sec! Okay, so things weren't back to normal completely.

It had been an hour since Robin and Starfire first discovered the each other's mouths and they were still exploring them. With each passing moment the kisses became more fanatical, more ardent, more zealous, more devoted, more enthusiastic, just more.

That's what they both wanted. More. At first they were sitting on the couch facing each other, kissing each other with pure incorruptibility, and keeping their hands to themselves. Slowly but surely, their hands found their way to one another's bodies. And then the kisses weren't so innocent anymore. And then, Robin started to lay Starfire down on the couch. And Starfire pulled Robin on top of her. And soon Robin and Starfire weren't so focused on kissing each other on the lips anymore, but instead, everywhere else. Needless to say, they were getting a little carried away.

But just the same, it was paradise for them. Robin had kissed a lot of girls in his day, but he had never enjoyed it as much as he was enjoying kissing Starfire right now. And as for Starfire, she had only kissed one other person in her life and that person was nothing compared to Robin. Both of them had dreamed of this for so long and the dreams were always beautiful and magical, but at this moment, not even the sweetest dream could compare to this phenomenal reality that they were experiencing right now. It was the first time they realized that absolute reality could be way better than fantasy. It was more astounding than ever dreamed. This very moment was unparallel to any other moment the two had ever before experienced. This moment was one of unadulterated love. And not just boring everyday, "I love you too" love. No. This was that astonishing, undeniable, can't eat, can't sleep, dream come true, miraculous, there is no one else for me in the universe, incontrovertible love. It was to the point that if they stopped loving each other right now, they wouldn't be able to breath anymore. This moment, this love was essential to their very being.

It was impossible for things to get any better right now. Absolutely impossible. But somehow with each passing second, things did get better. That is until the phone rang.

Now, Robin and Starfire were annoyed and confused. Why would someone be calling them at one o'clock in the morning? Unless there was an emergency. No matter the reason, or how much they didn't want to answer the phone, they had to. One, if it was an emergency, it was their duty to save the day. Two, if it wasn't an emergency, it could be a telemarketer for all they care, the constant ringing of the phone just might cause the rest of the team to wake up and see why no one was getting the phone. Causing them only to discover what was occurring in the living room at this very moment. So the phone had to be answered. It was very necessary right now.

So with a groan and a moan Robin raised himself up and reached towards the coffee table for the phone. Starfire, also a little tweaked at the moment, attempted to fix her somewhat disheveled appearance and resituate herself so that Robin's weight shift wouldn't cause her discomfort.

"Uh, hello." Robin said with a tone that was screaming, "what do you want!"

"Oh, hey babe! Thank God it's you!"

"SUMMER?!" At the mere mention of her name Starfire became nervous, guilty, and proud all at the same time. But the emotion that she was really struggling with was worry. Was Summer standing out on their doorstep right now? Did Summer know what was going on? Starfire didn't know the answers. The only thing her mind could express right now was, 'Oh, crap.'

"Yeah, hi babe. I'm sorry its so late or early or whatever." Robin was starting to sweat. He was really becoming nervous. Things felt so right with Star just now, but he forgot that they were wrong. He had a girlfriend. And even though she was the devil incarnate, she was still his girlfriend and no girl wants or deserves to be cheated on. That's when it hit him. Did she know? Was she watching all this time, unbeknownst to him? He didn't know. He just thought, 'Oh, crap.'

"Uh, Summer, um, hey, um, what's going on?"

"Oh, Robin, I just got in a huge fight with daddy. He was angry with me just because I came in five minutes ago. I mean, what's the big deal? It's not like it's a school night. So, anyway, he like, yells at me and says that if I can't live by his rules then I can't live under his roof."

"Oh, Summer, That's-"

"-Please, Robin, I'm talking. Try not to interrupt." Suddenly he didn't feel so bad anymore. Regardless, he got off of Starfire and sat on the other end of the couch. Starfire, meanwhile sat up and starting fixing her hair while awaiting news of what was wrong.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, back to me, I said, 'fine, who cares. I have enough money to go find a hotel,' and he says something like, 'if you leave this house, princess, then you are cut off.' So I'm like petrified obviously because daddy can't cut _me_ off. I mean, I'm me! So I said fine. And left. I mean I'll be back in the morning, or when I think daddy's learned his lesson, but I need somewhere to stay tonight. Do you think I could come over?"

What was he supposed to say? She had nowhere to go. He couldn't say no. So he said the only other thing he could.

"Of course, Summer. You can stay here." As soon as he said those words Starfire rapidly turned her head in his direction and looked at him in shock. She couldn't come over and spend the night. Not now. Not after what had just happened between them. Could she? No. Unless he didn't care. Unless what had just happened wasn't as thrilling for him as it was for her. Unless he was just having a good time. Starfire felt hurt.

"Alright. Okay. I'll see you in thirty. Okay. Bye."

There was that awkward silence again. Each titan sitting on an end of the couch, twiddling his or her thumbs, looking at the carpet, trying to think of something, anything, to say.

"So, that was Summer?"

"Yeah."

Silence yet again.

"So?"

"So?"

"What did she say, Robin?"

"She had a fight with her dad, she's gonna stay the night." Starfire didn't know what she was supposed to say now. She had so many questions to ask him, but she just couldn't, in fear of what the answers might be.

"When will she be here?"

"Half hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Um, Robin," she started nervously. Would she dare to even ask the question that was currently pounding in her brain? Yes. "About what happened tonight."

"Yeah, Starfire, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I mean I have a girlfriend."

"I know. And do not be sorry. It was no more your fault than my own. I apologize."

"That was a huge mistake, Star." She couldn't believe he just said that. He couldn't believe that he just said that. He wanted to say that it was a mistake to cheat on Summer with Starfire instead of dumping Summer for Starfire. But he didn't say that.

"Yes. It was. After all you love Summer, not me. And I have someone else right?"

"Yeah."

"So, tonight was just a mistake. It didn't mean anything?" Robin didn't know what to say. So for once, instead of trying to play things smart and possibly make things worse, he spoke from his heart.

"Star, I'd be lying if I said that tonight didn't mean anything to me. I care for you. A lot. It's just. Summer. I don't want to be a boyfriend who cheats. And even if I wanted to dump her for you, right now, I can't. It's just bad timing. I'm, I'm sorry."

"I understand. But, are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"I see. Well," she said as she rose from the couch and walked towards him, "it seems that there is nothing left to discuss here. Good Night, Robin." She bent down and kissed him he tried to deepen the kiss, but Star wouldn't let him. She stood back up and made her way out of the room.

She felt like she had just been stabbed. Like she was walking around with a gaping wound and no one cared. How could she fall for Robin again? At the same Time, Robin felt like crud. He loved Starfire and he had planned to break up with Summer as soon as he heard her voice on the phone, but then she had had a fight with her dad and was upset and it was just, as he told Starfire, bad timing.

"Robin," she called to him before leaving the room. He turned around while still seated on the couch and saw her there by the opened door, about to make her way into the dark hallway. Her back was facing him, her head turned in his direction.

"Just for the record, I thought that you should know that this night meant something to me too. Actually, it meant more than just something," she said as she turned her body to face him, "it meant everything. Robin there is no other man."

"What?"

"Yes. I was trying to tell you that I loved you earlier today, but you already had someone. Bad timing I suppose. And tonight, I tried to forget about you and convince myself that it was not just bad timing, but fate. That you and I were not meant to be. That I should leave you be and allow you to stay happy with Summer.

"Robin, tonight I had every intention of ending our friendship forever because if you love someone you are supposed to let them go and want them to be happy. I planned on doing so. But when I saw you, I couldn't bring myself to leave you alone. I realized that I needed you. I still need you. Robin, I do not know any other way to say it. I love you. And tonight I thought that you loved me too. I thought that you needed me too. But now I see that you do not. And even if you did, there will always be a Summer standing in our way.

"Perhaps I should just move on. Maybe my earlier thoughts were correct. Perhaps it is fate. Whatever it is, I will always be somewhat jealous because Summer has you and I do not. But she has you fair and square and I must respect that. No matter how much it pains me to do so. After all, in my mind, she will never come close to what you deserve. She will never be able to hold you like I can or touch you like I do or love you like I can, but you will never know. Something will always come up. It will be a perpetual state of bad timing. You and I can never be, I now see that. It pains me to say that, but it is true. I can say that now. And even if I can say it, it does not mean that I will stop loving you, because I will not," Starfire said, near tears. She could feel them welling up, she didn't know if she even made sense in what she was saying, but she had to continue.

"You have Summer. And after these things I have just said you may feel obligated to reciprocate my feelings and break up with Summer. Do not break up with her for me. You could not even if you wished to do so. You care about her too much. And as long as you care, I care. Robin, I am giving you up so that you can be happy. And by you leaving her for me, it would be messing with fate. That would be wrong. She is yours, you are hers, and I must deal with that. In trying to win your love I have become something I never wanted to be. I have come between you in the worst possible way and for that I am sorry. I have become what I felt she was at first, and that is wrong. I did not wish to make things difficult between the two of you and for that, as well, I am sorry. But I am most importantly sorry for leading you on when I knew deep down inside that we could never be. " One tear had trickled down her face now and she wiped it away knowing that she still had something to say and could never look weak in front of him.

"However, I did love you, I do love you, and for that I am not sorry. I am sorry that my love caused you to make a mistake, but I am glad that this has all happened. Because now we know, we are not meant to be, otherwise things would be easier. And, honestly anything would be easier than this is right now. I am sorry yet again and never meant to come between you and Summer."

She looked at Robin. He was staring at her in shock. He was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say or do or how to react.

"Well. I just wanted you to know those things. Summer will be here soon. So, Good night." And with that she left him there and stepped into the darkness. She wondered the halls feeling as if her wound was growing larger with each passing second. She couldn't breathe. She felt lost and hurt. She knew that Summer had won. She knew that she was alone. She knew she had to move one, but she didn't want to. More importantly, she didn't know how.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Robin mad his way down while putting on his mask. He felt like he was going to cry. She loved him. There was no one else. They would have been together by now had it not been for his foolish pride. Everything that was happening was his fault. She really loved him. She had all along. And he ruined it for what? Summer? She was nothing. But Starfire had told him not to dump her. That he was truly happy with her and to forget about Starfire. But how could he forget about her after she just spilled her soul on the living floor for him? Besides, she was wrong. He wasn't happy with Summer. Or the past hour never would have happened and he knew it.

Tonight. It was over. It had to be. Summer wasn't even upset on the phone. He could do this. It was time. The doors opened.

"OH BABE!!!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck and started to sob.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? DADDY HATES ME!" What could he do? He should just push her away and say, "I don't know what you should do, but its over. Find a hotel." But Robin wasn't that kind of person. So he did what any nice guy would do. He wrapped his arm around her and consoled her. With each shudder of her body he wondered if this was what his life was meant to be? A life of holding a crying woman in an elevator, too afraid to tell her the truth? At this point he didn't know. But he did realize something once he sat Summer down at the kitchen counter. When she wasn't yelling or being stuck up, she was really pretty. He cared about her. That's why he wasn't breaking up with her, he cared about her. And that was something he never expected to happen.

He wiped away her tears with his hand and thought that maybe Starfire was right. Maybe he was supposed to have Summer. Maybe he and Star weren't destined to be. Would there always be a Summer standing in their way? He wasn't sure. But he was sure that he did care about Summer. He was sure that he cared about Starfire and figured that if he couldn't have Starfire then maybe having Summer wouldn't be so bad. Starfire seemed to understand this and had grown to a level where she didn't seem to need him anymore; maybe he didn't need her either?

* * *

Starfire had made it to her room and leaned against her door and began to sob. It was early Saturday morning. Her birthday was on Wednesday. Even though the team had been trying to pretend like it wasn't a big deal, she knew they had been planning a party for her for the past three weeks. It was going to be a blast. The best time ever. It was going to be a celebration of how wonderful these teenage years are supposed to be. But right now, these teenage years just didn't seem so wondrous.

Her room was dark. The moon was the only illumination in her bedroom. She couldn't stand to turn on the lights. She couldn't stand to get up and walk away or grab a tissue. She couldn't do anything, but cry.

At first, telling Robin about how tonight made her feel and how he made her feel was difficult. But with each passing word it became easier and she was feeling some relief. She felt content and as if she was doing the right thing. But as soon as she finished her statement about him caring for Summer and never loving her, she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

The wound grew larger with each moment. It was after one thirty. Summer was in the tower, somewhere. Starfire knew it. She could sense it. She just wanted to know if he was going to tell Summer or not.

Starfire suddenly chuckled, the tears still streaming down her face. The thought of how Summer would react to the fact that Robin had just made out with her amused Starfire. She could picture her face in her head and Summer saying something stupid like, "But how could anyone ever cheat on _me_?!" The laughter intensified then turned back into sobs.

* * *

"What?"

"I said I need to confess something right now." Robin had been thinking about whether or not he was going to tell Summer what happened and finally decided that he should. If he really cared about her and wanted to move on from Star, he had to have everything out in the open.

He thought it was almost funny how he had come to that conclusion; that he wanted to move on from Starfire. He didn't really know how to do so, but he figured this was a good first step.

"So, go ahead." And after a deep breath, he began.

"Summer, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I made out with Starfire."

"Come again," Summer said head tilted looking at him with disgust, confusion, and anger. She knew what she thought she heard him say, but she needed to hear it again and think how she should react. After all that little grass stain couldn't have possibly stolen her boyfriend? Right?

"I kissed, well, made out with Starfire."

"What?! BUT HOW COULD ANYONE EVER CHEAT ON ME?! I mean, I'm, ME!" She stood angry and upset. He was slightly confused and frightful. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

She had heard the crying and the sobbing in her dreams. She knew it was going to happen. She could feel it coming and dreading it, especially since they were getting along so well. But there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to ignore it and tried to sleep soundly, tried to hid from the problem in the safety of her bedroom, like she normally did, but once she realized she could hear the sobbing, and she was awake, no longer sleeping, she had to help.

She rose from her bed and put on her robe and exited the lonely room to give comfort to another. With each sob that escaped Starfire's lips, she felt better. And that was what pained her. She was upset that Beastboy could just be himself again after she literally broke his heart and hurt his pride. It had bothered her the whole night through and when she saw him in the hall, it wasn't supposed to affect her since she really didn't care about him, but his blowing her off did bother her. It hurt her. And now, she didn't want to be alone anymore, or haunted the memory. Her only question at the moment, as she inched closer and closer to Starfire's room, was who was going to be comforting whom?

She knocked on the door and after no answer she took upon her self to enter using her powers and saw Starfire was sitting on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, rocking back and forth, tears streaming. She approached the girl. She sat next to her on the soft bed, the blankets falling towards the floor. As if preprogrammed to do so, Starfire automatically reached out and grabbed Raven, holding her in a tight hug. And then Raven did a most un-Raven like thing: she returned the hug.

Yes, it was awkward, and Raven was patting her strangely, after all she hadn't hugged many people before, but it was full of caring and more importantly, understanding. Raven understood Starfire's frustration. She understood that she wanted Robin to feel a certain way, but didn't want to have to experience it herself. These were all things she was experiencing with Beastboy as well, but Starfire's pain was caused by her love for Robin. Raven knew that she couldn't possibly love Beastboy. Could she?

After a period of silence, that is minus the occasional sobbing and gasps, Starfire told Raven what happened, needing counsel.

"You guys made out?" Starfire only shook her head to give her answer.

"I can't believe it. The boy wonder really lost it, didn't he? Well, Star, I'm sorry, but I, I just don't know what to say. I don't know what you're supposed to do, nothing like that has ever happened to me before. I'm so sorry." Starfire had been expecting an answer, after all Raven knew everything. But this time she was own her own. She didn't know what to do and started to hug Raven again, crying just as much as before. The only thing she could squeak out when Raven asked her what was the matter was, "Do you think he will tell her?" Yet again, there was question that Raven didn't have the answer to.

* * *

Summer was livid. She couldn't understand how he could just make out with her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You, You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it babe!"

"It was an accident, Summer."

"How? Did you just accidentally fall on top of her and accidentally kiss her and accidentally stay like that for a few hours?" She didn't know what to do. No one, I mean no one, cheated on Summer. She was above that. He couldn't do this to her and try and pretend like he didn't mean to and apologize all noble. She was angry. She was hurt. She was heated. She was irate. But wait a sec.

Robin was the one to blame. Her brain switched its train of thought completely. As he was sitting on the stool with Summer standing over him, screaming and poking him, she suddenly stopped in mid sentence and tilted her head, looking into the distance. It wasn't his fault at all, was it? It was that Starfreak's fault! She was the one to blame! She had seen the girl and knew she was a threat. But she never thought the girl had this much gumption. And Summer hated gumption.

She knew that Starfire was the one to deal with. Unfortunately, Starfire was an n alien with super strength and super powers, so she couldn't just march to her room and beat her. She decided that she wanted revenge. She wanted to make her pay. Big time. Starfreak must not have known whom she was dealing with. Because when Summer wanted something, she got it. By any means necessary.

She decided to calm down and threw her plan into action.

"Robin, I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"No, I deserved that."

"Well, yeah, you did, but darling, our love is like so strong that there is no way that I can stay made at you and your cute face for long."

"What are you saying?" Even though Robin had decided to move on from Starfire, he still, subconsciously, wanted Summer to reject him and prove Star's ideas wrong. To show that he didn't care about Summer and Star was the only one for him .To break up with him so he could show her how wrong she was about this whole fate thing. But that didn't happen.

"Doll, I'm saying that you and me, it's destiny! And I forgive you! It wasn't really your fault after all. So, let's just forget about it. Oh, I love you!" She threw arms around him and embraced him, and he, unwillingly, did the same.

Summer had made up her mind that it wasn't Robin's fault. It was Starfire's. So, two titans continued their sleep cycle, with drool dripping down their faces; Raven consoled Starfire while trying to find the answers to both of their questions; Starfire sobbed and acknowledged Summer the winner; Robin hugged Summer, uncomfortably, truly sorry, and lost; and Summer hugged Robin, throwing her plan into action, completely knowing that Starfire had to go. Besides, she had caused her recent pain. She was becoming a real thorn in her side, the bane of her existence. And moreover, she was just unhealthy for her and Robin's future. She had a power over him. When it came to matters of Robin, she was intoxicating. Invigorating. Lethal. Poisonous. Toxic.

* * *

Hey everybody! Again, it took me forever to do a chapter. It would have been up sooner, but it was too short, I had to fix that. Thanks for the Reviews! Next Chapter already in the works! Please Review! And Fear Not, This is a Robin/Star fic, not Robin/ Summer; we know who will win in the end! Later days!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	10. It Ain't Over Till It's Over

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 10: It Ain't Over till It's Over

When we last left the titans, we did so with heavy hearts. Starfire and Robin's moment of passion ended abruptly, leaving broken hearts, mixed up emotions, and just all around confusion. While some members of the household were brought together by the ordeal, namely Starfire and Raven, the house, for the most part, remained divided. Robin, lost in a pool of endless sorrow, emotion frustration, and perplexity, assumed that Starfire's analysis of the situation must be correct and did as he was asked, remaining in his one sided relationship with Summer and ignoring, as best he could, his emotions for Starfire.

The entire household was slowly falling apart, from Robin and Starfire's fiasco the night before, to Raven and Beastboy's denial, and all seemed to coincide with the arrival of a certain someone named Summer.

* * *

As the dawn approached Summer lay sprawled across a bed with pink silk sheets, fresh from the mall. Her auburn hair reflected the sunlight while her face caught each glittering ray. Her shopping bags were positioned around the Titans guest bedroom, and her jewelry thrown carelessly onto the dresser. She slept soundly, dreaming of Starfire's termination from the Teen Titans Team. Her brain vividly produced each tacky and tawdry outfit that she imagined that alien freak would throw into her Louie Vuitton knock off bags (which was enough of a crime in Summer's mind) and dragging them out of the tower as she pleaded to Robin to please take her back. However, every plea was met with refusal from Robin, who picked up her bags, then her, and tossed them out on the front lawn of Titans Tower. Oh! What Sweet dreams had the night been filled with! Summer had not only had sweet dreams, but also freed her conscience from all guilt and threw her plan to keep Robin into action.

Summer had not known that Robin had cheated on her until he confessed, but for some time, she had suspected that he would fall into temptation. After all, that tramp, Starfire, had been trying to intoxicate him since day one. So, that night, while her father was out of town on business, she decided that the best way to beat Starfire would be to fight her on her own turf. So naturally, since Summer was so gifted when it came to enhancing the truth, when she left her key in her house after going out on a date with a guy she met at a party last week, the little light bulb in her head turned on. She decided that instead of calling Robin and asking him to come open her door, she would tell him the heart wrenching tale of a father daughter relationship falling into chaos and despair after one night of going to the movies with girlfriends. Her father of course wouldn't really be the blame, she would say, so that Robin wouldn't confront him, after all, the argument had been unavoidable since her mother's death and her father returning to the dating scene. She would simply ask for a place to sleep to clear her mind and escape the madness of her household. If she played her cards right, who knows, she might even get a chance to sleep in Robin's bed.

After beginning the plan, following her late night phone call, she felt somewhat guilty. Yes, Summer is capable of feeling. And yes, she can feel guilt too. She knew that in order for her relationship with Robin to work, she would have to learn to trust him, after all, why would anyone ever cheat on her?

But when she arrived and Robin confessed his infidelity, she decided that she no longer needed her conscience because he was a lying, cheating, scheming, sorry excuse for a man. But, eventually, she realized it wasn't his fault, the purple wearing tramp was to blame. So she decided that the battle would continue. She would show Robin that she was his soul mate, at least until she found someone better, and in the process make Starfire jealous of her and Robin's relationship and finally coerce him into firing her. The perfect plan! At least it was in Summer's mind.

So as the sun rose she simply continued her appealing dreaming of her Starfire-less future with Robin.

* * *

The sunlight came through the blinds, unannounced, as if it owned the room, causing Raven's slumber to be disturbed and her eyes to rapidly flutter. 'That's odd,' she thought, since she wasn't normally awakened by sunlight. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying on lounge chair facing a bed containing none other than Starfire. Then she remembered exactly what had happened. How Starfire was crying, just as she had seen in a vision. How Starfire told her about her escapade with Robin. How she sensed that evil hell spawn Summer in her home. How she couldn't stop Starfire from crying. How she shared Star's pain and longed to speak of her secret emotions towards Beastboy. How they became better friends than ever before. How she told Star to get some sleep and pulled the chair near her bed to meditate and keep an eye on her sobbing friend. It was a night full of good points and bad points. Mostly bad.

Raven stretched slightly and walked over to Starfire's sleeping figure. She looked down and saw the sunlight enhancing the tear streaks on her soft rosy cheeks. Her eyes were shut tightly and her brow furrowed. She looked so distressed. So pained. And Raven could feel that pain too. She hadn't before understood Starfire's feelings. Or why Beastboy was so upset. But now she was starting to get it. Just as the sun was shedding light on the Tower, some light was being shed on her situation.

Just as she was contemplating all these things, there was a knock on the door. She turned towards the door in disbelief and then looked over at the clock on Starfire's night table to see that it was only five thirty in the morning. She approached the door quickly, not wanting the knocking to persist and awake her fellow teammate and friend.

She turned the knob, ready to see a smug Summer prepared to gloat or Robin ready to apologize. She opened the door and found neither.

"Hey."

She blinked a few times after looking at the figure with a shocked expression. She quickly gathered her thoughts and responded trying not to sound needy.

"Hey, Beastboy."

* * *

Robin hadn't slept well at all. After Summer forgave him he felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time. He was so confused. He really liked Starfire, probably more than just like, but he also had feelings for Summer. Sure she was annoying and obnoxious, but there was something about her that he liked and he cared about her well being and didn't want to ever see her in pain or cry.

That still didn't mean that he ever wanted to see or hear Starfire cry either, and unfortunately, he did last night. As he walked Summer to the guest bedroom, fighting his urges to do otherwise, he had to pass Star's room to get to the stairs, and there, in the hall, even before reaching her door, he could hear it. The sobbing. There was an inconsistency in her breathing and she would stop and start again. Just the sound pained him so. It was far worst than when the two of them had quarreled before, because now he wasn't angry with her. He was starting to understand his feelings for her. And part of him wanted to open the door. He wanted to dry her eyes and tell her that she was wrong about their fate. But just as he started to move towards the door a small smooth hand touched his arm and he turned to see Summer standing there, looking distraught and needy, waiting for him to show her the guest bedroom. In the low hall lights she looked beautiful. Her lips were red and her hair was flat, because she had gotten wet in the rainstorm she walked through to get to the tower. Her small frame was shuddering from the cold and she sniffled while somewhat tightening her grasp on his powerful arm. He looked at her, then to the door, and then back to Summer, and as Starfire let out another gasp and Summer turned towards the door looking a little worried and discontent. He took her face in his hands and turned it to face him. He then gave her a warm smile and hugged her slightly while continuing their journey through the darkness, with little light to lead the way.

And throughout the night he hadn't been able to erase the thought that he made the wrong decision by letting Star walk away from him. Or that he had messed up again when he walked pass her door with Summer clinging to him for dear life. Or maybe Star was right when she said that he and Summer belonged together. All these thoughts and images of a crying, yet forgiving, innocent Summer and his make out session with Starfire clouded his mind through the night. That with thoughts of Titan strategies and Slade was enough to send any boy wonder into a fit of tossing and turning all night.

As his alarm went off at five thirty he hit the snooze button for the first time since he was eleven years old and turned onto his side, yearning for sleep and answers, neither of which was to come easily. He knew that the day was going to be no better than the day before.

* * *

"So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Beastboy said after snapping out of the trance he went into when he saw Raven answer the door instead of Starfire. It was an unexpected, yet welcomed, surprise. Although he wouldn't have minded seeing Starfire in her sleepwear.

"So?" Raven said as she ushered herself and Beastboy out into the hallway to continue their conversation outside as to not disturb Starfire's slumber.

"Oh, I came to check on Star. I heard her early this morning crying. I would have been here sooner, but she stopped and I was, uh, kind of, too tired to get up."

"How noble."

"Yeah. So, um, how's Star, and what's wrong?"

"Oh, um, I shouldn't really say, but something happened between her and Robin-"

"Big surprise there."

"-Yeah, and she discovered that he 'doesn't care about her and is in love with Summer' supposedly. So she cried herself to sleep."

" Man, I hate Summer."

" Who doesn't? If I saw her, I'd sure like to give her a piece of mind after the way she hurt Star."

"Well, at least Star has a friend like you."

"Gee, thanks."

"What? I didn't mean that sarcastically."

"Oh. Well, I don't know how good a friend I am."

"Rae, you're a great friend," he said causing her to look up and smile at him. Then there was an awkward silence as the two starred at one another. Memories from their last encounter floated through their minds and so they suddenly became very interested in the ground.

"BB, I'm sorry," Raven blurted out.

"For what?"

"You know what for. I just can't take it anymore. I know I hurt you, but I, I had to do that."

"You had to humiliate me?"

"No. I mean I had to end things. I can't feel things like that."

"AHA! So you admit it! You did feel something."

"I didn't admit anything."

"But you just did, didn't you?"

"I don't even have to dignify that with an answer."

"Sorry dude, but your inability to give an answer is enough of one."

"Look, I did feel something. I don't need to be embarrassed to admit that in front of anyone. I'm above embarrassment."

"But I wasn't. Since your above humiliation and embarrassment you figured you'd just hurt me and make me look like an idiot so you wouldn't have to deal with your emotions right? That way you wouldn't have to explain how the calm, cool Raven, ice queen, was about to kiss her teammate to Cyborg? Right?"

"Not exactly."

"RIGHT?"

"Keep your voice down!" He did as she asked, but persisted with his questioning.

"Aren't I right?"

"Maybe."

"Raven"

"Okay, your hunch was correct."

"I knew it. And I'm not just right now, am I? I was right yesterday too?"

"Speaking of yesterday, why were you ignoring me last night?"

"What? Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. That is perfectly on topic. Now why?

"Answer my question first, Rae."

"Not till you answer mine."

"But, dude, I asked first."

"So, I asked second. What's your point?"

"Fine. I ignored you just to bother you okay? I was upset that you didn't care about how I felt and that you were never going to admit that you cared about me at all. So, I just-"

"-You just humiliated me? Seems that I'm not a high and mighty ice queen above humiliation, does it?"

"You're twisting my words around Rae!"

"Please."

"Wait," he said as he realized that Raven was trying to change subjects. "Why am I answering your questions? This is my interrogation, and I'll ask the questions here, so answer."

"Answer what?"

"Raven," he whined.

"Oh, fine. You were right okay," she said waving her arms in the air, looking up and down the hall to be sure that no one was within audio or visual distance. She was barely okay with admitting these things to Beastboy, let alone the rest of the titans and Robin's new pet.

"You weren't dreaming."

"Well, duh."

"Nice. I, there was something about to happen there. And for a split second," she turned away from him and paced back and forth, continuing her dialogue with slight sorrow and longing, "I wanted something to happen, then and in the future."

"Then what happened?" He reached out an arm and placed his hand on her shoulder. At first Raven welcomed the presence, but then she shook off his hand and turned to face him.

"I woke up from that ideal little dream world and saw reality. As soon as those vases broke, so did any and every dream I had been entertaining in my mind of us for the past few weeks."

She walked away and leaned against the wall. Beastboy stood there, confused and no longer feeling sorry for himself, but instead for her. Did he dare to ask her the question that was now playing games with his mind? The words played on his lips, and out they came.

"Raven, why are you afraid to feel?" She didn't dare face him. Not when he was serious. She could see his face in her head at that very moment and didn't' want to have to answer to it.

"Feelings and emotions are just weaknesses. Not only is it not healthy for me to feel anything, but, in general, the idea of love is just ridiculous."

"How is love ridiculous?"

"It's cliché, its complex, and leads to nothing but pain and loneliness," she said as she turned to face him and continued leaning against the wall. "If I wanted to be lonely, rather than falling in love with you, I'd just stay in my room for the rest of my life."

"Did you say you're falling in love with," he paused and gulped, "me?"

Raven's head shot up. She took her weight off the wall and saw the smile tugging at his lips. He looked as if he was having an epiphany. And she was busted. All she had been doing was stating the facts to him. Sure, she was becoming a little emotional, but it was under control. He was in charge of the direction of the conversation. Or so she had thought. She hadn't intended to say that. Especially since that was something she had been holding in and battling for some time now. She wasn't positive that she was in love, but she sure made it sound that way. She didn't know what to do. She immediately placed her hands over her mouth in response. She had to think of something to do or else he might suspect that what he heard was exactly what she meant to say. And it wasn't, was it?

"Look, I didn't say that. I simply said that-"

"-Please Rae, I just heard you. You said, and I quote, 'If I wanted to be lonely, rather than falling in love with you, I'd,' blah blah blah blah." She was in a state of panic. He was smirking. She was left without another play to run. So she did the most logical thing possible. She lied.

"That's not what I said at all. You're, you're twisting the truth."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you. You're putting words in my mouth."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Oh, that's really mature, BB."

"Almost as mature as lying about how you feel."

"I don't feel and I DON'T lie." She said this while turning her back to him and putting her hands on her head, covering her face with her bent arms, shaking her head back in forth, as if trying to convince herself.

"Sure. And I'm supposed to believe what some lying girl who's in love with me says? Yeah, right." She shot around and approached him. She pointed one finger and pressed it into his chest with anger etched on her face.

"Damn right your supposed to believe what that girl says because that girl is me," the minute she said this she realized what she had done. She had fallen right into his trap, that is if Beastboy was possible of creating a trap, and so she continued, "Oh, crap."

"AHA! You admitted it!" He had won. He knew it, she knew it, the American people knew it. And unless she wanted to argue some more at five thirty in morning then she had to square with him.

"Look, I like you a lot, okay? I admit it. It's just that, well,"

"Raven, I've liked for some time now and I want to experience it with you. I mean I know I'm immature and I play videogames way more than any normal human being should, and there's that whole, I'm green thing, but I can- "

"No, it has nothing to do with any of that."

"Well, then what's wrong? I mean before you were embarrassed to share that you experience these emotions, but now you have and after what happened in the hall last time, I know that it's gonna be hard, but, I like you, dude, I can't believe I just said that out loud, but I do, and well, I might even love-"

"-Love is a strong word. And a strong emotion, which I cannot afford to

experience." She started to walk away from him with her head down in sadness, but not before allowing him to see the pain that saying that last statement caused her.

"Raven, please. Why are you punishing yourself? It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does. I have to protect everyone."

"From what?"

"From me," she shouted as she turned on her heel to face him. She had one hand on her chest to emphasize that she was the danger and had tears welling up in her eyes. Beastboy shook his head to show that he understood.

"Raven I understand that you're doing this to protect other people, but why should you have to suffer in the process?"

"I signed up for this job, so that's my problem. After all, that's what we do. We suffer so no one else has to."

"That's not true or fair Raven and you know it. If you really like me then you should at least explore the possibility-"

"-The possibility of what?! Destruction? Chaos? Losing Control? Letting my dad win? Hurting our friends? Or did you mean hurting you?" At that very moment a light bulb in the hallway blew. Raven regained control and took a deep breath.

"You're doing this to protect me?" She didn't look up or answer. "Are you Raven?" He said and put a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked into his eyes and saw how much he cared about her. She had been wrong before, when they had their fiasco, when she thought that she would have to live in eternal darkness, because as she looked at him, she knew that she didn't have to. He didn't want her to live in the darkness, alone, anymore. He wanted light shine on her all of the time and her to be warm, not that dreadful cold she was before. And she wanted it too. Suddenly, the entire trauma that Starfire had been going through popped into her head. Images of the crying and sobbing because she wasn't with the person that she loved and had to hide her emotions and pretend they weren't there were floating around. And Raven didn't want to be like that. She wanted to feel. And not feel pain, but bliss. And love. She wanted to make it, but she knew that she wasn't that strong. She couldn't hold in the ache anymore. She fell apart. Right there in the hallway. Right there in Beastboy's arms.

"OH! BEASTBOY!" She wailed and threw her arms around his neck. He was taken aback by Raven's emotional outburst, especially since Raven didn't touch people. And she didn't cry either. But here she was. No longer the strong and stoic Raven from the past, but a vulnerable version of Raven, weeping and wailing, grasping onto him for dear life, her tears soaking his shirt. He did what anyone would do when the person they loved was crying, he wrapped his arms around her and patted her head and rubbed her back. Her wailing ceased, but her breathing was still erratic.

"Raven," he whispered as both their grasps tightened, "its okay. Shh. Everything's going to be okay."

"But I don't want to hurt you, or anyone. I don't want to lose control."

"You won't hurt me. I may be small, but I'm one tough dude. And you won't lose control. I won't let you." He wouldn't let her. Those words hit her very soul and as she took her head out of his chest and rested it in the crook of his neck, she breathed him in and knew that somehow things were going to be bright.

"Beastboy"

"It's okay, Rae," he said and kissed her cheek and much to both of their surprises, nothing exploded or broke and no one died. How they didn't know, but it was a sure enough sign that things could work. They embraced each other again, this time for a ten-minute period, in bliss. And this bliss was above any that either ever could have wished for.

* * *

Summer wrapped the warm towel around her. She peered into the mirror over the sink. Her hair was wet and she was pleased with herself, as usual. "Beautiful as usual, Summer." Out of nowhere, while posing in front of the fogged bathroom mirror, that little light bulb in that diabolical brain of hers began to flicker.

"I wonder what that tramp is doing. She was crying last night. I wonder if she's still blubbering," she said to her reflection while writing Starfire's name in the fogged mirror with her index finger. "No matter," she replied to herself while smirking evilly. "She'll be gone soon enough," she said while crossing out Star's name and writing her own with Robin's with a heart as a border. "There," she said with a smile. "Now that is beautiful." She began to chuckle and turned on her heel walking out of the bathroom into the hallway. She decided that it would be a great way to start the morning if she could hear that loser still crying as she passed, so she made her way there without a moment to spare.

Her bare feet left wet footprints on the carpet in the hall. She ran her fingers through her wet, brown hair and hummed a tune reminiscent of a boy band smash hit. I know, eww.

She unexpectedly saw two figures in the hall, and they were hugging. And they were right in front of the tramp's door! Her first assumption was automatically that it was her beloved significant other and the other woman. How could he?! And after her star studded performance too! She could have easily have not forgiven him and called Todd or Chris or Wally, but she didn't, and this is how he repaid her?! Oh! What an evil, disgusting, arro- oh wait a sec, it was that green loser and that freaky Goth girl! Oh, well, that was different. What a piece of gossip and quite an unsuspected twist! The freaky Goth chick and the green freak of nature were hugging and kissing in the hallway. Well, time to pretend like she was happy for them so they could like her and in turn keep Robin in her favor.

She walked swiftly, haughty, unbeknownst to them. And when she was within twenty yards, she slowed her pace, and tip toed quietly. Raven so wrapped up in the way she felt right now, could not sense her presence. And so, when she was almost on their heels she pounced.

"Hey there you two!" Raven's eyes shot open in horror and she and Beastboy immediately parted, leaping a good four feet apart. She stood between the two in the hallway.

"No, guys, It's cool! Congratulations! And don't worry, if it's a secret, it's safe with me," she said with a smile that looked painted on. On the outside she was a condescending, yet sincerely caring person. On the inside she wanted to puke at the mere thought of two losers in love.

"Yeah, thanks, Summer. That'd be great," Beastboy said trying to clear the awkwardness out of the air.

"No prob. But you know what's really great?"

Silence.

"That you proved me wrong. There _is_ **one** girl who likes you. Isn't that lucky? You found _her_," she said, adding a smile for effect. Beastboy looked completely heartbroken and Summer looked at him with satisfaction, thinking that her job was done; his happiness was destroyed. Raven seeing this grew angry. She had enough of Summer, and so she queried, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Summer's focus shifted to Raven. 'Hmm, that Goth geek is still standing strong. Well, I'll just have to break her too,' Summer thought.

" Nothing, but my sincerest happiness for you." Raven eyed her strangely as Summer continued, "Oh! How rude of me! I didn't say congrats to you. You must feel left out," she said patronizingly, " like you Goths normally do. Well, Congrats on finding each other, your totally a match made in heaven."

"Thanks," Raven said, angry and really fighting the urge to kill Summer right here right now, regardless of the consequences. After a pause Raven smiled slightly and replied, "and you and Robin are a match that can only be made in hell."

Summer's smile was wiped off her face. Did this reject know whom she was dealing with? No one insults Summer! The girls in this household really needed to learn how to control their attitudes when she was in their presence. However, this train of thought ended by Raven speaking on Summer's angry disposition.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you, but that statement is considered a compliment coming from one of us Goths. It's probably just something one of you little unintelligible populous wouldn't possibly be proficient in fathoming." Summer looked dazed and confused. Her expression said, "what?" meaning that Raven's insult went right over her freshly shampooed head. Raven was relishing Summer's stupidity. And Beastboy, who even understood, was amused and appreciative. Summer, moments after a few chuckles from BB realized that she had just been insulted, exploded and without being able to play mind games anymore said, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what," Raven said simply. Beastboy's smile and laughter ceased.

"How dare you insult me. Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're hell spawn." Beastboy couldn't help but laugh again, only causing Summer's anger to increase.

"Look, you little Goth reject, you may be accustomed to other girls quivering in fear-"

"Not just girls, actually,"

"-WHATEVER! Look, witch, you may be used to Robin's girlfriends being nice and letting you do what you want, but I'm not one of those girlfriends okay."

"Obviously. I caught onto your act a long time ago. You are nothing but a lying, cheating, gold-digging, social-climbing, little tramp. For a long time, I've let you get away with treating Star the way you have and playing Robin, but a word of caution, if you don't back off and leave them alone, then I will personally see to your disposal."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Just a warning."

"Well, a word of caution to you, I'm running this household. Robin is wrapped around my well manicured little finger and when I get the chance, Starfreak will be gone. And you can believe that if you," then she turned and pointed to Beastboy, "or you try to cross me or get in my way, then you will be the next to go. I'll have Robin send you to martial arts training in Timbuktu and I'll spend my time covered in gold and Gucci. Okay? So you might as well try to worship me like he does, because no matter what you say or do, he's gonna believe me, not you two dorks. So go with the flow. Cause No matter how cute little Starnerd may be, I've already won and she's outta here like a fat kid in dodge ball. Clear?"

"Crystal," Raven said, trying really hard not to strike Summer. "Only just so you know, you're right and wrong."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Robin won't believe me, or BB, or Cyborg. You're right. But I'm sure that he'll believe cute little Starfire over the superficial you. As soon as Star spills the beans, your game's over. Checkmate."

"And you think she will?"

Raven nodded.

"Really? I don't think so. I'll shut her up personally if I have to, or just cover it up. In case your tacky hood has been covering your eyes, I'm really good at covering things up."

"I've noticed. And while you may try to hide how you really are, all the make up in the world won't cover that ugly mug up forever." Summer couldn't believe that this weird girl was trying to argue better than her. She just wouldn't give up. So she snapped. She walked up close to Raven and got in her face. Their noses were just inches apart.

And she said, with her head moving from side to side, "I'm gonna show you what it's like to live under my rules."

"Is _that_ a threat?"

"Absolutely." And with that she turned on her heel, looked at BB with a scowl, and walked down the hall to her bedroom, ready to make Raven pay. Raven watched her walk away and knew that this day, this week, was going to be a painstaking process that would ultimately lead to the undeniable win of Starfire.

And so Cyborg slept soundly, unaware of all that had happened thus far; Starfire slept, dreaming of what could have been, tears dried on her rosy cheeks; Robin showered, hoping that the hot water could wash away his troubles and confusion, searching for answers in soap; Beastboy watched in disbelief, Summer and Raven eye each other, amused and yet amazed that what had just occurred was reality, better than any video game; And Raven stood in the hall contemplating the possible future, watching Summer storm down the hall, her hair snaking into curls like Medusa. Summer's rage was rival to any rage Raven had ever experienced. Raven wouldn't let Summer walk all over Star, or herself, and Summer wouldn't let Raven win. While Summer walked down the hall and Raven stood and watched, Summer turned to enter her bedroom, only before entering, stopping to eye Raven. The girls stared at each other, in the darkened hallway, the dim lights catching the venom in their eyes, saying in their minds in unison, 'It ain't over till it's over.'

* * *

Hey Everybody! Finally Chapter 10! This fanfic is turning out to be much longer than planned, but I don't want to leave anything out. Hope you liked this chappie. I needed a BB/ Raven chappie, and some Summer bashing. So, here you go! Enjoy! Please Review! I LOVE FEEDBACK! Any who, later!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	11. There's No Way Her Love's as Good as Min...

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 11: There's No Way Her Love's As Good As Mine

Starfire woke up to find Raven missing. She felt empty. Her long flowing, red locks fell onto her shoulders. The sunlight filled the room as best it could with the blinds keeping the majority of it out. She hugged her knees and looked at the dismal pink and purple nothingness known as her room. She had told Raven everything. They had become closer in the last three hours then ever imaginable during their body-switching ordeal.

Starfire decided to rise. It was six. Robin had probably been wide-awake for a half an hour by now, unless Summer had kept him up late the night before. She shuddered at the thought. The feeling of emptiness set in again, but then as she rose and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she felt like she had made the right choice. Robin belonged to Summer, no matter how upsetting that idea was. She knew that she could never have him. She smiled at her reflection. She had made a selfless decision the night before and she was gloomy, but proud of herself for doing so. She needed to forget about he who she could never have. It would be difficult, but there had to be something or someone else out there for her.

Searching and longing for that something, she walked over to the windows and raised the blinds so that the sun was no longer restrained, but allowed to shine in all its grace and beauty inside her bedroom. She peered out of her window and watched the waves crash on sand. She opened her window and let in the ocean air and breathed in the scene before her. Her red hair brightened the day and her emerald eyes sparkled in the daylight. She wasn't sure what the future held, and she knew that she could love Robin better than Summer ever could, but regardless, she knew that it was going to be a bright, new, sunshiny day.

She went on with her normal morning activities; TV, shower, and dress. Then it was breakfast time. She didn't know what to anticipate when she entered the kitchen/ living room area, but knew that whatever happened, she had to be strong.

* * *

Robin had showered and avoided seeing anyone in the hallway, to his luck, that is minus Raven and Beastboy. He didn't know what Raven was staring at, but it was down the hall. He moved without haste so that he wouldn't have to start conversation. He wasn't really in the mood. As he stood in the shower, the warm water was washing away almost all the pain. Almost. And the water did nothing for his confusion. He didn't know what to do.

With Starfire, everything was so natural, so easy, so relaxed, and so spontaneous, they were syncopated. But with Summer, everything was planned, premeditated, it was controlled, but in a way that he liked. By the time he had made it back to his bedroom and looked in his mirror, he saw the boy wonder before him, who was no longer a boy at all, but a teenager, nearly a man, and realized that he needed to think carefully about his future and make admirable decisions. So, the question was, as he was maturing, who would be the mature choice, Summer or Star? He still had time to change in his mind and that's when he stopped himself. Robin was sitting here planning out his future, who was going to be his girlfriend for anywhere from the next three seconds to the next thirty years of his life. Robin realized that he was an organized, controlling, very decisive, dutiful human being. He was the guy who didn't really have fun unless it was already scheduled. This was partly because of how he was raised, and who raised him, but also because he didn't like for things to just happen. He liked to be in control at all times. That was why he was stressed. He could see so clearly now, things had been happening at too fast a rate for him to possibly be able to plan. He hadn't scheduled any of this. If you opened his laptop at this exact moment and looked at his organizer, love was not scheduled. Nor was teen angst and adulterous activity. This wasn't him. So he walked to his closet and began to dress in his normal attire having finally realized who was good for him. Who was the smart choice. What was his duty. What was expected. What made sense.

Summer made sense. When he was around her things didn't just _happen_ that were out of his control. When he was Star, he didn't have _any_ control over what was happening and he didn't ever really know what was going to happen next, and that was something that scared him. Yes, the boy wonder was scared. Mostly because things that were unexpected were always the things that created tragedy and pain. It would jeopardize everything he worked so hard for. And that was a risk he wasn't willing to take, after all, just having a relationship was dangerous.

It was now official, no more Starfire. Things with Starfire were unpredictable and Robin liked things to be, well, predictable. So he covered his eyes with his mask and also covered up any care for Starfire. He knew at that moment that Summer was right for him. She made sense. And most importantly, Summer was already his girlfriend. She deserved to be loved by him. After all, it was his duty. It was his obligation, his job, and his responsibility to love her and be loyal. It was what a boyfriend was supposed to do. So he made his way to breakfast without a second thought lingering on his decision. The old Robin was back; decisive, smart, planned, and concerned with obligation, responsibility, and humankind, nothing less and nothing more.

* * *

Since their meeting with Summer, Beastboy and Raven had made leaps and bounds in their relationship, and when I say leaps and bounds I mean, they started trusting each other and holding each other and right when they were going to share a kiss, suddenly, "Beastboy, I can't."

"Raven, I have faith in you."

"Nice try lover boy. Look, I can't. I can't control that." She said while putting her head down. Beastboy did the same and looked a little upset.

"I understand." She looked up and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looked down and he embraced her as they stood in the kitchen. She looked up happy for a change. She wasn't alone anymore. And just when she thought that it wouldn't hurt to attempt a kiss in walked Cyborg.

"WHAT'S UP YALL?! MORNING! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" The two separated at an alarming rate. Raven threw her hood up and walked towards the couch, using her powers to bring her a novel she had been reading. Beastboy went back to creating his tofu bacon and tofu eggs. Cyborg, noticing the sudden separation, walked towards BB and said in a whisper, "Hey, man, what was going on?"

Beastboy stopped making his breakfast and looked at Cyborg, then at a startled Raven, then back to Cyborg and said, also in a whisper, "Nothing, Raven and I just talked about yesterday."

"Y'all cool again?" He bought it.

"Yeah."

"Good, cause we have a enough animosity under this roof already. Did you hear? Summer-"

"-Spent the night. Yeah, dude, I had an encounter of the worst kind." He said as he began to prepare his breakfast.

" When?"

"Just a minute ago," Raven cut in.

" So you were there too I take it," Cyborg replied.

" Unfortunately," she said as she began to scowl.

" Yeah, she and Raven had a nice little conversation about Summer's behavior in the tower."

" For real? Where was I when this happened?"

"Sleeping."

"And you were awake?"

"Yup."

" Aww man! You should have woke me up!"

" I was too scared that I'd be killed if I moved."

" Yeah, Raven can be intimidating sometimes. No offense Rae," He shouted as he turned to face her in the living room.

" Don't worry. I take pride in that," she said while she turned the page and then her eyes continued moving back and forth across the page.

"It wasn't just Raven that I was afraid of," Beastboy commented, continuing his story while flipping his tofu bacon over.

" Summer threatened Raven?! What? Now I know that girl is crazy," he said while taking a seat at the breakfast table while Beastboy began to laugh.

" Well," Cy continued, "I bet that she learned her lesson after Raven beat her with her own arm," he said with a chuckle.

" Too bad that didn't happen," BB said.

" It almost did," Raven commented.

" What? Raven got into a seriously, uber amazing fight with the little mall princess, and there was not one punch thrown?"

"Nope."

" No dismemberment?"

" Nope."

" No blood shed?"

" No."

" Well," he said when Beastboy handed him a glass of orange juice, " now I'm glad you didn't wake me up. What a jip." Beastboy chuckled and Raven smiled.

" Well, I at least hope that you put her in her place, Rae."

" Not exactly," Beastboy interrupted. " I know Summer lost, but I don't think she's gotten the threats through her thoroughly styled head."

" But she's dumb! And annoying! And she's easy to get rid of."

"I don't know," Raven said, " She's one stupid, slutty, spoiled brat, true. But she's trouble."

"Now, you guys weren't talking about me, were you," Summer asked while entering the kitchen. Everyone's faces fell. Summer, dressed in a denim skirt, purple shirt and her hair out, walked right over to the refrigerator and began to look inside for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked while shifting her gaze from her book to Summer's obnoxious figure in the kitchen.

"Well freak, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being the evil whore we all know you can be if you really try," she retorted.

"You know what," she said while spinning around to face Raven, her body leaning on the refrigerator door. Raven put her book aside and turned in her seat to face Summer, her face filled with anticipation. Cyborg and Beastboy just stood there, observing and trying not to burst out into laughter. Summer continued, "I am so tired of your remarks. Just do me a favor, loser, stop talking okay?"

" And I'm really tired of you being here. So can you just do me a favor, stop breathing, okay?"

Cyborg and Beastboy started laughing. They couldn't hold it in any longer. Meanwhile Summer was steaming. She couldn't take it anymore. That Raven girl was really becoming a pain in the butt.

"You think its funny, huh?" Summer said while looking back and forth at a frightened Beastboy and fearful Cyborg.

"No, they just like having sudden outbursts of laughter at random."

They began to laugh again. Summer's face began to reflect her feelings. This Goth girl was starting to get the best of her, and she didn't like it one bit. What was worse was that there were two major league losers in the room too, and they were laughing at her, not the other way around. How dare they! Summer was not laughed at, she laughed at others! She was then snapped out of her stupor when Raven let out a, "Hmm, that's odd though." The laughter ceased. Summer, Beastboy, and Cyborg all had become interested in what Raven's next words would be. So silence fell upon the room as Raven picked up her book and began to read again. Dying of the anticipation Summer let out a sigh and asked, "What? What's odd freak?"

" Oh, nothing for you to get irritable about. It's just that their sudden outbursts usually only happen when there is evil present. I guess in this case that must be you."

Beastboy and Cyborg began laughing yet again and that's when Summer snapped. She slammed the fridge shut and caused BB and Cyborg to become quiet and stare. Raven did not stop reading for a second as Summer walked over to Raven, huffily. She stood before her and tapped her foot, arms crossed over her chest. When there was no response from Raven at that time she slapped the book out of her hands, causing Raven to really become ticked off. The argument was starting to become serious and now had everyone's full attention when the sliding doors opened and in walked Robin.

"Morning Team," he said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, searching for the milk, completely missing the argument before him. "I see, that you guys found that Summer stayed over last night."

"Yeah, in the most unlikely way too," Beastboy commented as he returned to his now burning tofu bacon. Summer eyed Raven, Raven Summer. And then Summer smirked and walked over to her boyfriend. She grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to pour a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well," she queried.

"Well, I slept."

"Oh."

" I had a lot on my mind is all. I'm better now." And at that exact moment, in walked Starfire. She looked nothing like what everyone had expected. Everyone assumed that Starfire would look distraught and teary-eyed and while she didn't look exactly ecstatic to see Robin and Summer together, she wasn't upset either. She was like Beastboy the day before. She was a mere shell of herself. If you looked into her eyes, there was nothing behind them.

The reason for this being that when Star saw the two of them together, holding each other, happy, and acting like a married couple she felt that sudden, sharp pain that she had felt last night. She nearly stumbled at the sight. She had told herself all morning long that she would be happy for the two and move on, but now all she was sure of was that she had to move on. Being happy for them, at this moment, just wasn't in the cards. So she got a hold of herself and refused to cry. It was time to move on. Summer had won Robin. The battle was over. There was nothing that anyone could do about it. And why should anyone? Robin didn't seem like he needed rescuing. He stood there preparing her a meal, while she hung onto him. And he gave her the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for. He gave her his smile. That gorgeous shiny smile that was sent from the heavens and reserved for only Starfire. Or at least it had been reserved for only Starfire, but now it was for Summer. That was the only piece of him that still belonged to Starfire this morning and gave her hope that she could live with him not loving her, but now not even that belonged to her anymore. He didn't belong to her anymore. Robin belonged to Summer, completely, and there was nothing she could do about it. Every fragment of his being now belonged to Summer. And just when Starfire thought she could ignore his actions she couldn't and the reason was unknown to her. He was just doing things he did everyday, but now he wasn't doing them with her, but with Summer. And the worst part was, Summer didn't even understand the rarity or the value of such a gorgeous gift.

So the morning continued on. The titans sat down to breakfast. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy sat there, sharing some conversation (although it was a bit restrained because of their unwelcome guest and her constant flirting with their team leader). And the threesome all took notice to Starfire's odd behavior. Her lack of happiness and love for life. There were no words to explain her mood.

The first thing that signaled that something was still bothering her was when she walked in and said nothing more than, "morning." Was the morning not good enough to say good morning? Was everyone in the room no longer her friend? These questions remained unanswered as the titans and their guest all ate their breakfasts. Starfire did not talk, except for the occasional, "How interesting," or, "thank you," but nothing more escaped her lips. Robin never even noticed. Summer whispered sweet nothings into his ear and he would whisper back or clear his throat. The scene made everyone sick to their stomachs. Raven was ready to slap Robin and Summer, especially during the meal when Summer joined in their conversation.

"Dude, I'm telling you, the best movie last night was definitely Zombie vs. Zombie: The Hunt for the Cause of Death! It was a classic!"

"Hah," Cyborg shouted while holding a piece of sausage in his hand, "Classic? Man that movie didn't make any sense! It was terrible!"

"Terrible? Please. Besides dude, it makes perfect sense."

"No, it doesn't, man. One would assume from the title that by the end of the carnage you'd find out what killed at least one of the stupid Zombie freaks, but NO, you don't! I sat there for two hours watching two mindless Zombies fight and I still don't know what killed them!"

"Perhaps it was their stupidity," Raven chimed in.

"I can't believe you two! Those Zombies were like freaking geniuses! I never would have thought to create a very high tech, mobile device, with the ability to be steered from the outside and contain an evil spirit, to capture the evil spirit known as Dr. Evil Spirit in the end!"

" Dude, it was a remote control car from Radio Shack!"

" Call it what you want, but I admired the fact that they were able to obtain such a device-"

"- Especially since Zombies don't normally carry money to buy remote control cars from Radio Shack at two o'clock in the morning on Halloween night," Raven commented while sipping her tea and reading her novel. Beastboy narrowed his eyes. Cyborg chuckled.

"Very funny you two, but I still found it amazing. I never would have thought of that and Cy, there's no way you would have thought of that either!"

"That's mostly due to the fact that you both lack the ability to think," Raven stated very simply causing BB to chuckle until he realized it was an insult. Then it happened, she joined in. Robin was reading the paper, oblivious to everything, and then he rose to go to bathroom. He told Summer and exited the room. Starfire was just eating her food slowly. And Cyborg shouted with a laugh, "You didn't know that was an insult? Dude, you are so stupid!" He and Raven began to chuckle.

" Stupidity seems to run in this household," Summer commented while sipping her orange juice. Raven had had enough.

Suddenly, the orange juice came up out of the cup and dropped on top of Summer's freshly washed hair.

"Ahhhh! My, my hair! You Weird Psycho freak! How could you?"

" I'm sorry, since I'm so stupid and all, I thought that your hair was still dirty, after all it smells bad enough, although that could just be you, so I figured I'd help you wash it! Who knew that orange juice wasn't shampoo?"

"Everyone with half a brain," Summer shouted as she stood up and used a paper towel to dry herself off.

"Well, fortunately for me, while I may be cursed with stupidity, I happen to have a whole brain. Maybe half brains only run in your household." Beastboy and Cyborg were dying of laughter and Starfire looked at the arguing girls and was confused, amazed, amused, and happy all at the same time.

" What happened Summer," Robin asked as he entered the room only to find a soaked Summer, a laughing BB and Cyborg, a still eating Starfire and a reading Raven.

"Nothing dear, I was just clumsy, that's all."

" Yeah, she just forgot where she was for a second," Cyborg said while trying his best not laugh.

"And who she was dealing with," Beastboy whispered while taking Raven's hand under the table, intertwining their fingers. And for the first time, nothing happened. She didn't freak. Nothing blew up and that made the two of them very happy. Beastboy smiled, but stopped as soon as he noticed Robin's angry expression.

"Baby, what's wrong, it was an accident."

"I'm okay Summer. Really. Let's just finish eating."

After thirty minutes of continuous awkwardness, Starfire rose, took her plate to the sink, scrapped it, and walked out of the sliding doors as if she was walking out of everyone's lives and it didn't matter.

"Did anyone else notice the total weirdness with Star, or was it just me?"

" Trust me, BB, it wasn't just you. Since when does she not talk?"

No one answered. No one dared with Summer sitting there still. Then the silence was broken by the only non-hero at the table.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go see daddy, to settle our dispute. I hope your strange little friend is alright Robin," Summer said.

"I'm sure she's fine," he comforted as Summer rose from the table and he kissed her forehead. Summer waved goodbye and Robin followed behind hr to escort her out of the tower. In the time that he was away the three remaining titans looked at each other.

"Three guesses what's wrong with Star," Beastboy said.

"I only need one. It beings with an S and ends an R," Cyborg said with a semi-angry expression.

"Summer," Raven said angrily.

" She's really starting to become my least favorite season," Beastboy said with venom as he finished drinking his soymilk. Cyborg looked at him with a smile and nodded in agreement.

After escorting her out, like a gentleman, Robin returned to the table and then noticed that the three titans at the table were staring at him, with less than pleased expressions.

"What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Star is fine."

"Oh yeah," Raven said while turning the page in her novel, "I'd be fine too if I had to sit at the breakfast table and watch the boy blunder, who I happened to make out with last night, oh so passionately, hold hands and hug and just hang all over some new comer. Wouldn't affect me at all. And my silence, drooping face, and watery eyes, that would be my happy face," Raven finished in an overtly sarcastic tone, causing Robin to look at her with shock and Beastboy and Cyborg look on in silence.

"Look Raven, Star's fine. She's dealing with our mistake in her own way."

"Dealing? With your mistake? Right. Look, I normally don't care what you do, mostly because I usually can't stand you and I don't care about, well, you, but just to open your eyes, Summer is bad news."

"Raven, now I know something's wrong with you. Don't talk about Summer behind her back like that."

"Like what? I'm talking about Summer behind her back the same way I would to her face. I'm _insulting_ her. And here I thought you were the sidekick of the world's greatest detective."

"You know, I didn't want to believe it, but I guess Summer was right."

"About what?"

" She was telling me at breakfast that you don't really like her, because you're jeal-"

"Finish that sentence and die." He looked at her and didn't say a word. He wasn't afraid, but he knew that nothing good would come of finishing that sentence just to win the argument.

" I'd rather choke on my own vomit than be jealous of you. Bottom line, Star's not fine. And you need to take that stupid mask off and open your eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with Summer or Starfire. As a matter of fact they're pretty good friends. This morning Summer even said she wanted to help you guys plan Star's surprise party."

Cyborg spit out his orange juice and then said, "No that's okay, I'm sure we can handle it. Besides, we know Star a bit…better than she does, so it would be easier and better without her." Robin looked at him curiously.

"Look, what Cy means to say is, well, we would rather do it without her," Beastboy said while looking at his feet. Robin didn't know how to react to this statement. After all, it was his girlfriend that they were talking about. He had promised Summer she could help with Star's surprise party. She had been so adamant with the proposal. And Robin couldn't say no. Summer was trying to be nice, and what better way to show Star that he wanted to still be her friend, and nothing more, than by helping with her surprise party.

"Guys, what's wrong with Summer helping? She really wants to show Starfire that there aren't any hard feelings. She isn't going to hurt anyone. She just wants to help. I mean she's such a sweet person, a little selfish at times, but really sweet. I mean you guys act like you don't like her or something." And as soon as he said that everyone looked at each other as if trying to avoid Robin's eyes. Then he observed this and they shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "You guys like her, right," he asked as the three before him became very interested in their shoes. Raven looked at the other two and finally broke the silence.

"Look Robin, let me give it to you straight," he looked at her as if dreading her next sentence, "Summer is an evil bitch."

"Excuse Me?" He shouted in rage. "That's my girlfriend that you're talking about!" He shouted with hate as he approached Raven who stood her ground. Beastboy and Cyborg jumped at his rage, somewhat shaken.

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better I've told her that to her face before."

"You what? No wonder she thinks you hate her."

"She only thinks that? I told her that I do, she should know it by now!"

"Raven, I can't believe you! Just because you don't have a boyf-"

"- Don't go there boy wonder, or I'll have to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh. Really, well get ready because when I finish with you, for the way you've been treating Star, I'm gonna get your idiotic girlfriend too."

"Over my dead body!" He said as he stood in front of Raven looking down with a fire in his eyes that matched the one burning in her own.

"Any way you like it!" Raven said while moving her pointed index finger backing in forth in the air over his future dead body. Then Cyborg broke the scene up as the two began reaching for each other. "Hey, stop it guys! Yo! BB, help me out here."

"No way, man! Let them go man, let them go!" He shouted as back onto the sofa and began to eat some popcorn. After ignoring Beastboy's comment Cyborg pushed the two teen heroes apart and they each stood on opposite ends of the room looking at each other with pure hate for the other.

"Look, Robin, Raven's right. I mean it was VERY mean how she just said it and she shouldn't call Summer names, BUT that doesn't stop her from being right. Summer is mean, man. You should hear some of the things she's said to me, BB, Raven and Star."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. She's probably afraid that you won't like her! Which you don't! She's probably just trying to defend herself. I doubt that she wants to hurt anyone!"

"Whatever!" Raven shouted.

"Look, while I doubt that you're right Robin, you're my friend and if you really care about this girl, then I guess I'll try to give her a chance."

"I...I...I really-"

"Well, looks like its settled then, huh? He can't even say that he likes her!"

"That's because I don't like her!" he shouted while angry. He didn't mean to say that, so he covered it up quickly.

"I rest my case," Raven said as she turned away from the scene.

"I..I love her!" Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven all turned and looked at Robin with shock.

"Really," BB and Cy asked in unison.

"Yeah, really," Robin replied nervously. Beastboy and Cyborg couldn't believe that Robin loved that, that thing. She was evil, as Raven had pointed out. They were his best friends. They had to respect that he loved her. They had to be civil.

However, Raven looked at him and knew that he was lying. As the other two pondered how they were going to start being nice to Summer she stared at him hard and long and he squirmed under her eyes. He couldn't take those accusing eyes of hers. He shifted uncomfortably and Raven shook her head back and forth disgusted. She let it go as Cyborg spoke again.

"Then, I'll, we'll give Summer one more chance. I've personally heard her only a few times, and maybe she's just trying too defend herself and we're all wrong. She can help with the party, but if she acts up or hurts Star again I'm telling you in a very unfriendly manner."

Raven and Robin were both unhappy with the arrangement, but that was as good as it was getting. They shook on it and Robin left the room to toil in the gym. Raven sat down and began to read her book again, and Cyborg and Beastboy played video games.

* * *

That smile. It was all she could think about. How did Summer deserve it? How was Summer worthy and she wasn't? How could Summer not understand how wondrous it was?

Starfire had been thinking about that smile of his for two hours now. She had returned to her bedroom after breakfast only to find a picture of Robin sitting on her dresser. She had not remembered putting it there and at the sight of his smiling face she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't cry this time. She picked up the picture and smiled, and after thinking about how Robin was hurting her so and not even giving it a second thought, she became angry turned towards her bed and tossed the picture, frame and all, right over her shoulder and across the room. She sat in her bed, under the covers, not wanting to get out of it today. She just wanted to stay in her bed and die. She had faked liking Summer before, but she just couldn't see how she was going to be able to do that anymore, especially after the conversations that she had had with Summer in the past.

She then remembered Summer's promises or threats to make Star go away if she tried anything with Robin and she began to wonder if her threats held any merit whatsoever. After all she had been very capable thus far in getting Robin all to herself. Then she started to long for that picture across the room again. She finally got up after much contemplation and telling herself how pathetic and silly she was. It was silly really, that's what she kept on telling herself.

Regardless she threw the covers off of herself and floated across the room to where the picture rested on her bedroom floor. The pink carpet only accentuated his beautiful smile and brightened his features. Even though he was wearing a mask he was looking right into her soul, through the picture. She suddenly felt teary eyed and happy at the same time. She looked around the room and she just couldn't understand how he was nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time to her. She was going absolutely crazy. She couldn't stop thinking of him. No matter how hard she tried. She was just as unable to find a way to leave this love behind.

And as the time passed and she reclined in her bed, flipping through TV channels and tossing the picture across her bed one minute and picking it up and running her hand over his features the next she couldn't help but miss him. She needed him.

And she looked towards her communicator, hoping he would call her to him with a mission or an apology or better yet a kiss, but it never happened. Here she was sitting all alone wishing he would call her and say he wanted her back, but he never did.

'Starfire, you are such a fool.' And as she looked at his picture and that smile she thought, 'No, I'm not. I'm just a fool for you.'

* * *

The day went on. I didn't skip a beat. It gave way into evening. The titans sat down to dinner in silence. No one spoke. Raven and Beastboy shot looks of adoration at each other, which Cyborg slowly began to pick up on. At one point BB smiled at Raven, while holding her hand under the table, and when she smiled back Cyborg dropped his fork causing the two to jerk upward and Raven to look down while Beastboy looked at Cyborg with an innocent expression. Cyborg looked at the two skeptically, but returned to his meal once the doorbell rang and Robin sprinted out of the room to go answer. They all knew who it was and Starfire's already gloomy expression during the meal only became more gloomy and pathetic looking. The three around her felt sorry and worried. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Star, you okay?"

She looked up at him confused and said, "Oh, yes, I am fine. How are you?" He shook his head in response and returned to his meal after seeing that she had done so while he replied. He glanced towards BB and Raven who wore his same expression.

Summer walked in the room and the silent meal continued, minus Summer's thirty minute story of her conversation with her father and his apology gift of a three hundred dollar shopping spree. "Chump change really, but it was supposed to be just a small gesture anyhow," she said as Robin shook his head without moving his eyes away from his laptop. Starfire felt like she was going crazy. She couldn't take it, the hugging, the holding hands, and Robin not even noticing how upset she was and her change in demeanor.

"I can't take it" she shouted suddenly. Everyone dropped their forks and looked up at the now standing Starfire in shock and confusion.

"Now, that was rude, I was talking and you just-"

"Shut UP Summer. Okay," she yelled at a less than happy Summer.

"Star, is something wrong," Robin asked looking concerned. 'What am I waiting for,' Starfire asked herself as she realized that she had paused before answering Robin's question. She needed to tell him now that she was wrong. That she wanted him back. And just as Starfire was going to respond Summer got the perfect idea for how to regain Robin's attention. She started to "sob" in her seat. Robin automatically forgot completely about Starfire and turned to console Summer at the table. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back saying sweet nothings. Right then Starfire's mouth dropped. Robin forgot that she even existed. She was going to tell him that he had broken her heart and as soon as she saw that she realized that it was still breaking. And as Summer was hugging him and Robin consoled her and kissed her cheek she began to miss him even more. That was the moment when she realized just how far away he was. He was now completely out of reach.

"You know what, everything is wrong. Excuse me." Robin didn't even take notice to Star's scramble for the door. Raven followed after her and tried to stop her in the hall now that they were away from everyone else.

"Starfire wait," Raven said.

" For what? What am I waiting for?"

" I know that it must hurt Star, but-"

"But nothing. I was being big by saying that he should ignore me. I wanted him to move on, I just never thought he'd do it so soon and completely forget about me."

"Star, he-"

"Doesn't he see my heart breaking right in front of him? No, because that that GIRL is in there. I should just slap her," Star said while making her way back towards the door. At first Raven thought this was a great idea d wanted Summer to be slapped, but then she got a great idea. She could see how much Star needed Robin and knew that Robin was in "love" with Summer to stop him from loving Star. That's when her whole plan popped into her head. Payback was going to be a bitch.

"No Star, you can't just hit her. Trust me! You have to at least fake being civil to her. " After Raven pulled Star away from the idea of beating Summer they decided to go back to dinner. And when the doors opened there was Robin asking Summer if she was okay, holding her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. Summer of course said no and Robin began t hold her again. At which time Summer noticed Raven and Starfire's entrance and gave them a wink and an evil smile. Starfire lost it.

"I can't fake it, Rae! I can't fake it anymore. I can't stand her!" she shouted as Raven pulled her into the hallway. Star got out of Raven's grasp and made way to her bedroom. Raven watched her look away and said, "Don't worry Star."

After dinner Raven told Cyborg and Beastboy everything while Cyborg washed the dishes and Robin and Summer watched TV on the couch.

"She was going to hit her?"

"Probably kill her is more like it," Cyborg commented to Beastboy.

"I've never seen Starfire so angry. I mean, obviously when it comes to Robin, Mr. Clueless as usual, she gets really upset and worked up, but she was fuming."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"We're gonna beat the crap out of her!"

"Or put a stink ball in her bed while she sleeps!"

"Or turn her hair green!"

"Hey what's wrong with green?"

"Okay, so maybe yellow?"

"Yeah, then we'll-"

"We are not doing any of those things."

"We aren't," the two titans said in unison while deeply confused.

"Nope. We are going to let Summer work on Star's surprise party with us."

"WE ARE?!"

"Yup."

" Raven, sweetie-"

"Did you just call her sweetie, BB?"

"Oh, yeah, I meant sweaty, ha-ha." Cyborg looked at Beastboy skeptically, but when he looked at Raven and she had no signs of blushing and nothing blew up he just thought that it was Beastboy slipping up with the fact that he still had a crush on Raven.

"Anyway, moving on, why are we letting her help Raven. I mean, you're obviously the brains of this trio, but are you sure you ain't running a fever," Cyborg asked.

"Positive. She's going to help us out. And Starfire in the process too." Then she chuckled and Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other confused and afraid.

* * *

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ROBIN! I HATE YOU SUMMER!" That's all she could yell. She had been throwing pillows around and gifts from Robin and throwing starbolts. It was a little scary to say the least. And as she reached for her next piece of ammunition, his portrait, she stopped right before throwing it, and collapsed onto the floor saying in a whisper, "I love you."

* * *

"So Summer basically, we would really appreciate your help with her party, especially since Robin is way too busy with leader stuff to help," Beastboy said.

"Well, I am like so flattered," she said with a fake smile while Robin looked on happy.

"Well, its settled then. I'm going to work on some Slade stuff. You guys plan, and Summer you can stay in the guest room again if you want."

"Thanks babe." With that he was out of the room and Summer's smile fell off of her face.

"So what are you dorks trying to do here? Huh?"

"Well now that didn't last very long did it Miss Mean pants," Cy said looking semi-hurt.

"Look, I just know that you three losers told Robin you hate me-"

" He told you that," BB asked looking shocked.

"Of course. He loves me. I'm his girlfriend."

"Unfortunately," Cyborg commented.

"Well, anyway, I can't believe you jerks tried to blow my cover. I mean he was like really asking me questions about how I _treat_ you guys and telling me to _try_ and be _nicer,_ like I actually care about _you_ guys or what _he_ wants. I mean I almost broke out laughing, but instead I just lied. But regardless, which one of you socially challenged justice babies spilled the beans?"

"It was me."

"I should of known that the witch weirdo would go cry like a baby. And here I thought the green imbecile would be the one who would cry." Lucky for Summer Raven has the ability to control her emotions very well. Otherwise she would have been thrown out the window and her body never found.

"Look, Summer, I'm really sorry. And while you might not take into consideration what Robin asks of you, I do. So I'm going to try and be you're friend. I'm sorry. Really." Summer didn't buy this for a second, but she decided to go along with it.

"Fine. I'll try, too." And with that they sat down and began to plan the party. They caught Summer up with the plans thus far and began to work on the guest list.

" So Summer, we already started the list, but you can look at some pictures of friends and family and pick some people."

"Cool. She's not invited, she dresses like a nun!"

"Hey, that's my cousin," Cy yelled.

"All the more reason she's not invited. She can come, she looks pretty normal. No, No, Hell no, ooo, he's cute, definitely invited," she said while thumbing through photos. "No, no, maybe, no, ill, she's prettier than me, she shouldn't be allowed to live! Last thing I need is more competition! No, no, no." Raven watched, knowing that everything was going according to plan. And Summer continued until found one photo. "Wow, who's this?"

"Oh, a friend," Raven said plainly, "I don't think we're going to invite him."

"Why not? He's definitely invited!"

And evening gave way to night. Robin was in his room, typing away, oblivious to Starfire's emotions, doing what was his duty; Beastboy and Cyborg sat in the living room, helping with the party, confused by why Raven was letting Summer help out; Summer continued to thumb through photos saying in her mind, 'These idiots don't even know what I'm planning. It's all going according to plan.' Raven leaned over a smiling Summer saying, 'What an idiot. She doesn't even know that I can read her mind. But she's right about one thing, it's all going to plan.' And Starfire lay on her bed in the dark holding Robin's picture in her arms, the television's light reflecting off of her skin. She missed him. She hated him. She loved him. She couldn't stop thinking of him and she didn't know why. Why? Why was he with Summer? He was probably making out with her right now. And why? How was Summer able to intoxicate him with her kisses? Summer couldn't hold Robin like she could or feel him like she could. She certainly couldn't touch him like she could and she would never be able to love him like she could. She then took her index finger and outlined his chin. 'Why am I still thinking about this? Why are you with her, when she does nothing as well as I do? She can't love you like I can, she can't even love you,' Star thought while tracing his face with her finger. She didn't know why Summer was his choice and she wasn't as she drifted off to a land of dreams with a smile, but she did know one thing as she thought of Summer trying to kiss Robin, 'There's no way her love's as good as mine.'

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it took a long time, but it was a long one. I've found that for quality writing its probably going to take me anywhere from a week to two weeks to make a good chapter, but do not fear, the wait will be well worth it! Summer's plan is not going to work like she wants it to. Wait and see. Review! It makes me write faster and with more care! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Later Days!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	12. You Give Me Butterflies

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 12: You Give Me Butterflies

Starfire had just about enough of her inability to erase Robin from her mind last time we saw her. And as for Robin, he was completely oblivious to how Star was feeling, as he was to Summer's true nature, and everyone's true hatred for her. Wow, he's pretty clueless. Yet we all love him, including Starfire.

That night, she felt unappreciated. She was invisible. Robin didn't know she was there anymore. She had told him to stay with Summer, but she didn't think he would do so, so quickly and without any regard for how Star might feel.

She woke up the next morning around nine; it was Sunday, the slow day. And so she moved at an extremely slow rate. She hadn't slept well. Her head had been clouded with bad thoughts and bad dreams. She didn't wake up with the same resolve she had the morning before. She rose and undertook her daily routine. She sat gloomily on her bed, with nothing to look forward to. No one to care and no one there. As she heard Cyborg call her to breakfast she glanced at the clock with longing, water filled emeralds and decided it best to attend breakfast. She rose and made her way to the bedroom door and as she turned the knob she remembered her disturbing dream from the night before. She was back on her world, left the titans as Summer had wished. People were worshipping her. She was the princess of Tamaran, sitting high and mighty above the masses, with a tear streaked face, alone on her pedestal, living proof that to have loved and lost was not better than to never have loved at all.

* * *

Robin had yet another night without sleep. He just kept replaying Starfire's outburst and pain and then how he completely ignored her. But he had to, right? Summer had told him that Starfire and Raven were both really jealous and that she felt like he was paying a little too much attention to Starfire, she even threatened to break up if he didn't stop paying attention to Starfire.

At first, the offer was appealing, but then he remembered that Summer was the only one for him. Besides, if he really wanted Star that badly he would feel like he needed her and he didn't. He hadn't felt like that at all. Or at least not thus far.

* * *

Raven smiled when she poured herself a cup of herbal tea. Summer was such a sucker. She knew that Summer didn't buy the whole, 'I'm sorry' thing, but Summer had fallen right into her trap. One, Summer had forgotten that Raven could read minds. And thanks to this ability Raven was able to see Summer's past, including her recent time spent with Robin, some of which involved her telling him how jealous Raven was and how threatened she was by Starfire. Robin had bought it, after all, why wouldn't Summer be threatened; he cheated on her once already. Anyway, number two; Raven saw that Summer wanted to get rid of Star, by means of her party. She not only wanted to ruin her party and make her believe she had no friends at the tower, but she also wanted to find her someone new, someone she would invite and make Star fall head over heels. So Raven decided that she would prevent the party ruining and would help Summer pick the guy. And that guy would preoccupy Star and teach Robin a lesson in how important Starfire is to him (which Raven knew he wasn't understanding after having read his mind as well).

Raven had to think before she invited Summer to help. She had to find a guy that reminded Starfire of Robin, but would do anything for her. A nice, handsome guy. A hero. A gymnast. An athlete. An arrogant little twerp. A sidekick. And most importantly, mysterious. And as she searched through her mind, and the mind of her colleagues, including Robin, to find someone who met this description and could make Robin jealous and out do him, she stumbled upon a very interesting specimen.

And so, as Summer invited every hot guy she could find to seduce Star and to use as a boy toy on the side, she took the bait. And now Raven sat at the breakfast table enjoying her tea, flipping through the pages of a very intriguing and grim novel and smiled yet again. All was going to be right in the world. She would have Beastboy. Starfire would have Robin, if she still wanted him, and Summer would finally be on the street.

"Who's stupid know," Raven smiled into her cup as she thought of her masterful plan and the words of the wicked witch who inspired it.

* * *

Beastboy and Cyborg were confused. Raven's plan was not making any sense. Mind you, she hadn't explained it to them saying that, "You two will blab," or, "It's far to complex and perplexing for boys with your brain capacity," whatever that was supposed to mean.

They were really wondering if Raven had lost it. She had been smiling and saying nice things about Summer and how great it was that Summer was able to help them plan the surprise birthday party for Starfire. They were beyond confusion at this point; as they continued cooking breakfast for the team on Sunday morning. Raven was smiling and sipping her tea contently while occasionally murmuring to herself.

"Don't' worry boys," she suddenly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I've taken care of everything. There's nothing to worry about. If things go okay Summer will be gone by Wednesday, Friday at the latest."

"Raven, we'd like to believe you," Cyborg said uncomfortably, "but you've just been acting so, so-"

"-So weird! You sure you know what you're doing here?" Beastboy asked for Cyborg.

"Trust me," she said with a smile and then returned to her novel and ignored the expressions that the two exchange before returning to their preparation of breakfast.

"Oh, by the way, can you do me a favor Cy?"

"Sure Raven, what's up?"

"Can you call everyone for breakfast, it's gonna be great." And with that she returned to reading and Beastboy and Cyborg again looked at each other with nothing but confusion on their faces before Cyborg complied to Raven's ordinary, yet strange, request.

* * *

She could her that weird metal man calling out to her and at the same time made her name sound so terrible. She could her the hate in his voice as he called for her to wake up and come and eat some breakfast. 'Bet they poisoned my food the no good losers,' Summer thought as she sat up in the bed. She had spent yet another night in the guest room, which she now labeled, her bedroom. Although she was absolutely pleased that Robin was allowing her to keep this room as her own, she was still ticked that he had yet to invite in his bedroom. However, she did not freight over the subject. She looked around the sunny bedroom and looked out the window to see the bright and inviting day. She felt; well, nothing, mostly because Summer is _sometimes_ incapable of feeling anything at all.

She decided that she would dress nicely for breakfast this morning. She wanted to look really cute so Robin would want her and Starfire could be jealous. One might wonder, doesn't Summer feel even a _little_ sorry for Starfire? The answer would be a definite no. Whenever Summer was in the mood to feel and there would be this twinge in her chest, where most people's hearts are located, but she would simply remind herself, "that it serves the little tramp right," since she had made out with Robin and nearly cost her a good boyfriend. She then remembered that she hated that little scumbag. She was the very bane of her existence.

She went and showered and dressed and avoided seeing anyone both to her displeasure (because she liked telling off those weirdoes) and surprise (because this place was practically a freak breeding ground). She made her way to the kitchen to find her handsome boy toy standing near the counter, where Starfire happened to be sitting, and looking at her with regret, sorrow and mostly heartbreak.

* * *

He looked at her now and felt so stupid for ignoring her. When they had bumped into each other in the hallway on their way to breakfast he apologized saying, "Star, about last night, the way I sort of ignored you, I'm really sorry."

She smiled. She hadn't smiled in a while. But he could see that her smile was lacking its normal luster. She answered him in a whisper before the doors slid open, all the while looking down and not facing him "I forgive you."

And just when she thought he was back he continued, "it's just that I wanted to be there for you, but Summer was upset too," and he trailed on as they walked through the doors. 'Her again,' Starfire thought to herself, having been expecting him to say that. She knew that Summer had used some power she had over him to erase her very existence from Robin's mind in the period of a day. She couldn't understand what power it was that Summer had over Robin that made him forget about everyone around him and only think about her. It was more spectacular and distressing than any evil force she had ever before encountered. She sat at the counter completely ignoring his every word after he had spoke her name. She knew that she needed Robin, but he didn't need her anymore. And that was what he was trying to get to in a nice way, but she didn't need to hear it. She didn't want him to speak. She didn't want to hear him say it. She just knew what he was thinking. So, she sipped her orange, poured by BB, and ignored him.

And when he finally realized that she hadn't listened to a single word he looked at her with such distress and yearning to help her that when Raven took notice she felt very moved and knew that he and Summer weren't meant for each other, Robin just didn't know that yet.

Summer ended his staring spree by kissing him on the cheek and cheerfully asked the group, "What's for breakfast everybody?" Her plans had to work. They just had to. She needed to get rid of Starfire, immediately.

They all sat down and enjoyed yet another silent meal. Every person's mind moving a mile a minute and every person smiling at those around when they each had ulterior motives.

Then Raven's plan was set in motion; the doorbell rang. Raven nearly dropped her fork when it happened. Yes, she knew it was going to happen, but there's nothing quite like hearing it happen for yourself. She turned to the unfazed, day dreaming Starfire. She was poking at her food with her fork, looking as if her very soul had been sucked out of her body. She no longer held any sort of glow. Raven felt so sorry for her, but pushed her emotions aside and asked the hopelessly in love hero, "Star, could you go get that?"

At first she ignored her then when Raven repeated it, Starfire looked up with shock and confusion, asking Raven with her eyes why she had to get the door. Regardless she stood up and left the room to get the door, commenting as she exited, "Be right back." No one moved. No one cared. No one heard. And she was invisible.

* * *

Starfire made her way to the elevator and rode it all the way to the first floor. She leaned against the elevator walls and sighed. She felt so empty. So alone. And she knew that she was never going to even be attracted to anyone for the rest of her life. Yup, her life would consist of eating, sleeping, fighting, and crying. Not much to look forward to, but it would have to do. At least until she died. And she already felt like she was dead.

And the elevator doors opened and she made her way across the room to the front door. As this emerald-eyed member of the walking dead approached the door she fixed her hair, trying to look somewhat normal. She could only hope that it was Summer's dad coming to take her back home. Or a doctor from an asylum come to take back its crazed patient. Or even a police officer, here to pick up their escaped convict. Or the host of a television show coming to tell her that it was all a prank, Summer was a paid actress and for enduring her she won a large sum of money. But these were only dreams. And as Starfire knew very well by now, dreams don't come true.

She finally made it to the door. She turned the knob and said, "hello?" She didn't expect anyone like him to be standing there. She was taken aback. She started at his feet and made her way up to his face. She looked into his eyes. He wasn't wearing his mask. He wasn't playing the superhero right now. She suddenly felt this feeling that she hadn't felt in so long. He smiled at her warmly making her feel so beautiful inside and out. She just didn't know how to describe how lovely he was making her feel inside. He was like an angel.

"Hi," the angel spoke.

"Hi," she said in a little more than a whisper, not taking her eyes off him.

"So..." he said. The air was awkward for them both. He took in her appearance and she just smiled. A real smile. She hadn't done so in so long. He was captivating to her. And as she continued to look into his eyes she became lost. Then she remembered, it was her turn to speak.

"Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so," he said without thinking. She giggled. She hadn't giggled in so long, it felt like. "I mean, I'm here for a party or something."

"I see."

"So, are you going to let me in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't even know you."

" Oh, yeah. Silly me. I forgot. I'm Roy. A friend of Robin, Cy, and BB. We go way back."

"I see," she said, the smile on her face not fading one bit. When the two of them looked at each other all they could see from the other was this glorious light that they were giving off. And the light that they other gave provided the most happy and sweetest warmth ever thought possible.

As Roy continued to look at Starfire he couldn't believe that as he looked into her eyes, that he felt like she was the only thing he needed in his life. He didn't even know how to describe how lovely she was or how wonderful she made him feel. Before he continued to admire her appearance he realized that she had said something.

"Pardon?"

" I said to come in and follow me. I will bring you to my friends."

"Sure," he said as he began to follow her with the most dazed expression possible on his face. She couldn't help but smile when they entered the elevator and she noticed him fidgeting.

"What's your name?" he asked her suddenly.

"Why do you wish to know," she asked coyly. He smiled.

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't go around giving my name to strangers."

"Strange? Me? No way. Besides, I told you my name."

"Yes, but how do I know you aren't lying? As I said moments ago, I don't even know you." She smiled.

"Then I'll just have to guess."

She giggled a little.

"Let's see, a pretty name for a pretty girl." She couldn't help but blush.

"I know, Beautiful?"

" No. I'm, afraid not." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh. Well, it should be," he said simply. She couldn't help but look at him with a blush and respond, "Oh, th-thank you. For that compliment."

"Compliment? Hardly, I was stating a fact." She giggled and blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. Before the compliments and this dream come true could continue the elevator doors opened and Roy had already stepped into the living room. Starfire followed behind him with a dreamy expression. She felt like she was flying through the clear blue sky with no worries or pain in life. She felt happy again. She felt like she was in a dream she was about to wake up from and after looking at Summer and Robin and everyone else, she suddenly crashed landed back to earth.

"Friends, we have a visitor." Beastboy and Cyborg turned around and jumped out of their seats to greet the young hero and fellow titan.

"Hey Speedy, how you been?" 'Speedy?' Starfire thought. 'He can't be? Can he? No, he said his name was Roy. He's the one they met at that hero challenge? Wow, he is so…amazing.'

"Yeah, man, how are you? And what're you doing here?" Before he could answer Raven said as a matter of factly without looking up from her novel, "He called earlier this week and said he wanted to swing by and say hello. After discovering who he was with a little mind probing I said it was okay. So, here he is." Starfire didn't buy it. She knew that everyone was planning her a surprise party after Beastboy spilled the beans. She suspected that was the party he referred to at the front door and played along. He was probably invited to fill up the room.

"Oh," Beastboy replied simply. "So Robin gonna say hi to your twin or what?"

"Of course," Robin said as he stood next to the breakfast table and shook Speedy's hand. "Hey Speedy!"

"Hey Robin."

"Introduce me babe," Summer said.

"Oh, babe this is an old friend, Speedy-"

"Call me Roy."

"Hi," Summer said flirtatiously. Robin didn't even notice, but Speedy did.

"So you're?"

"Robin's girlfriend."

"Oh." 'Good,' he thought.

"Glad you could come by Speedy, but where's your mask?"

"Where yours should be, put away and airing out." That got a chuckle out of almost everyone in the room. Most especially Starfire. She had always thought Robin spent too much time working and felt like a part of him didn't really trust her because he would never take his mask off in front of her. She found it quite wonderful that Speedy could find time to stop being the hero and just be Roy. She smiled at him with warmth and adulation.

And Robin noticed this too. He picked up on it almost immediately and frowned ever so slightly, much to Raven's delight.

" So, you've met Rae," Cyborg said pointing to Raven, "and well this is Starfire."

" Starfire huh?" he said while moving towards her, " Not quite beautiful, but close enough. So it would seem that you're from Tamaran?" She smiled. Robin frowned and sat down at the table.

" And it would seem that you are a liar," she said, smiling all the while.

" How so?"

" You told me your name was Roy. And it seems that you are Speedy."

" It may seem that way, but trust me, I'm definitely Roy. But you can call me whatever you want." That brought a small giggle out of Starfire and everyone took notice.

"Do you say that to everyone?"

"Nah, just the pretty girls." She giggled again and said, "Here, I'll show you to your room."

"I'm excited," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face. Robin didn't like this answer. It had more than one meaning, that innocent, naïve Starfire didn't pick up on.

She picked up one of his bags, after he asked her not to, saying he was a gentleman, and then she walked out to the hallway, with Speedy on her heels.

After the two exited Summer said, "well, I like him. Robbie pooh, I've got to go now. I need to go home and get more clothes; I'll see you tonight or tomorrow. I'll call. Bye babe." And with a kiss on his cheek and a gag from Beastboy, she was out of the door. Robin just stood by the table, still staring at the door, which he had been doing since Speedy had exited with Starfire.

"Well, wanna play game station and have me kick your butt, BB?" Cyborg offered to end the silence.

"You wish," and so the two jumped onto the couch beginning a mindless game, sure to last hours. And as they played, Raven and Robin finished their breakfast, and BB and Cy continued light conversation.

"Well, it's nice to see him again," Cyborg, said while pressing buttons with his hands moving faster than a speeding bullet.

"Yeah. And he still looks almost exactly like Robin."

" No he doesn't," Robin said in a whisper full of disgust.

"Is something the matter bird boy?"

He simply growled and mumbled while playing with his food.

"Is someone, I don't know, maybe, a little, um, JEALOUS?"

"Yeah right. I don't' get jealous. Besides what would I have to be jealous of?"

"Nothing, nothing of course," Raven said while diverting her smiling face to the pages of her book, leaving the boy wonder to poke at his food, agitated, not knowing the reason why.

* * *

"Well, here you are, Roy," she said as she entered a code and the doors slid open. His room was across the hall from Robin's.

"Nice. Very Nice."

"So I am assuming that it is to your liking?"

"Yes. Everything here is perfect," he said while looking only at her.

"Yes, well, we aim to please," 'Oh, Starfire,' she slapped herself mentally, 'that did not come out right. You are in love with Robin, not Speedy, I mean, Roy. Right? Right? Maybe?'

He simply smiled. And as she looked at him she couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach. 'But Robin doesn't love you,' a voice in her head stated. She knew it was true. He had moved on without a second thought. He had found someone else and happiness. Maybe it was time for her to do the same?

"So, uh, thanks, Starfire."

"Please, call me Star."

"Okay, Star. That suits you." She smiled at this comment. He stepped towards her. At first she was afraid and didn't know how to react, so she took a slight step back. But once he took another step she stopped moving. She wanted him to come closer. She didn't want to move away from him. He was right in front of her and opened his angelic mouth to say, "Excuse me Star, but, uh, can I have my suitcase. I kinda want to unpack."

"Oh, yes, of course," she said as she snapped out of her trance and attempted to mask her disappointment. She handed him the suitcase and as she did so their hands brushed. There was suddenly a tingling. There was a sensation. It was nothing like she had experienced when she kissed Robin, that was unparalleled, but it was amazing in its own right. As she kept thinking about this she looked into his eyes and noticed that he was staring at her. She looked down from embarrassment.

"Well, perhaps I should leave you to take care of that."

"What?" Speedy asked, taken slightly aback.

"Do you not wish to unpack your suitcase anymore?"

"Yeah, I do. So…"

"So, lunch is around twelve and dinner at five."

"Thanks."

"I welcome you." They both smiled at each other and Starfire exited the room.

Starfire returned to her room and fell back onto her bed with such happiness and exuberance that she felt like she needed to scream, with joy of course. She stared at the ceiling and felt so, so…the feeling was indescribable. She hadn't felt like this in a very very long time. And she wanted this feeling to last. She wanted to hold on. And just when she thought things couldn't get better, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

She shot up and fixed her hair while opening the door. And there he was. Robin.

"Robin. This is an unexpected visit."

"Yeah." He was fidgeting. Robin doesn't fidget.

"So…"

"Oh, I was just going to thank you for your understanding about last night and…" and as he continued Speedy stepped next to him in the doorway.

"Hello Roy," Star said, completely cutting Robin off and turning her attention, and body, towards Speedy. It wasn't done on purpose, however, Robin was a little peeved.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Actually-"

"No, not at all."

"Cool. Well, Star I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today. You know, give me the grand tour of the tower and stuff."

"Actually she-"

"I would love to. I will meet you in your room in ten minutes. Then our tour will commence."

"Alright. See you then. And, uh, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay, you seem, I don't know…"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Later guys."

"Bye," Starfire said with a dazed expression while watching Speedy's retreating figure.

"Hello, Star, earth to Star, come in Star!"

"Oh, yes, you were thanking me for something or other and well I welcome you Robin, but at this time, I need to fix my hair."

"Thanks for your forgiveness, but uh, what do you need to fix your hair for?"

"Well, it's a little frizzy."

"No, I mean, we aren't doing anything or going anywhere. You're just going to give Speedy-"

"You mean Roy."

"-Right. You're just giving _Roy _a tour, right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Star, I'm your friend."

"Yes, but I still don't know what you mean."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course. Do you not?"

"I like him."

"Exactly. Now I would love to chat, but I need to find a brush. Bye," and with that she closed the door while he was in mid-sentence. Robin couldn't explain it, but he felt this strange tingling in his stomach and it was nauseating. He felt sort of neglected and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Starfire didn't answer his question. Or maybe it was because Starfire was ignoring him. He didn't know. So he turned around and went to the gym to work out.

* * *

Starfire immediately ran to her dresser and began to brush like a madman. She suddenly had this urge to look cute for Speedy, I mean, Roy. She wanted him to like her. Not as more than a friend though. Of course not. She didn't like him like that. Nope. No way. No how.

After making her hair tame she checked the clock on her wall and realized that she still had five minutes before the tour should begin. She didn't want to go now. She would look desperate or overly excited, which she wasn't. She was just extremely happy. That was all. So she decided to continue enhancing her appearance. She reached for some lipstick and blended it gently with her natural rosy lip color, making attention go to her pretty pink lips.

And finally it was time. She had to hurry though; no time to put her makeup away, or else she'd be late. What would Roy think of her if she was thirty seconds late? She didn't want to know. She had to make a good impression. So she had to leave now. It was going to take some time to get to Roy's room, and so she was off, but as she reached the door there was Speedy.

"Hi. I was just coming to find you," she said trying to close her door so that he wouldn't notice the makeup sprawled across her dresser.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait. So ready?"

"Always."

And so she gave him the tour, showing him the library and the other titans' bedrooms and the various floors, as the two got along famously, telling jokes and having lots of fun. But mid way through the tour Speedy asked, "Uh, Star?" He seemed a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry. You? "

"Yes. I am feeling the hunger as well."

"Oh, so since I'm hungry and you are too, um, want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Off to the kitchen."

"How bout we go to a burger joint or something."

"Burger joint?"

"Yeah. McDonald's, BK, you know fast food."

"I see, yes let us enjoy the rapid food." And after a few chuckles from Speedy the two were out of the tower and out into the city. Starfire had learned so much in her past years on earth, mostly thanks to Robin, but there were obviously things she was still unsure of, and much to her luck and joy Speedy was there by her side ready to answer all of her questions. And he loved every minute of it. They enjoyed their burgers and French fries and then wandered the park and the city while discussing their families and how they became the heroes that they are now. They had left around eleven thirty that morning and now it was well after three. So the two decided that perhaps it would be best if they went back to the tower.

"We should probably go Roy."

"Yeah, they might send out a search party."

"Ha, yes. You are a very good friend."

"Thanks. You too." And with that they headed towards the tower. Speedy walking next to that beautiful girl who he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of since he arrived at the tower. And she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him either, but he didn't know that. He just wanted to be near her. He just wanted to be closer to her. And he saw how stressed she was. He saw the way she was uncomfortable around Robin and his girlfriend when he first came in. He saw that everyone in the tower was a little less than satisfied with Robin's choice of dating, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to be around her. And he didn't know why.

And as he pondered this, while walking towards the shore of the city, Starfire couldn't understand why she enjoyed being around him as well. But she knew that she enjoyed his company more than anything.

And dinnertime was fast approaching on this Sunday evening. Raven reading her novel, watching her beloved boyfriend play video games with Cyborg; Robin working out in the gym, not understanding why he was a little angry with Starfire; Speedy staring at Starfire as he walked her to her door and agreed to meet her there in fifteen minutes for dinner; and Starfire staring at Speedy, not understanding how he could make her feel the way she felt right now. She began to close her bedroom door to change her clothes as Speedy said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around? Huh?"

"It would seem that way," Star replied with a smile, and she closed the door and leaned against it. Feeling something in the pit of her stomach. Feeling joy. Feeling like Speedy was her destiny. Feeling like he was made for her. Picturing Speedy's face in her mind. Saying to herself, "You give me butterflies."

* * *

Hey people! Well, I know its been an excruciatingly long time, but I had a term paper for school that had to be done so Fanfiction time was put on hold, but to make up for the long wait I'm going to update with another, although it's a shorter chapter, very soon. So enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please, it makes me update! Later!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	13. You Should Let Me Love You

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 13: You Should Let Me Love You

An hour or two after his strenuous workout routine Robin decided to take a shower. He made his way down the darkened hallways expecting to find Speedy and Starfire on their tour, since he never found them while in the gym, but neither one was anywhere to be found.

Finally he entered the kitchen and living room to find it the way he left it after breakfast.

"Hey, Raven."

"No, I haven't seen Star recently."

"What about Speedy?"

"You mean Roy?"

"YES, _Roy_! Where is _ROY_?"

"Temper, temper boy wonder."

"What are you talking about Raven? I'm perfectly calm."

"Right."

"Anyway, when did you last see them?"

"At breakfast. Why?"

"No reason. I just was wondering why I hadn't seen them in a while. That's all."

"Uh huh."

"So, how goes the party?"

"It goes very well, as a matter of fact."

"Speedy a guest?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking."

"Uh huh. I thought you'd enjoy his company?"

"Of course."

"Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"No."

"Is that anger and annoyance I hear in your voice?"

"Yes."

" I see."

"You see what?"

"You're so paranoid."

"What do you see?"

" I see you're becoming a pain in my butt, so can you just go so I can finish reading my book?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. And don't worry."

"About what? Why would I be worried?"

"Forget it." And so Robin began to check the corridors for his friends, just to make sure that they were okay or to see if they wanted lunch or something. Not for any real reason. Raven's words were still ringing through his head for some reason. He wanted to know what she meant. And as he searched the gym for the seventh time the phone rang.

"Hello? Speedy?"

"No, its Summer."

"Oh, hi."

"Yeah. So, I'll come by tomorrow, I have a guest so try not to miss me lots. I've got to go. Lots of love and I'll call you before you go to bed. Later."

"Whatever. Bye." Normally, when someone said whatever with a let down tone a caring girlfriend would ask if something was wrong, but since Summer was currently getting ready for a date with some guy named Steve she didn't really care what he said. Plus, there was the fact that Summer just wasn't a caring girlfriend.

As soon as he put down the phone he decided that it was time for lunch. He made his way to the kitchen and enjoyed a sandwich followed by a few rounds of game station with Beastboy and Cyborg, both of which he defeated, and then he began to type up some new strategies for defeating baddies. And after yet another hour Robin began to grow impatient and decided it be best to pace the living room floor. And after twenty seven times of pacing back and forth Raven was becoming rather annoyed.

* * *

There was a knock at her door and she simply told the person knocking to come in.

"Oh, hello, Roy."

"Hey."

"Have a seat," she said motioning to the bed. He sat down and watched her put her hair into a ponytail. She was mesmerizing. Her every move captivated him. And he didn't know why.

"Ready to eat?" She asked while spinning in her seat to face him.

"Sure."

* * *

Sure it was funny to see BB, her cute little green boyfriend who she had spent some alone time with while Robin and Cyborg played video games, try to defeat Cyborg, while they were both confused by her plan. And yes, it was great to see Robin's frustration. And it was fantastic that Starfire wasn't moping around. And most importantly it was absolutely extraordinary that Summer was gone and completely oblivious. But right now Robin was really starting to tick her off. One reason being that he was so stupid that he didn't realize that he was becoming frustrated, and even if he did realize it she knew he wouldn't know why he was so frustrated.

Yes he did deserve it on some level. He had been a complete jerk to Starfire. And she hated him for the way he had treated her, but she did feel a little sorry for him. And now he was pacing about the room and he didn't even know why. And he was driving her nuts.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Think you could think without pacing back and forth across the room?"

"Uh huh..."

"Hello. Robin! Wake up! I'm talking to you."

"What?"

"Sit down."

"Where are they?"

"What? Where's who?"

"Star and Speedy. They've been missing for a while now." And right on cue the twosome entered the living room, saving the boy wonder's life, because Raven was seriously about to kill him.

"Hello friends. We are back and ready for dinner."

"Where have you two been?"

"Chill, Robin. We went to lunch."

"No note. No phones calls. Nothing." Speedy looked at Starfire and could see the pain on her face. He could see that Robin was making her feel guilty. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her soft lips. So he decided he let Robin know that he couldn't push Starfire around.

"Sorry, we didn't think that we needed to get permission to eat lunch." Starfire's head shot up at Speedy. She was amazed that he just said that.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I think you're over reacting."

"Over reacting?"

"Yeah."

"Please. I was just worried that you might have gotten hurt or something."

"Yeah, right."

"I was. I didn't think I needed a lie detector test every time I spoke in my own home." The two just eyed each other for a moment. The room was silent except for the constant sounds of buttons being pushed, courtesy of Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin ended the stare contest.

"Besides, I need to talk to Starfire for a second." He looked at Starfire. She looked at Speedy, who was pleading to her with his eyes to ignore Robin, but she couldn't. She still cared for him. She walked to him.

"Let's go somewhere else, k?" She nodded as he turned around and began to walk, taking one last glance at Speedy. Starfire too looked back and shrugged her shoulders to Speedy, attempting to lighten the mood. Finally Robin had taken her to the evidence room and turned to face her.

" So, um, I never got to finish talking to you earlier today."

"Oh, yes."

"I wanted to let you know again that I was really sorry."

"Okay."

Pause.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"What are you talking about Robin? I already forgave you. Is that not enough?"

"What about you."

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what?"

"Well, for leaving the tower with him and not telling anyone."

"I do not need your permission to leave the tower."

"No, you, you don't. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I…I…this isn't coming out right at all."

"No it is not."

"What I meant was, things are dangerous with Slade and Brother Blood and all those psychos and you could have been hurt and no one would have even known you left the tower."

"That's very admirable Robin, but in case you have not noticed, I can take care of myself. Besides, Roy was there to protect me."

"But Roy can't protect you!"

"Why not!"

"Because!"

Silence.

"Because why?"

"Because," he had to think of something to say, he was about to slip up and say something he would regret. And he really didn't want to say those three words.

"Because, Star, he was Roy. Not Speedy. He didn't have his weapons or anything. If something had happened there would have been nothing he could have done, that's why you can never let your guard down."

"Just because he is able to decide when to be a hero and when not to be does not mean it is dangerous. Robin, I thank you for your concern, but it is not necessary."

"I just…"

"It is okay. I can take care of myself."

Awkward Silence.

"I'm sorry I yelled just now."

"I am sorry as well."

Yet again, uncomfortable silence.

"Friends again?" She looked at him unsure. Friends before hadn't worked out too well.

"Star, I know things didn't go so well with you and me being friends and I know I ignored you for Summer, but you were my friend first and I care about you."

After thinking about his answer she stated, "Okay. Friends."

They walked back to the living room, rather closely, and Speedy noticed this, immediately becoming angry.

"So Star, what do you want for dinner," Robin asked.

"I do not really care. Whatever you make is fine."

"So, what's up you two," Speedy asked while trying to not look concerned or jealous.

"Nothing," they said in unison. Things went on like that for the next few hours. The team had dinner. Then they decided to enjoy some TV together and they gathered in front of the gargantuan television. Raven on one end. Then Beastboy. Then Cyborg. Then Speedy. Then Starfire. Then Robin.

Robin and Speedy fought for Starfire's attention throughout the movie. Whether asking her to pass some chips or asking if she understood the movie. Speedy knew he was doing it because he liked her and didn't like that she had feelings for Robin.

But Robin. He didn't have any idea whatsoever what was coming over him. He was just not enjoying watching Speedy trying to get closer to Starfire.

* * *

The farthest thing from Raven and Beastboy's minds was Starfire. They were only thinking of each other. The movie they were watching was Scary Movie 3. Well, the movie everyone else was watching was Scary Movie 3. The two of them were busy talking to each other mentally and holding hands under a blanket. They had been "officially" going out since the night before, but no one knew that. They were all preoccupied with their own affairs. Everyone except for Cyborg who had noticed the occasional Freudian slip from Beastboy during conversation. Or Raven's occasional smiles towards the green one. And he could see that the two were not acting like themselves right now either. Raven was smiling. While Beastboy was dazed, not watching the movie, one of his favorites, and inching closer and closer to a Raven who from time to time lost her smile and suddenly wore an expression of complete concentration, as if she were trying very much not to have an emotional outburst.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.

"Hey BB."

"Yeah."

"Um, you'd tell me if you were seeing somebody right? Cause you and I we go to the club every Wednesday and find hotties, but if you were seeing somebody well-"

"-Yeah, I'd tell you man."

'You do what every Wednesday?'

'Nothing, Raven. I just hang with Cyborg.'

'And pick up hotties? And were you planning to do so this week and pretend like nothing was wrong with that?'

'If I say yes, do I still get to kiss you or is that gonna hurt my chances?'

"BB, are you awake, man?"

"Oh, yeah, um what did you say?"

'It will definitely hurt your chances green boy. So take my advice, don't go.'

'Sorry, Rae, I can't hear you, its uh, too hard to think and talk at the same time. My brain's too puny to complete such a difficult task.'

'You have a brain?'

"I said man, I needed to ask you a serious question."

"Oh. Okay, what was that?"

"Are you and Raven, um, maybe, dating or something? You've been acting really weird, both of you."

"Um…"

'Oh, but you hear him…'

'Rae, babe, I'm sorry, but what do I do?'

'I don't know, maybe you should ask a hot nightclub whore.'

'Rae…'

'I don't know BB. You say what you want; I'm not in charge of you. I'm getting better with controlling my emotions, so if you feel that you can handle it, so can I.'

"So?"

'Tell him…whatever you want.'

"No. Dude, we aren't."

"Really? Cause you could tell me."

"We aren't man. Why would I want to date Raven?"

"I can think of a few reasons, but thanks for telling me. I'm gonna go back to the movie."

"Okay, dude."

'So, honey bunny, maybe I could take you out on Wednesday instead?'

'Why would you want to do that? That'd involve you dating me.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Besides, you and I aren't together. Don't you remember or is your brain to small to comprehend that as well?'

"Raven…" And with that she was up and walking away from everyone, causing a few stares, saying simply, "What? Am I not allowed in the bathroom?" Everyone thought this acceptable and she continued. Beastboy wanted to stop her more than anything, but then that would reveal to Cyborg, his best friend, that he had just lied to his face, and it would also let everyone know that he was "with" Raven. So she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her looking into the mirror at her reflection trying to find what's wrong with her. Why wouldn't he want to date her? And with that thought the mirror cracked. Meanwhile, Beastboy tried to ignore her as she left and sat slouched in his seat watching Anthony Anderson say, "Told you man, the hood's always got your back."

* * *

Starfire did not find this movie enjoyable, but she was very happy that she and Robin were friends again and that he had apologized. As she began to drift off to sleep she laid her head on his shoulder and he did not complain. She closed her eyes and as they fluttered Robin simply looked at an angry Speedy and smirked. He then rested his arm on her shoulder.

Why he did that, he didn't know. He was just happy that his friend leaned on him and not Speedy instead. After all she just met Speedy. She didn't even know him and he was taking advantage of her. He knew Speedy better than she did and knew what Speedy was interested in from pretty girls. And Starfire was pretty. There was no doubt about that. So he needed to protect. That's what friends do. Besides he had promised her. He promised that no one would come between them.

Things were becoming good again for Robin and Star and then it happened the phone rang. At first it was ignored, but then Cy picked it up.

"Hello…oh…yeah, let me see…hey Robin, Summer's on the phone, she wants to know if you're here, so," he said while looking at Starfire nuzzled into Robin's neck, "are you here?"

Hmmm, what a good question. Was he there right now? Summer had many times before ignored his calls or said she was busy, but should he? Right now he was really comfortable, and Starfire, but did he want to lose his girlfriend? No.

"Yeah, definitely," he said jumping up from his current position and reaching for the phone, ignoring Starfire as she toppled over onto Speedy's lap. She was confused. She had been asleep and comfortable. Maybe there was an emergency, a robbery down town or something. Then she knew that Robin had just let her down again. He let her fall right out of his hands and into Speedy's lap, literally.

"Hello? Oh, hi Summer…Yeah…. Nothing…. Yeah I miss you…. of course…uh huh…. no…yeah…. cool…. you really are great, amazing is more like it…" Starfire looked at Robin as he walked back and forth past the couch holding the phone in his hands, smiling at Summer's every word, completely ignoring her, as she lay slumped over on the couch.

Speedy looked at her and couldn't help but see the pain on her face. See how Robin had just built her up and let her down. How he had filled her with thoughts of love in her head and erased them for a phone call. A phone call from a girl who was only a poor imitation of the girl was lying on his shoulder a moment ago.

Starfire looked at Cyborg, who was staring, but noticed her gaze and quickly returned to eating his chips, pretending nothing had happened. She then looked at Beastboy who was in his own world, and then to Speedy, the last person in the room, who was looking at her with a look that said, "I told you so."

"Excuse me for a moment," she said while standing quickly and moving out of the room and into the hallway, heading for her sanctuary, her bedroom. Robin turned when, and only when, she began to run and began to feel like scum, but this feeling only became worst once Speedy got up and said to him, "I think I'll take it from here, thanks."

"Robin? Robin? Robin? ARE YOU THERE BABY?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...Summer, I uh gotta go. Call me later, bye."

* * *

Speedy ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally reached her floating figure and grabbed her arm, bringing her back to earth. She turned and looked at him teary eyed. Oh she looked more beautiful now than she had ever before.

"I was being stupid, to think, I don't know," she said as he embraced her and held her slender sobbing figure into his chest.

"I suppose he didn't mean anything by it, I…I'm just being silly. I should go explain."

"No, you shouldn't. You don't have anything to explain. He does."

"But, he. He was just…"

"Starfire I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Starfire, I don't see why you're trying to cover for him. Why you're trying to explain why he hurt you. I don't know what he told you earlier, and I don't know a lot about your history, but its obvious that you like the guy and he said he liked you. But Star, whatever he said today, it was just a story; every word was just a lie. And you believed him. I mean, do enjoy being hurt Star?" She looked at him, pulling away slightly, looking at him shocked and confused.

"Starfire, you are so beautiful, so amazing. Every guy wishes they could be with you. He's an idiot if he can't realize what he had. I mean, don't you see? Don't you even know how incredible you are?" She looked at him, seeing him in a whole new light.

"Starfire, you deserve better. So much better," he said while pulling her into another hug. She at first was taken aback by his emotional outburst, but melted into his arms as he stroked her back. She would have preferred Robin to be the one to hold her, but right now she needed someone, anyone. She was vulnerable. And she hadn't had anyone to hold her in so long.

And the evening gave way to night as Beastboy sulked on the couch; Cyborg watched Robin pace; Robin thought for a second, trying to decide if he should go after Starfire, finally coming to a yes and exiting the room; Raven, locked in the bathroom, struggles with her emotions, trying not to cry, wondering why he doesn't want her; Starfire hugs Speedy as he comforts her. He pulls away and looks at her. He leans down and softly brushes his lips against hers, just as Robin comes down the hallway. And as Starfire looks at Speedy in shock, and the boy wonder hides in the shadows, Speedy says, "You should let me love you."

* * *

Hey everybody! Told You I'd update real soon to make up for the long wait! So, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is expected to be mostly Robin's POV and it might be short, but that's because I've decided how I'm going to get Robin and Starfire together. Many more Chapters expected so enjoy. Plus, I've figured out how to get rid of Summer! Yea!!!!!! So, please review. Next chappie coming up! Happy Holidays Everybody!

Lovin It'

LILY


	14. Why Do I Feel So Sad

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 14: Why Do I Feel So Sad?

There she was. Staring at herself in the mirror. She was cute. Not Starfire cute, but no one cold ever be so sweet, right? And she was nice. I mean, nice enough not to murder someone no matter how annoying they were, but the fact that she was thinking about it didn't count, the fact that the person lived was the point, right?

She had even learned how to love. She had learned that her emotions couldn't rule her life. That she was the one in charge here and she could do whatever she wanted to whomever she wanted. She had learned the meaning of the word control. Yet she had still managed to learn that you weren't punking out if you did show some emotions. Emotions were something that you had to learn to live with. They could be great at times, but only to a certain aspect. Kinda like boys, she joked to herself at a time where she definitely could use a laugh to lighten things up.

Boys. No, not boys. Boy. Beastboy to be exact. He had taught her that she didn't have to be alone. That if she ever was alone, he would be there to help her. To save her. To love her. He loved her. And she really liked, no loved him. He was her first real boyfriend. He really cared. She actually kissed him. She kissed him and nothing blew up. No one was injured. Everyone lived. And she felt this inexplicable emotion that had never before reared its head. Love. And, although unexpected, with his help, she was in control of it. It didn't control her. He told her it didn't have to. She was joyous during their first make out session, during Beastboy's game station break, that she wanted to scream about her new found emotion, this love, from the mountain tops.

She didn't. No one heard a peep. No one knew. Not one person knew about this love. It was a secret. And why? She loved him. He loved her. They weren't ashamed. They were in control. They were ready. Everyone would want to be happy for them. They were a match made in heaven. Everyone should know about this requited love.

Requited? She wasn't so sure that it was anymore. After all, only moments before hand Beastboy, the object of her affections, her "boyfriend" as it were, didn't tell Cyborg about… "Them."

Was there even a "them" anymore? Beastboy was not only lying about them, but he was planning on going club hopping with Cyborg. And it wasn't something new. Apparently, as she lay in her bed awake every Wednesday night, dreaming sweet dreams of the boy with the jade colored hair, wishing for him to notice her, wanting him to want her, he was out partying with Cyborg. And if what if he shared Cyborg's less than committed ways with women? (After all Cyborg never had a girlfriend. He had girls. The only semi- girlfriend he had was Bumblebee, who visited occasionally and was coming to the party for Star. He'd probably be rid of the others by then. In any case, he went to parties where teenage girls were flocking towards any hero and he womanized like no other, after a few autographs and flexing his muscles). Beastboy was a liar. He was a womanizer. He didn't tell anyone about them.

But then again, couldn't she have said something. She didn't tell him to tell Cyborg the truth. Maybe he was thinking of her. Maybe he wanted to discuss it with her. But just the same, did he have to say it the way he did. Like a jerk. Like she wasn't good enough for him.

Was she good enough for anyone really? Would anyone ever want her? As she had thought before, she wasn't as cutesy as Starfire. She didn't have Summer's money, or allure. (Or sparkling personality, she joked.) She wasn't sexy, like the girls that threw themselves all over Beastboy. She was just…Raven. Just Raven.

After another moment of feeling like crud and arguing with her emotions she finally realized that Just Raven was just fine.

She wiped away her one tear that had managed to escape and just as she was ready to leave there was a knock on the door.

* * *

He really felt like a loser. Cyborg had gotten a phone call after Robin had hung up on Summer and left Beastboy all by his lonesome where he was able to ponder why he had lied about Raven.

Why was he embarrassed to be with her? Was he embarrassed to be seen with her? No. He wasn't, he just didn't want to be made fun of by Cyborg, he didn't want Robin to make jokes at his expense, and he didn't want to be rejected.

Rejected? You say. You wonder, what would he fear rejection from? Not what, but who. Although he and Raven had shared many a snog, BB was still is insecure little green self, deeply afraid that Raven was embarrassed to with him. That if he told Cyborg about their relationship, not only would he be made fun of, but also she might try to forget about him. She might not really want to be with him.

He wanted to be with her though. And her being away from him even for just these measly six minutes was enough to cause him to go crazy. He wanted her back here with him.

She wasn't like all those other girls. She didn't fawn over him because he was a "hero." She actually told him the truth and made fun of him. She outsmarted him. Yes, it's true she wasn't cutesy, but he didn't want someone cutesy and annoying. If he wanted that he would have been fighting with Robin for Starfire a long time ago. She was perfect. And he wasn't. And right now, no mater how much it would hurt his pride, he wanted perfection back in his life.

He got up. Up off the couch and made his way to the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and reminded himself, 'I am Beastboy. I am the man. I am her man. Dude, you got this.' And so he raised his hand and knocked. She opened the door and met his hopeful eyes with teary ones. Something he had only seen once before. After all, Raven didn't cry. She wasn't emotional in that sense.

"Oh, Rae…I, I'm an idiot." She didn't want to laugh. She told herself as soon as she saw his face that she was going to make him pay, that meant no laughing at his stupidity, but it was simply irresistible. So she smiled and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and massaged her gray cheeks.

"Yes, yes you are."

"I'm sorry Raven. I didn't mean it how you took it. I, I just thought that maybe you wanted me to keep us, if there is still an us, a secret, because maybe you didn't want to be seen with…well, me. And if you're still angry I understand. I just thought you should know I didn't mean it like that. And I wasn't gonna go with Cy to the club. I wasn't, I swear. I had forgotten about it, but that's no excuse. I'm, I'm just sorry. I'm so sorry. Cause really you are really cool and pretty and I would love to go out with you and-" Before he could finish his speech, which was completely real, not fabricated, she had by this time found his mouth with hers and the two were joined again. As he realized what was going on, he began to respond with more energy than she had when she had started this. He swung his arms around her, and although she was at first taken aback by this, trying to calm down before she broke the TV, and they moved towards the couch. Before lying down on the sofa Beastboy asked, "So I guess this means I'm forgiven?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to kiss somebody."

* * *

"That bastard!" Robin whispered ferociously.

He had felt so bad for ignoring Starfire, again, after promising her that he wouldn't. He had rushed down the hallway. He had searched the corridors for her. He had hung up on his girlfriend for her. He knew that Speedy was up to something by his statement. "I'll take it from here."

'Take it from here my ass,' Robin thought while beginning to move from the wall he had slumped against to hide from the duo when he saw the scene unfold. He didn't know what to do as he saw it. He let his instincts take over as he hid in the shadows. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to think. But every thought only caused him to look over is shoulder at Speedy. Everything was going in slow motion. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Starfire, the girl he once loved (yeah. Suuuuuuure) being attacked by this, this thing. This thing that was once his friend. This thing that had insulted him in front of his team. This thing that was under his roof was standing in the hallway with the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth, kissing her.

Wait? 'Most beautiful creature? I…what's wrong with me?'

He was too clueless to even know, but he did know that Starfire couldn't possibly want Speedy. She couldn't love him. She wouldn't love him. Why would she lower herself to him? She could do so much better, like 'me.' He saw Starfire's stunned expression. He was advancing. He had decided in that instant, 'I am going to kill him. Murder him. Mutilate him. He's hurting her. Taking advantage of her when she's vulnerable. He's disgusting.' And just as he was about to come out of the shadows and step into the light he was pulled backwards, back to the shadows and pushed against the wall he had just left.

"What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm going to give Speedy a very slow and very painful death."

"Man," Cyborg said while pushing Robin back, "what possessed you to do that?"

"Did, did you not just see? He…he's kissing Starfire, and she's-"

"And she's what? Man, I understand you're upset about it, but you can't just go around punching people in the face."

"I'm not going to punch him. I'm going to strangle him."

"Whoa, whoa, now let's calm down here."

"But he can't do that. He's not allowed, I mean, he can't touch her."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Robin, sorry to break it to ya, but 'because' isn't a very good reason to punch somebody and get into a fight in the middle of the T tower."

"But look at her-" and so they both looked. She was responding to him now. She had taken a step back.

"Roy, I…" she began while putting her fingers to her lips. "I do not know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Speedy said as he began to close the gap.

"Why I oughta…"

"Man," Cy said as he pulled him back yet again, "you have got to get a grip and learn how to calm down. You're the most temperamental little gelled up hero ever. "

"He _can't_ _do that_. He can't put _his_ nasty _lips_ on _my_ girl." Cyborg was looking at the Star and Speedy scene, holding Robin with one hand, making sure that the two of them were hidden. He had just gotten off the phone with his on again off again girlfriend, Bumblebee. He walked down the hall and into this. Now, as a good friend, he had been listening to Robin while he spoke, but he was trying to figure out how to calm him down, and trying to see what Star and Speedy were doing, only hoping it wouldn't further upset the boy wonder. Now, Cy knew why Robin was angry. Bumblebee knew why Robin was angry. Heck, the American people know why Robin was angry, but Robin didn't. And when Cyborg heard Robin say those words, "my girl" with particular stress on my, Cyborg had to double take.

"What? _Your_ girl? Man, are you crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Your_ girl? You said she was _your_ girl." Cyborg was right. He had said that. How to cover that slip up. How? Hmm…

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever, look the point is Speedy is practically attacking her in the middle of the hall."

"Who said she was attacked? She wasn't attacked when you kissed her."

"Yeah well, wait, how do you know about that?"

"I am the computer around here, whatever the security cameras pick up in the living room, I do too."

"Oh."

"So…"

"So, that was a mistake. An accident. And it was mutual. This is…just not."

"How do you know? Maybe she liked it."

"Maybe she didn't."

"Well shut up and listen to them talk."

She put her head down as he moved in again. She didn't like Speedy, not that much anyway.

"Look, I am so sorry, but I…I"

"You need time?"

"Time, yes time would be nice." It would be very nice actually. The perfect way for her to rest and recuperate. The boy she loved had just broken a promise and now the boy she liked had kissed her in the hallway. She needed to think about his offer. She needed ask someone. She needed someone. But not him. She needed…Robin.

"That's cool. I'll see you later okay," he asked while holding her face in his hands, "take as much time as you need, but know I'm serious. You should really think about it. I think its time to move on. Move on to bigger and better things," and with that he kissed her forehead and headed down the hall, to his room. Starfire sighed and looked down at the ground teary eyed. She made her way back down the hall, heading in Robin and Cyborg's direction.

"Bigger and better things? Bigger and better my as-"

"Come on man, she's coming this way," Cyborg said while pulling Robin behind him, further into the darkness. Once she passed they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, have you got it bad for Starfire."

"I don't have it bad for her at all."

"Yeah. You're head over heels for Summer. And I'm the queen France."

"I do love Summer. She's great."

"And that's why everybody and their baldheaded grandma hates her with a passion?"

"Everybody doesn't hate her. Do they?"

"Of course they don't. But if you do have it bad for Star."

"No, I don't."

"Then, maybe it is time for her to move on from you. She deserves to have somebody to love her too."

"Yeah, she does, but not him. Besides, its really early for her to be moving on if she loved me."

"Um, you're with Summer aren't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Forget it."

"Good. Man, that was making me…upset though. Never felt like that before." Cyborg just looked at him with skepticism and knowing, as Robin tried to make light of the situation.

"Please. Me, in love with Star? That'll happen when Raven and Beastboy start making out on the living room couch." They both chuckled and then heard a high-pitched scream coming from the living room.

And so the day went on. Speedy lay on his bed, hands behind his head, smiling at the fact that he had kissed her. He actually kissed her; Beastboy and Raven continued a passionate snogging session; Cyborg began racing towards the living room after hearing the scream that scared the crap out of him; Starfire stood in place, mouth gaping, not able to think straight; and Robin began to race after Cyborg, wanting to investigate the scream. And as he ran, he couldn't help but wonder, what was going on? Did Star really like Speedy? Did Speedy think he had a chance with Star? What was up with Raven? Where was Beastboy? Who screamed? Did he really like Summer? Why did everyone hate her?

But the most pressing questions in his mind were the most complicated. If he loved Summer so much and didn't need anyone else and didn't love Star, then why was he upset when Speedy kissed Star? What was that feeling that he felt? And if he didn't care about the possibility that Star could be moving on then, 'Why do I feel so sad?'

* * *

Hey everybody! Yet another chapter! I'm doing this in record time. I think its because I want to get on with it. And plus I'm about to start Christmakkuh break, so no homework or school! Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway… Likey? No likey? Review and tell me. I read all reviews, there's too many to reply to them all. Anywho, next chapter Robin talks to Star about Speedy. Should be up within a week, maybe less at the rate I've been writing! Happy Christmakwanzakkuh!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	15. Now Who's Crying, Desiring to Come Back ...

Please read author's note at the end

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 15: Now Who's Crying, Desiring to Come Back to Me?

She sat down at the counter, eyes drooping, confused. She just sat there until she heard a sound that sounded very much like a soft moan. She was startled. She jumped. She walked to where it was coming from, the couch. There was nothing in her sight thus far and she was wondering if she had just imagined it.

I mean, she was having a hard enough time dealing with Robin and Summer and now there was Speedy. She didn't know what to do. It was really too much weighing on her mind, but she didn't think she was at the point where she was starting to hallucinate. And not just any hallucination, one that rivaled a nightmare.

No. This was no hallucination. This was real. It was a little too real as a matter of fact. She thought it was a hallucination, but once she reached the edge of the couch and saw two people in the middle of a very passionate make out session she knew better. But not just any two people, oh know! Beastboy and some girl. Some crazed fan probably, but as Starfire got close enough she saw that it wasn't just some super fan, no, it was the last person in the universe that Starfire ever imagined would kiss Beastboy, RAVEN! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in an extremely high pitch. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her.

The two jumped in fear as soon as they heard the high-pitched scream. They had been so, um, busy, that they never even saw her come in or heard her open the refrigerator or anything of the sort. But that scream, it was ear shattering.

And as soon as the two were able to get up, Raven turned away trying to breath and calm down as Beastboy asked Starfire over and over again, "Shh, It's okay Star! Calm down!" But she was too shaken. She just kept on staring at the two of them and covering her face saying the phrase she picked up after watching many Earth television shows, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…"

"Starfire what did you want," Raven asked after regaining her composure and fixing her hair. Beastboy still looked frazzled and his clothes were on crooked.

"I was, uh, just um…I was trying to, oh God, I was, well," and as the two glanced at each other, petrified, angry, amused, and a little jumpy, in sprinted Cyborg and Robin.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy and Raven eyed each other, and then Starfire, who looked at the two and then to Robin and Cyborg, saying, "I saw something rather jarring, is all."

"Well, what was that something Star?"

"It was Beastboy and…and, eww, Raven…"

"What? Raven was strangling Beastboy again? Man. Raven how many times have we got to tell you, if you're gonna kill the little grass stain, let us know so we can all see." Raven merely looked at Cyborg with guilt, trying as best she could to give him a smile. But that tipped him off right away that something was seriously wrong. Raven didn't smile. And if she did, it wasn't fake like that. It was real and in high spirits. It was something she did when she was only truly happy. So, what was that?

"What's going on here?" Raven looked to Beastboy, Beastboy to Raven.

"Um, well…"

"Oh, just tell us guys."

"Yeah, it can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet," Raven whispered under her breath, hoping that no one would pick up on it. Unfortunately, one the boy wonder's many talents includes the ability to hear sounds that most humans could never begin to hear. So he replied simply, "What was that, Raven?" Even though he very well knew what Raven had just said.

After a moment or two of Raven glaring at the dark haired hero she faced the group and let out a sigh.

"Fine. I guess it's just pointless trying to hide it anymore, especially with people like you in the tower who happen to figure out or stumble upon everything while invading my privacy and personal space."

"Whatever Raven. Just spit it out already."

"Relax. Here it goes," she said while eyeing Beastboy. "Well, Beastboy and I are…together." Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg looked at Raven as if she had grown two extra heads as soon as those words escaped her lips.

"Um…"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"But when you say together, do you mean…no, there's no way…" and at that moment Beastboy reached out and took Raven's cold gray hand into his own and smiled at everyone. After the initial shock of having seen Beastboy touch Raven and her not killing him, them noticed that nothing was destroyed or blown up and they all said in unison, "Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh."

Raven shook her head and said, "I'm surrounded by inferior beings."

"Except for me, right Raven?"

Silence.

"Yeah, sure BB. Believe what you want."

After those few odd moments of accepting the new couple before them, everyone went back to what they were doing before, which for all of them was much worst than watching Beastboy and Raven make out.

Starfire was the first to leave the room after growing increasingly uncomfortable. This was due to the fact that Cyborg had decided to congratulate Beastboy and tease the new couple, leaving a distressed Starfire and Robin in the living room as everyone else joked in the kitchen.

She simply looked in his direction while still trying to decide what to do with her new situation. And there he was. He was beautiful. And looking at her, with a face she couldn't decipher, mostly because it was almost completely covered. And for a moment she was melting. Those feelings were back, and stronger than anything she ever felt for Speedy. It was too much to handle.

"Friends, congratulations on your new found relationship. I will be going to my room to…rest and read a book." And with that she was gone. She had disappeared right before his very eyes, or, well mask to be exact. He let out a sigh. A part of him was saying, "go get her," while another part was asking "what for?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the toaster blow up.

"Gee Raven, just because you dream about Beastboy naked and think he's uber sexy is no reason to blow anything up. Could you control your hormones for a sec?"

"Listen here, you lousy little excuse for a home entertainment system, if you ever make a crude joke about me, like that one that caused the toaster to go bye-bye again, especially in my presence, I will make you go bye- bye. Got it? You will be reduced to the scrap metal that we all know you really are."

Silence (mostly because of fear).

"Dude, you just so totally got served!"

"Shut up!"

"Cy got served. Cy got served. Cy got served!"

"Come here you little grass stain!"

"Cy got- hey, you can't call me a grass stain, can he Raven?"

"Why yes, yes he can."

"Ha-ha, BB got served, by his _girl_friend."

"Shut- hey! Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure, whatever." And that quickly Beastboy and Cyborg forgot what they were doing and returned to the couch to indulge themselves in hours of mindless channel surfing, while Raven simply muttered something along the lines of, "Boys. Can't live with them, can't kill them without the threat of capital punishment."

She sat at the counter and utilized her powers to retrieve her novel, which was coming to its climax. And then it happened. Yet another disturbance. And it wasn't the annoying chatter coming from the TV. Or the smoke that was wafting from the object formally known as the toaster. No. It was something worst. Much worst.

* * *

He didn't know what was taking her so long to come to a decision. It had been what now? Six minutes? Give or take a minute. Shouldn't she know what she wanted by now? Maybe he had rushed things. Maybe he scared her. Maybe, just maybe, she really liked Robin, that annoying dork.

"What a waste," Speedy said to himself while watching TV and doing some sit ups. "She's too hot for him. She needs someone better. Someone who can show her things, someone to give her what she needs, like me." He began go towards the mirror to examine his hair and continued his conversation with himself. "Robin's out of the picture anyway. He has a girlfriend already. And she's pretty hot too, a little annoying, but hot. If he wanted Star, he should have made a move years ago, I mean she's been around him, worshipping him every minute that I've been here. But that's about to change. Star is gonna pick me. I'm gonna have her all to myself and Robin can go cry about."

He said this whole little monologue to himself while pacing back and forth between the bed and the dresser. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror once again and said with the utmost pride while smoothing his hair, "She'll pick me. I mean, just look at me. Who wouldn't pick me…Yup, she's gonna pick me." But as his eyes lingered on his reflection, the confidence that was there before diminished and he couldn't help but ask, "Won't she?"

* * *

Starfire didn't know what she was supposed to do. It was late Sunday afternoon. Her birthday was on Tuesday. Her sixteenth birthday. The biggest birthday ever. She should be sitting around trying to figure out what gifts her friends were going to give her, but instead here she was, laying on her bed, trying to figure out what guy she really liked.

Robin. He was always the first one that popped into her head. And one would assume that because of him being the first one she thought of when wondering who she loved, that he was the one she really loved. Unfortunately, assuming is never a good choice, and so that one would have assumed incorrectly. Yes. She obviously loved Robin. We all know this. She even told him so. But he hasn't shown any love or affection for her that was not platonic, minus their couch time on Friday.

And that was definitely something affectionate and passionate. It was the part of Robin that in the past few days had completely disappeared. The part of him that she really liked. The part of him that she loved. The part of him that wasn't afraid to take his mask off. The part of him that didn't mind holding her. The part of him that loved her. But where was that part now? It seemed that the more she tried to love him and give him the benefit of the doubt, the more he hurt her. The more painful their relationship became. If he loved her and wanted a relationship, than wouldn't he have done something about it by now? Wouldn't he have dumped Summer? Wouldn't he have paid attention to her? There was no excuse for him not being able to convey his emotions to her. After all, Beastboy and Raven had found a way. And Speedy seemed perfectly capable of conveying his emotions to her.

Speedy. Or Roy. Or whatever. He had just come into her life a few hours ago and he was already pronouncing his love for her. He didn't even really know her, but he wants her to love him. And a part of her wants to. A part of her knows she should. Especially after all her thoughts on Robin, but she can't love him. She doesn't love him. She knows she doesn't love him. Then why this dilemma? Why this difficulty? Maybe she should just move on. Maybe just accept Speedy's offer and try to at least be somewhat happy with someone who really cares. Why should she think about Robin? After all, Robin doesn't think about her anymore. Right?

* * *

He couldn't help but think of what he had said. 'Please. Me, in love with Star? That'll happen when Raven and Beastboy start making out on the living room couch.' And only moments ago he had found Starfire screaming after finding none other than Raven and Beastboy making out on the living room couch. After a chill or two from being completely grossed out and shock that Beastboy knew how to kiss, he was more confused than ever before.

'Maybe its an omen.' he thought with a slight smile on his facing as he suddenly stopped his pacing, but then he thought, 'but what if it's a bad omen, I mean, there's still Summer. I love her too. Right?'

He didn't know. He wasn't so sure if he really loved Summer anymore. He really wasn't so sure if he liked Summer anymore. Heck, he wasn't sure if he was even attracted to Summer anymore. Up until now she had been the reason he couldn't be with Star. The only way he could show Star he didn't need her, but what was she now?

And as he contemplated that he couldn't help but notice that the entire purpose of Summer up until this moment was to prove something to Starfire or distract him from Starfire. And it wasn't really working anymore.

But why did he need to be distracted from Star if he didn't love or like her? What was the point? She was just a friend. That was all. Nothing more.

What was this feeling that he was experiencing now? What was this twinge of pain? This stinging sensation? He didn't know. He didn't know a lot of things lately. And that bothered him. Things weren't orderly anymore and with Summer they were supposed to be orderly and easy, not spontaneous. What in the name Mumbo was going on? He could only pace across the kitchen floor while his friends engaged in their everyday activities. He needed to think. He needed to clear his head. He needed to figure out what was happening to him.

* * *

Okay, so it was really becoming annoying and distracting now. I mean, he just wouldn't stop he pacing. Yes, the smoke wafting from the toaster was terrible, as was the occasional victory hoots from Beastboy and Cyborg, but this was ridiculous. He was really and truly annoying, which wasn't unusual, but the degree to which he was annoying was a drastic change. He had gone from semi- annoying to uber annoying and she just couldn't take it anymore. He was distracting her from her novel and she wanted to finish it today.

"Robin. Robin! ROBIN!"

"Huh? What? Something wrong?"

"Yes. Your constant pacing is driving me insane. Please stop before I'm forced to harm you."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." And with that he sat down on the stool across from her. With no hassle whatsoever. No arguments. No nothing. 'That's odd,' Raven thought to herself. After all, Robin wasn't one to give in or up so easily. He was really becoming affected and upset by this whole Speedy/Starfire/ Summer thing-y. Maybe she should help him. Maybe not.

Yes, he did deserve it on some level. He had been a complete jerk to Starfire. And she hated him for the way he had treated her, but she did feel a little sorry for him. And he was just _so_ pitiful. He sat before her, no longer the confident, studly, leader that he had been before. He sat there, hunched over, and looking absolutely dismal. He was a blob of his former self. He had no purpose. He was just in pain. And she knew that he didn't know why. After all, he was too full of himself, no matter if he didn't look it at that moment, to admit his jealousy or even recognize it.

"Um, Robin," she began somewhat meekly while placing her book face down on the counter. He needed help, and no one else could help him. He was pathetic. Whining over a girl. It was a disgrace really. He had to straighten up. He had to get some gumption. He had to listen.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Raven. If I'm bothering you I can just-"

"-No. It's not necessary. Yes you are bothering me, but that's why I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About your…behavior. About how you've become…"

"Become what?"

"Well, a punk."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've become a shell of your former self. You've lost all of your sanity, although there was much there to begin with, and any pride you had before Summer, the hell spawn, came into your life and kicked Starfire out."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Cause I think you do," she said while tapping her right temple with her index finger, indicating the use of her powers.

"What do you mean when you say punk?"

"Let's face it. You used to be hot stuff. I mean, not to me, but for lots of annoying, screaming, groupie-like teenage girls, you were. And look at you now. Pacing the T tower afraid to confront people. Afraid to admit that you're wrong. Afraid to admit what you're feeling."

"Raven, no offense, but you're reading too deep into things. I was just thinking that's all. Robin hasn't gone anywhere. He's still here."

"Annoying millions daily, I know, I'm one of the annoyed. But did you ever stop and think maybe that's the problem?"

"I don't get what you're saying, Raven. You're just talking in circles about stuff I don't understand."

"So you're not as smart as I give you credit for being. Fine. Let's start over, and I'll go slow."

"Humph."

"You're feeling… a way about …Star and… Speedy." This got his attention. He shot his head up and looked at Raven with a new curiosity.

"That's preposterous, Rae…But…I guess I have time to listen to your ridiculous little story…so go on, amuse me." He was obviously trying to play it cool, but Raven was no idiot. So she continued to "amuse" him, as he so eloquently put it.

"Sure thing. You like Starfire. Starfire likes you. You are an idiot. You are with the wicked witch from the west. She has rotted your brain and blinded you. You ignore Starfire. Star goes crazy, momentarily. Speedy comes for her party. Speedy likes Star. Star likes Speedy. You hate Speedy. You kinda hate that thing you call your girlfriend. Summer hates Starfire. Starfire likes…"

"Who Rae, finish, who does she like?"

"Who knows."

"Gee, thanks for all the help. You really enlightened me."

"Shut up boy blunder, I'm not finished. Point is you don't know why you care if Star moves on because you have someone already and that should make you happy and complete, but its not. The reason why is simple…"

"Well, why?"

"Are you really this stupid, I mean, look around. Starfire was invisible to you this entire weekend while you were preoccupied with Summer. And all of sudden now Speedy comes along and you suddenly care about her again. Hello. It's obvious what's wrong."

"One, I didn't ignore her."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Please, I doubt you even knew her name."

"Moving on, because arguing is getting us no where, what's this obvious reason?"

"God, help this poor fool. Robin, I hate to break it to you, well, not really, but YOU ARE JEALOUS."

"I'm what?"

"Jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S. No? Still don't get it huh? How bout envious? Resentful? Spiteful? Desirous? Covetous?"

"Wait, you're saying that I'm jealous?"

"Yes, will someone give the deaf boy in tights a prize."

"So… this is what envy feels like? You know, never felt it before... I DON'T LIKE IT!"

" Well get used to it, bird brain. I doubt that she's suddenly gonna give up all that attention she's receiving from Speedy, or Roy, or whatever, to be with your sick, twisted, overconfident, arrogant, little self." At this, all he could do was put his head down, knowing full well that Raven was correct. That he had been a total jerk to Starfire. He had ignored her for someone he didn't even care about, just so he could make Star jealous. After a moment or two of thinking of his stupidity and mentally slapping himself he realized that Raven was speaking again, and so he listened as she continued to rant, putting him in his place for the treatment of her friend.

"You are so self-absorbed. You know, you deserve this. It just shows you that you're not all that. That Starfire doesn't have to sit around and pine after you, because there are thousands upon thousands of guys out there, just as handsome, and smart, and confident, and willing to take care of her, who could also buy her anything, who would love to take her of your hands. And by the expression on your face, I gather that you're right now having an epiphany. And while others would sort of feel bad for you at this time, I don't. As a matter of fact this is all rather enjoyable."

"Raven…I…I'm sorry."

"Well, don't apologize to me. I could care less. It means nothing to me. Apologize to her. And then maybe she'll forgive you, again, even though you don't even deserve it. And who knows, maybe she'll let you double date with her and Roy. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to show you what you've missed out on. You know, you've been acting almost as stupid as Beastboy lately."

"Hey! I heard that."

"And that affects me how?" After Beastboy momentarily pouted, Robin nodded as if signifying to Raven that she was correct.

"So…"

"So, she's probably going to tell Speedy that she loves him any minute now and what are you doing, oh wise leader? Sitting at the counter talking to my depressing ass, when you should be going up to her room to express your undying love and to tell her what Speedy's true intentions are."

"Which are?"

"Come on. Do I have to say it? You're a guy. Figure it out."

"So, I've been an idiot and a jerk, basically, to you and Star and everybody and well, even if you day you don't care Raven, I'm sorry."

"Yes. You are."

"Well I guess I should go now, huh?"

"If you're seriously asking me that than you're going to need a lot more than luck to win Star back."

And with that he was out of his seat, ready to confess his undying love to Starfire. He had in that moment completely planned what was about to occur. He would go to her, after she told him to leave her alone, and tell her he loved her. After her sobbing subsided, he would kiss her gently, and that would be that. Speedy would be gone. He would have won. Score one for Robin!

"Raven," he called to her, with that charming smile of his, right before exiting the room and entering the corridor, "thanks." And with that he was gone leaving Raven to smile to herself and prepare to read her book.

"Hey man ,you better watch your girl." Cyborg said jokingly, while nudging Beastboy.

"Or what?" BB said with an amused smile.

"Or Robin will take care of her for you. I mean if he can't have Star, Raven will do. Right?"

"What are you saying Cy? That Robin will take Rae from me?" BB said, still smiling.

"No. I'm saying that he's about to steal your honey like I stole your bike if they keep sharing smiles and stuff."  
"So you're the culprit?! BIKE THEIF!"

And so the two began to battle each other, using Beastboy's Cds as flying death discs. And Raven was again without silence to read. That is until a sudden rush of flying death discs pinned the two to the wall, leaving Raven with a smile to her face, as she stirred her tea with her powers and read her novel.

"See Cy. I can make Raven smile too."

"Whatever."

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to have to show Starfire how much she needed and wanted him. It was a necessity at this point. There was no one better than him. So as he headed towards her room, he pulled out his mirror and checked himself out. After fixing a single stray red hair he continued down the hall. He really wanted to kiss her again. She was so hot!

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. The hall was way to long and he needed to show Starfire how much he needed and wanted her. She was a necessity at this point. There was no one better than her. So he rushed towards her room and as he did so he ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to straighten up his appearance. He really needed to talk to her. See her. Touch her. She was so beautiful!

* * *

Speedy could only imagine what she was wearing, what she would say to him, but these thoughts were interrupted as he caught a glimpse of the boy wonder, who happened to come from the corridor on his left. So he gave a friendly, "Hey," and Robin did the same and then they continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

When Robin quickened his pace he noticed something in the shadows, moving at a fast rate, as well. That something was none other than Speedy and when they met they both turned down the same hall and continued to move after sharing a few pleasantries. 'What's he up to?' was Robin's only thought that did not pertain to Starfire as he eyed the Robin Hood like hero.

* * *

"So…where ya headed, Robin?"

"Oh, there was a sudden break in a case and I need to compare some forensics materials, so I'm headed towards the lab," he said, lying right through his teeth, "and you?"

"Oh, I just thought I might check out the rest of the tower, you know I've never visited the western T tower before this trip, so might as well take advantage of it."

"Yeah."

"So, um which way to the lab?"

"Um, down this hall."

"Oh."

"You going this way too?"

"Uh, yeah. Never really been this way before."

"I bet."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." After another minute or two of fast paced walking and looking at one another Robin finally asked.

"Are you following me?"

"No…you following me?"

"…No."

Pause as they both look at each other's faces.

"FORGET IT ROBIN, SHE'S MINE!"

"YOU WISH!" And with that the two of them began sprinting down the hallway towards Starfire's room. And within a few seconds they could see the metal door with her name etched in it. It was only a few feet away. And the two were neck and neck, that is until Robin smiled in Speedy's direction and began to pull ahead. Unfortunately for Robin, Speedy leaped forward and grabbed Robin by his feet. And now the two of them were on the floor, directly outside of Starfire's room. They began to wrestle, that is until they were holding each other down and neither one could get up.

Speedy attempted to thrash about, but stopped when Robin said, "Now thrashing only makes me hold tighter."

"Dido," Speedy commented while Robin tried to escape from his grasp.

"You know," Robin said, huffing and puffing while occasionally struggling under Speedy, "I'm really starting to not…like…you."

"You know," Speedy said breathing just as heavily, "I never really liked you."

Robin frowned at the comment while Speedy smirked. The two struggled again and then continued their conversation.

"What do you want her for Robin? She doesn't want you back."

"For your information, I love her."

"And what about your girlfriend?"

"What…about her?"

"Well…I'm…sure Star will find a guy who cheats multiple times on his girlfriend to be…definite boyfriend material and completely…trustworthy."

"What do you mean 'cheats'?"

"You haven't broken up, have you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"- No buts, besides, what about Friday night's incident?"

"Friday? How do…you know about Friday?"

"Star told me when we went for a walk together. See, she trusts me more than she'll ever trust you. You've hurt her too many times."

"At least I'm interested in getting to know her and not what color underwear she wears."

"Oh, please! Like you don't want to tap that!"

"First of all, that's none of your business, and second of all, even if I did," and did, "that would not be the driving force behind getting her to date me."

"Well, I guess that just shows how different we are."

"Guess so."

"Well, let's settle this you spiky haired little dork, and see which one deserves her."

"Let's!"

And with that the two stood up and began to fight. No weapons. No gadgets. Just hand to hand combat. It was on.

"You ready?"

"You?"

"Scared?"

"You wish."

* * *

She was completely torn between the two. They were so similar, and yet so different. Oh what to do? Poor Starfire!

She decided that maybe she needed to just take a nap. That would help her ease her troubled mind. But just as she went to lie down there was a large thump at the door.

After being startled and jumping off of her bed she flew towards the door and put her ear to the door where she could hear noises that sounded a lot like grunts and thumps.

'Goodness, I do hope that Beastboy and Raven are not engaged in the making out again. I do not think I could handle seeing it again,' she thought to herself until she heard Speedy's voice call out, "Somebody! Get this PYSCHO OFF ME!"

After gasping, she pushed the door open to reveal Speedy pinned down by Robin, who was now looking quite angry, might I add.

"Robin! Roy! What is going on here?" The two turned and looked at Starfire. Robin couldn't help but look guilty. This was not how he had planned on seeing Starfire this evening. He didn't really know how to explain or what to do. He just knew that he and Speedy probably weren't looking to good to Star right about now. However, Speedy, unlike Robin, had been smart enough to use the current situation to his advantage. That situation would be Robin pinning him down after she heard him creaming for help.

"Starfire, thank goodness you're here! I thought he was going to kill me. He just went crazy all of a sudden while we were talking." Robin looked like Speedy had just slapped him across the face. He didn't know how to react or what to say because he seriously doubted Star would believe him. Basically, he was screwed.

Meanwhile, Speedy was smiling inside. He knew he should have been an actor, not a hero. He wasn't cut out for fighting like they had been only moments ago. He needed his bow, without it, he knew that he was basically useless. Besides, fighting always messed up his hair. Yup, he was a born actor. Starfire was totally gonna fall for him after he played the victim to Robin's insanity. She would kiss him and say sorry for taking so long to make up her mind and then she would tend to his wounds while Robin's team looked at him as though he had gone crazier than normal. What a perfect plan!

"Robin is…is this true?" While he looked at her with guilt the rest of the team came running down the hall.

"We heard some screams," Raven said.

"Everything okay here?" Cyborg questioned while lowering his cannon and eyeing the two on the floor.

"I do not know. Robin was just about to explain. Weren't you Robin?"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"I do," Speedy said while getting up from under Robin, "he and I were talking about crime and stuff and in the middle of discussion he jumps all over, just cause I didn't agree with him."

"I did NOT! And you know it! We weren't even talking to each other! Liar!"

"Robin, dude, chill."

"No, Beastboy, I won't chill until this guy starts telling the truth." Robin said this while shoving Speedy into the wall. Wow, he sure has anger issues he needs to work on.

"Robin, you might as well stop lying," Speedy said while looking at him with a smirk.

"Why would I jump 'all over you' in the middle of a crime discussion?"

"Who knows?"

"Exactly. Because that makes no sense, so maybe you should stop lying."

"You're right. I just didn't want to say it in front of everyone."

"Now that's more like it."

"Okay. Truth is…Robin and I were talking about how much we…like you Starfire, and when I reminded Robin about his girlfriend and told him that I might love you, he…flipped out. That's the truth."

"Why you little jerk!" And with that Robin was on top of Speedy again.

"Enough!" And with that Robin stood up.

"Star, I-"

"-Please Robin. Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Star, you don't actually believe him, do you?"

"Well…" Robin looked at her, taken aback, as she lowered her head and allowed her brows to furrow. Robin then frowned and shook his head in understanding.

"I see."

"Robin, it's just that you have not been yourself lately and, perhaps, you should, chill as Beastboy suggested and I will summon Summer."

"What!? But, I don't want Summer! I...," he paused and thought to himself, 'it's now or never,' and then continued, "I want you."

Starfire looked at him with a surprised expression and then after a pause and looking back from Robin to Speedy a look of disgust crossed her face. Mostly due to the fact that Speedy frowned slightly, looking sad and shook his head in disapproval of her falling for one of his lies again.

"Really? It didn't seem that way yesterday, or Friday!"

"Maybe we should leave ya'll," Cyborg whispered.

"No! Do not leave. Everyone can hear this. You are pathetic, Robin! Do you know that? You have treated me as if I do not even exist in the past few days and erased our friendship just because Summer thought that would be best, but did you ever think what I thought might be best? Did you consider my feelings? Or think about what I said to you on Friday? No. You did not."

"Starfire, I…I've been a jerk…"

"Yes. You have."

"And I was coming here to warn you about Speedy."

"You mean Roy?"

"Whatever!" She looked taken aback. Robin didn't yell at her, except for that one time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just that he…he's lying to you. He doesn't even care about you. He just wants to…"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"What?"

"How dare you suggest that Roy's intentions are indecent? He has been nothing but kind to me. If I am to believe that anyone here is lying, I would have to think that that someone is YOU."

"-But Star-"

"-No. I am so tired of fawning over you while you ignore me. Roy cares about me and he really likes me, and you what? He doesn't ignore me. Ever. He doesn't have another girlfriend and he doesn't hang out at parties with crazed fans. He's respectable and I'm sorry that I ignored that."

"What are you saying Star?"

"Robin, what I'm saying is that I'm going out with Roy now." Speedy smiled at this. Just as he had planned. He walked over to her and smiled and she did the same. He took her hand and Robin's mouth hung open and his facial expression was pure shock. He felt so betrayed. So alone. So empty. He _was_ pathetic.

"You…you can't. He's a liar and a pervert and…"

"Just stop it! Okay? Goodness, I never thought I would see the day when Robin would be jealous. I guess I was wrong." At that statement all he could do was stare at her. Hurt. He felt drained. He couldn't believe that she could see that he was jealous. Was it really that obvious now? Supposedly so. But regardless, she wasn't holding his hand now; she was holding Speedy's. And Speedy held a smirk that Robin wanted to knock off his face. Bu he couldn't. There was nothing he could do. Not now. And it felt like not ever. He tried to explain once more.

"Star," he started in little more than a whisper, trying to express his pain to her while looking her eyes, but she couldn't even see them. The mask was in the way. It was always in the way. "I…I'm not jealous. He's just using you. I want to protect you, is all."

"Well then you should protect me from yourself," and with that she turned around and walked into her bedroom with Speedy trailing behind and saying to Robin before entering her room, "Speedy one, Robin zip."

* * *

Hours passed and Robin locked himself in the gym. Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy shuffled back to the living room and began conversation.

"I can't believe that just happened. Raven, I thought you said Speedy was just a passing thing and now Star's with him."

"And I'm starting to think Robin wasn't lying, did you hear what he said before he went in her room?"

"I know guys. I know. We can't worry about that now cause things are about to get worse before they can get any better."

"How can they get worse? Robin and Starfire hate each other. They're both dating other people, and Robin's in the gym kicking the crap out of everything. Do you know he broke a mirror up there?"

"Oh, things can get a lot worse. Robin called Summer. She's on her way. She's…staying the night." BB and Vyborg cringed at the thought.

"Gross."

"I heard that, man."

"Look, if we want things to work out between them, then they're going to need time…and space. We need to stop interfering. Only help them if they ask for it."

"How?"

"We'll just move Star's party."

"WHAT?!" The two others said in unison. "But Raven, we've been planning to have it on Tuesday for two months now!"

"Beastboy, believe me, I know, but they need time. Do you think Robin is going to drag Summer to Star's party after the way she just yelled at him? Do think Star's going to want him at her party after the way she's been treated and while she's with her new boyfriend?"

"No."

"Exactly. This will give them time to cool down. Besides, I received a transmission from Tamaran today. Galifore won't be here until Thursday due to important imperial business in Tamaran."

"Is it really going to take him till Thursday? I mean, Star's birthday is Tuesday."

"I know, but the convention he's attending goes on until our Earth Tuesday. He's leaving on Wednesday. Even with their technology, it'll take a day to reach the Earth's atmosphere."

"So? When we gonna have the party?"

"Friday."

"Friday?"

"Friday. Everyone will be cooled off by then and besides, we still need to mail the other invitations."

"What other invites?"

"The ones Summer rejected. Just because Summer said she didn't think they should be invited doesn't mean that they aren't going to be invited."

"But Robin said to make sure we listen to Summer."

"And since when have I listened to him?"

"But we promised to take her suggestions into consideration."

"You're right……okay, considered them, and they suck. They're going to stay suggestions. Besides, she uninvited half of the Justice League and all of Titans East, minus Aqualad."

"Okay, so party's Friday?"

"Yes. And this way it will be a real surprise. She's expecting a surprise on Tuesday. Now she's not getting one. And _no_ presents till Friday. Let her think we forgot her birthday or something."

"Raven, that's cruel."

"So am I." With that the party was moved.

And so Sunday night went on with Beastboy and Cyborg playing videogames till eleven, at which time the two fell asleep only to have Raven join Beastboy in his slumber while lying in his arms; Summer arriving at the T tower, trying to talk to Robin with no avail, left to sleep in the guest room again, wanting to kill that Starfreak and meet this 'Speedy'; Speedy sitting in his bedroom smiling at his reflection, knowing that he's won; Robin pacing his darker than usual room, knowing that Speedy is a liar and trying to come to terms with the fact that he really hurt Star and deserved that display hours ago; and Starfire, sitting up in her bed while turning off her TV to go to sleep. And as she reaches for the lamp on her bedside table she can't help but catch a glimpse of a picture of her and Robin smiling. And with that in her sight she thinks of the events from earlier, and how his behavior was blinded by jealousy and envy, how he was near tears and smiles at his pain, saying out loud, while holding the picture in her hand and poking his photographed body, "Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me?"

* * *

Hey there party people, it has been a while. Sorry that it took so long, but shortly after my last update I went on vacation. I know bad excuse right? _But_ there's more. Shortly after going to vacation I was plagued by an illness. I was sick for like a week and a half. Once I was better I had to catch up on schoolwork and so my writing was put on hold. I am truly sorry for the long wait. But I hope you can understand that school comes first, with all of its pain.

Likey? No Likey? Let me know. I love your reviews guys! Especially those who tell me to hurry up, I usually feel guilty and update after reading them! So people who tell me to update, you know who you are, YOU ROCK!

**So, just a few spoilers, or previews or whatever:**

Things are gonna get rocky for Star and Speedy. (Summer is gonna play a part in that.)

The party will have lots of fights and punching and break ups and make ups

Beastboy and Raven might have some drama at the party as well

Cyborg's new "girlfriend" will be revealed. (It's pretty obvious who it's gonna be if you watch the show, which was awesome this past weekend!)

So…that's all. The chapter was kinda long, whatever. See you in a week or so. No more three to six week waits. (Sad that I don't even know how long it's been, huh?) And Later!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	16. Wait A Minute

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 16: Wait a Minute

Please Read Author's Notes! Important!

There is right and wrong, Robin once said. He said, more or less, that there is supposed to be a clear line between the two. It's supposed to be easy to differentiate between the two. It's supposed to be simple. But its not.

Things are supposed to just fall into to place. There's an epiphany and a problem and fate is supposed to take care of the rest. Fate. You put all your trust in it and things are just supposed to work out. But for some reason, they haven't been.

Right is supposed to be the winner. The good side. The light. Wrong or bad is supposed to be the darkness, trying constantly to cast a shadow over the innocent, but the light defeats it. The light, which brings the end of pain and sorrow. It's supposed to be there. It's supposed to be that simple. But it isn't.

Nothing is that simple anymore. You're told that right and wrong are as different as night and day and that all things happen for a reason. But right now they just melted into each other. Light part of the dark and dark part of the light.

They say that no matter how bad things get they can always get worse. Yet somehow things didn't look like they could get much worse. Not right now. Right now, right and wrong were one in the same, beliefs and hopes were thrown out the window, and everything was chaos.

Life in Titans tower was backwards, upside down, just plain wrong. Nothing was right. Robin was lost right now. He had never been the loser. He wasn't used to seeing Starfire angry with him. Everything was wrong.

Starfire and Speedy were an item now. Starfire didn't really feel bad for Robin at first, but now she felt guilty. Now she wanted to take everything back. Yet somehow she couldn't. She didn't want to be the weak one. He had caused her so much pain. But now, the pain, the stinging, the butterflies, the excitement, it was all gone. Thanks to Speedy. It was all easy. Easier. Everything was right. Or was it?

It was around 2 am when the alarm went off. Robin slowly opened his eyes, groggy, dreading the fight ahead. He felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. He was lying face down on his bed breathing slowly, trying to will himself up, regardless of what had happened. It wasn't working.

But somehow he got up and went to his closet. Dressed himself and looked at his sad reflection, saying to himself, "Well. Here we go."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Summer shouted to the alarm as she shot up in the guest bed, wearing her pajamas and a sleeping mask. "What's going on? Are we under attack? Robin, babe, is everything all right? HELLO?"

Finally, after realizing that she hadn't gone blind, but she was wearing a mask, she removed it and looked over at the clock on her night table, before getting out of bed and opening her bedroom door and shouting into the hallway, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FREAKS? IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME SLEEP…TONIGHT!" When no one answered her she just stomped her foot on the ground and said under breath while rolling her eyes and going back in her room, "…freaks."

* * *

Raven woke up to the alarm first only to find that Beastboy was sleeping her lap, drooling. 'Eww.'

"Beastboy, wake up."

Nothing.

"Beastboy? BEASTBOY!"

"What? I'm up! I'm up. I'm …" After she shook him a few times he finally opened his eyes and stood up and stretched.

"What… time is… it?" he asked in between yawns.

"Two in the morning, which is too early for teenagers to wake up in order for us to get the amount of sleep we need to function."

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine."

"Humph."

"Hey," he said after another stretch, "where's Cyborg?"

"How should I know? Do I look like his keeper?" And with that entered Cyborg.

"Yeah…Okay…Uh huh…I gotta go…Yeah…bye," he said when he entered the room talking on his built in phone. After removing the headpiece and allowing it to recoil into his arm he spotted his two friends and asked, "Where is everybody? I wanna go back to bed."

"Who was that?" Beastboy asked suspiciously.

"Who was who?"

"Who was that person on the phone?"

"Oh. That was a friend. Why?"

"No reason," Beastboy answered while circling Cyborg and eyeing him suspiciously, while suddenly wearing his detective costume, " Just my curiosity."

"If only curiosity could do to you what it did to the cat."

"Ha, Ha, Raven. Very funny."

"Hello friends. What is the situation at hand?" Ah, Starfire had arrived and with Speedy right behind her, finishing up with getting dressed. Beastboy took this moment to turn to his girlfriend and whisper, "Suspicious."

"I'm checking it out on the computer right now." And with that Cyborg began typing away on the keyboard.

"Has anyone seen our fearless leader," Raven asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Not recently. No." As Starfire said this she looked at Speedy, who was standing next to her. He was still buttoning his shirt. He had come to her around midnight, knocking on her door after hearing her crying; he'd come to make sure she was okay.

At first, when the knock on the door first resonated, she could only hope that her prayers had been answered, that she had been forgiven for her earlier treatment of Robin. That he was standing at her door to give her his apologies and to receive her apologies as well. She had been angry when they argued earlier. There was no doubt about that. She had hated him. Loathed him. But as few things do, it didn't last. She had gone to bed angry. With an appetite for revenge. Wanting him to be angry too. Wanting to hurt him. Longing for him to feel what she had felt. But as she slumbered, her brain painted pictures of the consequences she would see for her earlier behavior.

So as the knock on the door came, she rose quickly and raced to her bedroom door, while fixing her hair. After two tugs on her pajama pants she breathed in and opened the door. It was Speedy.

"Oh, hello Roy," she said while trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hey. I, uh, heard you crying."

"I was not crying," she said while tearing up again.

"Of course you weren't," he said while bringing his hand to her face and wiping away the moisture on her face, "How could I be so silly?" She smiled at this.

"Yes, well, thank you for your concern, nonetheless." He smiled at her. She sniffed and adverted her gaze to the interesting color of her toenails.

"It was nothing." He wouldn't stop smiling at her. Looking at her. She knew that it was supposed to be nice and comforting, but it wasn't. It was uncomfortable. It was awkward.

"So…"

"So, everything's alright?"

"Yes. It is. Now, I'm going to go back to bed. Some of us need beauty sleep."

"You don't need beauty sleep. Your always beautiful." She couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, well, thank you." He took his chance now. He leaned into her and kissed her gently. His lips just brushed against hers and ever so lightly.

"Your welcome."

"Um, it's late. So…"

"Your sure that you'll be okay?"

"Yes. I will be fine," and as she began to close the door, she could feel the tears welling up again.

"Well," she said to catch his attention since he had turned and began to walk down the hall, "perhaps I could use some company. If it is not too troublesome."

"Not at all," he said. She turned around and walked into the room while Speedy, behind her, was smiling wide and saying to himself, 'I Rock.'

"So…"

"So…" The rest of the early morning was a blur. There was some conversation. There was some hugging. A few kisses. The kisses grew more heated and she told him she was tired. She asked him to stop once before. He didn't. He smiled into that kiss and continued, so pretending she was tired was the only idea she had left. It worked. He stopped. He slept on her lounge chair. And moments after drifting back into dreamland the alarm went off. And here they were.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long," Robin said.

"There's a robbery down town. 34th and Lennox. Lennox Jewelers."

"Alright. TITANS GO!"

* * *

She had half expected him to be pathetic. She had expected him to be distracted. Bad throws or small foul ups. But there was no such thing. He had truly become a master of disguising his emotions. The Dark Knight had taught him well.

He did his normal witty banter when they encountered the Amazing Mumbo. He yelled Titans Go. He fought valiantly. Even helped Speedy when he fell into trouble. Asked Starfire if she was okay. He was in crime fighter mode. He had switched his brain to hero and put it in autopilot. As far as he was concerned during their ten-minute battle and the twenty-five minutes there and back again, there was no Starfire or Summer or Speedy. Just crime.

Raven could see that Starfire and Speedy were in awe as well, so were Beastboy and Cyborg. When he hadn't shown up immediately they all expected that he was either still really upset and didn't want to see them or that Summer was trying to "comfort" him. But he walked in that living room and proved to everyone that he wasn't a wimp. He showed Speedy that it wasn't over yet. That it takes a lot more than one argument to throw him off. That he was more of a man than Speedy could ever be. Raven knew that that was the point he was trying to get across. That everyone had gotten that point when he walked in. She could see it in every single person's face that they were shocked and impressed. They all were thinking the same thing, 'How can he do that? I couldn't.' And they could if they wanted to. They just wouldn't.

She didn't want to admit it, but she too was impressed. If that had occurred with her and Beastboy and another woman, if Beastboy had humiliated her like that, would she get up at 2 am to stop a robbery that Beastboy and his girlfriend were also trying to stop? She honestly couldn't say. Part of her said she would. She could. No problem. She could handle her emotions just as well as Robin. That's what made them so similar.

But then she remembered that her powers rely on her emotions to be under control and that would certainly throw them off a bit. But Robin had no powers. And if he did they certainly didn't rely on emotions. But Robin had emotions. He just didn't show them to anyone. But when he did show them to others, it was a slow process. A slow building of trust. He had trust issues. Well, he just had issues. Regardless, letting someone in was difficult.

To the untrained eye it would seem that everything just said about Robin is a lie. After all he had Summer. Girlfriend of a week. And in the past, there were the heads of the Robin fan clubs of Ohio and Florida and New York. The list went on. Not to mention the girls he and Cyborg and Beastboy would pick up while club hopping. Oh, yes, how could one forget the many a pretty face at Bruce Wayne functions and Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham police community charity balls? They couldn't. So it would be easy to mistake his womanizing for love or trust.

But Raven knew there was no trust in any of those relationships. It was hormones. It was a good time. It was his thirst and longing remaining unfulfilled. The only people he'd truly and deeply ever trusted with any and everything were his parents. Bruce. Alfred. Starfire. Herself, sometimes.

It was a short list. But each person on it meant something to him. Yes, he trusted his team, but there were some things he could never trust Beastboy and Cyborg with. And sometimes, even Raven couldn't be trusted. But he trusted Starfire. He opened up to her more than he had to anyone else on the team. He'd told her things. Showed her things. Things that no one else knew or saw. And she had taken that trust and destroyed it.

Raven knew that he knew he had been a jerk. He had betrayed Starfire's trust. He had hurt her. Ignored her. And he was sorry. But he only did it to protect himself from her imaginary boyfriend. He didn't want to be lonely or look dumb. So he hurt her. And he knew that now. He was sorry. And now, it was too late. She not only told him it was too late, but broke him down into nothing, by telling him she didn't trust him, right before everyone's eyes. And it hurt him. Raven knew it. It was obvious to everyone that it hurt him. But it hurt him in a way that no one would be able to understand. So here he was now, the old normal strong leader that they were used to, seemingly unaffected by the events from earlier. But the reality was that those events had changed him. He was putting his shield back up to protect himself. He didn't want to be hurt again. He pretended to not care. Like everything was the same as it had been, but Raven knew otherwise.

* * *

They walked into the tower with yawns after a swift capture of Mumbo. Beastboy and Raven walking with each other, whispering to one another and smiling at each other affectionately. Cyborg was on his phone again; talking to another "friend" with laughs and whispers. Speedy walked in with Starfire on his arm, tending to any of his wounds, smiling at him. And Robin. He walked in alone. No one was asking him if he was okay. No one was tending to his wounds or whispering sweet nothings in his ear. And it really pissed him off. So as everyone at 2:45 in the morning coupled up in the entrance hall of the T tower Robin pushed through them and stalked away towards the elevator door.

"Robin," Raven started, causing everyone to look up, "is…everything as it should be?"

He looked around and shrugged before saying, "of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

He turned and walked into the elevator. Raven turned to her boyfriend looking a little upset.

"Rae, he's fine."

"No. He's not."

"Well," Speedy said loudly while stretching, "I guess we should go to bed. Star, I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay." And with that Speedy and Starfire disappeared.

"Rae, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just concerned for Robin is all."

"He's fine Raven," Cyborg cut in. "Did you not see him at the robbery? He kicked major butt. Didn't miss a beat. He's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"It might seem that way, but I know it's not."

Regardless of their problems and thoughts the titans all went to bed.

* * *

"Wake up, pumpkin."

"…"

"Come on babe, time to wake up."

"Ten more minutes."

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

"Ten more mi…"

"ROBIN DADDY'S COMING!"

"That's nice."

"That is it. ROBIN, SLADE IS IN THE TOWER!"

"TITANS GO!" He woke up expecting Slade hovering over him, ready to kill, but no, he woke to the delightful face of Summer.

"Oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me babe. I was just trying to wake you up."

"Why?"

"Um, because."

"Because why, Summer?"

"Because…um, it is such a beautiful Monday morning, I couldn't just let you sleep through it. And besides, I have to go the mall and find an outfit for your little friend's surprise party."

"Right. But we aren't going to her party."

"Oh," she said as he rose out of bed and went to his mirror to comb his hair. She couldn't help but smile at how good she was at pretending to be innocent.

"Why aren't we going?"

"Because."

"Because why, babe?"

"Because we aren't friends anymore. Okay?"

"Oh. Well, that's just…too bad."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. So how have things been with that new hot, I mean, interesting hero guy with the arrows?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna take a shower, you…do whatever it is that you do."

"Okay, babe. Enjoy your shower. I'll be right back."

"Whatever." And with that Robin was heading towards the bathroom and Summer was alone with nothing but her evil little smile.

"Yes! He's finally hating that little freak of nature! Oh, I am a freaking genius! My plan was perfect. Now, to see where that hot guy is."

* * *

"So to jump you push this button. If you wanna fire your mega cannon then you push this one, but you have to hold down an arrow so it fires in the right direction."

"Why are you telling me these things, Beastboy?"

"Because," he started while trying to make her hold the controls in her hands, "You're my girlfriend and I figure we should teach each other things and the first thing I'm gonna teach you is this. I mean, you know how much I value education Raven. Besides it could be a lot of fun… for both of us. "

"Nice try. Why are you really doing this?"

"Because there's no one to play with."

"You have Cyborg."

"That's the thing. Cyborg went out to see a friend down town. They're gonna have breakfast or something," he said while whipping out his super glue to glue the controls to her hands, "I'll tell you one thing, whoever his friend is they're weird. Who meets for breakfast at eight am? Haven't they heard of sleep?"

"Haven't you heard of lying?"

"What do you mean," he asks while trying to struggle out of the glue he accidentally squirted all over himself.

"I mean Cyborg lied. He went to meet a girl."

"Cyborg and I are best bros, we wouldn't lie to each other, especially about some girl."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, so you were an exception. But he wouldn't."

"Right. So what you're saying is Cyborg got up early this morning after talking on his phone all night to meet with the friend he was talking to at a restaurant down town to have breakfast early in the morning when he hates waking up early and he could have invited his 'friend' to hang with us at the tower?"

"Um…yes."

"Oh yeah. I believe him too."

"Cyborg! That sneaky little super computer! I should have known. How could I let him trick me with his mind games? How did he get pass me without hesitation? How could he blatantly lie to my face? And most importantly, HOW COULD HE PASS UP THE CHANCE TO PLAY MEGA CUSTARD CANNONS 5!"

"It's all beyond me."

"That's okay Raven, you're mind isn't use to thinking at this capacity. Mine is. Perhaps with training your mind could reach the level I have achieved without conditioning."

"Whoopee. There's hope for me yet."

"Yes, well, we need to get down town immediately. Let me get my-"

"-Morning Losers."

"And the morning just keeps getting better."

"You know it dork."

"Summer, while I would normally love to call you names and make fun of that thing you call a face, I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"Well, I can't tomorrow. I'm not coming to the little party for Starfreak. Robin and I have…other things to do."

"Like what," Beastboy chimed in.

"Like…like…I'll think of something."

"Right."

"Yeah. Well like I was saying Robin and I won't be coming. We have mutually agreed to not go tomorrow due to previous engagements."

"Well, sorry to break it to you Summer, but the party's been moved."

"What? You're Lying. It can't be moved because I'm part of the party planning team and we said Tuesday. Tomorrow. So nice try."

"Well, actually we had a meeting without you and your suggestions and we mutually decided that due to a bit of bad luck, we're moving the party to Friday. So looks like you guys can make it."

"No we can't. I forgot to mention that I hate that little tramp and now Robin does too. So they hate each other and we aren't going."

"That's why we moved it. And don't worry, Robin and Starfire can't stay mad at each other long, so see you Friday, and you better have a present."

"Oh I'll give her a present alright." At that moment in walked Speedy.

"Oh, there's that hot new guy. What's his name again?"

"His name is Roy."

"Well Roy looks good…and single. I think I found something to do today."

"Gross."

"Hello Roy. Remember me?"

"Yeah, you're…"

"Summer. Pleased to meet you…again."

"Same here."

"Roy? Are you in here? Oh, good morning friends…Summer."

"Stardork."

"That's Starfire."

"Right."

"Hey Star," and with that Speedy walked up to Star and kissed her full on the lips.

"Huh? I mean, I know I call her a tramp all the time, but I didn't actually think she was one. I mean, moving from Robin to that stud in a matter of days. What a whore!"

"Dude shut up!"

"Star wanna work in the gym today?"

"Sure." And with that Speedy and Star left the room.

"He is so hot. I mean, he looks just like Robin, but not. Its weird."

"Yup. And he's Starfire's new boyfriend."

"What? How does she get like every hot guy?"

"Well I thought you would be happy Summer. Now you have Robin all to yourself."

"I just wanted her to be slightly distracted, not happy. Not with a hunk! Oh! I hate that little slut!"

"She's not a slut Summer. You are."

"What are you saying Raven? Are you saying I'm a slut?"

"No. I'm just saying that if you looked up the word 'slut' in the dictionary there would be a picture of your unfortunate face."

"Why I oughta…"

"Oughta what!" And with that Summer lunged at Raven who was ready to kick Summer's ass, thoroughly. But at that moment Cyborg walked in and broke the two apart.

"Whoa! Hold on you two little ladies, no fighting!"

"No Cy! Let 'em go man! Let 'em go," said Beastboy with popcorn and a soda.

"Urgh! You are so lucky, you sorry excuse for lady Cleo! Robin's shower's probably over and I need to tell him what I've learned. I'll kick your can later."

"Looking forward to it." And so Summer left the room.

"What was that about BB?"

"…"

"Hello? Earth to BB."

"He's not talking to you."

"Why?"

"Because you lied to me and tricked me and…and…and you lied to me. That's why."

"What?"

"Don't deny it. I know who your 'friend' is."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"Well I didn't think it was necessary for me to tell you I was meeting her. I mean I even thought y'all might laugh."

"Dude, you should know we'd support all your relationships, even if it's with an ugly girl."

"Ugly girl? You calling my momma ugly?"

"Well-what? Your mom?"

"Yeah that's who I had breakfast with. Why?"

"Oh. I, well, um, ya see, you gotta understand that…RAVEN!"

"I gotta shower, later guys. Tell your mom I said hi Cy!" And Raven disappeared.

* * *

The day went by uneventful. No crime. No other arguments. No screams. Just relaxation. Cyborg and Beastboy playing Mega Custard Cannons 5, Raven reading a novel, later BB and Raven making out, Cyborg on the phone, Robin going with Summer to the mall after she begged him to attend Starfire's new party on Friday since she "planned so hard" to look for a new dress while being attacked by his teenage fans, Star and Speedy talking, watching TV, and exercising. Clearly uneventful since I was able to tell you everything that happened in a paragraph.

Night finally came and Speedy and Star were back from there exercising.

"So, I guess I am going to watch the TV and then go to bed."

"So early?"

"Yes, I am, yawn, very tired."

"Well let me tuck you in."

"Well, I do not-"she never got to finish speaking since Speedy's tongue was logged half way down her throat. After coughing a few times, which caused him to stop she attributed his behavior to nerves and invited him in to show no hard feelings.

"Sorry about that again."

"It is okay. Really. Um, want to watch the TV with me? They are going to be doing a special on the DaVinci Code on the History Channel."

"Um," he began while thinking, 'why would anyone want to do that when we could make out or have sex.' Yet he continued to play her game. He would get what he wanted sooner or later. "Definitely, I was going to watch it in my room, but this is way better."

"Great." So they sat on her bed and watched. He did the old yawn and put your arm around the girl trick. Smooth. And then he looked at Starfire. She was engulfed in the show. It was so interesting for her and she was soaking up all of the information, concentrating. She looked gorgeous and he thought so. So he moved slowly.

"Oh! Um, Roy, in case you did not, oh, um, realize you are kissing my neck and, oh, um no longer watching the show."

"I know," he said huskily while sucking on her skin.

"Yes, well, um perhaps you wish to, ouch, watch the show."

"Maybe another time."

"What? Then what will we do instead?"

"I have a few ideas." And with that he pushed her down on the bed and began to trail kisses down her neck.

Starfire tried to go along with it. She really did. I mean, at first it was even enjoyable. A cute guy, in her room, kissing her slowly in the dark. Good times.

But then it was getting a little sloppy and slobbery and rough and the kissing was becoming really bad. And he was working his hand slowly up her skirt. So she said, "Hey, um could we stop for a second?"

No answer. Just a grunt.

"Um, Ro-" cut off by another kiss.

"This is really nice but, OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Helping you take these off," he said while tugging at her underwear.

"Well, I do not need help taking them off because they are staying on."

"Keeping them on? That's new, but I can work with that," he said before his lips came crashing down on her collarbone. And hard too.

"Roy, um, Roy?"

A moan this time.

"Roy, please, you are a bad kisser."

"Bad? That was funny." And he just continued. Starfire was done now. The pleasure was all gone. He was licking her neck like a big slobbery dog and she didn't like it. It was gross. And he wouldn't stop. The only times he paused were to smile at her or to sit up and look at his reflection to make sure his hair was okay.

And so Monday night began. Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin all waiting to enjoy their dinner, a cheese pizza, while wondering where Starfire and Speedy were, although everyone had a few ideas; Speedy kissing Starfire quickly and hard and with lots of saliva and moans. But only his own moans because Starfire was not enjoying this. Starfire was a little afraid. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to ruin her relationship with Roy, especially since she had no chance with Robin any more. No. But she had to do something. Anything. So she yelled out while pushing Speedy off her with some of her strength, which she had finally regained after a moment of shock, "WAIT A MINUTE!"

* * *

Hey everybody! I know I said no more long waits, but I lied. School has been taking over my life so I decided to sit down and write multiple chapters at once so you don't have to wait long periods anymore. I know this was a long wait, but **now I can update once a week **for a while, so it was worth it.

So how was the chapter? Likey? No Likey? Well tell me, and please tell me why also. Also, if you have something you'd like to see happen tell me what that is and I'll see if it will work into the story. Anyways, thank you very much everyone who keeps reading and especially those who review. I've said it before and I'll say it again, YOU GUYS ROCK!

Also, as said before, each chapter's title is a line or title of a song. A **great idea** for you is if you can, listen to the song that the title is from over and over in the background reading. I know I listen to the songs while I write. It's good! (By the way this title's song is "wait a minute" by Ray J, Brandy's brother.)

Anyway, next Chappie coming up! And it will be called, "I Need You to Need Me." Later!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	17. I Need You to Need Me

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 17: I Need You to Need Me

"Alright, man, we've been waiting for those two to come down to dinner long enough. I'm ready to eat! Where are they?"

"Yeah, Cy's right! That cheese pizza isn't gonna stay warm for ever, dude."

"Alright now, calm down. I'm sure their still sparring in the gym."

"Robin, dude, are you kidding?"

"Yeah man, do you really think they're sparring?"

"Dude, I'll tell you what they're doing, They're probably-"and with that Raven used her powers to hit him in his stomach. "Ouch. What was that-," then he looked at Robin, saw his face. His sad face. Robin knew they weren't in the gym. "-Oh…yeah, they're probably in the gym."

Raven, under the table took this time to hold Beastboy's hand to thank him for trying to be respectful of Robin's feelings and the situation at hand.

And at that moment Starfire entered the kitchen wiping her face with the back of her hand. Tears streaming down her cheeks. This got Robin's attention immediately.

"Starfire, is everything-"

"Please Raven. I am fine. I just needed a tissue."

"You sure."

"Positive."

"Well where's Speedy?"

"Yeah, I can barely keep Cy away from this pizza."

"Um, I am sure he will come to eat soon enough. I, however, will not be joining you. I will just take a slice to bed after I get some soda from the refrigerator." As she rummaged through the fridge, Robin was fuming.

"If he hurt her I swear," he said in a whisper towards Cyborg.

"Chill man. I'm sure she's okay. Probably watching some sappy romance movie on TV. I mean, you know Star, she's really sensitive."

"Yeah. I guess that's it," he said hesitantly.

"Okay. Well, goodnight everyone."

"Night Star."

* * *

"No wonder Robin never got anywhere with her," he said while combing his hair in place. It was time to grace the rest of the team with his presence. Yup, Speedy knew that the sight of him alone could brighten anyone's day. Although at the moment I seriously doubt that he could brighten Starfire or Robin's day even a little. Regardless of what I think he finished freshening up after his nearly successful make out session with Starfire.

"Well, she seemed a little upset. I'll just act nice again for a while until she's calmed down. But better wait till morning, when she cools off.I mean, sheslapped my face."

So he made his way to the dinner table to find everyone eating their pizza and laughing, everyone except for Starfire.

"Hey team."

Silence.

"Right. So any pizza left?"

"Don't know. I think Starfire took the last slice. You know. You're girlfriend. The one who came in here crying a little while ago."

"Robin, calm down and sit. This argument is pointless."

"Really Raven? Cause I don't think it is. So tell me, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't want me to do."

"Why you sick son of a bitch." And with that Robin lunged at Speedy to be stopped Cyborg.

"Can you two chill out or am I going to have to make you?"

"Better ask the boy blunder here."

"No, we're fine."

"Good."

"So you two sit down and eat."

Things were okay at first. Obviously the tension was there but they were getting past it. They were eating their pizza in silence. Then Beastboy started cracking jokes again and Raven was back to making her witty remarks. And although everything seemed to be in order, it wasn't. Robin and Speedy couldn't stop looking at each other with disgust while eating their meal.

"So, Robin, you and Starfire okay after what happened earlier. I mean I would hate for your friendship to be ruined over something so trivial."

Robin simply looked up at him while chewing his pizza.

"Wait a sec. We…we're cool? Right man?"

"Frosty."

"Great. Well, you two talked since then?"

"No."

"Plan on talking to her."

"No."

"Too bad," he said with a smirk. His obviously fake tone and smirks here and there were really pissing Robin off and taking him all of his control to not jump across the table and beat the crap out of him. Raven and Cyborg were picking up on Speedy's "odd" behavior as well. Beastboy was a little lost. He thought that everything was sincere, but hey, that's Beastboy for you.

"Yeah."

"So, no chances of patching things up."

"Doesn't look that way."

"Think she'd talk to you?"

"Well you're her boyfriend, why don't you tell me if you think she wants to see me."

"There's that sense of humor of yours again."

"Ha-ha."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know, we uh haven't really talked that much today."

"But dude," Beastboy cut in, "you guys were hanging with each other all day, what were possibly doing if not-Oh." Speedy smirked. Suddenly Robin stood up.

"I've got work to do."

"Later dude."

* * *

She had dreamed about this day for some time now. The sun would be shinning. The birds singing. Everyone would be happy, with a smile on his or her face, even Raven. Galifore would be there and all the titans east.

There would be no crimes on this day, no baddies running amuck. Everyone would have a song to sing and the day would be filled with presents and cakes and fun and laughter and at the end of the day, as the sun set and the stars began to shine brightly, Robin would take her to a secluded region and gently kiss her in the moonlight.

Too bad this is all a dream, because in reality, none of these things would come to pass.

Starfire rose smiling brightly, ready to greet the day, which was no ordinary day, but her birthday.

"Good morning sunshine," she said before opening her eyes. And when she did open her eyes there was no sunshine to greet. It was raining. It was dark and cloudy. It was a tad bit chilly, which wasn't completely odd for this time of year, it was just unexpected.

"No matter. I am sure it will still be a glorious and happy day." Poor optimistic Starfire. Her cheery nature alone would not be able to brighten up this gloomy day.

She made her way to the kitchen after getting dressed and fixing her hair and practicing her perfect smile. She could hardly wait to see her friends pretending to not make a big deal over her birthday. She knew that they would be practically bursting with excitement for her "surprise" party that would come later this evening.

"Good morning friends!" She exclaimed with the single biggest and brightest smile that she could conjure up. But her friends weren't there. Just…Speedy.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hello Roy. Where are my friends?"

"Now is that any way to greet your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I was expecting all of my friends here. It is after all my birthday."

"I know," he said while moving towards her. Starfire didn't know why, but she just didn't want him to come anywhere near her. So she moved backwards slightly.

"Roy, where is Raven?"

"Hanging out with her boyfriend in her room."

"Oh," was all she could say as she continued backing up with a fake smile on her face.

"And Cyborg?"

"He said he had to go in town for something."

"Oh," she said while assuming that he was doing some last minute stuff for her birthday party. That is until she realized that she was now up against the counter of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I…last night you…you scared me."

"I know. And I'm sorry Starfire. I didn't mean to push you. It was an accident."

"I know, I guess that I was just... taken aback by it is all."

"I know. And I'm sorry," and with that he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are so beautiful."

She still looked scared. He touched her face and asked, "So, you forgive me? Cause, I haven't been able to forgive myslef."

"Yes, you are forgiven," she said in a whisper.

"Star, can I kiss you?" She thought about it. But figured that there was no reason to be afraid. After all he did say he was sorry. And he was her boyfriend. And he just asked her for permission. Besides, he wanted her to be happy. He wouldn't try anything on her special day.

"Okay." And with that he leaned against her as she leaned against the counter, with each of his arms holding her waist. Perfect it was. That is, perfect timing for Robin to walk in.

"Raven, I was just on the phone with Summer, when did you guys decide to change the date for-"

It was disgusting. The most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Starfire pushed up against the counter making out with Speedy. That scumbag kissing her. Touching her. He should be doing that. Not him. It was sickening. He felt like he was going to puke right here. Right now. But he couldn't. He wanted to walk away, but he couldn't. He could just stand there with clipboard in hand. Shocked. Disgusted. Sad.

"Oh, hey Robin," Speedy said with a smirk. Starfire could only gasp. This was not how she wanted to be seen by the boy that she secretly wanted to be with.

"Robin, we were, just, um"

"No! It's cool. I should've knocked…or something."

"But"

"No, it's fine. You guys are an item. It happens. I should go."

"Later man."

"But-"

And with that Speedy was walking towards the TV and Starfire was left looking at the sliding doors close.

* * *

The day went by pretty uneventfully, if you don't count Speedy trying to get into Starfire's pants with compliments and Beastboy and Raven making out. Starfire just couldn't stop thinking about how even after she thoroughly embarrassed him, broke him down, wished bad things upon him, made out with someone in front of him, he still left without a fuss. That was caring Robin for you.

"So…"

"So, where is everyone?"

"Stop worrying about everyone Star."

"I'm gonna kick your can man."

"Oh you wish."

"Oh, hey Star. Speeds."

"Hey."

"Hello Beastboy. Hello Cyborg. Do you…have anything to say?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Yeah I do."

"What would that be?"

"Y'all mind moving so I can kick Beastboy's butt in Custard Cannons 6? We just got it !"

"Yeah. A little present to ourselves on this uh special day." Now. Beastboy and Cyborg know that Star's party is Friday and that her birthday is today. And they know that they are to pretend that they forgot her birthday and not to bring it up in any way, but Raven didn't say anything about teasing her. It was too much fun anyway. So they chuckled to themselves and continued to annoy Star.

"And what special day might that be?"

"The day that the new game stop opened up, duh," Beastboy quickly responded while chuckling inside and looking at a knowing Cyborg, who was holding in his laughter.

"Oh."

"Yup, so can we play?"

"Sure."

"Great."

After their encounter with Cyborg and Beastboy, Speedy and Star made their way down the hall that is until Speedy said he had to go down town to buy "something." She knew he was talking about her present and gladly obliged.

"Raven, are you there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Good. May I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am tired Star."

"Oh, well will I see you later?"

"Most likely."

"Okay. Well did you have anything else to say?"

"Oh yes, bye." Starfire assumed that Raven was getting ready for her surprise party. Although she had to admit, everyone was doing a great job of pretending that they had forgotten about her birthday so far.

So, she went to her room and decided to take a nap. She needed to relax. To think about things. So she drifted off to sleep.

"So how have things been going so far?"

"Totally awesome. She thinks we forgot her birthday."

"Yup. We are great actors."  
"Okay. I was just a little worried."

"Why?"

"No reason, she just, sounded a little worried or upset or something when she came to my room earlier. Asking me what day it was."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, tonight we'll say we have a surprise, that we're gonna watch a movie you got and then just let the night play out. Last time, movie night was pretty successful for the two of them. Let's hope it is again."

"What about Summer?"

"Taken care of. She called again. I told her that Robin and Starfire still hated each other and that he was working tonight. Didn't want to be bothered. She told me to tell him she'd call tomorrow."

"And Speedy?"

"Well, I told Speedy about the party thing. He's going along with it."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"How are we gonna get rid of him?"

"I don't know. He'll be here; we'll just have to make sure he really likes the movie. I doubt he'll try and make a move on her while we're all here."

"Alright."

"Okay. So that just leaves Robin."

"Right. How are we gonna get him to sit through a stupid movie with us?"

"Yeah. He rarely even comes to movie night."

"I know. We'll have to tell him that it would be great for our plan or something. So?"

"Sounds good."

"Let's do it."

"Alright then. You know your jobs. Operation get them together before I injure them is now in progress."

"I love it when she takes charge."

"Eww man! Over share!"

* * *

She woke up for the second time that day. Ready to enter a room full of people and a cake. She changed her clothes. Dressed in a purple dress that came just below her knees and her normal boots, chandelier earrings, and a necklace to match.

But when she entered the living room with a smile the only thing going on was Speedy sleeping on the couch, Robin typing something on his laptop, Raven and Beastboy arguing, and Cyborg on his phone.

"Oh, hey Star," Cyborg said.

"Where is everyone?"

"What are you talking about Star?"

"Yeah."

"I was just…expecting…I don't know."

"Hey, babe, you look nice," Speedy, said while coming up to her and holding her by her hips.

And Robin couldn't help but agree. She looked great. The only thing that could make her look better was himself standing next to her instead of Speedy holding her by her waist.

"Oh, thank you."

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just felt like dressing nice." Robin ducked his head and went back to work after hearing this. It hurt him to see her so upset. Just because she figured that everyone had forgotten her birthday.

"So tonight, I've got a surprise!"

"Really?" Star asked, astonished.

"Yup. Movie Night's come early this week! I bought Super Space Demons 13 today and ordered some pizzas! Who's in?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah man."

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Star? You in," Beastboy queried. She couldn't believe it. They had forgotten her birthday. Her best friends. Even her boyfriend hadn't said happy birthday. Did they not care about her? Did they not love her? She didn't know what to think. Regardless she shook her head and took a seat. The only available seat. The Seat between Speedy and Robin.

So the movie began and the team watched. Beastboy and Raven whispering at the end of the couch. Cyborg text messaging, someone. Speedy explaining things to Starfire and Robin…fuming.

It was driving him crazy. When Speedy wasn't putting his hand in her lap or kissing her cheek he was being asked questions regarding culture references and answering them through whispers in her ear.

It was nauseating. It was gross. It was agonizing. He tried to watch the movie. But he couldn't. It was way too stupid and lacked any plot. He really couldn't understand why he never noticed how bad the movies at movie night were. Oh yeah. He never watched them. He watched Starfire and answered questions. Back when she needed him. Back when she wanted him. Back when they were friends.

He really missed those days. But they were gone. And he really was getting tired of this. He tried again to ignore the couple at his side. That is until…

"So when he said just like in American Pie, he was referring to the movie I just told you about where the other joke comes from," Speedy said while inching towards her.

"Oh, the strange movie with the obnoxious and hormonal boys."

"Yeah," he said while leaning closer to her.

"I see."

"Good," and with that he kissed her full on the lips.

"That's it," Robin said while rising, which grabbed everyone's attention, and started to walk out the darkened room.

"What? Was it something I said," Speedy asked.

"No, it wasn't something you said, it was something you did."

"Robin, why are you acting like this?"

"Forget it happened. I'm sure Speedy would love to explain it."

"Robin, what are you saying man. I thought we were cool."

"Nothing." And right as he reached the door he turned and said, "Oh, Star, by the way, Happy Birthday."

She didn't know what to do. Even after all the ways she humiliated him, ignored him, hurt him, he gave her her first happy birthday wish of the day. He had hurt her, true. And he was just acting like a jerk, but he said it nonetheless.

"I will be right back."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"No. Speedy, man, you should let Star talk to him. They were like best friends. She probably knows what to say."

"Yeah dude."

"I guess," he said hesitantly while sitting back in his seat.

* * *

"Robin? Robin, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's…it's fine." He was heading for the gym. He had left and paced the hall for a moment deciding what his next actions should be. Should he sit and cry? Should he go in there and beat the crap out of Speedy? Should he go in there and kiss Star? He didn't know. He played each scenario in his head and while the last two really made him happy, he decided that it would be best to just go to the gym. Hit the punching bag a few times. Lift some weights. Release some stress.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Please." He obliged.

"I'm listening."

"I know that I hurt you the other day, really I do, but you hurt me. More than you know."

"Starfire, I'm sorry. Really I am."

"I'm sorry too. It's just. I still wish to be your friend, but I don't think we can be."

"What?"

"It is too difficult and Speedy and you hate each other so much. I just don't…"

"Starfire. We've gone this route before with Summer and you hated that I couldn't hang out with you and I'm sorry I listened to her for even a minute, but please don't do that to me too. I know I just acted like a jerk, but it's only because I…I"

"You what?"

"Forget it. I just…please don't do that Star."

"Robin, I…"

"Please. If it hurt you as much as you say it did, it'll just kill me."

"But Robin…"

"Please," he said while taking her hand and holding it to his face. She was at first taken aback by this, but his touch, it felt so right.

"I need this Star. Please. I…I need this…and I'm sorry. I won't hurt you again…just please, don't leave me." She then took him in her arms and pulled him to her into a hug.

"I won't leave you." They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the heat that the other's body was giving off and the way they fit together.

* * *

And so the birthday surprise went on. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all hoping that they could buy more time for Starfire and Robin by distracting Speedy; Speedy wishing that he could see what was going on out there in the hallway; Summer unexpectedly walking into the tower to surprise Robin; and Robin and Starfire hugging each other.

"Star," Robin said, bringing her out of the daze he put her in only moments ago. He stepped away from her, making her instantaneously long for his touch.

"Yes?"

"Did that just feel right to you?"

"I…"

"Because it felt right to me." After a long pause she began to speak.

"Robin, Speedy and Summer…"

"Star you once said that we weren't meant to be because it was too difficult to get together, but things aren't supposed to be easy. I didn't know that before, but now I do. If everything came easy then what would be the fun in earning it?"

"Robin…"

"Star, I didn't realize it till only moments ago. And I should have seen it all along. But Starfire, I love you. I love everything about you. Your touch, your smell, your eyes, your voice, the list could go on and on." She looked down and blushed. He took her face in his hands and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Starfire I would give anything to have you. And I know this isn't exactly perfect timing, but its true. You mean more to me than anything. Anything. And it kills me to see you with Speedy."

"You mean Roy."

"Whatever. Look, the point is I just love you. And I hate seeing him replace me. Seeing you need him. Seeing you not needing me. Star, don't you see? I need you. I need you to need me."

* * *

Hey everybody! That is sort of a cliffy. Well, okay, not really. But the ending was good right? Yeah? No? Let me know.

I'll admit that while writing it the beginning was fun and the end was fun, but the middle was killing me. Oh well. It's over now.

Also, worry not those who were concerned about Starfire at the end of last chapter, she slapped Speedy good and stopped him before anything happened. Kicked out the room ,onto the floor, and he went back to his room gripping his face. Good times.

Next chapter will be mostly Starfire's happiness, and Robin and her and some...stuff. Next chapter has lots of kissing. And it shall be named, "Oh!" Please Review! Later!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	18. Oh

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 18: Oh!

"…Robin…"

"Starfire, please understand…"

"Shh," and with that she put a hand to his face, which caused him to close his eyes under the warmth of her touch.

"That is the…the single most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me."

And then suddenly there was that feeling again. That feeling that the two of them had not felt in so long. It was taking over. The touch of each other's hands was so inviting. So appealing. So right. It took a moment for Starfire to realize that Robin was just staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

"What," she asked.

"Nothing. It's just, well, you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. They surpass all beauty that I have seen on this earth."

"You know, I think I've heard that line before."

"Really? Well, it's a classic. One of the most amazing people I know said that."

"Oh really?"

"Oh, really." There was no one else around. And they both wanted to. Deep down, they both needed to. They were frustrated; they were hungry for the other, just as they had once been, only days ago. Their lips were calling out to each other.

And just as it had been wrong before, it was wrong again. Not only was there Summer now, but there was also Roy or Speedy or whatever. But they couldn't stop what was about to happen even they wanted to, especially since Summer just getting in the house and Speedy was sitting in the living room watching the movie.

Starfire was about to speak again, but before a single syllable could escape her rosy lips, Robin's crashed upon hers. This kiss wasn't innocent like their first kiss had been. Oh no. It was full of passion and hunger and heat. It took her a second to realize what he had just done and once she did she knew she was supposed to pull away, but she couldn't, she kissed back with that same intensity and ferocity.

After only a few seconds Robin had managed to deepen the kiss and could feel Starfire's hands running through his gelled hair while his were running up and down her body. At that moment, he couldn't take it anymore. Every touch sent shivers up and down his spine and he needed more. He wanted more, and he could feel that Starfire wanted more too. He inched her over to the wall and pushed her against it as they continued to kiss. It was a little rough, but Starfire's only reply to his actions was a moan as she pulled him closer to her. Things were getting hot and heavy and they were loving it. It was heaven. It was bliss. It was paradise. It was ecstasy. It was rapture.

Things couldn't get any better.

* * *

"I swear to God that things can't get any worse," was all Summer could say when she finally got inside the tower. She had been out there for five minutes, which felt like an eternity when she couldn't remember the access code while standing out in the rain.

She had dressed up and brought her new purchases with. She had gotten her hair and make-up done and was going to surprise Robin with her unsurpassable beauty. And hopefully, for the first time, be invited to his room for the evening. But now, she seriously doubted that he would invite her in because her unsurpassable beauty was now covered in rain. Eyeliner and massacre were slightly running, and her curled hair was now flat and wet. At least she still looked nice in her dress. Right? Yeah. That might be enough to entice him. She doubted it. It would take a lot more than a nice dress to interest Robin. After all, lately, he just wasn't interested in kissing her (or doing anything sexual with her), or hanging out with her and was acting kind of distant. She attributed this to the recent rise in crime. That or Robin was gay.

"Everything will be okay Summer. After all, you're you." But everything wasn't okay. She knew the real reason he hated her. That stupid little alien freak. She was still on his mind. She could tell. When he was taking a nap and she touched his shoulder to wake him he'd say that girl's name in his sleep, or he'd stare at her as she passed, even though Summer was busy kissing his neck. It was ridiculous. She was starting to consider ending their relationship no matter who he was and how good he made her look.

As she contemplated this and quietly walked down the hall, not knowing if everyone was awake and not in the mood for an argument, she heard a moan. But not just any moan. It was familiar.

"Maybe those nerdy freaks do get some action," she said softly while tip toeing down the darkened hallway and leaning against the wall when reaching the corner. And then there was that moan again, and another moan or two, but this time it was someone else.

"Okay, so someone is definitely getting some action. Looks like its my job as the first lady of the Teen Titans to stop this tom foolery before it goes any further and in the process, ruin everybody's good time," she whispered to herself while giving an evil smile to the darkness. She stealthily began to lean around the corner to look at who it was, that is until she heard, "Oh Robin," being moaned out.

She gasped. But it wasn't heard. Robin and whomever he was making out with were too busy to notice. 'I can't believe it! He's cheating on me? Again! How? I mean, I'm ME! Why would he do this! And who's the slut he's doing it with!'

She got out her mirror; it was too risky to put her head around now. After steadying it she could see him. Making out with…the wall? 'Oh my God, it's worse than cheating!' But then after her stupidity level lowered itself (which is a miracle in its self) she looked again and could see that Robin was making out with… 'Starfreak!'

She couldn't believe it. Again. Was that girl that irresistible? Was Summer that detesting? Was he that desperate? Oh cruel fates, why? Why? There was no answer. But still. She needed to know.

She took her chance and allowed her head to venture around the corner, where she went unnoticed and couldn't help but notice how they were going at it. How Starfire was putting her hands under his shirt and pulling him closer. How he was putting his hands on her butt. How he was making her say his name.

"At least that proves he's not gay." But there was still the issue that he was cheating on her. And with that girl no less. She hated her. She loathed her. She wanted to murder her slowly after taking her revenge. Dumping Robin was no longer an option. And that's because it wasn't about him anymore. It was about her. It was about beating that little home wrecker.

"Starfreak you are going down," was all Summer could say while contemplating how much she hated this girl.

* * *

He loved this girl. Oh God, she was amazing. Never in his life with many a countless fan girl had he ever been so happy, so satisfied, so overwhelmed. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him, but Starfire never did that. She resisted. She was the first girl whom he had ever felt nervous around. But she never lost her confidence. And she didn't wait around for him when he turned her down either. She moved on. She went and found someone else. Wait a second. Starfire has a boyfriend. And Robin, he, he has a girlfriend, doesn't he? What is her name again?

"Oh, Robin, I…I love you." No. That's definitely not it. It's not Starfire. It's S…Sum…something. He couldn't think when he was trying to concentrate on sucking on Starfire's neck. Regardless, she has someone else, that Speedy guy. As these thoughts ran through Robin's head Starfire's mind was solely on Robin's mouth and body and how much she really wanted him right now, which was something she had never felt before.

"Star," he said while pulling away.

"What? Why did you stop?" she asked looking confused and disappointed while still rubbing her hand up and down his back. She could feel every single muscle that was in his torso and all that she could say was flipping through the air and climbing buildings had done his body good.

"It's just. Speedy."

"Roy."

"Whatever."

"…And Summer. We…we can't do this," she finally realized while pulling down her shirt while Robin took a step back away from her and the wall.

"So…"

"So…"

"That was…"

"Amazing," she said dreamily. Then as soon as she said that she clamped her hands over her mouth. Robin smiled then let out a small laugh.

"It's okay. I was going to say the same thing."

"Oh. Well, it was…wow and terrible at the same time."

"Terrible?"

"Yes. Robin, we have both admitted to each other that we love one another…I think."

"Yes. And?"

"And we can't be together because of…them."

"Starfire, if you really love me I'll leave Summer, right now."

"Robin, I couldn't ask you to…"

"You don't have to."

"But you are happy, are you not?"

"I'm clearly not happy Star if I'm in love with you."

"Yes, well,"

"Well I'll dump her and you dump Speedy."

"I…I can't do that to him."

"Why not?"

"Because he…he is so in love with me."

"Star, he's not in love with you, he's using you."

"Now I know you don't particularly like him, Robin, but that is no reason to make outrageous claims Robin. I am sure that his intentions are noble and that he is love with me. Really and truly."

"Look, it's nothing like that. I know for a fact that he just wants to get into your pants."

"And how would you possibly know that?"

"Star, he's told me thousands of times while he was rubbing you in my face."

"Thousands of times? I find that hard to believe."

"Well you shouldn't because it's the truth," he said matter-of-factly while crossing his arms and turning away like a three year old who just tried to tell his mom the truth only to have her not believe him. Starfire found his poutiness cute and annoying at the same time. And right as Starfire began to come closer to him to hug him the double doors opened and out walked Speedy.

"Hey Star, Robin, I was getting worried about you."

"Don't worry, I didn't attack your girlfriend or anything," Robin said, drastically emphasizing the word "your".

"Yes, we were just talking."

"Yeah well, movie's over. I'm going to go to bed. Want me to walk you to your room?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Alright. Night Robin."

"Yeah night."

"Goodnight Robin," Star said as Robin gave her a smile before watching the couple walk down the hall. Robin was in a dream state. The last time he felt like this was…well last movie night. And it was a great feeling. It was like he was floating on air (as much of a cliché as that saying is, it applies here) and he never wanted to come down. He just watched Starfire's body retreat down the hall and the shadows consume her form.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

"Oh, Summer, it's you. You scared me to death."

"If only I did that to her," she whispered absentmindedly under breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry. I'm no one dangerous. Just your girlfriend," she said emphasizing the word "your" as he had done only moments ago.

"Um, where have you been?" he asked while examining her wet exterior.

"Oh, around," she said simply while circling him and ringing out her hair after carelessly dropping her bags to the ground. " I decided to come to the tower to surprise you."

"Well, surprise surprise."

"For one of us anyway," she said in a way that was very un-Summer like.

"Uh, Summer, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what?"  
"Look," she said while eyeing him in a daunting way, "I know."

Just then the doors opened again and out poured Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy.

"Dude there you are."

"Yeah, we were about to call a search party."

"Guess Speedy found Star huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you found the wicked witch of the west."

"Look her you psychic hotline reject-"

"-Normally I'd love to argue Summer, but my boyfriend and I are gonna go hang out with each other. You know, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, oh wait you wouldn't know since you and Robin barely hang out with each other."

"Raven!"

"Sorry Robin. Let's go BB." And with that she and Beastboy were down the hallway and entering Beastboy's bedroom.

"Sorry about Raven, Rob."

"Aren't you gonna say anything to me?"

Silence.

"Yeah, later Robin. Summer."

"Bye Cy. Thanks."

"Oversized cybernetic freak."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Right. So about what you just said."

"Right. About that."

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

* * *

"So, here you are."

"Here I am."

"Well, um goodnight, Star."

"Yes. Goodnight Roy. I will see you in the morning." And with that she began to close the door, that is until Speedy held it open with his hand.

"So, um, what? No goodnight kiss?"

"Oh. Yes. How silly of me? How could I forget?" And with that Speedy anticipated the kiss. A long passionate kiss that would lead to something more. But instead all he received was a peck on the cheek and a shy and nervous looking Starfire closing the door on him and saying, "goodnight."

Disappointed. He was disappointed to say the least. What was that supposed to be? That wasn't a goodnight kiss you got from your significant other. That was a kiss you got from your mother before bed, when you had a cold. What was wrong with her? She was all right earlier today. Sure, she was a little strange after that incident last night, but she said she was okay with everything. So what was going on? She okay all day. Right up till…till movie night. When she went outside after Robin for a like ten minutes. What happened out there? What did they talk about? What did he do to her? He was supposed to give up. Starfire was over him. He lost his chance so why was he still trying to infiltrate this relationship? Speedy was left pondering these questions as he headed back to his room alone on that Tuesday night.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me."

"Is something wrong?" Now Summer had to make a decision. What should she do? She could right now tell Robin that she saw everything. She could make him feel guilty. But what after that? Robin was not a complete idiot. He would probably apologize for cheating on her and then bring up breaking up. It would be just the window that he was looking for. After all at this point only two things were keeping her and Robin's relationship going and those things were Starfire's inability to tell Speedy she didn't like him and Robin's lack of a chance to break up with Summer. And he would break up with her. He didn't need Star to break up with Speedy first. So what should she do?

She thought for a second and realized that there was only one thing to do.

"Of course baby. Look I know what just happened."

"You…you do?"

"Yeah. I mean I came in and saw you and your little Starfire friend trying to talk when that Speedy guy came out. And I know how much you hate him. You guys were probably trying to settle your differences or you were trying to tell her how evil he is and he came and ruined it. And it seemed like she didn't even believe whatever it is that you told her."

"Yeah. She didn't. I was trying to warn her that Speedy guy doesn't really care about her, but she wouldn't listen."

"Again? You poor thing. Well, not to worry. I'm gonna go make you some tea and then you can tell me all about it." She knew that she was a freaking genius at this point. He was totally falling for the whole "I want to cater to you because I'm your girlfriend and I love you" thing. She was safe again. And she made him feel guilty for cheating when she's this nice.

"Uh, Summer do you even know how to make tea?"

"My butler does for daddy all the time, how hard can it be? Besides, I want to make you feel better."

"That's okay. You don't have to."

"But I do. I love you."

"…Summer."

"Okay. So I'll go shower and put on some PJs. I already told daddy I was staying at a friend's house. And then I'll come back and make you some tea. Meet me in the kitchen in twenty."

"Okay."

"Okay. Well. Later lover," and with that final blow she gave him a kiss on the cheek and picked up her bags and made her way down the hall.

"Now what am I supposed to do for twenty minutes?"

* * *

Now, how was she supposed to fall asleep now? She couldn't. There was way too much on her mind. How could she leave Roy? He really cared about her. But she loved Robin too. And on top of that there was the complete issue that none of her friends remembered her birthday, nor did her boyfriend. Only…Robin. She needed advice. There was only one person to ask for help in this matter. So she picked up her communicator.

* * *

Beastboy was in heaven. He was not only in Raven's room, but had Raven laying on him as she slept. They had watched the Family Guy on TV and thoroughly enjoyed a make-out session and were completely at ease enjoying one another's company and just being near one another without interruption from the outside world. There was nothing but the lights and sounds from the television screen reflecting off of Raven's skin. That is except for the sudden beeping sound.

"What is that BB?" Raven asked, still half asleep.

"Uh, nothing, I…uh…think." She immediately woke up to his answer, not sure if everything was under control and not willing to put all her trust in Beastboy at this moment. She sat up and began to search her dresser for the source of the annoying beeping until she found her communicator flashing.

"It's my communicator."

"You think there's trouble? I mean, my communicator's not going off."

"Don't know," she said before flipping it open and answering, "Hello?"

"Um, hello friend Raven. Is this a bad time?"

"Starfire? Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, approximately twelve thirty five am?"

"Is something wrong Star?"

"No…well, yes and no. Can you come here quickly? I need to ask you a question and tell you something very important."

"Can't you ask over the communicator?"

"Well…I guess…but it is deeply disturbing."

"So am I," she said while sitting up and motioning to Beastboy to turn down the volume on the TV, "so tell me. I'm listening, which doesn't happen very often."

"Very well. Well, it all began earlier today when," she paused. Did she really want to bring up the fact that Raven forgot her birthday? "Raven. I don't think you will be pleased."

"Star, just spill what happened today in as brief an explanation as possible."  
"Understood. Roy and I are dating, but he made me very uncomfortable the other day, so I don't like him that much anymore, but he loves me deeply, and I can't dump him, and I was sure I would stay with him, but then no one knew that it was my birthday, not even him, and he is my boyfriend, and that saddened me, because even my best friends didn't know, that is except for Robin, who even after the way I treated him wished me a happy birthday, and when I went to talk to him and he told me that he loved me and needed me and before I knew what was happening he and I were kissing and it was getting serious, that is until Roy came outside, which was lucky because Robin and I had just stopped, and now I am confused on what to do and saddened because you forgot my birthday and Roy and I aren't happy and Robin wants me and I love him."

Starfire finally exhaled.

Beastboy and Raven stared at each in shock then shook their heads to process everything Starfire had just said.

"WHAT?"

"Raven? Is everything okay?"

"Wait? You kissed Robin? But you still want to date Roy? But you hate Roy? And most important of all, is Robin willing to dump Summer?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh my gosh! This is like a dream. There is a God. Stay where you are, I'm coming over right now."

"Okay," was the last thing Raven heard before she closed her communicator.

"Beastboy, this is better progress than we expected. Who would have thought that birdbrain would swallow his pride and tell Star how he really feels?"

" Not me. I can't believe they made out."

"But more importantly, we might be rid of Summer, for good."

"Rae, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just… so happy."

* * *

Forty five seconds had passed since the phone conversation. Okay, now a minute. Now, a minute fifteen. Where is Raven?

Then the answer to her prayers was heard. A knock at the door.

"Oh, Raven, thank goodness," she said while opening the door to find…Robin?

"Oh. Hi."

"Hi. Yeah. Sorry I'm not Raven."

"That is okay. I was just expecting her. We were going to talk."

"About me?"

"No!"

He gave her a doubtful and questioning look.

"Yes."

"Right. Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I've made things more difficult for you in any way. And I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Don't be! I wanted to be kissed and you have not made things anymore difficult than they already were."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much so." They stood there for a minute consumed by awkward silence and the darkened hallway.

"So…"

"So, would you like to…come in?"

"Um, maybe I should, you know, just go to my room."

"Oh, yes of course. Silly me. Summer might call."

"No, she's in the shower and getting ready for bed."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I…I didn't say anything. I won't if you don't want me to."

"I would deeply appreciate that."

"Okay. Well, I'll just go I guess." And with that he turned to leave. And in that split second of him turning to go Starfire realized something. She wanted Robin. She loved Robin. She needed Robin.

"Wait." She said sharply, causing him to stop.

"Look Star," he said before turning, knowing that he must have done something wrong, again. "I'm really-" But he never got to finish his sentence because as soon as he turned and faced Starfire she had grabbed his face with both of her soft hands and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised to say the least. She had pulled him into her room and finally the two separated to breathe.

"Star, wh…what was that for?"

"I never did get to thank you for saying happy birthday." He smiled and approached the alien beauty. He could taste her beauty with his masked eyes. He was lost in her. She licked her lips and only heightened his need for her. He stepped forward and held her by her waist as she looked at his face. She then did the thing that no one but her had done before. She took his mask off. But he didn't even flinch this time. He was okay with her doing this. And after giving her the once over and giving her a second to look at his eyes he kissed her again, and softly, gently.

She returned this kiss and allowed him to lead her to her bed. They tumbled onto the bed and didn't skip a beat. They stayed that way, holding each other and kissing each other with passion, for a few minutes. Their tongues continued their tango and Starfire's hands began to roam. Robin rolled on top of her and balanced himself there and then…

The door flew open and without looking Starfire's visitor began, "Star, sorry I took so long-"

And so the early hours of Wednesday began in a very eventful way. Cyborg recharging; Summer showering and thinking up ways to ruin Starfire's life; Beastboy flipping through the television channels, waiting for Raven to return with good news and soft kisses; Roy sleeping in his room, dreaming sweet dreams of Starfire; Starfire and Robin making out in Starfire's bed, Robin with no mask, Starfire trying to remove her shirt; and Raven walking into Star's room while putting on her robe and ignoring what was happening in front of her only to look up and see the two star-crossed titans making out and missing articles of clothing. Raven taken slightly aback by this cut her sentence short only to say, "Oh!"

* * *

Hey party people! So here's a run down of the rest of the fic:

Star and Robin will have **one** more speed bump (don't worry, it's not like twelve chapters long, like the Summer problem!)

Raven and Beastboy will have a slight problem…things will work out though, duh.

Cyborg's girlfriend, who I'm sure everyone has figured out who it is will finally be introduced as such.

**Small Speedy/Robin fight**

**The Party!**

**Star and Robin being together officially!**

_**Summer being dumped!**_

**Summer and Starfire, and possibly Raven, fight!**

So yeah, that's basically the stuff to look forward to. This story is almost finished. There are like seven or eight chapters left! So anyway, please tell me if you Likey or no Likey. Later!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	19. Don't Mess With My Girl

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 19: Don't Mess With My Girl

Last time we saw the titans, two of them were in the middle of a raging tongue battle only to have Raven stumble upon the two. This is where we begin.

"Raven!" Starfire and Robin screamed simultaneously while looking up at Raven whose powers slammed Starfire's door shut.

"This isn't what it looks like," was all Robin could say while falling on Starfire twice in his attempts to stand. He was in complete panic mode. Here he was the team leader caught, by a teammate, making out with another one of his fellow team members, who had a boyfriend, while he himself had a girlfriend. He fumbled around on the bed while turning away from Raven to hide his face.

"Raven I can explain!"

"Sure you can Robin."

"Raven," Starfire began, "we were…just…um."

"Just, um, making out. Star, you knew I was coming over; you should have at least locked the door. If I can get in, you can only imagine what would have happened if Speedy or Summer came in."

"Yes, Raven, good point," Starfire said while putting her shirt back on.

"Crap! Starfire, where is my mask!"

"I…I don't know," she said while turning around and helping him search. "I was not thinking. I just tossed it."

"Tossed it!"

"Yes, I am sorry."

"Great, just great."

"This is hilarious if you really think about it."

"Shut up Raven."

"Well it is."

"Raven…when I can…turn around again…"

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my robe."

"Listen Raven!"

"Oh my, what nice blue eyes you have Robin," she said and at the realization that he had turned around in his rage and revealed his eyes to Raven he quickly threw his hands over his face and turned around to hide what she had just seen. Meanwhile Raven stood there and smirked, trying desperately to avoid erupting into all out laughter.After all, it wasn't everyday that you could see Robin in complete panic without any notion of what he should do.

"Robin, please calm down."

"I'm trying…She's not making it easy," he said while motioning over to Raven.

"Just relax," Starfire said while putting her hands on his shoulders and facing him.

"Okay…" He said while smiling at her.

"Um, hello, in case you forgot, I'm still here."

"We did not. And here is your mask."

"Thanks."

"Well…"

"Well, I've, um, gotta go, um, you know, do stuff," Robin stuttered out while Raven looked at him trying yet again not to laugh.

"Goodnight Robin."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight birdbrain."

"Later Raven, I've, uh, got work," he said while dashing past her and out of Starfire's bedroom.

"Right," she said before shutting the door.

"So…"

"So, Starfire, I see that this problem of yours has become rather serious."

"Indeed it has."

"Indeed."

"Well…"

"Well…that was the last thing I ever expected or wanted to see…ever."

"Raven…"

"Okay. Well, Starfire, I'm not one to sugarcoat things, so I'm going to say it. This is the best news that I've heard all day long."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wonderous!"

"-but things aren't this simple."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Starfire, you're kidding yourself if you think that you can continue to date both Robin and Speedy at the same time. You can't string both guys along. It's not your style. You need to tell one of them to move on and stay with the other. As soon as possible."

"But Raven. Roy would be heartbroken."

"So, you've decided on Robin."

"Yes…no. I mean…"

"What do you mean Starfire? The boy is willing to dump his girlfriend for you. You and he were just spit swapping in your bedroom and if I had come in ten minutes later…well let's not talk about that."

"Raven I am aware of that."

"Good. Now. Who do you love?"

"Robin…And Roy."

"What?"

"This is difficult Raven."

"Fine. Then my advice to you is to sleep on this, and before you ask what that means, it means to think about it later, get some sleep. Tomorrow, make a decision. Got it?"

"Yes friend Raven."

"Good. Goodnight Starfire."

"Goodnight Raven."

* * *

The night continued uneventfully. That is minus the fact that Summer gave up on making tea and left Robin a note saying that she was sorry, but she was not born to cook and boil water or whatever and goodnight. She'd see him later that morning.

There were no crimes. There were zero disturbances. Everyone dreamed of something or other. Nothing too happy, but no nightmares, that is if you don't consider dreams containing Summer a nightmare. I know I do.

Anyway, early on the Wednesday sun rose. The birds began to sing. And then, a little later that morning, the titan alarm went off. Right around seven thirty am. Which meant that Robin was wide-awake in the gym. Well, maybe not. That is because today he was nowhere near the gym, he was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, still without his shoes on, thinking about all the things that had happened recently, especially in the last night. He felt completely overwhelmed and it's understandable.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was waking up to something that sounded like Gregorian chants. When, in actuality, it was Raven meditating. That's right people. He had fallen asleep in Raven's room. And no, nothing happened, get your minds out the gutter; he had fallen asleep after she told him what she discovered in Star's room. No foul play involved.

Cyborg was asleep, or charging, or whatever. The point is he wasn't up yet. And he was slightly drooling. I know, gross. And he had an e-mail waiting for him on his computer from his new phone friend. I know, if only we could read the e-mail.

And at this same time Roy and Summer were, coincidentally, sleeping in a very similar way. Both with sleeping masks shielding their eyes from the sunlight. Both tossing and turning, mumbling under their breaths. Both trying to think of ways to keep their significant other. Yes, these two are like one being. Scary, isn't it?

But moving on, the alarm went off. Everyone rushed into the living room and Cyborg pulled up information on the screen. None other than Control Freak had escaped from jail and was now attempting to steal the entire DVD collection of Galactic Wars, seasons one through five, from a video store. The titans, headed downtown to stop the nerdy madman and that is where the fun began.

Control Freak, as usual, said some of his geeky banter, followed by Robin's corny, yet witty banter and then unleashed some of his freaky remote controlled monsters to wreak havoc on the titans. Some of these monsters included, as they had in the titans' first encounter with this nemesis, cash registers and candy.

"I've got the candy!" Cyborg screamed out while charging the robot formed from boxes of Goobers.

"I'll get the people to safety," Raven said before flying off.

"I'll help," Beastboy added before following.

"Good. Speedy, can you take down those registers?"

"Sure, Robin."

"Good. Star and I will go after Control Freak."

"Very well Robin. Let us make haste."

"Wait! Maybe Star should help me. I mean I could after all use the help of someone who can fly."

"That is true Robin. Perhaps I should help Speedy?"

"No. You were given your orders," he said while pointing at Speedy, "now let's move." Speedy may have been in charge that day outside Star's room, but when it came to battle, Robin was the leader. Anyways, Robin took Starfire's hand and ended the debate in Speedy's mind on whether or not Robin's intentions were harmless. He didn't like him touching his girlfriend as Robin himself had put it the day before. He had been thinking about how close Robin was since he found them awkwardly close after movie night last night and Starfire's kiss. Or lack thereof.

"But, I may have difficulty," Speedy called out while firing a few arrows at oncoming change.

"Look, you said you could handle it. We don't have time. Take them down."

"You can't defeat me this time Titans! HA!" Control Freak yelled while picking up the last few DVDs and pushing a button or two on his remote.

"Robin, just leave Starfire with me!"

"I need her right now!"

"But-"

"-We don't have time to argue! We have work to do! That's all that matters! Now let's go!" And at that moment Robin ushered Starfire in front of him while Speedy shot an arrow to net an oncoming cash register. And before he went completely into battle mode and left the scene he heard Robin yell back, "Besides, it looks like you can handle it yourself."

The battle raged on and Speedy was pissed. He used his anger to fuel himself for the fight. He couldn't believe Robin was trying to get closer to Starfire. And during a fight too. And on top of that, he was angry because, technically speaking, Robin wasn't his leader. Why did he have to listen to him? How could anyone stand listening to him? He was annoying. And not to mention favoring Starfire in hopes of catching her heart. That jerk.

Maybe he would talk to Robin later. And make a fool of himself? Hmm, maybe he would just let this go. Yeah. Maybe nothing was going on. It was all in his head. He won. Star was his.

But then he saw something that made him decide wholeheartedly to speak to Robin later. Robin and Starfire were fighting Control Freak's giant TV screen monsters to get to him and had suddenly paused. Robin placed his gloved hands on Starfire's bare shoulders and faced her and spoke to her. Calming her down and telling her their next move, no doubt. But it was too close for comfort. And irritating.

And if that scene couldn't get worse, Robin put his hand on her face and she smiled. Well, Speedy didn't actually see the smile, because her back was to him, but he could see her cheeks move and just knew she had smiled that beautiful smile of hers. Then, a few moments later, after taking down the giant screens, Robin whispered something in her ear to which she nodded her head.

"What did he just say," Speedy asked himself before realizing that his distraction had cost him. A flying box of candy that Cyborg had thrown hit him. And now he was on the floor.

Starfire of course saw this, as Robin handcuffed Control Freak, and came racing towards her boyfriend, leaving her crime-fighting lover behind.

"Speedy! Are you undamaged?" she yelled.

"Yeah," he said while sitting up. "But can you come here for a sec and make sure."

"Yes." And as she began to move Robin yelled, "No Starfire!"

"Relax, Robin, she's going to be with her boyfriend, it's alright."

"No, it's-"

"Whatever." And just as Speedy uttered that last word a screen that had been being held up by a flimsy shelf, began to fall directly over Starfire's head. Lucky for her, Robin had lunged forward and saved the poor girl.

"Ouch."

"Are you alright?" he asked while breathing heavily and lying on top of her.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" he asked while gently stroking her head and tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Yes. Very."

"Great."

"Thank you…"

"Anytime."

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt," Cyborg said as the two looked up at him.

"There was nothing to interrupt," Robin said in his leader tone while standing, dusting himself off, and helping Starfire to her feet.

"Sure. Well dudes, everyone got out safe."

"Evil candies are now edible."

"And the cash registers are back to their normal selves," Speedy said with hatred and venom, which was very out of place.

"Good. Baddie has been captured and subdued. I'll take him to jail."

" I will accompany you," Starfire said, gaining suspicious looks from Raven, Cyborg, and BB, and an angry look from Speedy, while Robin just nodded.

"That's not necessary," said a voice from behind. "We'll take him."

"Great. The police are here," Robin said while tossing Control Freak.

"And coincidentally, ten minutes after the fight. I know I feel safer," Raven commented to Cy and BB.

"We'll take it from here, thank you teen titans."

"No problem. Let's go home guys."

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about it. How? Why? When? Robin was getting Starfire back and he couldn't believe it. They were currently coming back from brunch at a restaurant to celebrate and his girlfriend decided to sit next to him and Robin. And instead of talking to him or flirting with him she talked and seamlessly flirted with Robin the boy wonder. It was nauseating. And even now she wasn't with him.

He was now riding in the T car and sitting next to Beastboy who had his head hanging out of the window while in the form of a dog. He wanted Star to ride with him, but no. She decided she'd rather fly. The odd thing was she was flying low and talking to Robin, who was on his motorcycle.

What was going on? He didn't know. But he had to say something. And as this thought came to mind, the titans arrived home.

And with that Wednesday afternoon rolled on. Raven and Beastboy walked hand in hand (after a vase broke, because BB grabbed her hand by surprise) up the stairs; Cyborg walked into the elevator with Star while talking on the phone; Starfire was busying pulling her hair back; and Speedy, who had told Cy, with a smile, t go on ahead inside the tower because he wanted to look at the car a sec before going in, watched Robin as he put down his helmet, said, "see you upstairs, Star," and began to walk towards the elevator doors, which were now closed. He watched the boy wonder stride over to the doors with arrogance and pride, satisfaction. He was so smug. He hated him. So he approached him. And as Robin readjusted his label he pushed him roughly against the wall, more roughly than Robin had pushed Starfire the night before (but that is unbeknownst to Speedy). Robin turned and looked at Speedy and asked, "What's your problem?"

And the only reply through gritted teeth was, "Don't mess with my girl!"

* * *

Hey Party People! Yea! Another chapter finished!

Okay, so lots of stuff will be happening, but don't be upset, because it won't be long and drawn out like it has been. Any problems will be resolved fairly quickly since the fic is coming to a close. Then I can start on another one!

Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing! So why don't you do it again? Tell me...Likey? No Likey? I'd like to know.

So...yeah. That's about it. Almost time for the big girl fight!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	20. Nothing's Fine, I'm Torn

Author's Note: Let Me start by saying sorry. I promised quick updates, but was unable to give them once I started an internship. Was rarely home and when I did have free time I was trying to see my family. Regardless, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Working on Chapter 22 and its already 14 pages. Hope you'll enjoy it. Story's almost over. Thanks to everyone who kept reading and writing reviews. Love Ya. Anyway, Updates might be difficult because of school now, but this story will be finished. So here we go...

Lovin' It,

LILY

* * *

Want You to Want Me

Chapter 20: Nothing's Fine, I'm Torn

When we last saw our teens, everyone was winding down after a battle against Control Freak. That is except for two titans. One of them was pushed up against the wall, while the other held them there, and no, I'm talking about Robin and Starfire.

"Speedy, get off me!"

"Leave her alone!"

"If you want to talk, back off!"

"No!"

"I asked you nicely," was all Robin said before grabbing hold of Speedy's arm and twisting around so that now Speedy was the one pushed up against the wall. "But you had to do things the hard way."

"Let me go!"

"Not till you can calm down." Speedy could only glare at Robin who now pushed him against the wall the same way he had pushed Robin against it only a moment ago. He didn't like this one bit and decided that it would be best to just relax and try to calmly talk to the team leader. So he nodded and Robin, ever so cautiously, released him. The glared at each other, only a few feet apart. They both wanted more than anything in the world to beat the crap out of the other, but they were controlling themselves. Or struggling to control themselves. Either way, as they breathed in and out heavily thy glared, hoping that their glare was enough to show their anger and hate for the teenaged superhero standing across from him.

"So…you gonna explain what your problem is or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

"My problem is you."

"Well, what a coincidence. Cause my problem happens to be you as well."

"Listen smart ass, back off okay?"

"First let me thank you for the compliment, and second, let me ask what the hell you're talking about?"

"You backing off!"

"If you want me to back off, I would if only I knew what it is that you want me to back off of."

"Starfire." Robin looked at him with wide eyes. "Isn't that obvious?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said while turning away and walking towards the elevator buttons.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. So just give up. Starfire and I are together. And if you really want her that bad, you can have her when I'm done."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you really think that I'm going to stay with her forever? I'm sixteen! I don't plan on getting married for a very long long time!"

"You jerk. How can you treat her like this?"

"Easy. She's hot and I want her. So get over it. You've got your own girlfriend. Or have you forgotten?" There was a pause. Robin only looked down then back up towards Speedy.

"Look. There's nothing going on. Relax," he said while pushing the up button. As the door opened and he walked on he continued, his back towards Speedy, "You really just need to unwind. And rethink hurting her." And as he pushed the button for what floor he wanted he looked at Speedy one last time. "Oh, and by the way. If you attack me or anyone else again, and that includes Starfire…you're out of here. And out of Titans East. Later." The doors closed.

"So I talked to Galfore."

"Great," was Beastboy's only reply while fiddling with his PSP. Boredom was the only way to describe Beastboy's current state. Raven was great, really, but lately she was completely obsessed with Robin and Starfire.

"Well he said," she continued while digging through her closet, "he'll be here tomorrow. Batman's taken care of where to keep him and his royal company and he'll be at the party."

"Wonderful."

"Is that sarcasm I sense?"

"No. Never."

"Good. Well. We'll be rid of Summer soon enough and Birdbrain and Starfire will finally stop making us all barf with their game of footsies and we'll be relieved of everything annoying."

"Rae, not that this isn't all extremely interesting, but could we talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. _Anything_ else."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired of talking Robin and Starfire all the time. The subject has gotten so old. And it's taking over our lives. Consuming our every spare moment. Sooner or later we might _become_ Robin and Starfire."

"Funny BB. And sorry. We can talk about something else."

"Finally," he said under his breath.

"So…Speedy's turning out to be a real jerk. Huh?"

"Raven!"

"What? I didn't say one word about Robin and/or Starfire."

"Yeah, but that's where that was going. Look I'll see ya later. I've gotta talk to Cy."

"Oh. Okay."

"Later," he said, walking right pass her without the normal kiss on the cheek. He exited the room and as the doors shut and he sprinted down the hall Raven could only say, "Later."

That night at dinner the Titans were having relationship problems. Summer, who was spending the night, again (God, does she ever go home?) was sitting at the table eyeing Starfire. Starfire was eyeing Speedy. Speedy was eyeing Robin. Robin was eyeing Starfire. Raven was eyeing Beastboy, while Beastboy eyed the current situation of the other four titans with a smile, finding it amusing as he ate his pasta.

Yup, everyone was having relationship issues. That is except for our good old pal Cyborg. Speaking of Cyborg, um, where is he? Oh here he comes. Right to dinner…late, and talking on that phone again. Well, actually, more like yelling on the phone.

"I said on Friday!" he yelled into his arm. Then listened.

"No! No! No! That is what I have been saying the whole time!"

Listening.

"Fine! Not my problem!"

Listening.

"Whatever!" And with that he slammed the little phone on his arm shut. And so hard that he hurt his own arm.

"Pure genius," was Raven's comment. Cyborg only glared, snatched a plate, sat down and began to eat.

Silence consumed the table. It was deeply uncomfortable. That is until Speedy stood up and said, "excuse me for a sec." Oh yes, this meal was extremely eventful.

"Um, Star?"

"Yes Robin? Why are we whispering?"

"Can I see you later?"

"Well…" as she continued to speak to Robin, Speedy entered the room and became very interested in their conversation. He said nothing. He only eyed the two. Meanwhile Starfire was trying to think. She couldn't keep seeing Robin and Speedy like this. But she wanted to see Robin again, really. But if Speedy found out it would break his heart.

"Sure. When?" she asked a little more lowly than before.

"Um, how bout an hour?"

"Okay."

"So what are you guys talking about?" Speedy asked rather loudly, gaining the attention of the entire table, even Summer who had been immersed in her beauty magazine.

"Nothing that concerns _you_," was Robin's sharp reply.

"Well, since you're talking to _my_ girlfriend I think that it _does_ concern _me_."

"Think again," was Raven's chance to jump in.

"Raven, I don't think they were talking to you."

"Good observation Beastboy. Here's another, _I_ wasn't talking to _you_ either."

"God Raven what's your problem?"

"Nothing besides the fact that you've been blowing me off for metal man over here."

"Hey, I've been on the phone, so if you can't control your boyfriend maybe it has nothing to do with me. Maybe it's your fault Raven. Or are you above fault now? Cause I missed that memo!"

"Listen here you robot reject-"

"_Hello_! I was talking to _Robin_! This has nothing to do with any of _you_!"

"And my conversations with Starfire have _nothing_ to do with _you_!"

"Neither do your get togethers," Raven said under her breath, gaining the attention of a now outraged Starfire.

"What is your problem friend Raven!"

"Nothing other than the fact that she's ignoring her own boyfriend and obsessed with _you_ and _you_r love life."

"I am not."

"So Goth dork, you have a crush on her, huh?"

"Man, not everyone's an angry lesbian like you, Summer!"

"Well, Tin man, Miss Cleo must be if she's crushing on Starfreak!"

"_Summer_! How many times do I have to tell you…Her name is not Starfreak! It's Starfire! _Starfire_!"

Silence. All eyes on Robin, who was now standing. Summer looked terrified. She had never had anyone yell at her like that. It was unnerving. But she wasn't alone. Everyone looked slightly frightened.

"Look, maybe we all need a good night's sleep and to just relax tomorrow. No required gym time, okay?" And with that Robin was up and moving out into the darkness. As usual. Dinner was over.

It had been forty-five minutes since the dinner table incident and Starfire and Speedy were still arguing in her bedroom.

"I just wanted to know what you were talking about!"

"Nothing that concerned you just as he stated! Why are becoming so paranoid, Roy?"

"Maybe because my own girlfriend who doesn't even touch me anymore is always running off with the little boy wonder!"

"This conversation is pointless!"

"Good Raven impression, but we're not done!"

"I am not discussing this anymore."

"Yes, you are."

"No I am not. And in case you didn't know there is nothing you can do about that. You aren't my master."

"Listen princess, if we're going to get anywhere we need to spend time with each other."

"I am aware of that."

"Then why do you spend all of your time with him?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because…" 'I love him.' "I don't know." Speedy sat on the edge of the bed, starting to realize that maybe she wasn't worth all of this. But then he looked at her again and pictured Robin's disgusted face and decided against leaving now. All he needed was Robin to back off and focus on his relationship.

As he thought about this, with his head in his hands, Starfire sat next to him and sighed. She then began to quietly ask, "Roy?"

"Yeah?" he never took his head out of his hands.

"D…Do you love me?" His head shot up and he turned to face her. He didn't know how to react. Or how to respond for that matter. He didn't love her. He knew that for sure. But he wanted her. And he wanted to piss Robin off more at this point. He began to rub her back and gave the best performance of his life.

"Baby, of course I love you."

"And you would never leave me?"

"Never. Starfire, I love you." And then he took his chance. He put his free hand on her face and pressed his lips to hers, roughly. She struggled a little, because she was not expecting that, but he held her face.

And just as he slipped his tongue in…

"Starfire! I really need to talk to you about us and…" Robin had come in and stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up and saw the couple making out on the bed. And for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he could just cry.

Finally the two on the bed broke apart, Speedy behind Starfire, looking satisfied, Starfire looking distraught and if she had just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Robin…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I, um, the door was open and I just came in. I should have knocked."

"Yeah, man. But now that you're here, what did you come here for?"

"Oh," he looked at Speedy who put his hand on Starfire's back and massaged it slowly, a smirk creeping to his face. He knew exactly what Speedy was thinking, 'Is this what you meant by unwinding Robin?' He closed his eyes and then continued, "That. It was nothing," he said causing Starfire to look at him with sympathy, "really," he finished in little more than a whisper.

"I gotta go."

"Robin wait." Starfire shot up.

"Baby, let him go."

"I cannot." She escaped Speedy's grip and left her bedroom searching the dark halls for evidence of which way Robin went. She finally saw him pass under a light down the corridor and flew as quickly as possible to him.

"Robin, wait."

He continued to walk.

"Please, just wait one minute."

He stopped.

"What?"

"I am sorry."

"Good." He continued to walk.

"Well pardon _me_ Robin, but he _is_ my boyfriend, regardless of how _I_ feel." He turned and looked at her with anger and shock, the same emotions she was feeling and conveying with her face as well.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I understand that it must have hurt to see what you just did-"

"-Damn right it did-"

"-_But_, he is my boyfriend. You came into my room without knocking and you have judged me without allowing me to even explain."

"I think you already have. Okay?"

"No, I have not."

"Then go ahead!"

"I will not speak to you when you are acting like this!"

"Acting like what?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me. I am still talking to you."

"Fine. Talk. Tell me why I just saw what I saw."

"I told you already, he is my boyfriend."

"So you just kiss me when he's busy?"

"It is not like that and you know it."

"Then what is it like?"

"You…this conversation has no point. At all."

"No explain to me one time, Star. I'm listening. Really."

"He came over. He and I argued…about you. And I defended you. And then he said he loved me." Robin snorted at this. "Then he…he kissed me."

"And you kissed back?"

"What was I supposed to do? He's my-"

"-Your boyfriend. I know. You keep saying that. But that's no excuse."

"How? You kiss that that Summer girl, don't you? Probably every chance you get…"

"Actually, just to clear things up, I don't. Haven't since, well, like Monday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

He started to walk away, but she stepped in front of him.

"So? What do you want from me? I love you. Okay? He loves me too. And I…"

"You love him too?"

"I…I…don't know."

"You don't know. When will you know?"

"Look, I have feelings for him, okay. And while it may seem easy to leave someone, it is not. You will have problems leaving Summer. I doubt you would just say goodbye because you love me. It's difficult. I cannot just leave Roy. I cannot just because you asked me."

"You know, I don't think it's hard at all. I'll admit that sometimes I feel like I really like Summer, but I think about you and…and I don't need her anymore. I realize that I never did."

He began to walk past her. She turned around to face him and whispered.

"It's not supposed to be like this."

"How is it supposed to be then?"

He was met with no answer. Just her emerald eyes brimming with salt water. He began to walk again, but stopped and turned to her and said, "Oh, and just for the record, all you had to do was ask and Summer would be gone. Even before you told me you loved me." The brimming tears pushed farther to edge of her green eyes. He turned and walked down the hall. Away from her and back into darkness. He was alone in the dark again, just as he had been when he came to her.

"I did not even want to kiss him," she whispered. She sunk her head. The tears were escaping now. But she did not cry out. She thought that Robin was the one for her, but it seemed now that she had just lost him because of yet another stupid mistake. If only she had locked the door. If only she had told him it was him from day one. If only she had asked…

She turned, head down and slowly returned to her room only to collide with a human form. She looked up and her salty eyes met his angry ones.

"Roy…"

"Well, at least you know my name."

"Roy, I…"

"You what?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know. I guess I should be happy that my girlfriend didn't run off with the guy who just told her he loved her, but I'm not."

"Roy what you have to understand is…"

"I don't have to understand anything. I mean, you didn't even want to kiss me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how was it meant to sound?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you can think about it. Alone. Later." And with that he was gone, down the opposite direction of the hall leaving Starfire to finally let her tears flow freely, saying loudly, "It wasn't supposed to be like this." And it wasn't. In her mind they were both supposed to be happy and loving and willing to do anything. They were supposed to be begging her to pick them. She was supposed to be able to choose whomever. Not pray for forgiveness. She went into her room and this time she remembered to lock the door.

And Wednesday night became Thursday morning, leaving many upset and relationships falling apart. Beastboy lying alone in his bed, wishing that Raven cared about him; Raven meditating, trying to control her emotions, wishing Beastboy still cared; Cyborg ignoring every call from his girlfriend; Speedy sitting on his bed, trying to understand how Robin was winning; Summer contemplating her next move; Robin sitting alone in the evidence room, working on a case, attempting to work through his pain and erase those memories; and Starfire, sitting on her bed crying. Not understanding what she did wrong. Feeling terrible. Wanting Robin, wanting Roy too. She decided that tomorrow she would pretend like everything was fine. Like nothing had happened. Like none of it hurt. She could then make a decision. But right now, a decision seemed impossible because she loved them both. She was completely torn between the two. And she didn't know how to pretend like everything was fine. Because everything wasn't fine. Everything was falling apart. It wasn't supposed to be like this. And so she whispered between tears, "Nothing's fine. I'm torn."


	21. It's Like That

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 21: It's Like That

Our heroes were last seen all suffering from the backlash of the love bug. No one's relationships, whether they be romantic or platonic, seemed to be doing so hot. Those poor, poor titans.

Regardless of the pains they felt, Thursday came, and with it another beautiful, sunshiny day. It was around eight am and Robin was, as usual, wide-awake. Only he was sitting in the evidence room, having just woken up. He had fallen asleep there the night before, drooling slightly on the crime file for Control Freak. He felt so pained. So alone.

But really he wasn't alone at all with that feeling. Raven, who like Robin, often closes off her heart and doesn't really enjoy opening up to people and sharing parts of her life with them was feeling this same loneliness. And normally, people would not at all affect these two similar creatures, but the people who hurt them were people they loved. The people who had hurt them were people that they had opened their hearts up to. They were the people that they had worked hard to obtain after a period of blindness and were now ready and willing to any and everything for them. They had been working so hard to be acceptable for these persons and were left with their hearts ripped in two.

So the two sat in their respective parts of the tower, alone, in the dark, literally and metaphorically speaking, and were in pain. And yes, it was emotional pain, but the pain was hurting them physically too.

But little did they know this sort of pain would be increased throughout the tower and soon enough, everyone would be feeling it too.

Roy or Speedy or whatever was pissed. To say the very least. He couldn't believe that Robin would go so far as to ask Starfire to leave him. That guy was crazy. He had been angry when Starfire freed herself from him and flew out into the hallway. He slowly got up and went into the hall when he heard yelling. And that's when he heard Starfire say, "So? What do you want from me? I love you. Okay? He loves me too. And I," to Robin. The conversation from there was all about how he wanted her to leave him. How he would leave Summer. And Speedy couldn't believe it. Yes, Speedy was a very pissed teenaged super hero.

But at the moment he was awake, in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. And in walked Summer.

"Not good at making tea either I gather?"

"Huh? Oh no…I just like coffee better, is all."

"Me too." She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and leaned across the counter, facing Speedy who was sitting at the counter. "Pour me a cup?"

Now his main objective was to get into Starfire's pants and in the process piss Robin off. And while he thought that Starfire was the hottest girl in the house by far he couldn't help but take notice of Summer's beauty since she was, well leaning over the counter and putting it in his view. She was in a black nightgown that was lacy and her hair was messy. Flirting a little couldn't hurt. Right?

"Uh…sure."

"Thanks…yum, looks delicious," she said while stirring some sugar into the cup with a spoon. Then she put the spoon in her mouth and licked it. "Tastes pretty good too."

Now Summer was dating Robin, and while he was told to be exclusive, he never told her she couldn't see others. Otherwise, how would she explain David and Johnny and Tom and Chris and Paul and Steven? So naturally this Speedy guy was just a little fun too and easily explainable. Besides, she figured that if Star…fire, yes she wouldn't dare call her Starfreak again after the way Robin yelled at her, but anyway, if Starfire found out that Summer was with her other guy that would be great.

"So," she said while taking a seat next to him and crossing her legs, which only exposed more leg, "your Roy, right? I mean, we've met twice, but never formally."

"Right."

"Robin has said so much about you."

"Really, well I can assure you that none of it's true."

She laughed. He smiled at this. When was the last time he made Starfire laugh?

"You're funny…and cute."

"Thanks. You're really pretty too, um Sum…Summer was it?"

"Yes. Summer."

"My favorite season." She laughed again and he smiled again.

"I'm glad you approve. Well, Robin never told me that you were funny. Or how strong you are."

"Yeah, I work out."

"I can tell. So, where's your mask?"

"I don't it wear all the time. I'm not Robin."

"Yeah, he wears that thing all the time. Has yet to tell me his real name, or allow me to see him without it on. And when I asked he just yelled. He has a short temper."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So…what's a girl like you doing with a guy like him?"

"Hoping to find someone who really loves me. Or who's a really good kisser."

"Well, I'm an amazing kisser."

"Oh? So are you offering your services?"

"I…I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes. That girl that Robin likes."

"Loves actually." There was a pause. The two of them looked at each other with sad eyes and knew that the other was facing the same problems that they themselves were facing with their significant other.

"If I told you something about them…would you promise not to tell anyone?"

"…Sure."

"I want to hear it," she said while leaning closer to him.

"I…promise."

"Good…now," and she began to leak everything she knew and everything she had seen to him.

He felt guilty. She was just trying to help her friend get the kind of love that she had and he blew up at her. What had she done to deserve that? She wasn't hurting anyone, and she was in love with him. She had sacrificed the possibility of her emotions causing her powers to run rampant, and how had he repaid her? By blowing up at her in front of everyone and ignoring her. So now here he was outside her bedroom door knocking.

"What?"

"Um, hey Rae, it's me. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Am I only going to get monosyllabic answers here?"

"Yes."

"Raven, I know that I treated you bad. You were just trying to help a friend and I…I blew up at you. And I'm sorry. Sorry for embarrassing you, ignoring you, everything."

"…"

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Can…Can I come in now?"

"No."

"But Raven!" At this she opened the door, hood up and said, "Get lost. Now!"

"But Raven."

"No buts. You obviously don't care about me the way I thought you did. So just leave me alone."

"Raven, you're not alone. You don't have to be."

"I actually think I like it better that way. Bye." And with that the door was closed, to her room and her heart.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it."

"So it all makes since now."

"Yup. That's what they were really arguing about last night. That's what Raven meant when she said something about their 'get togethers.' They've been playing you and me for a few days now."

"I was the one playing her."

"Huh?"

"What I meant to say was…"

"Look. There's no need to explain. I haven't exactly been little miss fidelity in my relationship with Robin. And trust me, my intentions aren't so noble."

"Yeah…I was going to get Starfire alone and…wait a second. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I wanted to clear my conscious. And…I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine? I mean, Robin would be pissed if he found out that you had both of his girls. You'd win."

"True…but what's in it for you?"

"A million dollars. A new car. A possible wedding. Oh and did I mention, your little girlfriend will be all jealous and you'd be free to do what you please with her, then leave her. She'll have left Robin for you and Robin would be jealous of me and realize what he's missing. It's fool proof."

"I don't know."

"Let's face the facts. We are losing. They're getting the better deal. It's not fair, is it?"

"Well…no, but-"

"-But now we have a chance to even the score."

"True."

"Exactly. And let's be honest here," she said while inching towards him. "I think you're hot."

"Thanks."

"And let's face it. I know that all morning you've been watching me. And I know you want to kiss me. Starfire hasn't been giving you everything you need."

"Yeah, but…"

" You like me and you know it. Now why don't you just let me give you what you need?"

"I…well…"

"Well, what's it going to be?"

He thought about it for only a second, but the facts were that Summer was pretty and half dressed and leaning on him, ready and willing to do anything to get her way.

"I'm in."

"Good."

And Thursday became a day where almost everyone wished for love, except for Summer and Speedy.

"Um, Summer?"

"Yes?"

"So how's it going to be?"

"Kiss me and find out." And he did. He was hers now. And before throwing themselves into a full on make-out session, Summer pulled away and smiled saying, "It's like that."

* * *

Author's Notes

There are no excuses. I've been in college and working hard with jobs and classes. I've had little time to write and I am currently stuck on the last few chapters of this fic. I intend to finish it soon though, regardless of how hard it has become to write it. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.

Still Lovin' It,

Lily.


	22. It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want to

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 22: It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To

Friday. The day had finally arrived and every titan team member was in bad form. Starfire, the unsuspecting birthday girl, was still deeply confused by what she had done wrong and also by the recent absence of Speedy. Whenever she asked to spend time with him, he would hurriedly reply that he had something else to do and would see her later, only later never really came.

Robin was in a better mood, however. Although things with Starfire were slightly frustrating and he wanted her to tell him to leave that thorn in his side known as Summer, he had no other complaints, mostly because Summer wasn't to be found all day Thursday. Sure, she came in once or twice and asked if he wanted some company or to make out and when he said no she merely shrugged and exited his room, leaving him free to dream about Starfire and relieved from her constant nagging.

Speaking of nagging, Beastboy couldn't stop himself from doing just that to Raven on Thursday evening. He knocked on her door, he offered green tea, and he even presented the possibility of harming himself for her enjoyment. To this, Raven only said, "Tempting, but no," which was a change from her normal monosyllabic reply of "no".

Cyborg was probably the only person in the tower who greeted Friday with a smile and some excitement. Today, his dear friend, whom he spent so much time talking with on the phone, would finally come to the tower. Although he was indeed happy to be seeing this person again, he was a little apprehensive because he didn't know if they wanted to see him anymore.

Nonetheless, Friday was here. And everyone knew what he or she had to do. They had made up their minds. Today was d-day.

"I'm going to dump her."

"What?"

"I've already decided… there's nothing you can do about it."

"But, that's not at all what we had planned," Summer whispered with venom over the phone to Speedy. Lately, the two of them had become very good friends and she preferred his company to Robin's. As for Speedy, he liked the things that Summer did for him, things that Starfire wouldn't do in a million years.

"I know that's not what we planned, but she…if you had heard the things she said to me Wednesday. The things that the two of them discussed. And whenever I look at her now, I don't know. I just…I don't love her, I barely like her, but he's won."

"So you're really going to just dump her."

"She's not worth all this trouble anymore. No girl is."

"Fine. Leave her. But we can still teach her a lesson she'll never forget. And when she's crying, on her birthday no less, Robin will be pissed too. Especially since you're the one who hurt her. So, wait."

"How long?"

"Well, that all depends. What time does the party start?"

* * *

Now he had been thinking about it for the past few days now. Why didn't she want to be with him? Why was she staying with Speedy? Why was he still with Summer? These questions had been swirling around through his brain and he had come to a reasonable answer. He had figured that a part of Starfire still really liked and cared about Speedy and she didn't want to lose that security that she felt she had with him. Especially since a part of her probably still had problems believing Robin since he had hurt her before.

And God, how he hated himself forever slightly betraying her trust ever. All he wanted was Starfire. He had finally told her and she still couldn't believe him. The thought alone was utterly frustrating. Completely maddening. Absolutely exasperating. But really, there wasn't much he could do. That is except once and for all erase whatever traces of doubt still lingered in Starfire's mind. And he'd do it tonight, at the party with her birthday present. It was his one and only chance to prove he loved her. And it was perfect. But then again, so was she.

* * *

It would be only a few hours before the party got started. Everything was in place. All the guests were somewhere in Jump City, the caterers were ready to bring in the food (including a giant tub of mustard, spicy to be exact), the decorations were hidden in the basement and the only tiny little detail left, the part of the plan that desperately needed to be thrown into action, was the stalling of Starfire. Raven needed to single handedly figure out a way to get rid of Starfire for the next few hours, then somehow get her into the tower and dressed up, and then have her wander into the living room. The only question now in her mind was how she was supposed to do all of this.

Yes, of course Raven could stall Starfire for a few moments. It was a very easy task. The problem was that this needed to take place for much longer than just a few moments. Starfire needed to be gone for hours so everyone could put up the decorations and arrive. But how?

Raven knew the answer to this question instantly. And it stayed in the back of her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it out of there completely. It was a last resort, really. She really didn't want to do it. She hated the idea. She just couldn't. Besides, she wasn't in the mood at all. She was busy being in charge and trying to ignore Beastboy, plot revenge on him, and get rid of Summer all at the same time, and it was very stressful. The only thing in the world that could intensify this stress was Starfire screaming with joy and excitement, which was sad, but true, which only provoked Raven to further erase the idea. But as the minute flew by and time's truth reared it's ugly head, she realized she had no other choice. She warned Cyborg mentally, and he knew what to do. She left his mind as she sensed his laughter. His laughter targeted at her. Regardless, she pressed on. She had to. There was no other option. It was time. Time to…go to the mall.

It was time. He had to do something about this little falling out they had had. It was driving him crazy. He never saw her anymore. And when he did, she would completely ignore him. And when she actually went so far as to acknowledge his existence (which in her mind was an inferior existence) she merely shook her head or uttered a "no."

"NO." That word had become a curse. It was ruining his life. If only Raven knew the effects of that word perhaps she would stop saying it. Stop yelling it. Stop spitting it at him every chance she got with complete disdain.

He had told her once before, he missed her. But all that didn't matter to her anymore. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he had hurt her, told her that she was annoying, that he didn't enjoy listening to her speak. In essence, that he didn't like spending time with her.

He had been such an idiot. So tonight, he would be on his best behavior, after all, Beastboy was out of ideas. All he could think of doing in order to not completely lose Raven would be to behave well. To not annoy her. To do everything she wanted him to. To make sure that she understood that he was sorry and missed her. He had to get her to see these things, before…someone else came along.

Starfire entered the living room with Speedy on her tail and automatically noted the tension in the air. Something was going on, but Starfire being Starfire she assumed that it was the fact that her friends were at the moment in relationship turmoil. So she shrugged her shoulders and put on her normal sparkling smile, which Robin noticed right away and began to melt, and walked into the room saying, "Hello friends."

Everyone noted Starfire's lack of enthusiasm in her "good morning" but knew that if it wasn't about the Robin/Speedy situation, then it was about the fact that her friends had forgotten her birthday. This only heightened everyone's (except Raven, who really wasn't all that excited) excitement for the time when she came back home to find her birthday blast.

Anyway, Raven walked over to Starfire and Speedy, who was attached to her hip, and said, "Hi Starfire."

"Hello friend Raven."

"Well, um I, uh. Look, Speedy-"

"-Roy, please,"

"Whatever. I don't actually care. The point is, could you go…away…like now. I want to talk to Starfire." After he looked at Raven dumbstruck for a few moments, she glared and he walked away, claiming that he left something in his room.

"Finally. Look, Star, I…well…feel… bad… about what I said the other day. It was none of my business."

"No Raven, I had asked you for help and then blew up at you."

"No, Star. Really. It's my own fault, I had no right to say that when I did."

"But you were stressed out and-"

"Starfire," Raven said, becoming irritated and frustrated with Starfire trying to take the blame and prolonging the inevitable. "I was wrong. That's final. So, to make up for it, I thought…maybe…we could…gotothemall," she finished in less than a whisper.

"What was that Raven?"

"I said, wecouldgotothemall."

"What? I do not comprehend what you are-"

"Fine! Do you want to go to the mall?" She then braced her self for impact. And at that very moment Starfire jumped and hugged Raven with more strength than Raven thought was actually necessary.

"Oh, I would love to venture to the mall of shopping with you!"

"Oh joy."

"Let me grab my things and we can leave immediately. Oh, this will be so much fun. It is just what I needed to relax!" And with that, Starfire was out of the room, flying down the hall.

"At least one of us will be having a good time."

"Good job, Raven," Robin said.

"Thanks."

"Now, when you take her out, keep her out until six."

"I know."

"Then tell her you want to take her out."

"I know."

"Like to dinner, or something."

"I know."

"And let her get dressed up."

"I know."

"And bring her down at seven and-"

" Hey! Birdbrain! I've got it. Okay? I know what I'm doing."

"Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect, you know. No screw ups."

"Like I've said before, I know. Remember who you're talking too. It's not like I'm Beastboy."

"Hey! I'm right here, Raven!"

"I know."

"So Robin, want me to go get the supplies from downstairs?" Cyborg asked, changing the subject back to Star's party.

"Yeah. That'll be great."

"Alright, I'm going. And yo Rae!"

"What?"

"Try and at least pretend like you're having a good time doing girl stuff."

"Stuff it tin man."

"Alright, I'm out of here."

"Okay Raven! I am ready to leave!"

"Alright, that's your cue."

"Great. Time to die. Have fun boys." With that last note, Raven entered the hall to find Starfire smiling from ear to ear and her excitement practically radiating off of her.

"Let's just do this already."

"Yea!"

Now Robin hated Speedy, but for the purpose of getting everything ready for the party, he was willing to put their hatred for one another behind them and just focus on Star, their favorite subject. However, much to Robin's surprise and joy, Speedy could not be found around the tower. He was missing. So he continued on without the archer and relished in the moments he spent in his tower without Speedy in it, trying to take his girl away from him.

His girl? His girl? Had he really started calling her that now? Even though, they were currently barely even speaking to each other. It didn't at all seem like she was his girl, but he felt possessive of her nonetheless. Even though it sounded wrong, he couldn't help but feel like Starfire was his property and Speedy was guilty of theft. Oh after this party he'd finally be rid of Speedy (because he would be back at titans east) and could finally be with his love.

But until that time came, he had to focus on organizing the party, putting up decorations and stop daydreaming about Starfire's possible reactions to his present.

* * *

"So Starfire, where to first?"

"Oh, Raven, I am so overwhelmed with joy that I am currently unable to choose."

"Great…"  
"Perhaps the Victoria's Secret?"

"Sure…"

"Raven? Who is Victoria? And what is her secret?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Let's just go in and get out as soon as possible."

And so the two friends made their way into the array of lingerie. (Yes, that does rhyme, weird, huh?) Anyway, as Starfire gasped at the serious lack of clothing and the amount of money earth women were willing to spend on it she had to tell her bored counterpart how she felt, because, well, she's Starfire and that's what she does.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Thank you." Needless to say, Raven was taken aback slightly. She didn't know how to respond to someone saying thank you and in such a sincere way. But she dealt with it as best she could.

"Uh, you're welcome." Starfire merely shook her head and began to look through the bras. And as she did this, Raven couldn't help but look at her not understand how after all of the troubles she had been having in the past few weeks, how after her best friends had seemed to forget her birthday, how after she was unable to choose between two lovers, she was still the same old Starfire. Happy, compassionate, loving, and thanking her friend who in no way deserved to be thanked. After all, if you took a look at Raven at this moment, like she was now, you'd see she was betraying her friend, who trusted her wholeheartedly, that she was angry with her boyfriend for telling her that she was meddling in other people's lives, that she had meddled with people's lives and only made them worst.

Suddenly, Raven came to the conclusion that she should be feeling terrible about this. I know, Raven deciding that she should feel? It's rare but it does happen. So she was becoming consumed by this strange feeling that after a few moments she could only conclude to be guilt or remorse. Whichever one it was, let's just say that she wasn't exactly elated about feeling it and wasn't exactly welcoming it with open arms. So she stood in the middle of the cosmetics section inside the little Victoria's Secret fighting this thing that she was allowing to bubble up inside of her.

She tried to convince herself that she didn't want to feel bad for Starfire or angry with herself, but she could do no such thing, because, you see, Raven wanted very much to feel bad to punish herself. And as you might have even guessed, she didn't know why.

She looked over at Starfire who was holding up different colored bras with floral prints and strange patterns while holding an expression that very much resembled confusion. She was so innocent. And here was Raven taking advantage of that innocence. She was no better than Summer. She suddenly wanted to puke and not the normal 'Beastboy stop trying to be funny or I'll puke,' but really wanting to vomit.

"Raven?" Ah, thank Azarath for Starfire's kindness. Even when Raven was "betraying" her, Starfire still managed to help her out by saving her from, well, herself.

"Uh, yeah Star. What's up?"

"Which of these undergarments do you think most suits me?"

"I, uh, don't think you're asking the right person for their opinion here. Starfire. Perhaps a salesperson or maybe someone else around her…" she trailed off into a whisper while looking around the store for someone to save her from this situation.

"But, friend Raven. I do not know any of these people and it is your opinion that I trust. Not theirs." Great. Could she try any harder to make her feel guilty?

"Uh, fine. I like the red one."

"Very well, then I shall purchase it." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Cyborg just couldn't relax. There were far too many things going on today. Maybe if it was a normal day he could just go to the gym and train or maybe even play a few video games, beat BB a few times to cool him off, but they were too busy today. Besides even if there was time for all that, he didn't think he'd feel up to doing any of it with so many things weighing on his mind. He felt sick and excited at the same time. He was worried the decorations wouldn't be up in time. He was afraid that he would offend Batman, or Galfore, or someone important like that.

He was also worried about his two best buddies. There were both stressing out just as much as he was because they both wanted the girl of their dreams back and that just didn't look like it was going to happen at all.

And then of course, there was the fact that Cyborg was having girl problems of his own. He was in love. In love with the most beautiful, brilliant, smart, tough girl you would ever meet. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, but he had always been like Beastboy and Robin, afraid that she wouldn't want him back. So, to compensate for his hatred for himself and the fact that she didn't want him he began to pretend to hate her. They argued, they fought, and they glared until one day, her being the genius she was, figured out that something was wrong here and asked what his problem was. After several threats to beat it out of him he finally confessed that he was head over heels in love with her and had been since, well not day one, cause really on day one he was kind of hating her…a lot, but he was definitely feeling something for her by day two. And the funny thing was that by some luck, by some miracle, by some phenomenon she returned his feelings. She felt the same way too. So after sharing a kiss that lasted for a good twenty minutes, he headed back to Titans Tower and their daily phone conversations began.

They started out great. They would call each other whenever they had free time, but their lives, their jobs, their friends were all so demanding and since this was supposed to be a secret the incessant talking on the phone had to be shortened to a mere one or two phone calls a day in rotation. They were no longer about passion, or missing the other person, or just wanting to hear their voice and make sure that they were okay, they were now scheduled, preplanned, and given an allotted time.

Eventually, even those were becoming difficult for the two, whose teammates were constantly prying into their lives. The truth was he had missed her as soon as he entered the tower. He had only just gotten her and she was already being taken away. He felt lonely without her on days when there was no crime, and he got the distinct feeling that she was out fighting crime, leading her team and just not even thinking about him. So he became angry with her. And for only a feeling he had. So their next few conversations were cut short by arguments. Talks of visiting each other all but disappeared. And both began to yearn to tell others about their problems, but couldn't. The fact of the matter was that they had a secret and just couldn't keep it any longer. So she cracked and told Speedy one day after apologizing for snapping at him for no reason at all. And when Cyborg found out he snapped. He just felt like she didn't want the relationship as bad as he did. And that's why he had argued with her before that tense dinner with the titans. That was why he felt so down and so alone. That was why he didn't know if they were together anymore.

Her words just kept replaying over and over again in his brain, "Well maybe I don't want to see you anymore! If you see me at Star's party, I'm there for Starfire, not for you. So you mind your business and I'll mind my own. Later, Sparky!" And with that Bumblebee had hung up on him and now he was struggling to relax and get ready for the party that could very well be his last chance to get her back. So, you see, he and his dudes were all in the same boat at the moment and it was going straight up shit's creek, heading for a waterfall, with no paddle.

* * *

"You're going to wear that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I figured that Nicole Miller was completely appropriate. Why Roy? Does it look terrible? And be honest because I'll know if you're lying. I'm not retarded like Stardork," Summer said while holding up a long, red satin Nicole Miller dress and looking at Speedy with concern. And no, the concern wasn't for him, it was for herself. She wanted to look good for this party. No, not just good, amazing. So good that Starfire looked like trash next to her and she was the real center of attention at the party. So naturally, when Speedy, or Roy, or whatever made it clear that he didn't like the dress, she had to question her lasted boy toy, who's opinion on hair and clothing she had in the past few hours learned to trust more than anyone else's.

Meanwhile, Speedy was thoroughly enjoying his exploration of Summer's bedroom and house. He had come over instead of helping to decorate for Starfire, the girl whose pants he was never going to get into's, birthday. He needed to clear his head, he felt like kissing somebody, and since he wanted to know what the hell Summer had been talking about over the phone he rushed over and after some couch time with Summer he explored her huge house, no, it was not at all a house. It was a mansion. The biggest mansion he had ever seen, and well the only mansion he had ever seen without the help of his television.

He nearly fainted when he entered Summer's huge bedroom. It was entirely pink and had little rhinestones everywhere. It was like entering the home of Elle Woods in 'Legally Blonde.' Everything from her laptop to her carpet to her canopy over her bed to her telephone was pink with little rhinestones. So after raiding the mini fridge in the mini living room in her bedroom, he inspected her giant LCD TV and then checked out the humungous speaker that connected to her hot pink iPod with Summer engraved on the sides and written in rhinestones above the screen.

"How about this one, Roy?"

"Wear something pink, it looks good on you, and nothing that looks like you were trying to hard. Okay? I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Hey, this is my house, my room, my TV. Got it? Piss me off and you're out."

"But you think I'm a good kisser and don't forget that you need me for whatever your little plan is to pay back Star and Wonder Boy."

"Shut up," he had her there. She could only feel herself become slightly excited with the prospects of the party. Starfire would be left with no one while Summer would have Robin back, if she wanted him still. So she ignored his smug look and carried a smug look of her own and wore it with pride while holding up a pink sequined dress and saying, "Perfect. As usual."

* * *

"That was most enjoyable, Raven."

"If you think so Starfire," Raven replied in her normal monotone voice without even a hint of excitement or indifference to Starfire's last statement.

"Oh, please. Raven, you know you cannot say that you did not enjoy the mall of shopping even a little bit."

"Okay," Raven said with a small smile, "I have to admit I had a little fun, especially when we went into Hot Topic and found that t-shirt with our pictures on it."

"See? Shopping can be most enjoyable. We should do it more often. Do you not agree?"

"Well…" She was seriously about to say no, but after looking at Starfire's cute little puppy dog face that was just longing for her to nod in agreement she couldn't. "…Okay, maybe. But there has to be at least a month in between visits. Deal?"

"Very well." The two had had a blast while shopping in reality. Raven had even gotten over her moodiness and began to enjoy herself once they went into Spencer's and began to joke about the weird and, um, interesting things inside. She was indeed fully enjoying herself until she received a phone call from Robin. The boy seriously needed to relax. If Starfire didn't take him Raven thought she might have to kill herself. Or better yet, and more to the point, him. He was completely freaking out for no reason. So Cyborg and Beastboy wanted to take a break to get something to eat? So what he couldn't find the banter that said, "Happy Birthday Starfire!"? And did she really care that the guests being late was distracting him from his current task, which was to figure out in which color wrapping paper to wrap Starfire's gift?

"So where is it you want to go to eat, Raven?"

"Oh, um, it's a nice restaurant, down town. I read about it in the paper. It's real ritzy, so dress up."

"Very well, but I am still unsure why you wish to venture down the town for dinner instead of just eating with the boys."

"Well to tell the truth I want to make up for the fact that I forgot your birthday. Sorry."

"Oh… I am…" Raven braced herself for Starfire's explosion that she knew would occur. It would be either full of anger, which was a scary thought, or full of tears, which was the worst thing that could happen. Raven didn't know why she said that. She finally realized that her guilt hadn't disappeared quite like she had thought it did. So this was her conscience (damn nuisance) trying to compensate. She would have to remember to have a long talk with her sensitive side during her next meditation. But back to listening to Starfire.

"I am most thankful and grateful! Thank you, Raven!" That hadn't happened at all like how she had seen it happen in her mind. Well, that was a relief.

The girls walked into the tower after Raven sent Robin a mental signal, letting him know that they were coming any second, so they should act natural or pretend they weren't there, knowing very well that he was probably going to die from too much stress.

Upon hearing this news, Robin went completely crazy, yelling to Beastboy and Cyborg, and of course the Titans East, and Summer, and members of the Justice League, and Galfore that they were coming inside so everyone should shut up and hide. It was a difficult task for Summer who was wearing a sequins pink dress that came only two inches below her butt, however, it was easy as breathing for Batman, who just stepped backwards once and disappeared completely into the darkness, leaving Cyborg with nothing to say but, "Damn, he's good."

Meanwhile, Starfire had been told by Raven that she had to go and get dressed quickly because they had reservations and were running late. As Starfire fumbled through her closet, trying to find something beautiful to wear (in case she saw Robin) before heading down to living room, where she was to meet Raven, Raven had entered the living room and was given the loudest "Surprise!" that she had ever heard. After everyone said, "Oh, it's just Raven," she found Robin. Well, actually, Robin practically attacked her after appearing out of the darkness.

"Robin!"

"Is everything set up? Is she ready? Is she alright? She doesn't know, does she? You think she'll like the new banter?"

"Whoa! Take a breath, okay?"

"Sorry, I just-"

"-Want everything to be perfect. I know. God, you must really like her, huh?"

He blushed.

"What's this? The boy wonder blushing?"

"Shut up."

"Only because Starfire is coming."

"What? Coming?"

"Yup, down in the elevator right now. Perhaps everyone should hide again?"

"Everybody! Hide! She's coming right now." And again Batman disappears into the darkness as if it were nothing; the only person to rival him in doing so was Robin, followed by Raven, who was suddenly being chatted up by Aqualad. This sight caused Beastboy to just stand in the middle of the living room in shock and anger, until Cyborg grabbed him and forced his little irate green body under the coffee table.

At this same moment Starfire was making her way out of the elevator and towards the living room where she would meet Raven, and was hoping to bump into Robin. She was still a little angry with the fact that Robin had told her off without even thinking about how she felt, but the fact was that after thinking about their last confrontation it was a great deal her fault as well. In all honesty, they both shared the blame for their now semi-hatred for one another. The truth was that she still loved him whole heartedly. The truth was that she was seriously thinking about dumping Roy (she was planning to ask Raven for her opinion on the situation at dinner before following through with the plan in any way, shape, or form). The truth was that she couldn't get him off her mind or hate him even if he tried. After everything that had happened she was still completely head over heels in love with Robin, the boy wonder. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world, and the only thing that was currently holding her back was the fact that she didn't want to hurt Roy and could never hurt anyone in her life, that is unless they were a baddie and really asking for it by harming others, but even then she never hit anyone directly with a starbolt. She just wasn't that kind of girl. But at the same time she was so sick and tired of pretending that Robin being with Summer didn't upset her, that she really loved Roy, that she didn't love Robin. Because in reality, there was not one person on this earth or on her home planet that she wanted more than Robin. Because in reality, Robin was her ideal. Because in reality, he was the quintessence of perfection.

Everyone was growing impatient. But most importantly Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were growing impatient. Cyborg had tried to talk to Bumblebee earlier, and she basically, to put it gently, blew him off. He said, "Oh hey, B. I didn't even see you there," with a smile and in response she said, "Good," and walked off to introduce herself to the Flash.

Cyborg felt like trash. Completely unwanted. Completely disregarded. Completely…dumped. He felt like he could just cry, but instead it was time to hide and he noticed Beastboy and pushed his own feelings aside to help out his fallen comrade.

Beastboy was in the same situation as Cy; he was feeling like crap. He was going to try and act mature and apologize yet again and hope that Raven would notice and ask him to be her boyfriend again, but it seemed Raven had plans herself. She finished talking to Robin and instead of coming to insult him; she began a conversation with Mr. Pretty boy himself, Aqualad. What!? He thought that Aqualad was his friend! Sure, they had started out hating each other completely, but they had made up and become good friends! Or at least he had thought so. Man, that Aqualad was such a backstabbing little pretty boy! He had known all along that there was something up with that guy. No regular dude hangs around with Tram the fish man in their free time.

The fact was that he wasn't that angry with Aqualad, but he was pissed off with Raven. How could she!? They weren't even officially broken up yet! How could she just go off flirting with some other guy, who clearly wasn't nearly as attractive as he was? It made no sense. He, as Cyborg had felt moments before him, felt like crying. He had lost his chance now. She had moved on! Nooooooooo!

"Yo, BB, we better hide, Starfire is coming," Cyborg had said to him and at first he was going to curse him out and tell him to go drown himself in motor oil, but then he saw that Cy too was hurt, and then thought about Robin. Poor Robin. If he didn't hide, Star's party would go wrong and then Robin would lose his chance to win her back. And he didn't want that to happen for two reasons. One, he knew how it felt and wished that feeling upon no one. And two, he was afraid of Robin. Robin would hurt him if he screwed this up. And badly too. He had seen the punching bags after Robin was done with them. Scary thought. So he allowed Cy to push him under the coffee table.

And at that very moment everything suddenly became very quiet. There was no movement. For Robin, things were going in slow motion. His breathing had become deep and heavy. There was no sound except for a few hums in Starfire's voice resonating from the hallway. All he could do in this moment was hope. Hope for things to go well. Hope that she would enjoy her party and forgive him. Hope that they could finally be together.

The doors were opening now. They were slowly separating and the light emitting through them was almost as heavenly as the person coming through the doors. Starfire stepped through those double doors in her knee length peach colored, strapless dress and matching flats, her hair was out and had a matching clip, and Robin couldn't breathe. He tried as hard as he could to inhale or exhale, but his body wouldn't allow any such thing. He was suddenly becoming very aware of the silence. And at that very moment, when he felt like he was going to die if he didn't get some sort of oxygen into his lungs, the heavenly entity before him spoke.

"Hello?" she started in little more than a whisper, confusion clearly written all over her face. "Friends, are you here?" She was worried. It was obvious by the movement of her eyebrows, the small crease in her forehead. Her lips, more ruby tonight, probably thanks to lipstick Robin thought, were in a pout and emerald eyes glittered in the hall lights as she began to tear with worry for Raven. Worry for Beastboy and Cyborg. And worry, at least he hoped, for him too.

She finally reached for the switch and flipped it and at that split second everyone jumped up shouting loudly, happily, wholeheartedly, "Surprise!"

Starfire lowered her hands, which both were holding starbolts. She at first was frightened, but looked at all the people who were there. She caught sight of the banter hanging above the living room with bright pink and purple letters spelling out, "Happy Birthday, Starfire!" and she momentarily began to feel as if she could just cry. She was overwhelmed with joy.

"Friends, I thought that you had all forgotten my date of birth."

"Well, that was the idea," Raven said, actually smiling and wearing something other than a robe, but instead a blue dress.

"I do not know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Robin said, finally finding his voice which he had lost during the voluminous "Surprise!" He didn't know why at that moment he was moving towards her or why he was smiling so much or why he felt happy and embarrassed at the very same time. But he did know that she was happy and that made him happy.

"That's right little lady. All you got to do sit back and enjoy the party," Cyborg added, snapping Robin out of his trance.

"Dudes! Can we party already? I'm starving here!" And with Beastboy's hunger cry, everyone began to dance and enjoy their food.

* * *

Needless to say, Robin was pleased with himself thus far. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. That is minus Beastboy and Cyborg who were finding it increasingly annoying that Bumblebee was conversing with Flash more than anyone else, and Raven with Aqualad. But aside from those two, everyone was having a great time.

There was that moment when Starfire was trying to make Speedy smile after a small argument and he just sort of stormed off, gaining the attention of mas y menos and Galfore. And of course there was Summer. Sweet Summer. Who did indeed look fabulous in her sequins dress that was barely there. Why if she wasn't such an evil, hateful little tramp, Robin might have wanted to dance with her and get to know her better. Unfortunately, he knew her well enough. She strode over to him.

"Baby, hey. Do I look great or what?" her question was really a trick, unbeknownst to Robin. She was deciding, should I or shouldn't I go through with the plan? And after asking him this and seeing him ignore her to look over her head at Starfreak and her weird alien monster friend, she knew that the plan was definitely a go.

"Babe?"

"What? Oh, yeah, dress is nice."

"I know. So…can I meet Batman?"

"Uh, maybe later…" And with that he began to walk off and towards Starloser.

"But, baby, hey…" and she took this moment to storm off into the direction Speedy had went off into.

* * *

Would he really be interrupting if he just walked up and asked her a question? He just wanted to get her alone. Get to talk to her. Get her to be his again somehow. But how? Regardless, he pushed past everyone and made his way towards her. The girl, who although stronger and taller than him, he loved.

"Uh, hey Rae. Aqualad. What's up guys?" he had done it. He had initiated conversation. Well, sort of.

"Oh hey Beastboy, I didn't even see you," Aqualad said. What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to be a smartass? So now he was pretty and smart? This was evident by the fact that Raven was smirking at his last sentence. Not that she hadn't been thoroughly enjoying what he had been saying before. She was laughing at every word that came out of his mouth, but not the way she laughed at Beastboy. No, she was not laughing at Aqualad, she was laughing with him. And it was infuriating.

"Yeah, hi. Um, I was wondering if I could speak to Raven for a minute."

"I don't mind. I'll go get some punch." And with that pretty boy was gone. It was now just Beastboy and Raven.

"What do you want?"

"Look Raven, I've been a complete idiot, and um, man this is hard, well, um, see the problem is, I uh, I kinda, sorta, in a way, uh, miss…you."

"…That's touching. Really. But I don't have time for this right now."

"Raven!" he said, grabbing at her arm, and was happy when she did not pull away.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Okay? I don't know how else to say it. I can't have fun here without you. And I've been trying. I hate seeing you talk to…pretty boy over there. I…miss you." She didn't know how to respond to that. He had been so serious while saying it she had almost forgotten it was Beastboy. She did care for him. She was just scared of opening up again only to have him hate her.

"You hurt me." He nodded.

"I know."

"Don't do it again," she said while moving in to hug him, despite her inhibitions, finding herself truly trusting someone with her emotions for the first time in her life.

* * *

"Star…" Robin found himself saying in a whisper before he could stop himself. He was completely embarrassed to have said her name in such a husky voice, especially around her surrogate father, Galfore, who had now turned to look at him with a look that was a mix of anger and confusion.

But that moment of embarrassment went away as soon as Starfire brought her emerald eyes to look at him. He felt like he couldn't breathe again and he liked the feeling. She smiled when she saw him, his hair slicked back and tamed and wearing a suit.

"Galfore, if you will pardon me for a moment."

"Yes, of course little one." And with a final look of what looked like a knowing smirk at Robin, Galfore made his way towards one of his guards.

"Uh…hey." he wanted to slap himself for his sudden inability to speak the English language.

"Hello Robin. You look quite handsome tonight."

"You do too. I mean, pretty. Well pretty doesn't really describe how you look actually. You look, well what I mean to say is," he was stumbling over his words like a toddler. She was starting to look at him oddly. Probably wondering why he sounded like such an idiot. He took a deep breath and finally said, "You look beautiful, Star."

She smiled at him then. She practically glowed when she smiled like that. He had missed those smiles. Those bright ones that he used to tell himself only belonged to him.

"Thank you, Robin. Would you like to dance?" he couldn't stop himself from smiling now.

"Uh, yes. As a matter of fact I would love to." He took her hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor. He spun her once and pulled her close. Her head immediately went to rest on his shoulder and his hands immediately went to clutch at her waist. He found himself taking in every ounce of her. Her scent, her hair, her skin. Everything.

She pulled away for a moment to look at his face and smile. And here. Just here is where he decided that he loved her totally. There was nothing about her he did not love. And he would die if she ever left him.

"This is by far the best birthday I have ever had." She said smiling at him. She loved this. Being near him like this. Being able to just touch and hold him. She took full advantage of the situation and brought her right hand to rub up and down his left arm. He stiffened when she did this. It amazed her, the effect that she had on him, that her touch had upon him.

"It's not over yet," he said looking at her with a serious expression. Only she could read his expressions like that when he wore his mask. It was like she could see into his eyes anyway, as if she could see into his very soul.

She looked at him to, tempted to kiss him, but knew she could not do so here. Not in public. Not when she was still dating Speedy and he still dating Summer. So instead, to restrain herself she pulled him close again and rested her head against him as they continued to dance.

"I'm leaving her…tonight," he whispered into her ear. She was certain she heard wrong. She did not move her head from him. If she had been hearing things and he had instead said he was staying with Summer forever she wanted to enjoy her last moments with him. Moments like this in pure bliss.

"I do not believe I heard you correctly," she said. He pulled back to make her look at him and after looking around and seeing everyone oblivious to them and Beastboy and Raven happily dancing with each other, he spoke.

"I'm leaving Summer."

"Robin…"

"And I'm not asking you to leave Speedy."

"Roy."

"Whatever. The point is I don't care about him or her or anything anymore. I just want to be yours." She felt ready to cry at that.

"Star?" it was overwhelming. She kept looking at him, knowing in that instant without a doubt that she loved him. But as soon as she was elated to discover what she felt for him she began to wonder, how would she be able to leave Roy? She didn't know. But she knew she had to. Because Robin was willing to give up everything just to be with her. Because it was always Robin. It would always be Robin. It always had been. She wanted to kiss him and claim him, but knew that first she had to confess to Roy that she did not love him.

"Pardon me," she said while pushing past him to go in search of Roy. Robin stood there, looking after her as she walked, wondering if he had said something wrong, and wondering if she would ever even want him to be hers. But he knew, as she pushed through the smiling faces and attracted the attention of Raven, that it didn't matter. Because he was already hers, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

Cyborg felt alone. Utterly alone. He was happy for his friends of course. Robin and Star were dancing and looking quite cozy. And Rae and BB were dancing with each other, gazing into one another's eyes. And here he was. In the corner of the room, looking miserable and feeling worst than he looked. Bumblebee hadn't even paid attention to him all evening. She was laughing with the Flash, asking him to tell her stories about the Justin League and the missions he had been on. As if he was such a great hero. So he could run fast. Big deal. Cy could run fast. Ish. But none of that mattered. Because he did care about her. And she didn't even slightly care about him.

While he was wallowing in self pity, wondering if he should just switch himself off forever, he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hello there. Looks like you're having a lot of fun, Sparky." He couldn't believe she was talking to him. And as he looked up, ready to smile, he saw that she had brought the track star with her.

"maybe a little too much fun," speed racer added in there.

"Ha…ha." He said in response.

"Tough tin," Flash said in a mumble, gaining a glare from Cy.

"Uh, Flash, maybe I could catch you later."

"Sure thing B. Later lovely," he said, zipping away, making Cy want to throw up when he noticed he had done so in an actual Flash.

"douche bag."

"Hey now. Don't be angry with Flash for being a fun guy just because you messed things up with your girlfriend." He had nothing to say to that.

"I didn't realize you had kept the title."

"well…I thought about it and I don't really like the idea of someone else getting their hands on you."

"I thought you said that you wanted secrecy."

"I thought I did too. But if…that means losing you…then it's not worth it. I'm sorry." He looked at her again now.

"Forgive me?" he smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You had me at hello," he joked while quoting the first movie they saw together, Jerry McGuire.

"Hey, where's Star headed in such a hurry? She looks upset." And Cyborg could only watch where B had pointed.

* * *

Star had to find him. She had to now. Perhaps if she was just honest about her feelings he would understand? She didn't know. She did like him. But she loved Robin. Which only made her feel worst. She felt so guilty for having let things get this far with Roy. She felt like she was betraying his trust. How could she do this to him? She was disgusting.

"Starfire. Where are you going?" Raven had come up behind her and when she turned she saw Robin coming up to join them. She sped up slightly.

"I need to talk to Roy."

"Is everything alright?"

"No. but I need to…" She finally made it to the main door and as it opened she was surprised in the very least to see Roy making out with Summer. The two were wound around each other locked in an intense embrace.

"Roy!" he stopped kissing Summer then and did just as the two rehearsed and looked very surprised to see Star there.

"Oh! Hey there birthday girl!" Summer said while trying to look innocent and see if Robin was looking. She was somewhat disappointed to find Robin stuck behind Batman.

"…but, Roy…you-you said that you loved me." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and began to speak.

"Star…I'm sorry. It's just not working out between you and me. I-I don't know how else to say it. But…I don't love you." She felt like she had been slapped in the face. How could he be so blunt? How could he suddenly no longer care and without an explanation? The room was silent. The music had stopped. Everyone was looking. Robin fuming. Starfire's birthday party was being ruined.

"You lied to me?"

"People do it everyday birthday girl. Welcome to earth." Starfire couldn't believe it! She had felt guilty, felt disgusted with herself. She had felt ashamed and as if she didn't deserve anyone's affections for preparing to break up with Roy and here he was, making out with Summer. He had lied to her. He didn't love her. He loved Summer. It seemed that Summer always got everything, just as she had claimed. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, but tried her best to be strong in front of everyone. She would not fall apart! But it was then that Roy grabbed Summer's hand and she could control herself no longer. She started to openly sob.

And the party doesn't stop with all the guests confused, and sorry while openly staring at Starfire and not knowing what to do; Cyborg and Bumblebee staring at the scene from a distance, shocked to see just how evil Summer truly is; Beastboy, angry and confused, standing next to a steaming Raven who was planning post-party to castrate Roy for being such a lying jerk and kill Summer for hurting Starfire again and ruining her party; Speedy not knowing if he should be happy that he wasn't with Star anymore or loathing himself for his treatment of her; Summer ready to explode with joy for finally humiliating Stardork like she wanted, smiling with satisfaction; and Robin torn between beating the freckles off of Speedy or Roy or whatever and running up to console Starfire. Poor Starfire, who was crying in front of all of her guests, feeling used and betrayed while Raven and Beastboy walked up to her.

"It's okay Star," Raven started, trying to calm her as she continued to cry.

"Star, maybe you should try to calm down?"

"Yes, Star, this isn't the place to do this." And to that, she spun around, tears streaming, eye make-up smudged, brows knitted together, and answered, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!"

* * *

Hello readers!

That was a rather long chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. The next one is being written right now. Should be up in a week or so.

Thanks for the great reviews. This story is coming to a close and Summer will be gone! yay!

Lovin' It,

LILY.


	23. Didn't I See You Crying

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 23: Didn't I See You Crying?

Robin was beyond words. He was torn. He wanted so badly to walk up to Speedy and beat the shit out of him and then tell Summer to get out of his life and never come back, but at the moment his mind was telling him that he had something more important to attend to at the moment. And that something was Starfire, who was crying her eyes out because someone she had fully trusted betrayed her.

He rushed past the crowd that was now huddled around the initial scene and standing around quite awkwardly at the doorway. He pushed pass everyone, including Summer who gave him a meaningful look and tried to call out to him. She grabbed his arm momentarily, to which he shrugged out of her grasp and turned on her saying, "You had better hope that you aren't here when I get back," and then moved onward to look for his Tamaranian Princess.

He tried her bedroom, which was still bare and pink. The evidence of her thought process for getting dressed was made apparent by the ten or so dresses spewed across the bed. He smiled for a moment. He always pictured her naturally perfect, but to see that she took time to make her appearance a certain way which satisfied her made him smile. It made her more…human, if that made any sense. And that was something he loved about Starfire. Her ability to be so humane when he himself was alien. He was socially awkward, unable to relax or be calm, focused on work, often times like a robot. And yet she, the girl from another planet was more human than he coudl ever be. She was carefree, fun to be around, a social butterfly and having found a balance between her work and play. He took one last glance at the lavender painted walls and walked through the opened doors.

He knew there was only one other place that Starfire would go, and that place would be Titans Tower's roof. And so he had made his way there to find her, skipping several stairs in each bound.

* * *

It was a strange thing. Betrayal. She was not well versed in it's behaviors. Sure, her sister had used it on her twice before, but other than that, the Princess was not able to fully fathom its use and why it hurt so badly.

She had trusted him. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was that smile of his. Or maybe the way he seemed to treat her like a goddess. Perhaps the fact that he paid attention to her and wasn't scared to be himself…whether in private or public.

"But it would appear that he was not being himself at all." It was true. It was a lie. It had all been a lie. A cruel joke. A prank to be played out on her special day. Well, they had certainly surprised her. She could not deny that.

She had never felt more stupid than she did now. Prancing about, feeling special and sought after because she had two handsome men in love with her. When the fact of the matter was both of them belonged to someone else.

Slowly, each tear drop fell from her emerald eyes, running down her cheeks, nose, and chin. She took in a deep sob here and there and searched the stars for the reason as to why she deserved this. She watched the lights of the city sparkle, knowing that everyone out there was happy and it only pained her more. They were all with those they loved, and here she was, crying alone on a rooftop, abandoned, betrayed, and alone. No, she had never before felt so alone. Not in a long time. She looked out again, begging someone to help her.

As if her prayers had been answered the boy wonder came forth. He crept along the shadows, drinking in breaths, relieved to have found her. She knew he was there. She always knew when he was. Perhaps it was a connection between them.

He stopped walking after a moment. He found himself instantly not knowing how to precede, what to do or say.

"I suppose I should have known that you would find me," she spoke first in a whisper, her back to him still. "You have always had a way of saving me." He smiled a small smile at that and approached her.

He said nothing. Just looked at her. She shivered slightly in the cold and he found himself removing his jacket and draping it over her slender shoulders. She was certain she stopped breathing when he moved closer to her. They stood there, the two of them, moments passing, neither saying a thing. And somehow it comforted her. Somehow, no words needed to be said.

The breeze blew again and Robin put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. She sniffed and he turned to look at her. And he didn't know if it was the way the wind blew in her hair or the way the tear streaks stained her face, but he decided in that instance that he would never let anyone hurt this heavenly creature again. He found himself lifting his mask now, wanting to see her better. Wanting to see her with his own eyes. See her pain clearly.

She tuned to him suddenly now, feeling uncomfortable for being put under the scrutiny of his gaze. His piercing blue eyes looking into her soul. Her nose red from crying, her eyes glassy and trying her hardest to cover up that she felt bad at all. She wanted to be strong around him. She wanted to impress him. But she knew that she had failed at both with the scene a few moments ago. She had been naive and stupid. She had lost someone else to Summer.

She questioned herself then, regardless of what Robin says, shouldn't he be down there now? Down with his girlfriend, hurting Roy for his betrayal? Shouldn't he be jealous now and want her back? She looked back out at the city lights again, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Robin…why are you here?"

And his brows went into a frown, and his eyes softened. He reached out a hand that for once was not covered with a glove and turned her to look into his eyes which were not covered by a mask, and forcing her to see the real him while asking a question that seemed to answer everything. His one question made it obvious that he would be here to run to her rescue if he ever saw her in pain. He looked at her with his thumb wiping away a tear saying, "Didn't I see you crying?"

* * *

Well, yet another one. Yes it was short, but the last one was longer than usual. Robin and Star will be sharing some more time alone in the next one and Summer might be catching a beat down.

That's all for now. Thanks for reviewing!

Lovin It,

LILY


	24. What! That's the End?

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 24: What? That's the End?

There's a moment. There's always a moment. When you know. You suddenly know in that moment how much a person means to you. You may have thought before hand that if they were to leave you, be hurt, or die you would be upset of course, maybe even heartbroken. But once this moment comes, you know that if they were ever to leave you…surely you would die.

For Starfire, this was that moment. She had never been loved for or cared for by anyone to the extent that Robin loved and cared for her. She didn't know anyone else like she knew Robin. She didn't feel what she felt for anyone but Robin. She was his. Just now. She knew. She was his. And she'd do anything for him. Suddenly Roy didn't matter. Suddenly she wasn't so alone anymore. Because as he began to wipe away her tears, she knew that he was all she needed to get by.

"Robin…" she choked out in a sob. But he silenced her with a soft "shh". She just kept looking at him. He was so focused. He was there, completely intent on wiping every tear away before hit her nose. His hands smoothed over each cheek, each finger more moist than the caress before.

He touched her so softly, so gently, scared that he would somehow break the Tamaranian princess if he was not tender. His breathing had become shallow. It had been just minutes ago since he last touched her this intimately, but to him, it somehow felt like years. It was too long. He couldn't live without her. And she couldn't live without him. They needed each other. And it was now that Starfire put her hand over his own. It was now that he stopped focusing on the salty tear drops and instead focused on her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. And it was now that their lips softly touched.

It was nothing like their past kisses. No electrifying passion. No unbearable heat. Just tenderness. Just two people who cared about each other. There was no need to go further. No want to gain something from this. Just comfort. They were just two people seeking comfort in each other.

When they broke apart, she laid her head onto his shoulder and he held her close to him, knowing that if she stayed close to him like this, he could protect her from anything. And she dared not move. Because she too knew that with Robin she was safe.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again," he said while rubbing his hands in circles on her back. She sniffed and lightly smiled. He couldn't see her face, but knew there had been a hint of a smile.

"You cannot promise that Robin." He pulled her back for a moment to look into her eyes. He wanted her to know how serious he was when he said this.

She met his eyes; they were so solemn right now.

"Yes I can." She smiled and moved in for another kiss.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

* * *

Raven had never seriously considered murdering a person until now. She moved quickly through the crowd of party guests and made her way to the one person who had been at the top of her hit list for weeks now.

"Aw, look, it's Starloser's little Goth friend coming to speak on her behalf. How sweet," Summer said, gaining any attention that had strayed from her moments ago.

"You're going to die," Raven said matter-of-factly while moving faster than before towards the girl in the sequins pink dress.

Summer laughed for a moment, but only for a moment, before realizing that Cyborg and Beastboy were right behind her, looking less than pleased with her as well. She started to back away now. Slowly, Speedy behind her and backing away as well.

"Look you guys, let's talk about this," she suggested with her hands up in surrender.

"I'm way past talking at this point." Summer was scared now, to say the least. This was not something she had planned on. She did not need that freaky Raven girl attacking her and sending her into therapy for the rest of her life. So she decided to try and become friendly with her. That's all she really wanted, right? To have someone other than that little green freak like her.

"Hey, Raven. Girlfriend," that was when Raven's right eye began to twitch and so Summer tried yet another tactic. "I didn't mean to. Besides, it wasn't my fault…he did it," she said pointing at the spot where Speedy had been standing, only now, when she looked behind her, she could see him running down the hall.

"That traitor!"

"He's the smart one here. Because when I finish with you, I'm coming for him."

"God, he dumped her. Okay, sorry? It's not my fault! Some people just can't handle a break up!" and that was it, Raven lunged. Surprisingly, little pink sequins Summer was more scrappy than anticipated. She dodged at the last minute and gave out a scream before running down the hall.

Raven got up and her eyes turned red as she levitated and followed her down the corridor.

"Raven! Don't really kill her!" Beastboy yelled. But she and Summer were already half way down the hallway.

"Do you think she'll really kill her?" Cy asked.

"I'm putting fifty bucks on a pink funeral," Bumblebee said. the boys looked at her and then suddenly, the three of them started after the fight.

"We need cameras! Popcorn! And leather couches!" Beastboy yelled while running down after them. Many of the party guests followed. After all, this was turning out to be better than most daytime soap operas.

Summer had found an opened door at the end of the hall and she headed for it as quickly as her little heels would carry her. Raven continued to barrel down the hall after her, looking absolutely terrifying and demonic.

"You freak!" Summer yelled while running. "Just give up! I've been number one in the state for cross country two years in a row!" She came upon some stairs and bounded up three at a time. Her insults only managed to fuel Raven's rage, thus she had caught up to her, as had BB, Cyborg, and Bumblebee. Summer came to the top of the stairs, kicked open the door and froze on the spot when she saw Starfire and some hot guy kissing. Raven came up behind her and froze as well at the sight, as did all who followed.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Summer said.

The two broke apart quickly. Robin held onto Starfire's arm, not wanting to let her go and wanting her to know he was never going to leave her.

"So you pretend to play the innocent little Princess who grew up with space ponies and flowers and believes in true love…but here you are, making out with some guy like the little slut that I always knew you were."

"Don't talk about her like that," said the hot guy. And that's when it hit her.

"Oh my…Gawd! Robin? Baby!...you look really good without your mask….uh…hi. I was…just kidding." He looked pissed, needless to say.

"I do not wish to talk to you," Starfire said before walking pass Summer and down the stairs. Summer was going to ignore her at first, but when she saw everyone paying attention to only Starfire and Robin looking at her retreating form longingly, she decided to take action.

"Don't walk away from me! I'm talking to you! Hey!"

Starfire walked quickly down the hall and back to the living room. Summer was only feet behind her, shouting like a maniac, and Raven, who was much calmer, Robin, BB, Cy, and the guests followed them both, worried that something bad was about to happen. They didn't know how right they were.

"Why won't you look at me? Huh? Oh my god, you and your loser friends are such cowards!" That was it. You could say what you wanted about Starfire. She would never care. But you left her friends out of it, unless you wanted to feel the wrath of Starfire.

She spun around quickly. "Argh, will you please just shut up and leave! No one wants you here! So go home and act like the trash that you are and leave me and my friends alone!"

Summer raised her eyebrow to that and stepped closer. She had never expected Starfire to say anything like that. But she wanted to put her in her place. She knew no matter what she did, Starfreak would never retaliate.

"No. Don't think I will."

"Do not test me."

"Is that a threat? Cause I am so not scared."

"I will ask you again nicely, please leave."

"Pass. You can't tell me what to do you alien freak."

"I do not wish to hurt you."

"Ha! Hurt me? Hurt _me_? Please…I doubt you could hurt me at all. Maybe your little Goth friend, but not you. You'd cry if you pinched me. I mean, you look like you're about to cry right now. Go ahead. It's okay. Cry. It will be funny. I'll enjoy it."

"You would. You're just a mean and nasty little girl. You enjoy making others unhappy. You have been making me unhappy since you first arrived."

"Thanks."

"Why are you like this? Please just go."

"Why am I like this? Because you want what I have. And I always get what I want. Robin is mine and you can't have him until I say so. The end."

"Robin is not your property. He does not even like you."

"That's not what he said the other night. He knew all about my little affair with Roy and thought it would be awesome to embarrass you."

"You are a liar…and a horrible person."

"Hit a soft spot, did I? It's true. He likes to see you hurt too."

"Stop it!"

"He laughed when he thought about you crying!"

"Shut up!"

"Serves you right to cry. Robin's mine. Speedy, he will be mine too; after all he kissed me. So…you see, no one loves you. So why are _you_ here?"

"Shut up! You're just a cheap, not very well crafted, imitation of me! Robin only went out with you because he was desperate! No one likes you and you are so miserable that you have to make everyone else around you miserable too! But you failed because I love Robin and he loves me! The end! So you can go die in a whole like the whore that you are! I hate you!"

It was suddenly very quiet.

"You little bitch!" Summer yelled while pushing Starfire.

"Do not touch me!" Star shouted while pushing Summer back.

"Don't touch _me_! I don't want your pathetic all over me!" Summer pushed again.

Starfire pushed harder. Summer bumped into the couch. And as she stopped herself from falling by putting her leg out, she ripped her dress.

"Why you little bitch!" Starfire did not look impressed.

"Bitch!" And with that Summer took her purse, which was very heavy, and slapped Starfire across the face with it. Now, while this might really hurt a normal girl, doing something like this to an overly emotional girl from Tamaran will only piss her off.

Starfire kept her head turned for a moment, which worried everyone and caused them to believe that she was really hurt. But then, she slowly turned back around with glowing green eyes.

"That is it!" And it was now that Starfire did the one thing that anyone who had ever had the displeasure of meeting Summer had always wanted to do. She punched that evil, conniving, calculating, vindictive little skank, right in the nose. From a regular girl, not so damaging. From Starfire, quite messy.

When Summer stopped crying and saw all the blood that had covered her dress she went off.

"My nose! Do you know how much that cost me, you slut!" She then lunged at Starfire. The two began to wrestle. The nose bleed managed to awaken large amounts of strength in Summer, and thus it was on.

"That's it! Go for the right Star!" Cyborg yelled. Then Summer slammed Star's face into the floor.

"Ooo! That's alright girl! You got this!" Bumblebee yelled. Star turned the tables quickly by reversing who was on top in this battle and slapping Summer right across the face.

"Tear her apart! Don't hold back!" Raven screamed while ringing a pillow.

"This is better than Attack of the Afterdark People Eaters 5!" Beastboy yelled, while watching with everyone else. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Go Star girl! Beat her down!"

"Show that greased up little skank who's the boss!" Raven shouted. Summer clawed at anything she could and grabbed at Star's dress.

"That's it! Take your tops off!" Beastboy yelled before looking to his left and seeing Raven glaring at him.

"Um…scratch that last!"  
The fight continued on. Starfire would punch Summer. Summer would slap Starfire. Starfire would push Summer into something. Summer would pull Stafire's hair.

"I hate you, you purple wearing tramp!" Starfire used the heat from her glowing eyes to zap Summer's hands off of her.

"Ow! You freak!"

"You are the tramp!" And with that Starfire began to lunge again, this time going in for the kill. Raven twisted her pillow in her hand. The guests gasped. Speedy came out from under the coffee table as Star ran past it. Bumblebee grabbed Cyborg's arm in fear. Cyborg pounded his fist in the air and yelled "Go Star!" and Beastboy ate his popcorn and sipped on his cherry soda, slightly drooling in awe, with eyes wide.

"That is ENOUGH!" Starfire put down the chair she was about to beat Summer with and saw Robin standing between herself and Summer.

"Let me at her," was all the bloodied and disheveled Summer said while pushing past Robin, who held her back.

"Let them go man! Let them go!" Beastboy shouted before Raven hit him.

"You two are being ridiculous! This is immature and stupid! Stop it! Now!" Starfire looked down in embarrassment after taking in the expressions of all the guests. Galfore was the only one who looked pleased.

"I am sorry," Star said.

"I'm not!" Summer shouted.

"No one asked you!"

"Please, you are so lucky he stopped this!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you princess punk ass bitch!"

"If anyone is lucky, it is you."

"Like you could have done worse," Summer said while getting closer to Star who was trying to push pass Robin, who looked worried. He knew he couldn't hold her back.

"I could. Tell me; is the prospect of being beaten with your own arm something that interests you?" Summer's eyes widened at that and she suddenly shut up.

The room got quiet and Robin, looked at Starfire. She felt awkward under his gaze. Suddenly he reached up and touched her face where there was a small cut. She winced for a second. But only a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked, completely ignoring Summer, who looked flabbergasted.

"Yes."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Robin."

"Um, excuse me!" everyone rolled their eyes as they directed their attention back to the annoyance that they wished would die in a whole, named Summer.

"But, uh, what about _me_?!"

"What about you?" Robin said, facing her.

"Um, _hello_! Wake up boy wonder! I am your _girlfriend_!"

Starfire sunk her head at that. She remembered that regardless of who won the fight, in the end, Summer still won. The fight was really and truly pointless as she thought on it now. Because Summer still got her way. And Star was still alone.

But it was here, just here when something absolutely miraculous occurred. Robin looked at Starfire, then back to Summer and said two life altering words.

"Not anymore."

There was a collective gasp at that.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you clearly…"

"Well then, let me speak more clearly…Summer it's over. You've betrayed my trust, hurt my friends, called them names, lied to me, and ruined Starfire's birthday party. So needless to say…you can go now."

She stood stock still in the middle of the crowd, confused.

And the party won't stop with Starfire scratched up, the guests looking more intrigued than ever, the titans all smiling, and Summer looking absolutely furious before waving around her arms, wanting things to go her way and shouting out, "What? That's the end?"

* * *

And that was 24. I am working on the next chapter. Won't be up for a while though because I have midterms like woah. So, hope you enjoyed it. Summer is finally GONE!!! YAY!!!

Lovin' It,

LILY


	25. I'd Love You to Love Me

I Want You to Want Me

Chapter 25: I'd Love You to Love Me

When we last left the amazing battle of the boy wonder ladies, Summer was being told to get out and never come back. Let's jump right back into this prestigious and heart warming moment in time that should forever be cherished.

"What? That's the end?"

"Yeah. Sorry…babe."

She stood there, looking more confused than before.

"That means get out and don't come back," Beastboy whispered to her with a smile.

"Argh! Shut up you little green freak! You're weird Goth lover doesn't even want you anymore!"

"Summer…" Robin started.

"Oh no! I am not going to listen to you! I can do anything I want! I always do! I can yell and and scream! And get my way! My daddy will show you! Wait and see!"

"Summer, _girlfriend_, maybe you should chill," Cyborg said with a smile.

"Don't tell me to chill!"

"Wow. Guess some people just can't handle a break up," Raven said, with her own smile. At that Summer went into a screaming fit before making her way out of Titans Tower, for the very last time. In that moment, everyone exhaled and the dark cloud that had been over the tower was gone.

"Um.." everyone turned and saw Speedy standing there.

"Sorry." And with that he walked out and followed after the girl. And from that moment on the evil thing that is beyond description known as Summer was forever gone. Where she went, no one is quite sure, but it can be assumed that she went on to make some other people's lives miserable, as it is her calling. But of course, this occurred after she got her nose done…yet again.

Moments passed, and Robin finally turned around to see Starfire looking out of the large window in the living room, her dress ripped a little, her hair messy, but still as beautiful as ever. He stared for a moment, but was brought out of his reverie when she turned around.

It was almost as if she was moving in slow motion and Robin could barely hear Raven whispering to him to go on and talk to her because he was in such a daze. Starfire was intoxicating to be around and her beauty was enough to put him into a daze. He knew then, looking into her emerald eyes and her small, timid smile that he did indeed love this woman that was so amazing that he could barely describe her.

"Uh…" he started in a very articulate manner.

"I guess she is finally gone."

"Yes. She is."

"And I suppose Speedy as well…"

"Good riddance I say," Robin said with a sour expression on his face. She chuckled lightly at that.

"Would it be a total cliché if I kissed you right now?" he said walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Yes," she whispered before their lips met. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were in utter bliss. Their moment ended quickly however when the guests started to make coughing noises and cheers.

Robin spun around quickly, embarrassed beyond belief that everyone had seen him do that. But his embarrassment was short lived. Everyone clapped him on the back and expressed their approval of the couple. And as it was almost half past midnight the guests began to file out of the gigantic T in the middle of Jump City. One superhero at a time, and Galfore and his followers as well. Galfore, did make sure to give Robin a small "talk" before leaving them be. Starfire is like his daughter after all.

"If you hurt my little one you will experience more pain than possibly thought to exist in this galaxy or the next. I will tear out your organs and make you eat them before…" Robin lost track of what was being said after that because he was too scared to process the words.

The guests finally left the premises. A drunken Aqualad was particularly difficult to be rid of, but also quite entertaining while waving his arms about and saying, "That…was a TOP NIGHT! Woo! Let's do it again! Same time…next week!"

"That's right pretty boy! You better leave!"

"Shut up Beastboy."

"Okay."

The party finally ended, with Bumblebee staying the night to spend time with her boyfriend. And after the guests exited the Tower, the five titans stood in the middle of their living room and were able to enjoy the beautiful disaster that it was.

* * *

"That was one wild night," Starfire said to herself while looking in her mirror and combing out her hair. It was turning out to be a more difficult task than previously anticipated. She had yet to change and was still in a daze after her last kiss with Robin when there was a knock on her door.

"Um, Star, can I come in?" She could hear Robin's voice outside her door asking. She stood hurriedly and raced towards to the door, hoping she didn't look like too much of a disaster.

"Greetings!" she said while opening the door.

"Hi." They stood there in silence for a moment. Then Robin cleared his throat.

"Uh, can I come in?"

"Oh, yes. Yes you may," she said while steeping aside and allowing him to walk into her room. She closed the door behind him and turned to find him sitting on her bed, mask-less.

"To what do I owe the occasion?" she asked, pointing at his eyes. He smiled.

"I still haven't given you your present."

"Oh, Robin, you did not need to buy anything for me. You have done enough."

"Star, I've been trying to give this to you for over a week now. Please, open it," he said handing her a package.

It was relatively normal looking package. Nothing too fancy about the wrapping paper, perhaps because this was Robin and he didn't want to draw attention to the present. It had a pretty little orange bow and she couldn't help but look at how it shined as the present rested on her lap.

"Go on," he said. And she smiled before pulling at the bow. As she started to open it, she could feel the anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach.

And then she found it. Buried beneath tissue paper, there it was. It cast a green glow across her face and reflected the lamp light perfectly. It looked like a little green star.

"Robin…it's a…"

"A Centauri Moon Diamond. Yeah." She pulled it out of the box and began to hold it in her hands.

"I just thought you looked so beautiful when you wore one last time. You know, when your sister came to visit. And it reminded me of your eyes. The way it sparkles and everything. And you seemed to like it so much…"

"Robin, this is…how could you even…"

"I know some people." He said this with a smile and managing to look bashful.

"I love it," she said before putting it on.

"I love you," Robin said looking at her. There was that silence again. That same silence they had experienced at the front door. He started to regret saying it and then she came at him, lips first.

The two kissed for a long period of time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed at her waist and pulled her onto him. And that's where things began to progress. He knew he shouldn't have made her straddle him because it would only lead to trouble, but the damage was done. He could feel her move into him and that's when, in almost one fluid motion, Robin flipped Starfire underneath him onto her bed. They continued their kisses and groping for a while after that.

"Robin…"Star gasped as he laid little kisses on her neck. And he loved the sound.

She felt like she was on fire while reaching for the zipper on her dress. He was more than willing to help her with it. And after throwing the garment to the floor, he moved quickly to remove his own shirt.

It was only when they found themselves only in underwear and not willing to progress from there, well, at least Star wasn't, that the two stopped kissing and cuddled in Starfire's bed.

Robin played with strands of her hair, twirling them around his fingers. And Star was entranced by his gloveless hand.

"You're perfect," he said before dropping a kiss on her forehead and realizing that she had fallen asleep.

"Happy Birthday, Starfire," he said before drifting off himself.

* * *

The next morning the two awoke and dressed before going down to breakfast.

"What will we tell the others Robin?"

"Nothing. Things will still be the same around here. I am still this team's leader and will act responsibly. Besides, I'm sure they don't even really care," he said while kissing her hand and walking into the living room, to find everyone inside already and cheering.

"It's about time!"

"Finally!"

"Have fun last night?!"

"Now that is enough!" Robin shouted looking at Beastboy in particular.

"Things will be the same around here. Starfire and I may be together, but that is private. I am still your leader and will still…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bird for brains. We get it. Loosen up already. We know nothing will change." Raven said.

"Well," Cyborg said, "a few things will."

"Dude! Who cares? I win the pool!" Beastboy yelled.

"Aw, man! I was off by a whole month!" Cyborg shouted.

"No way, you little grass stain!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Hey! Now only Cy can call me that."

"Not anymore! I said that it would happen after Summer left the party. You said while she was still here during the party! I win the pool!"

"You had a pool going?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Duh," Cyborg added.

"It's been going for two years now. I started it. And Bee's right. She won." Raven added in.

"Damn!" Beastboy yelled.

"What is this pool? Is it like the one on the roof that we swim in? And how does one win it?"

Silence.

"Uh, Star…" And Robin began to explain it to her. Yes, things were back to normal indeed. It seemed that things were finally perfect for the Teen Titans. They had managed to defeat their most horrible baddie yet, the love bug.

And so Cyborg and Bumblebee would stay together, she wearing massive amounts of yellow and he being a computer nerd. Speedy would eventually return to Titans East with an apology for Starfire and Robin, claiming that Summer cheated on him as well. Raven continued her hatred/respect for Robin and found trust and love in her complete opposite, Beastboy, who found that Raven was more fun than she let on and allowed her to read to him at night while he snuggled next to her in the form of a puppy. Summer, the evil hell spawn was never seen or spoken of again. And as for Robin and Starfire? The two found themselves happily and blissfully in love. And while Robin remained uptight, it was found that he was much kinder and less stressed with Starfire there to help him loosen up. And thus, we leave our happy Teen Titans in their giant tricked out T with Raven reading, Cyborg and BB challenging Bee to a video game and pillow fight death match of doom, and Robin kissing Star and asking her just what she would love for him to do for her, to which her reply is, "I'd love you to love me."

* * *

Finally the end. It's taken a long time to finish this story through massive amounts of school work and a virus destroying my hard drive forcing me to start the ending from scratch, but it is finally finished. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic from beginning to end and to everyone that has ever reveiwed. I hope you enjoyed it.

Lovin' It,

LILY


End file.
